


Okuyasu's Bizarre Adventure: A Hope Filled Journey

by Khaylittle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harem, Multi, OC Enemy Stand Users, Okuyasu's New Power, Stand Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 94,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: After awakening in darkness the next thing Okuyasu knows he on a beach other people he has no idea why he was chosen but he doesn't plan on failing he may not understand a whole lot but never stop him before! But will The Hand and Him be enough let find out!





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Okuyasu is my favorite characters and I love his personality and the fact he doesn't get to have more fanfic of just him is a shame so I having him go on a journey to save the class 77. And also I will give him The Hand: I Shall Unleash (If you don't know what I'm talking about go read The Power Of Okuyasu Nijimura). I will post that soon it a two part.

* * *

 Chapter: 1

**A New Start**

It was dark and quiet, Okuyasu couldn't see or hear a thing

Okuyasu: Where am I. He said as all that was around him was darkness.

He tried moving but his body was frozen and he could summon  **The Hand**  for some reason.

Okuyasu: Where are Josuke and Koichi. He said as he couldn't understand what was going on.

He then saw a bright light and a figure it was his Keicho his brother who died saving Okuyasu, Okuyasu couldn't understand why his brother was he did he die again you something he didn't understand.

Okuyasu: Bro! He said shocked.

Keicho: Your needed Okuyasu,  **The Hand**  is needed to scrape away despair. He in a calm tone as a bright light over both brothers blinding Okuyasu the next thing he knows, Okuyasu awakening on a beach.

Okuyasu: Where the hell am I now, and what was Bro talking about. He then get a headache and then a vision of his brother appears again.

Keicho: Okuyasu I'm going to be really simple about this your in another and you need to help these people. He warned confusing Okuyasu more he didn't understand what was going first in a black void then his Bro tell him he in another world!

Okuyasu: W-what I'm in what! What are you talking about Bro!?

Keicho: I have no clue Okuyasu but like I told you use your head, I have no idea why it you be it is. He plainly said and if Okuyasu listen closely he thought he heard sadness in his voice.

Okuyasu: I-I see. He said listen to his brother still not fully clear.

Keicho: And Okuyasu one more thing, if someone as what your talent is say you the Ultimate Delinquent, got it. He add.

Okuyasu: What!

Keicho: Just go with in will be better that way.

Okuyasu: Okay.

Keicho: And one more thing be careful who you truth I know your idiot, but I still believe in what thing piece you make the right choice. He at first sounding harsh but was more soft and hopeful.

Okuyasu: B-bro I-

And like that Keicho was gone like the wind but before showing Okuyasu a smile and then all Okuyasu saw was darkness.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

And like that were on a role what will Okuyasu will he lead the class to a better future or will this be more than he could handle even with  **The Hand**!

* * *

_Next Chapter 2: Friend or Foe, Meeting Everyone._


	2. Friend Or Foe?, Meeting Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am debating to let the stand arrow come into this fanfic you guy let know what your think but for this I ship Okuyasu x Akane tell what their ship name be if you make one. Also sorry for the short chapter I promise more will be longer.
> 
> I don't JoJo DIU or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter: 2

**Friend Or Foe, Meeting Everyone**

Okuyasu was staring in his sleep as he recalled everything Keicho told him, he continue to until he woke up panting he palm his face as relieve this was not a dream he really was in another world. He look to see he was on a desk in a classroom he confused first a beach then a classroom could this world have stand user? Okuyasu didn't believe so it would make no sense, then where was he.

Okuyasu: What the hell is with this places?

He thought to himself he couldn't for the life of him see what dangerous they come be in, hell haven't even seen them yet he didn't doubt his Bro words in fact, Okuyasu would probably say them as the closest thing to a compliment he ever got from Keicho, all this thinking was making his head hurt he wasn't big on using his head so he would truths his gut.

He relive he was lost in thought and didn't see the other people entering the room through a door, he had a feeling these were the people his Bro told him about. There where about 15 people counting him that makes 16. They all look confused as him but for a different reason then he was.

Okuyasu: So these are the people I'm protecting, Bro said I should be careful who I truth but none of them are that tough with  **The Hand**  at my side. He whisper as he look around the room from the desk he was setting.

He didn't see the problem with them, or maybe is was something else, something dangerous whatever it is the moment Okuyasu saw it he would scrape it out of exist forever. As he was continue to create some kind of plan he look to the door one more time and saw a boy who look kind of normal, he had gray brown hair with a spike on top, plain skin with dark green eyes, and had outfit that Okuyasu could described as a office worker of some kind. They all turn to the guy Okuyasu had a feeling then didn't really saw him yet he wasn't his original loud self.

?: Who goes there? One asked.

?:Um...Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale. Other one ask more concerned.

?: Ah, um… Was all he could say.

Okuyasu for his part could care less about what they were saying it was because he didn't know them well.

?: Hey, could you be… You're also a freshman at this school right. One ask in confusion.

That was something that Okuyasu found worth knowing he would have to remember himself to find more later for now he would have to play along.

?: Ah, then you'll all…?

?: See for yourself. We all  **freshman** , too.

Okuyasu an idiot, he know that he was, but even he could see this what they were talking about was mostly a school.

?: I assume...freshman like us have gathered in this classroom. Oh and that guy over there too, I think. Okuyasu had his eyes close at the time and open them when he felt the steers of other looking at him.

He look at them and then close his eye again and went back to his thoughts he wasn't ready to talk yet, his mind needed more time to fully understand the place he in plus he wasn't the best with new people. Boy from before look around confused one of the other saw him and look at him and respond.

?: What is it?

?: Why are we all gathered in this classroom?

?: On one can said anything about coming here, so...is there like, an entrance ceremony or homeroom now? Actually...we were just discussing that matter. If they were talking Okuyasu neither apart of or listen to it.

?: Discuss?

?: Well sense your the last student to arrive, let's start the discussion. Okuyasu know that he would have be apart of the discussion if he ever had chance of seeing what the situation was.

?:Eh, this is everyone? How do you know?

?: There are only sixteens desks in this classroom, and this guys the sixteenth student...

Okuyasu: Hey I may suck at math but pretty sure there are seventeen people in this room if you count me. He point out his tone rough but calm.

Everyone in the room forgotten about Okuyasu for a moment and counted and he was right there were seventeen students.

Okuyasu: I not sure what the hell going on to be truthful but whatever it is I think I should at least play a part in this discuss. He continue to say in h calm rough tone.

The other students look at him not sure what to make of him, he had an aura of mystery around him but he look to be in the same situation as them so they continued.

?: Well whatever the cause let us continue, obvious if you bother to think about it…

?: And just what are we gonna talk about?

?: First, I need to confirm something. Out of everyone here, is there anyone here who actually remembers they come to this classroom? Okuyasu remember being on a beach, he blackout and walk up in this room he sure he didn't take that door.

Everyone else look at each other none of them raise their hand Okuyasu wasn't stupid enough to raise his hand he had no idea what this place was or how it worked.

?: So before you realize it, you were in this classroom then  **everyone here**  is in the same predicament, No matter how you look at it, it unnatural even you stupid-looking one would agree right.

Okuyasu: hey who the hell you calling stupid-looking. Okuyasu growl out but was ignored.

?: I-It sure is strange, nobody remembers how they came here, hye what you what do mean "Stupid-looking"!? The comment was also ignored.

?: The moment you set foot on campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you're here and you don't know why, that is what I experienced before I arrived here am I correct in assuming that's is true for all of you? For Okuyasu, he didn't really known happened to him the first was most likely him be sent here the second he had no idea he thought it was his Bro doing.

?: Th-that happened too me too.

Okuyasu: I felt it too, hell my head still killing me. He said rubbing his head.

?: Eh!? That dizziness wasn't just me? Everyone felt the same dizziness...that's weird.

?: E-Even if it just a coincidence...it feels too good to be true.

?: So you're saying it not just a coincidence, then.

?: Hm?

?: Meaning we can only speculate  **who's responsible**  for this strange phenomenon.

And that is what Okuyasu was trying to find out but he had no clue he could guess a  **Enemy Stand User**  but that was no possible with the "Bow and Arrow" and they were go plus he the only Stand User around. But that just mean whoever did this is toast when he find them. Plus if it a regular person he could use his real fist to beat the crap out of them.

?: Hah! I don't know what you're worried about, but that doesn't sound like a huge deal. Okuyasu's gut instinct say differently.

?: What do you mean?

?: I mean it's a minor problem, Instead of trying to figure out why we're here, we should try to figure out why we can't leave.

?: Huh? Whaddaya mean we can't leave?

?: Eh!? Seriously!?

Okuyasu for his part got up from his set, walk up to the door, and try to open but it wouldn't move inch after a few more tries the door still didn't open.

Okuyasu: It safe to say this thing is stuck shut. Okuyasu thought if he use  **The Hand**  to erase the door that would solve the problem but he felt that would also give him more problems as well.

?: Huh? Why?

Okuyasu: How the hell should I know?

?: A little while after I got here, I tried to leave got take a shit, that door wouldn't budge at all!

?: Hey, hey...what's going on?

?: Even with all my might, I couldn't open it even that guy tried and it didn't work! It'd be impossible for all of you.

?: Eh? What do you impossible you couldn't open it? Why That not possible!

?: S-She right! That Impossible!

Okuyasu: Yet this door wouldn't open, so it the reality of the situation.

?: Though I don't understand what forces are at work here, there no denying it that we have been locked inside classroom.

Okuyasu when back set at the desk he was at and continue to think of what he learn so far, all these people were students that go to some school and right now none of them have any memory from before coming here, Okuyasu still didn't know the name of the school, well some info is better than no info.

?: M-Maybe we're...getting mixed...up in something dangerous.

? Or perhaps...Doesn't it make more sense to think that this is the  **entrance exam**?

?: The entrance exam? You mean, Hope's Peak Academy.

Okuyasu raise a brow, so that the name of the school well whatever the case at least he didn't have to think up a plan on how to found the school name.

?: But...according to Hope's Peak Academy , no such exam exists.

?: They may say that publicly, but it's possible that this is actually a  **special entrance exam**.

And then a new voice out of nowhere said. Ah, your wrong, this is not an entrance exam. Okuyasu shot up from his sit to find the voice but it was nowhere in sight.

Okuyasu: Who the hell was that just now? Okuyasu nerve where now edge.  _If it is and enemy I'll scrape away!_

?: What was that just now.

?:Hey, fatass... why'd you make that cutesy voice all of sudden.

?: I won't dispute your blunt remark about my weight, but that voice you just heard was not mine.

?: Huh? Then whose is it?

Okuyasu: There some else in this room. His voice was calm, he ready his right hand in case it was an enemy.

?: Um, actually it's mine!

?: Who are you!? Where are you!?

?:It sound like it came from the teacher's desk.

?: All right! I see everyone has arrived Let's begin.

And from the Teacher's Desk appear to be something not even Okuyasu was prepared for; A pink bunny rabbit that was dress up like a magical girl.

?: What..is that?

Okuyasu: What...the...hell. Okuyasu had a sweatdrop questioning just what he was looking at.

?: Um… It look like a stuffed animal.

?: That's right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal, Also known as **Magical Music Girl Usami**... A.K.A. Usami!

Usami: I may not look like much, but I am your squeezably soft teacher, Nice to meet you all!

?: H-Huh? Am I hallucinating? Am I the only who's seeing this

?: Nah, I see it too.

?: What with this talkin' Chihuahua!?

?: Eh!? That's a Chihuahua!?

Okuyasu: I think it a rabbit because of the ears.

Usami:I am a rabbit, A loveable animal that's very fluffy and soft, that's what I am! A singing, dancing, talking rabbit mascot!

?: H-Hold on let me process this first!

Usami: Okie dokie!

?: Um...what do you guys think? I-I've never seen an stuffed animal that can sing, dance, and talk before.

Okuyasu never really watch a lot of cartoon as a kid with Keicho so he had no idea, funny being that he seen Koichi  **Echoes: Act 3**  talk.

?: I-It's probably remote controlled or something, don't act like such a pussy over a child toy.

?: Even if it remote controlled, doesn't it look to lifelike? The pretty advance for a toy.

?: It movements and mannerisms are not the issue, More importantly, based on what it just said, It seems you something of about our current situation.

Usami: Of course I do! I'm the lead teacher of this  **school trip**!

?: School trip?

Okuyasu:  _School trip, but to where this thing look harmly and I don't really feel a bad aura around it or anything. But it this things goal._

?: Hey what do you mean, school trips.

Usami: A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a lead teacher! It's the biggest event of the school year! Now let's depart for the fun school trip!

As after those words were said Usami wave her wand and like that the classroom walls fall and the next thing there where a beach. Okuyasu remember this beach this was beach he wake up on.

?: Huh!? What...the hell is this!?

Okuyasu: What the hell now I've seen everything.  _Damn is some kind of Stand Ability or something I don't think this thing could be a Stand User is it something else?_

?: Um… Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What!?

?: This is a joke..right?

?: Wh-Where are we!?

?: HuH!? Wh-What's going on!?

Usami: everyone Please stay calm! There is no reason to panic! Seeeeee? Look around, Feast your eyes on this beautiful ocean… It's like your heart is being washed clean, isn't it? It washes away everything...even all the bad things. Those lines for some reason felt like a rock hit Okuyasu stomach, he would have deal with that later.

?: Hold on, give us the details! Where in the world are we?

Usami: "Where," you ask? Well, obviously we're by the sea!

Okuyasu for his part walk to the point the sea stop washing up, his shoes barely touch the water he squat and palm the water, living Morioh his whole life he didn't really get out that much, he sure never saw the beach, early he was to busy talking to Keicho to see where he really was but now he has the time to absorb the view. Everyone else was freaking out all Okuyasu did was get up and stare at the horizon.

Okuyasu: So this is the beach huh? I a lot prettier in person. He space out as the students still nervous about the surrounded at one point those he snapback to reality when one of the student asked a mess up question.

?: Perhaps… you brought to this uninhabited island to make us kill each other…!? Okuyasu thought that it would be pointless do a things such a thing.

?: Ha-wa-wa K-Kill each other!? N-No way Bloody business and violence or inflicting pain is a big no-no on this island! Even the word  **kill**  just saying it horrific me! So scary. Okuyasu thought she reminded him of Koichi before he toughen up.

?: Then… what is this "school trip" you mention? What do you attend for us to do on this island?

Usami: All righty! I shall announce to everyone right now! While you all relax on this island paradise you most get along and strengthen your bonds with one and another! This is the main rule on this  **Heart-Throbbing School Trip**!

?: "Heart-Throbbing School Trip"?

Okuyasu: The name itself sounds bad.

Usami: Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering,Truly this lovey-dovey  **Heart-Throbbing School Trip**  is, everyone's homework!

Okuyasu:  _So this is her goal, weird but then again I dealt with weirder, but if that the case why am I here if this is all these guy are going to do, I don't doubt the words of my Bro but what is the point of this! Is there something else at work or she lying Damn it my head hurts from all this thinking I just go with my gut and wait this out._

?: Wha-What the hell does that even mean!?

Usami: Now then, let the  **Heart-Throbbing School Trip**  begin!

And like that the boy with office clothing pass out Okuyasu signed guessed it was from too much information he then felt a sharp pain in his head as he close his eyes, when closed he was show visions of sorts, One was  **The Hand**  fighting a Snake, Tiger, Bird, Horse, and Ape, Another was a huge flash of black and white in the middle was a flame of red it change into a monstrous smile and distorted laugh making the whole thing look like a monster, Next was a corpse and sixteen silhouettes all with red eyes, Finally a golden Arrow that was spinning until it stop and face Okuyasu before shooting at him waking him up.

Okuyasu face caked in sweat as he panted he was not even sure what he saw but all he knows was that it made me dread of what to come of it. He shake it off and catch his breath he look to see a white hair boy with pale skin, wearing a white shirt with red art and a green hoodie, with black pants and gray shoes, he was trying to wake up the other buy who pass out who was starting to come around and look to be talking.

Okuyasu got up and walk to them seeing as he should get to know if he was going to save them he saw they were talking so he decided to drop in the conversation.

Okuyasu: Yo.

The two say look and saw Okuyasu walking to them he was taller than either of them both only come to his shoulder. The white hair boy looked ok with his presence but the one was nervous by his high and.

Okuyasu: I'm not good with introduction, so My name is Okuyasu Nijimura nice to meet you.

Nagito: Likewise, I'm Nagito Komaeda, along with my talent so you know why I was chosen but my talent not all that great, I'm lucky.

Okuyasu: Huh?

Nagito: It not a joke or anything, that my actual talent, I'm the  **Ultimate Lucky Student**  at least that what I'm called.

Okuyasu: Now that the weirdest thing I heard.

Nagito: I don't blame you for that, Through a country-wide lottery apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend.

Okuyasu: But then again I heard weirder, I'm the  **Ultimate Delinquent**  so nothing special.

Nagito: Your talents said more special them mine.

Okuyasu: What about you, you're going to talk or pass out again.  _It feels weird saying it out lot but I have to,but what the hell was that dream!? a vision, a production, a nightmare, whatever it was I better watch out._

Hajime: Oh well I'm Hajime Hinata.

Okuyasu: Nice to meet yet both, hey Hajime you alright you look trouble.

Hajime: Oh, no...I'm not trouble or anything.

Nagito: No, it's fine I have mixed feeling about this too.

Okuyasu: Yeah but it better to deal with it, then reject altogether.

Nagito: Hey Hajime what is your Ultimate Talent?

Okuyasu: Hm?

Hajime: Um...I...I

Nagito: Hajime what happened?

Okuyasu: Maybe he forget.

Nagito: I your right I'm sure he'll remember, I guess that clear of introduction.

Then both Okuyasu and Hajime heard a beep in there pocket, Okuyasu look in his pocket and pull out a gadget the said  **e-Handbook**. It sent  **"Hope Fragment Obtained"**.

Okuyasu: The hell is this?

Nagito: Usami was handing them out early, oh right you both were out of it.

Hajime: I get but what is it. And then Usami surprising Hajime but not Okuyasu as they both turn to her.

Usami: It is a e-Handbook, The handbook is absolutely vital for this school trip, so make sure you don't lose it.

OKuyasu: Fine I guess.

Hajime: This device is that important?

Usami: I've ask everyone to gather  **Hope Fragments**  with there e-handbooks!

Okuyasu: Hope Fragments really?

Usami: Yep, on this island, you'll have obtained  **Hope Fragments**  as you get along with your classmates, as you relationship improves you get more and more  **Hope Fragments**! So gather more  **Hope Fragments**  to make hope flow this is truly the main purpose of this school trip.

Okuyasu: Well I see one point in staying here so let go. Okuyasu said plainly.

Hajime: what really you going. Hajime said shocked.

Okuyasu: Well it clear so why stay on this beach it not like there a point in that.

Nagito: Okuyasu right, plus we doesn't know a thing about the other students so it be but to introduce yourself to them.

Okuyasu:  _Plus this give me the chance to see the lay out of this places._

Hajime: Where is everyone those.

Nagito: there probably exploring the island, as long as where going  **live on this island**  we should learn what we can.

Okuyasu: Sound like a smart move, would let get going.

Okuyasu begin moving as Hajime and Nagito chose to follow him, as all three walk they see an airport, walking inside are planes and two people a dude with pink hair and a beanie with a yellow jumpsuit and man wearing a purple scarf with a black trench coat and black pants with a white shirt.

Hajime: Airplanes, couldn't we use those to escape this island.

?: Nah. that's impossible, if they were damage I could fix'em, but it looks like these planes are just for show.

Okuyasu: Huh, that something I get a airport is nothing without planes.

Hajime: Just for show?

?: The engines have been completely removed.

Okuyasu: Hmm, well I guess if people tried to leave it defeat that bunny plans.  _Plus I still trying to find the threat and the meaning of that weird dream_.

?: Oh, yeah that remind me… we having had a introduction yet have we?

Okuyasu: No guess not.

Kazuichi: Name Kazuichi Souda, the  **Ultimate Mechanic**  nice you meet ya.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura,  **Ultimate Delinquent**  but I'm not going to mug you or anything.

Nagito: As expected of someone called the  **Ultimate Mechanic** , Kazuichi is a savant when it comes fixing machines.

Okuyasu: No bad to be the best Mechanic, pretty cool. Okuyasu said impressed.

Kazuichi: Even so… to actually remove the whole engine, whoever keeping us here must've plan this to a T.

Hajime: You think so too, huh doesn't that seem pretty strange to you?

Kazuichi: Yeah, it pretty strange, but I think it's an acceptable level of strange, y'know?

Hajime: Huh?

Kazuichi: Well think about it, it not like we're being forced to do something dangerous or anything.

Okuyasu: I guess you're right about that, plus violence is against the rules. Plus if there was I scrape it way with  **The Hand**.

Nagito: There nothing dangerous on this, spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope, just like Usami said.

Okuyasu: Look like this was make to bond everyone together.

Hajime: How can you both be cool with this that things trap us here!

Nagito: But being negative about is not going to make things better.

Okuyasu: It only make things more stressful and not like there any real dangerous.

Kazuichi: Well, I guess it's okay to enjoy our vacation and see how this whole thing plays out, right?

Okuyasu gut instinct said different he know that something was up he know there was  **something**  on this island he was just waiting for it. As they to the other man Okuyasu could tell by looking at him he was different.

?: Stop right there, if you value life, do not come any closer. Okuyasu thought when he said he was a Stand User, but that was not possible so test it he step closer.

Hajime: Huh?

?: Hmph, I said stay back! Oh, very well… I shall accept you that courage yours. Okuyasu thought he was just weird even for him but would also find in his group back in Morioh. Kekeke, would you like to my name, other may see either of your courage as recklessness, However I welcome it.

Okuyasu: Thanks I guess?

?: In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live! You may call me… Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it the name that will one day ruled this world!

Okuyasu: Name Okuyasu Nijimura, **Ultimate Delinquent**  It nice meet you.

Gundham: Now then, it is my turn to ask a question. Who master are you?

Okuyasu: What?

Gundham: Which tribe do you make a pact with? Answer me!

Okuyasu: I have no idea what your talking about!

Gundham: Answer me now! Though I shall cast you into a watery grave once you do!

Okuyasu: like hell you can!

Nagito: I think asking… if you used to have a pet.

Okuyasu: Pet? Well I don't have a cat where I live be he can get moody at times. Okuyasu was thinking of  **Stray Cat**  after he removed it from Kira he took care of it, it still acted like a real cat it was just a plant know it would sometime act up out of hunger or loneliness.

Gundham: So a feline beast! You level not so low but still needs work!

Okuyasu: The hell that mean!?

Gundham: You think you challenge me! Who do you think I am! I am the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka,  **Supreme Overlord of Ice**!

Okuyasu:  _These guys are so weird, what kind of Stands would they have if there were hit by the arrow!_

Just then Okuyasu saw something come out his scarf one, two, three, four hamster!

Okuyasu: Wh-what the hell, are those hamster!

Gundham: Taming evil by using myself as a bed truly, this is the secret art of the  **Tanaka Empire**!

Nagito: It's like something you'd see on a nature show, I guess that why he fit for the title  **Ultimate Breeder**.

Gundham: One of my Dark Devas Of Destruction,  **Mirage Gold Hawk**  Jum-P, has this to say: We're not used to going easy on our enemies, so don't make us angry, you wouldn't like us when we're angry. Fuhaha...Fuhahahahahahahahaha!

Nagito: Um yeah, I know he seems a little odd, but apparently he splendidly in the Breeding Club as a member. I heard he could tame any animal and even managed to succeed at proliferating an endangered species. Rumors say he can speak to animal too but that probably a joke.

Okuyasu: Now that insane to be able to do all that.

Okuyasu saw it was time to take his leave as he left the airport Hajime and Nagito following him he didn't like thould seeing it was better do this type of thing in a group as they walk Okuyasu took time to think about the dream he had.

Okuyasu:  _Those dream have to meet something it was too real not be, but what do they mean thinking about is going to hurt my head but I have to figure this out the answer are going to sure up or anything._ Okuyasu thought about the one vision with the Arrow, _I was pierce by the twice could the arrow have something do with this place or is it here? If it is I have to find it my Bro dead because of that thing the least I could do is find it and destroy with The Hand!_

His saw was space he stop at a place called.

Okuyasu: The Rocketpunch Market? Walking in it was full of all kind of things like food, different drinks, survival gear, etc.

Nagito: Thanks to this place, we won't have to worry about food or other necessities for a while.

Okuyasu: This by far the biggest market I ever seen, well from I come from anyway.

Just Okuyasu felt eye on him he turn and saw a girl, who look to dress up as a nurse with bandages with gray eyes and purple hair and pale skin and a beauty mark on her left eye, she was staring a Okuyasu nervously. Okuyasu given his lifestyle was never a social creature after all he had was Keich and after his death he latch on to the only other person in life Josuke. But he never had a real skill when it came to girl so seeing one stare at him made him nervous as well.

?: Ah, uhhhhh, um… She look to want to say something.

Okuyasu: Umm, uhhh, ummm. Okuyasu couldn't find the word to say either Hajime and Nagito watch from the sides.

?: Um...you know...I-I'm sorry. She was started out go but started crying, Okuyasu freak out not sure what to do.

Okuyasu: H-Hey! W-Wait you didn't nothing wrong! He also never learn how to make a girl stop crying.

Nagito: Bullying a girl, not cool...Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: H-Hey it wasn't me! She stop crying hearing his name.

?: Ah, so your name Okuyasu… if it's okay with you, may I remember you name? SHe said with a nervous but hopeful tone. Okuyasu was even more nervous than before.

Okuyasu: S-Sure, I-It fine I-I d-do mind, s-so what y-yours? He stutter.

Mikan: M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki, um… from the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along. She said in a hopeful tone with little blush.

Okuyasu jaw almost drop he had never seen a girl this innocent or cute, the only girl he seen is Yukako and she was crazy, but this girl was something else Okuyasu had trouble to form words as his face a shade brighter, one thing was clear.

Okuyasu:  _Most protect!_ , S-S-S-Sure m-me to-too. He was a stuttering mess.

Mikan: Um… you know, Um..um um um um… Uhhhh my mind drawing a blank...from nervousness...and I went through all the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introduction! She started cried but Okuyasu wasn't having it.

Okuyasu: W-What i-it f-find, I-I was never go a-at talking to girl! P-Plus your the first girl I ever really had conversation with. He rub his head as he look away still stuttering. Mikan stop as she look at Okuyasu in shock.

Mikan: R-Really m-me.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah.

There was a silence between then both there face a shade brighter seeing this was going no were Nagito step in.

Nagito: Mikan is the  **Ultimate Nurse** , so if your ever injured, you'll need her help. So it's best if you get along with her. If your wounded it could get infected and you die.

Hajime: Do say things so morbid in so naturally.

Mikan: Heh heh, hehehehe! She laughed.

Okuyasu:  _Even her life is cute!_  Okuyasu thought.

Mikan: Ah! I-I'm sorry for laughing so suddenly!

Okuyasu: I-It fine! Really I think y-y-your la-laugh i-i-i-is cute, I'm the  **Ultimate Delinquent**. He couldn't said more as he felt his face heat up.

Mikan: Ah! Th-Thank y-you, I-It so long since I have friends, I'm just so happy.

Okuyasu: Ok-Okay.

Moving on Okuyasu look around and check out the different drinks and snacks that were there and he look to see a girl looking at him she had multi color hair pink, white, blue, and black she had pink eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a pink scarf and black skirt with pink and blue wholly neck socks and her hair had to horns and pierces.

?: Peeking peeking… Oh haiiiiiiiiii! Who're you're!?

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura.

?: Hellooooo? Your tension level is super low! Are feeling all right? Ah, that's right! Introducion are a go-go. "I," "Buki," "Mio," "Da!" Put together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! Okay introductions are finished! More importantly, check out this bombtastic supermarket!

Okuyasu: It a cool market I said that.

Ibuki: They have hamburgers, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta...Oooooh melons! Okuyasu had a gut feeling she talking about different "melons" but then again he probably hungry. American, Chinese, Mexicans, Germans, Italians...and even people from Yubari would come to this market!

Okuyasu:  _I feel like this girl is a little to excited but she not wrong this store has a lot of food._

Ibuki: Man, I'm getting hellaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness! And when I'm excited, I get hungry-mungry! I-I don't understand it myself… Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why do I get excited when I'm hungry? Kyahaha, the human body sure is a mystery!

Okuyasu:  _I think the mystery is you personality, not that it bad more refreshing._

Nagito: Um… This energetic young woman is known as the  **Ultimate Musician**. She used to play guitar in an all-girl band that was super popular with other high school girls. Apparently their was a hit single,  **"After School Poyoyon Hour"**  ,sold over million copies. Due to create differences, she left the band to pursue a solo career.

Hajime: Created differences?

Okuyasu: Well the not half bad.

Ibuki: Are you interested!?

Hajime: Wah!? You could heard me!?

Ibuki: Duh! Ibuki's a musician, after all! Like Schubert, Bach, Edison, Van Gogh, Perez, and Senna...I, too am an awesome musician!

Okuyasu: So in short super good hearing, not bad. Okuyasu truly did wonder what there STand be like if they had them.

Hajime: But what must people you mentioned are not musicians at all.

Ibuki: Don't sweat the details!

See all need to see Okuyasu left as he let his thought wonder again as Nagito and Hajime followed. But before he left he saw some rope it wasn't hurt anyone but his gut told him to erase it so he use  **The Hand**  to quickly before anyone saw erase it and left.

Okuyasu: _Bro said be careful how I truth, but the some of the people I seen are super weird but that bad. I have not doubt there bad but I'm not that smart, an plus I haven't met them all so I try to keep that in mind plus there this gut feeling that something going to happened._

As the three stop they saw a place called the  **Hotel Miria**  it look a lot like other fancy hotels not that Okuyasu would know he never went to one.

Nagito:  **Hotel Mirai** , huh? It look like it's named for Japanese means "future". We were told we be living on these island so I was afraid we pitch tents I guess not.

Okuyasu: I guess not, I never really been to a hotel before so this will be new for me as long as it conformable.

As Okuyasu look he could hear Hajime and Nagito talking in the background but was more focus on the cottages as there one for each student, but him he wasn't surprise thould, he really supposed to be here but he was here for a reason plus if he really had a problem he complain about it if anything he just sleep in the hotel he was used to sleeping in the train wreck that was his house before he fix it up. As he continue to walk he saw a pool it was a really big one to him anyway.

He saw a dude that made him look like a skinny wimp he was taller than him but also buffer he face had scars going down from his face, he was wearing a dark blue jacket that was going to burst any second along with a white shirt, with matching pant in a lighter color of blue and a chain with a whistle and when he saw his face it look intimidated, Okuyasu guess he was about Jotaro high or maybe taller he even had a beard or was that a goatee.

Okuyasu:  _This guy is huge! No doubt that if he was a Stand User his Stand would far surpassed_ _ **The Hand**_ _physical power he probably give_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _or even_ _ **Star Platinum**_ _!_

?: Um… That's right… You haven't told me your name, my name I'm the  **Ultimate Team Manager** , NEKOMARU NIDAI! Okuyasu was still intimidated by his size and now his voice even had power but Okuyasu pride as a man was not going to out done.

Okuyasu: I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The  **Ultimate Delinquent**! He scream out.

Nekomaru: Now that power you voice is a little rough but that build character! Okuyasu didn't need his gut instinct to tell him that this guy whole body screamed power. Nagito and Hajime showed up seeing Okuyasu by the pool.

Nagito: Nekomaru Nidai, is known as the  **Ultimate Team Manager** , he's traveled to numerous towns and played an active role in various sports clubs managing their teams. For instances, he led some high school rugby team full of delinquents to victory in the national play-offs, he also rescued a baseball club on the verge of being shutdown, and led to victory as well. Rumor has it he's even training that famous Japanese pitcher who play in the American League.

Okuyasu: I don't doubt a single you say.  _He look like be able to do all that and more._

Nekomaru: Gah-hahaha!

As they left Nekomaru, Okuyasu was making a mental list of people if they were Stand User would beat The Hand so far Nekomaru was at the very top. But Okuyasu felt like he remember him of Keicho a bit even if he was a different person. He look and saw a girl who had red hair in a bowl cut and freckles with dark gray eyes and look to being wearing and tan skirt and shirt with some white and was holding a camera. Seeing it give him bad memories of the bastard Kira and his father Okuyasu suppress the scowl as the girl look like she was about to speak.

?: Hey aren't you that guy who was burying his face in his arm squatting on the beach earlier? And then she turn to Okuyasu, And our you thank thug looking guy who didn't even look worried and was more focus and starting out in space!

Okuyasu was not one to be insulted easily but this girl just called him out on doing nothing! But his mom raise him better then to yell at a girl even bossu type.

Hajime: Uh, y-yeah.

Okuyasu: I like to say enjoying the view, because I didn't get out much. He said calmly.

?: Hey you gotta keep it together, you know? At times like this, it's the boy's job to keeps girl safe. Most would think this was trying to protect herself and the other girls, but Okuyasu know better he could tell she had a strong spirit even if she was bossy.

Hajime: Your r-right.

Okuyasu: I guess I bigger them most of you so I should probably protect you all.

?: Did you want me to introduce myself to you both? I haven't done it yet, right? I'm Mahiru Koizumi I'll being counting on you both.

Nagito: Mahiru is known as the Ultimate Photographer. She has promising future as photojournalist. I'm not a expect photography but I hear she has won numerous awards as a young photographer. On that note… she known for her skill at taking picture of people.

Mahiru: Honestly, I'm a little relieved, you guy look decent enough... well most of you.

Hajime: Huh? Decent.

Okuyasu: I'm going to take that as a compliment.

Mahiru: Well, there's are a lot of weiros here. I can't tell if they're really Ultimate or, like, just insane. I'm eager to  **get along with everyone so we can get off this island** , but I was worried things wouldn't go well.

Okuyasu: She not wrong but there still not bad people.

Hajime: Get off this island?

Mahiru: Huh, you don't know, that stuff rabbit Usami was saying?

Okuyasu:  _Now what would be the point in that, is it to build up the bonds or is it something more what is her goal?_

Mahiru: After we finish collected all the  **Hope Fragments**  that earn by getting along with everyone, we all be able to go home and get off this island together. Okuyasu didn't get the point and he groan on the inside as this was just more info for him to thank for later.

Hajime: That all we have to do!? After that we can go home!? Is that really it did she really mean!?

Mahiru: Hey, you should be paying closer attention! This is like really important!

Nagito: Well Hajime you be relieve now a little right? If we life peacefully then will soon be able to leave this island.

Okuyasu: Well that sound like a plan.  _And more of a headache for me._

Mahiru: Hey!

Hajime: Eh!?

Mahiru: Don't "eh!?" me, what about you introduction both of you I've been waiting forever, you know?

Hajime: Sorry, I'm Hajime Hinata.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura, nice to meet you.

Mahiru: Hajime and Okuyasu, sorry for both of you I have already made a mental note to remember you as " **Unreliable Hajime** " and " **Unreliable Okuyasu** "! It gonna be tough for both of you to change my mind you better up and pull you weight. And you better act like you have some sense!

Okuyasu could feel the scowl rising in him but he force it down as he knows better to yell act a girl.

Okuyasu: I'll do my best so you can count on me.

Okuyasu left as he didn't know how much more he took before he explode. He saw a boy shorter than him but taller than Koichi. He had short blonde hair and yellow eyes and a young face in Okuyasu opinion he was wearing a two piece black suit.

?: Who the hell are you? Don't talk all friendly and shit to me, you dumbass.

Okuyasu being who we was and was already and a bad mood didn't take that lying down.

Okuyasu: Who you calling dumbass, bastard you better what it! Okuyasu snapped.

?: Bastard are you trying to piss me off shithead! He snapped back.

Okuyasu: I will toss into that you shortstack shitface!

As the two look like they were about to fight Nagito and Hajime restrain Okuyasu give him and other guy space.

Nagito: R-Relax Fuyuhiko, we're only trying to introduce ourselves well be gone once that grunted before "Tch" and getting over with it.

Fuyuhiko: Name Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, just so you know I plan on acting friendly and shit with you guys.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura,  **Ultimate Delinquent**  and if we're clear I don't bet on you acting so. He growled off as being around this guy piss him off as he stormed off. Nagito and Hajime followed as he explained Fuyuhiko is the Ultimate Yakuza and he a highschool student and heir to the Kuzuryuu clan but Okuyasu showed he didn't care as he only stormed faster. He made his way to a farm as he breath in and out trying to calm done.

Okuyasu:  _That little, damn it! The nerve of him to think he can act how he likes! People like really piss me off if those guy haven't show up I was should that babyface prick the end of my fist!_

As Okuyasu kick a rock so hard it shatter, he felt a lot better and look around and saw he was on a ranch.

Okuyasu: A ranch huh? It peaceful at least.  _How the hell do I save people like that, Bro I hope you were right._

As he look he saw chickens, so Usami appeared.

Usami: Aw… you found it out!

Okuyasu: Wah! How do you keep doing that?

Usami: I can appear anytime, anywhere! The system allow me to appear anywhere on the island, All with this handy-dandy Magic Stick!

Okuyasu:  _Almost like a Stand Ability._

Hm… still I am quite troubled, a ranch without moo-cow is like a soccer team without any balls.

Okuyasu:  _I believe I found someone dumber than me_. I believe you should rephrase that.

Usami: All righty! JUst leave it to me and my handy-dandy Magic Stick! As she begin using her Magic STick on a chicken. Bibidi! Bobidi! Bibidi! Bobidi! Bibidibibidi! Bobidibobidi! Bu! Turn into a moo-cow. And so the chicken was know a cow.

Hajime: BWHAAAAAAAAAA!?

Okuyasu: Know that the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life.

Usami: Harumph! Huge success! And she then disappeared

Okuyasu get lost in his thought again as Hajime and Nagito converse, What the hell! Is she really a Stand User! Not possible it as to be something else but what Magic! Well whatever it is I can find out later.

Okuyasu look and saw a little girl with fair skin, long yellow hair in pigtails with bow, she was in a orange was pressing her finger hard on the ground

?: Squish! Squish!

Okuyasu: Yo I'm Okuyasu Nijimura.

?: Um? I'm Hiyoko Saionji. Squish! Squish! SHe continue to press her finger on the ground hard.

Nagito: Hiyoko talent has made her known as the  **Ultimate Traditional Dancer** , as a rookie the Japanese dance industry expects a lot from her. She already performed overseas many times, it seem her performances are popular among young audience which is rare in Japanese dancing industry. Well, then again her fans are mostly men.

Okuyasu:  _Dang at her age she look a kid Koichi look only but she look taller than him. Okuyasu couldn't help was think about what happened to his friends and Morioh, in fact he had no memory before being that darkness, What happen to me?_

Hiyoko: Squish! Squish!

Okuyasu: What are you doing?

Hiyoko: Hm? I'm squishing!

Okuyasu: Squishing what? Okuyasu ask and she glared at him.

Hiyoko: Mr. Ants of course, I'm squishing a lot of Mr. Ants. Okuyasu thought were of course.

Okuyasu:  _This girl a lunatic!_

Hiyoko: Hehe, if you squish their tummies just right, it make a awesome sound.

Okuyasu:  _Now I have a new person on top of the list of people who I'm glad aren't Stand User!_

Hiyoko: Wanna do it together!?

Okuyasu: Hell No!

Hiyoko: Hmph, you big wuss.

Okuyasu quickly move away from the girl as she continue to squish ants, he signed and then turn his attention a girl near his high had tan skin, short brown hair, and a red skirt and button up white shirt okuyasu also notice her large "assists" he felt nervous again he start relieve how much he spend inside the house with Keicho and his father.

?: Heeeey! Who're you dude?

Okuyasu: Ye-yeah h-hey, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura n-nice to-too m-meet you,  **Ultimate Delinquent**.

?: Gotcha, and who this other dude. Pointed to Nagito.

Nagito: Huh? Haven't we meet already?

?: Oh, haha! I'm sorry! I suck at rememberin' names, and I've met so many interestin' character today. Okuyasu would probably wouldn't chose the word "interesting".

Nagito: I'm Nagito Komaeda please don't forget it again.

Akane: Yo! The name's Akane Owari! nice to meetcha!

Nagito: Is known as the  **Ultimate Gymnast** , and an all-round super athlete. Rumor has it she's a wild troublemaker, but her athlete ability are off the charts. However, her basic and fundamentals are all over the place, so her gymnastic routines are mostly improvised. If she in her groove she perfect, and if she isn't she lose interest and switch it up.

Okuyasu was off in his head listen to most of what Nagito was saying as he feel something in gut, for some reason he was draw to her and doesn't have to foggiest clue. Not knowing he was staring.

Okuyasu:  _If she was a Stand User I guess her would be at Crazy Diamond level of power, but being athlete she would be faster._

Nagito: Don't tell me, Okuyasu, you were checking out her sexy body. Okuyasu snapped back to reality shocked.

Akane: Huh?

Okuyasu: H-Hey s-shut up! Okuyasu stutter, now embarrassed he stormed off being left to his thoughts.

Okuyasu never felt more embarrassed in life, for reason he felt to leave normally he would try to play it off, but that make his gut turn and twist from just looking at her. He felt a nervous pit in his gut like it was telling me something. He stop at a statue and he frozen look at what it was. A Snake, Tiger, Horse, Bird, and Man? Well the statue had a look of thing he saw in his dream a man was not there. Nagito and Hajime were talking about the statue Okuyasu didn't then no mind still embarrassed from Nagito blunt statement no matter how true.

Okuyasu: It like in one of my dream but different. He whispered. He look and saw a blonde hair, blue eye, person who had a lot of weight and was wearing a white suit and glasses.

?: What do you want?

Okuyasu: A introduction that all.

?: Introduction?

Okuyasu: I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The  **Ultimate Delinquent**.

?: ...My name is Byakuya Togami, I'm done that's is right?

Okuyasu was be piss off, from what this guy was saying but he could tell his tone wasn't true almost false look he was cover in layers and layers of mystery.

Nagito: Byakuya, that guy is particularly  **special** , even by Ultimate standards. He's next in line to inherit his family massive financial conglomerate. He's already begun managing the business operations, and his net worth is well enormous. Okuyasu that not the only thing that was enormous. Completely accurate to called him the  **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**.

Byakuya: I believe we're done here, How much longer to intend to stand there? Move along! The what all you skinny type are good for it seems.

Okuyasu did as he ask and move along still trying figure out that guy he had a biting feeling there more to him beside his weight. Okuyasu travel back to the hotel talking some stair to get inside. When inside he look and and saw it was a lobby he look and saw a girl with pink gray hair, pale skin, and from he could tell he was taller than her, she eye light pink, he look and saw she was wearing a dark blue sweater that had a hoodie under it was a button up shirt and a matching dark blue skirt and a backpack. She saw she was completely absorb in the game she playing.

Okuyasu: Yo. He said but she was to engross in the game.

?: ...

Okuyasu: Hello. He tried again a little louder but still nothing.

?: ...

Okuyasu: Hey! Is anyone home! He scream finally getting the girl attention.

?: Oh, sorry… I'm must've been a little too focus on my game.

Okuyasu:  _I doubt just a little_.

?: Let's see my introduction right? Got it, I'm Chiaki Nanami The **Ultimate Gamer** , Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura, the  **Ultimate Delinquent** , I how we get along.

...

...

...

Chiaki: Yeah, Totally.

Okuyasu:  _This is the slowest I have ever have!_

Nagito: She is a gaming right now.

Chiaki: It's more like… I'm the kind of person who has to gather my thoughts before I can start talking. Like, I can't talk well unless I've already have prepared everything I want to say in my head. Especially when meeting new people… well if I get used to them I usually talk faster.

Okuyasu: I guess then again I never really had a big social life.

Chiaki: Yaaawn, I'm sleepy.

Okuyasu seeing this conversation had he look to a girl with silver hair into two braid, she had plain skin, red eyes, she had a sheath with a bamboo sword and her uniform was dark blue as well. When Okuyasu then felt a wave killer intent no this was something else this girl giving off a presence of a killer like when he fought Kira. Okuyasu felt like he was suffocating he had good instinct so to see everyone else not affected just shows how being a Stand User has an affected on him. He swallow his spit and suppress his nervousness.

?: State your business.

Okuyasu: J-Just a introduction is all. He could feel those eye pierce into his soul.

?: I see, I don't mind.

Okuyasu: I-I'm Okuyasu Nijimura The  **Ultimate Delinquent** , A-A pleasure to me you. He tried his best not to stutter.

?: I'm Peko Pekoyama, It a pleasure to meet you too.

OKuyasu: Her presence alone his frighten, if these guy where any of our enemies I'm not sure if any Stand User in Morioh could take them.

Nagito: This dignified-looking woman is known as the Ultimate Swordswoman. I hard to believe that a cute name like Peko Pekoyama is skill with a blade.

Okuyasu: Yeah not kidding.

Nagito: I heard she a kendo master and that most man stand no chance against her.

Okuyasu:  _I think Jotaro told us he had a friend who stand use a sword, and that he fought a sword possessing Stand that almost kill him. I how I face against something like that?_

Peko: If what that rabbit said is true, we're expected to live on this island together.

Okuyasu: I guess so.

Peko: It is necessary for men and women to live together to respect each other, so please no inappropriate behavior. She warned.

Okuyasu: What!? O-Of course not, In fact I suck at talking to girl! I get nervous just being around them! He defensed just relieving how he was singles for so long.

Peko: I see very well then.

Okuyasu:  _This chick is terrifying, I stand you chance against her If she was a Stand User!_

Okuyasu quickly makes his leave, upstair adding on person to his mental list, he look and saw a huge dining area Okuyasu thought they could hold a banquet in here. As Okuyasu look he saw a light tan skin boy dress as a chef talking to a blonde hair girl with a bow in her hair, who had pale blue eyes and had a blue and red dress, The two look to be talking or more like the boy was trying to get the girl do something for him.

?: That's right… I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison, it really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could used your mouth to suck out.

?: Poison… I see

Okuyasu:  _Okay I pulling the plug on this!_ , Hey do you guy have a minute!

?: Whoa… denied…

?: Hello, it is nice to meet you. She said politely Okuyasu was taking back by her positive aura.

Okuyasu: Y-Yo, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, The  **Ultimate Delinquent**  n-nice t-to meet y-you to-too.

?: Why, hello there you must the mystery new guy, My name is Teruteru Hanamura, on the street I'm know as the  **Ultimate Cook** , But call me the Ultimate Chef it have a more big-city flavor to it. I hope we get along well.

?: Oh! That remind me, I haven't probably introduced myself either, I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting. Okuyasu he;t like he was going to choke on her positive kind aura. My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a foreign exchange student from all the way from  **Novoselic**  i may cause trouble here and there but I hop we get along, Okuyasu thought he was seeing a shine behind her now.

Okuyasu:  _This girl is so pure and innocent I think I going to cry!_

Nagito: Are you enchanted? I'm not surprised she is the  **Ultimate Princess**  so she royalty.

Okuyasu: WHAT!? A Real Princess! I never see one in real life! Okuyasu screamed shocked.

Sonia: It maybe rude of me to say but I'm truly happy here.

Okuyasu: What? Why?

Sonia: In my home country, I have not single friend my age whose standing society matched my own. So to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience. I shall extol your virtues!

Okuyasu: Th-Thank. Okuyasu was fighting the feeling to drop to his knees and bow.  _This girl aura is so calm yet so strong!_

Teruteru: H-Hey you four, am I being left off the menu or something?

Nagito: Oh Teruteru, you check out the restaurant first, as expected of the Ultimate Chef do like it?

Teruteru: Hmhmhm… I would but lying if I said I wasn't interested. And since I don't want to be a liar, then truthfully, yeah I like it. Thought the big-city flavor of my town, a country atmosphere like this is nice too.

Okuyasu: this is pretty cool.

Teruteru: You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that Miss Peko is a bit of a freak, if you catch my meaning.

Okuyasu: I'm not to even touch that.

Teruteru: She probably wearing a black thong, what are you thought?

Okuyasu: Nope nope, I'm having anything to do with that chick. Okuyasu plainly and firm.

Teruteru: Well putting that aside for now… this might also seem expected to you but, I have a feeling Miss Sonia over there has a good chance of putting out.

Okuyasu:  _I can't believe he talking this and with me!?_

Teruteru: You see, everybody know princess are groom but lack common sense, for example I could tell her my "loins" are poison and ask her to suck it out.

Okuyasu:  _That what he was doing earlier! He just a huge pervert!_

Sonia: Pardon me, but what are you talking about?

Okuyasu: Nothing important all just guy stuff! I better keep my on this guy my gut telling to protect this girl!

Teruteru: Anyway… when I fantasize about stuff like that, I can't help but forward to living on this island.

Okuyasu:  _If Peko doesn't get you first._  Okuyasu thought.

***Ding bong, bing bong***

And then a monitor flash one to show Usami.

Usami: Congratulations everyone! It appears everyone has gather the  **Hope Fragments**! I'm... *sniff* I'm… so happy! Sooo I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you happy all veeeeeeery happy! I apologize for the trouble but please gather at the beach!

Okuyasu had left and head for the beach but he made a detour get away from Nagito and Hajime. He was now by himself he close his eye and summon  **The Hand**  and then did a few swipes erasing space, Okuyasu noticed  **The Hand**  erasing ability was far stronger and faster after it evolve, like there was restraining at all when he swipes his right hand he focus the energy on just the fingers and scratch the air erasing space again. He look at his right hand it felt like a void now his whole had even the fingers could now erasing things.

Okuyasu: Well I better get to the beach before people start thinking I disappeared.

Okuyasu made it to the beach he saw everyone there Byakuya was the first to chew in out for being late.

Byakuya: Your last to arrive, what were doing dilly-dallying for?

Okuyasu: I got sidetracked sorry.

Byakuya: Well, it alright, More importantly this is our chance to talk before that rabbit returns.

Hiyoko: Kyahaha, Let's talk!

Byakuya: Now tell me, your initial impressions of this island.

Okuyasu: This plan look to be made for us with how everything is.

Byakuya: Hmmm, right it is.

Peko: There are bridges blocked on the central island.

Ibuki: Those are so everybody doesn't get lost! I tried crossing one but the rabbit show up and told me! So I telling the truth!

Peko: So we don't get lost? Is this island that big?

KazuichI: But if you look at it in depth it just a normal island right? So let's enjoy our vacation.

Hiyoko: There also a biiiiig ranch!

Mikan: Um… There's also a large market, too It look like it stock every food amenities.

Okuyasu: She right it huge and not just for some gear, drinks, etc.

Mahiru: The hotel was really nice, too it'd be great if we can stay there.

Sonia: The restaurant inside the hotel was very nice. It seems the cater has very plebeian taste.

Okuyasu: In short is very fancy and big.

Teruteru: Hey can you guy listen to what I have to say, too? I found something important on this island.

Okuyasu:  _This can't be good._

Teruteru: Girls! Very, very cute girl! Aha all over the place!

Ibuki: Grooooooss! I'm getting goosebumps!

Byakuya: All you are fools I can't believe the  **most serious truth**  has not been said by anybody.

Chiaki: Most serious truth?

Okuyasu: What is it?

Byakuya: If no one here realized it, you bigger fools then before.

Fuyuhiko: What you say you fat bastard don't go talkin' all big and shit!

Byakuya: Small dog shouldn't bark so loud.

Okuyasu:  _What is he talking about? Does it have to do with me? He not dumb he may have look around he will noticed what I've noticed? What is he talking about!?_

Okuyasu: Well then spit out what the most serious truth on this island!?

…

Byakuya: Have you all gone to the park thats across the bridge?

Okuyasu: You mean with that statue at right?  _With the animal I had my dream about?_

Byakuya: Yes, When I saw it, I remember a story I'd heard before, There a island in the Pacific Ocean, a beautiful island paradise where summer never ends. It consists of a central island surrounded by  **five different islands**. It's also saids to have  **five holy animals**  symbolizes each of those islands.

Okuyasu: What?

Byakuya: The name of this island is…  **Jabberwock Island**.

Nagito: Could this island be?

Hajime: Jabberwock Island?

Byakuya: Still there is something on my mind, Jabberwock Island according to fact of what I've heard is already… nevermind.

Nekomaru: Hold it right there! That's a rather unfinished you gave us there.

Byakuya: No need to shout, I'll let you know if I have more information.

Okuyasu: At they end of the day we're still leaving on this island regardless of the name.

Ibuki: Okkie right! Living together on a tropical island is sure exciiiiting! I'm super looking forward to it!

Okuyasu:  _Okkie! She already has a nickname for me!_

Kazuichi: Right on! This ain't a bad school at all!

Hajime: Hey you guy?

Hiyoko: Hmmm, I like this island too! Can't say same about the rest of you cretin!

Okuyasu: Why that little bi- No snapping at a little girl would not end well for a guy like me.

Teruteru: Did I hear something?

Mahiru: I was worried, But I don't feels as worried as earlier. Yeah since there's no danger inconvenience, I feel like this place not so bad.

Hajime: Hey, listen to what you guys are saying!? We need stay calm and think about this! We're all here to attend Hope's Peak Academy but here on a island instead. No matter what this is still weird! Okuyasu walk up to Hajime put his hand on his shoulder and look in the eye.

Okuyasu: Look I get, everything here weird and it make no sense but there no way to leave, no boats and plane are for show so there be no point. Plus no way to call the outside world either.

Akane: We could swim home.

Mikan: There no way swim that far!

Nekomaru: SHOW SOME SPIRIT!

Mahiru: I'm telling you it impossible!

OKuyasu: _I doubt even_ _ **The Hand**_ _instant teleporting could make that distances._

Hajime: Couldn't we cut down a tree and make a raft.

Usami: Nuh-uh! You can't do that! That the biggest no-no! One of the many guideline,  **Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist on this island together in peace.**  Got it I want everyone to live in peace on the island.

Okuyasu: See there not point in trying to leave this rabbit is a stickler for the rules so let just deal with them. SO just calm down and think about for a little, Plus fi we gather more  **Hope Fragments**  we get to leave anyway.

Hajime: Y-You r-really believe in tha?

Byakuya: There not other choice but to believe it for now that is.

Ibuki: Anyway, Usami! Were these present you mentioned in the announcement earlier?

Usami: Ah! The right well of course I didn't forget, It a  **motive**  for you all and it going to be… A Beach Party I even have swimsuit for you all! Usami began to show swimsuit bag to everyone Okuyasu take one.

Okuyasu: Swimming bags?

Usami: Since your by the ocean.

Kazuichi: So what that means.

Usami: That right Swimsuits for everyone! Well school swimsuits anyway.

Okuyasu: So swimming huh, I never been swimming before or the beach for that matter. Okuyasu stare at the bag and shrugged. To hell with it I'll tried it on.

Ibuki: YAAAHHHOOOOOO!

Kazuichi: Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! With like this too nice to pass up!

Teruteru: I agree!

Mahiru: How long has it been since I last swim?

Nekomaru: Alllll riiiiiight! Let's go change!

Okuyasu was about to go follow but stop as he saw other not going see he decide to as why. He know Hajime was against so he won't more to him, Hiyoko was a straight hell no as she would probably said something mess up, Chiaki was probably fall asleep mid-change, Fuyuhiko Okuyasu was still sore about there earlier meeting so he skip him as well, Byakuya to him probably one those self-conscious people who didn't want to show there about to others that or he thought they were worthy enough to see his body. So that left Akane, Okuyasu swallow his spit and clear his throat.

Okuyasu: Yo Akane, not going swimming?

Akane: Hm? Of course I am, why?

Okuyasu: You didn't go with the others.

Akane: I don't need to change, All I need to do this take my clothes off.

Okuyasu face heat up as he imagined it but shake the thought as he stutter out think about a certain "person".

Okuyasu: Wh-What ab-about the swimsuit, they be better? She then look at him nervous and embarrassed.

Akane: There no way I'm gonna wear somethin' as embarrassin' as a school swimsuit. Okuyasu thought about again this time with her wearing one and he shake the thought as he need to keep his mind clear.

Okuyasu:  _Damn it man focus! You heard to find the bastard that trying to hurt these guys not think about girl in tight swimsuit squeezing thei- Focus! Damn It!_

Akane: Sooo let go swimming!

Okuyasu: W-Wait!

Usami: Hey there not shameful behavior that a no-no! If your going swimming then you wear a swimsuit.

Akane: Tch, what a pain.

Okuyasu:  _This chick more reckless then me!_  Okuyasu for some reason found then refreshing, he left and went to go change quickly and returned.

Usami: Ah! Speaking of which, here come everybody!

As anyone show up and was already Okuyasu was a swim trunks but he keep his white beater on his muscle like body fit well as he squat and want the oceans the touch his feet. He was using the view from staring at some the girl in swimsuit as he could feel his face heat up with just one look.

Kazuichi: YAAAAHOOOO!

Mikan: Yaaay, The sea!

Sonia: Aah, the water is so cool, it feels great!

Ibuki: Uah! Too salty! The water to salty it not going easy on me!

Teruteru: Heeeey, I got suntan lotion from the supermarket, well anyone like a rub down?

Okuyasu could felt the hair on his neck stand on end after those word and take two steps back still squatting.

Okuyasu: This is not half bad it pretty nice.

Nekomaru: Oh! Your quite considerate! Now then, will you apply it right away?

Teruteru: Eh? Rubbing lotion on a muscle man? All right, no problem! My taste are pretty open, you know! Okuyasu took three more step away and shiver a little.

Mahiru: Maybe a little *too* open... like covering too making bases of yourself.

Okuyasu: No kidding, tried being a little more settle.

Teruteru: Mmhmhm… I'll make sure to slather you with lots and lots of oil.

Okuyasu just felt his skin crawl as he felt a intense wave of intent, he starting think of changing back in his usual clothes.

Nekomaru: Wh-What is this intense feeling of bloodlust!?

Okuyasu sent a silence apologize to Nekomaru, He got up as he look in the distance until his gut tremble as he felt a another headache as he close his eyes. He saw  **The Hand**  facing the statue it look injured as it was panting glaring at the statue the statue then morph into the smiling monster from before as it created a hand out of pure darkness it grow long claws the look razor sharp and then slash at it as Okuyasu awaken panting his face covering sweat as he to a knee. Byakuya saw this and saw the look of shock on Okuyasu as he panted.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, what the matter?

Okuyasu: *Pant* It *pant* is *pant* here. He wheezed as he quickly got up and rans past Byakuya and everyone to change just then he saw the sky turn dark as from a monitor turn on and show a silhouette appeared. He quickly change in his usual clothes as the silhouette spoke.

?: Ah, aah! Mike check!, Mike check! Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?

Okuyasu could feel the shuddered from hearing that voice, it may sound cute and innocent but it was full of malice and darkness far deeper than Kira ever was.

?: Puhuhu… Surprised? You were totally surprised! Right? Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let's leave all this worthless entertainment behind. It's time for the main attraction! You better hustle to Jabberwock Park! Okuyasu use  **The Hand**  to smash the monitors in a fit of rage.

Okuyasu: No time to run  **The Hand!**

He begun scraping away space teleporting all the way to where going he know something was up he just wish he was focus more as he teleported to the central park and look to the statue. He glared at it as he ready his right hand.

Okuyasu: I don't know what your deal is andI don't care! I'm going to scrape you from exist! As the  **The Hand** , right hand glow with blue and green aura ready to scrape it. It rush the statue in it right hand also inch away.

He stop as he heard the other coming he cursed as he wouldn't have enough time to scrape it and it was too big and tall for one scrape to does the job he deactivated  **The Hand**  stopping he assault before it begun. He look and saw the other group he Usami shouting.

Usami: Where are you!? Where are you hiding!?

And then he heard it the voice, the voice the was close to that distorted laughter heard in his dream.

?: Puhuhuhu! Ahhhh-hahahahahahahaha!

As he turn he felt his feet freeze in their tracks, as he saw the target for  **The Hand**  to erase. And from the statue a stuff animal that was black and white teddy bear that had one red eyes, that is whatever else saw but if the felt the aura it gave off the see what Okuyasu saw a black and white monster with glaring red eyes piercing into their souls. Okuyasu continue glared as his feet where planted to the ground not moving a inch.

?: Why, Hello there everyone thank you for waiting! Long time, no see guys! I am Monokuma the headmaster of this academy!

Okuyasu keep his eye on the bear as it jump down he would have to get closer in  **The Hand's**  range.

Monokuma: Ahem, now that I have my dashing appearance out of the way, the first thing I need to say is, This is so friggin' lame! Lame, I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauces!

Usami: Just as I thought… it was you! B-But how…? Why is Monokuma here!

Monokuma: Aw shaaadup! I'm livid, you know… and I'm about ready to barf from you lukewarm attitude! What's with this " **Heart Throbbing School Trip** " crap anyway!? I'm bored, So hopelessly bored! This ain't fun at all You better knock off this farce right now! gotta make this, you know… meet the world demands. Nobody want to see highschool students living calm and peaceful lives. What people want to see is other people misery and despair.

Okuyasu could feel his body shudder and crawl with disgust as he felt like he was going to lunge at the bear anying second but he need to wait this out he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice Stand or not.

Fuyuhiko: Wh-What the hell is with this stuffed animal!? Nothing he said makes any damn sense!

Byakuya: What...what is going on? What is this thing, Okuyasu was this the thing you were talking about!

Okuyasu was silent as his face as some could see his face he had a deep scowl with fiery glaring eyes the were focusing his right hand open but was clenching in and out.

Usami: Be careful, everyone! Stand back leave this to me! I don't know why Monokuma is here but also long I have the Magic Stick.

Monokuma: Yah! Opening!

As the two got into a fight that creating a dust cloud no one could see a thing. After some time the fight was over and it reveal Usami on the ground with her Magic Stick broken but he wasn't done the second round he completely gave her a makeover on side still white but the other side pink even her eyes was red pink.

Monokuma: Tadaaaaaa, A flawless victory, from now on I'll will call Monomi, my little sister.

Usami: Wha-What is this!? I'm not supposed to look this way! Change me back to normal!

Monokuma: My, my… Defying your big brother's fashion sense, Is  **Monomi**  a little troublemaker?

Usami: Big Brother? Monomi?

Monokuma: You old position was to wishy-washy so I change it, to my little sister Monomi.

Usami: Wh-Why do I have to be your little sister!?

Monokuma: What you want to be the big sister. That was separated at birth? Hmm, that doesn't feel right, your definitely a little. Soooo that's how it gonna be… Monomi! From now on, if you ever disobey me, I will never forgive!

Fuyuhiko: Hey...what's with this stupid performance?

Akane: Wh-Who friggin' knows!

Chiaki: But… it's obvious something bad is going to bad.

Teruteru: Whaa!? What is this!? What's going on!?

Usami: Um, *Sob*

Mahiru: Huh? Now she all weird-looking!

Monokuma: Weird-looking? She matches me now, you know! How insensitive.

Ibuki: There's more of 'em!?

Peko: Wh-What does this mean? What *is* that black and white tanuki?

Monokuma: I'm not a tanuki! I'm a bear! I'm Monokuma!

Kazuichi: I-I don't understand myself, but...a new stuffed animal appeared?

Monokuma:Seriously! I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!

Nagito: Monokuma?

Nekomaru: Did...He say headmaster?

Monokuma: Regardless… it appears everyone has gathered. Now then, as the headmaster, I'll shall make a formal declaration! From this point on the  **Killing School Trip**  has now commence! A school trip where everyone get along has no stimulation at all it's so damn boring! Nobody wants to play a game like that! You guy agree with me, right!? So let's begin, Naturally you gusare the contestant!

Teruteru: Killing...contestants…?

Mikan: Wh-Wh-What do you mean "killing school trip"...?

Monokuma: Isn't it obvious? You guy are going to  **kill each other**! Okuyasu glared harden as his hand were in his pocket clenching, his teeth gritting.

Kazuichi: Kill each other...I...see?...KILL EACH OTHER!?

Teruteru: Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!

Monokuma: Well getting  **along**  is kind of lame, so I change the rules! If you want off this island please kill one of your friends! And then, make through the  **class trial**  without being caught!

Chiaki: Class Trial?

Monokuma: That right! The class trial is the real charm of this  **Killing School Trip**! If one of you murder someone else, the surviving members must participate in the class trial! At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the  **spotless**  and the  **blackened**. During the trial you will make your  **argument on who the blackened is**. The outcome will be decided by the  **popular vote**  and if you arrive at the correct answer, only the blackened will be punish if your all wrong I'll punish everyone by side the blackened. As far as the class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!

Kazuichi: You...keep using the word " **punish** " over and over, what the deals with that?

Monokuma: Basically it a execution!

Sonia: E-Execution!?

Monokuma: The pleasing punishment that the class trial! This is one of the perks of the  **killing school trip**. Puhuhu, what sort of spine-tingling punishment well we see? I can't help it, I'm ready getting excited! Okuyasu could fill the vein in his head throbbing with rage he was about to lose it!

Monokuma: Any mentioned of killing is fine, bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling and poisoning, Please choose you method of killing.

Fuyuhiko: D-Don't fck with me.

Kazuichi: Th-That right! Who on earth would kill someone!?

Monokuma: I'm not ordering you to kill anyone, whether or not you kill someone is up to you. But be careful youth doesn't last forever!

Mahiru: Wh-What if nobody get murdered? Doesn't that mean we'll never leave this island?

Monokuma: Who knows!? Anyway I like you all to go through this killing school trip with a healthy positive manner.

Mahiru: W-Wait jts a minute! Why do we have to do this!?

Monokuma: Huh? Isn't obvious you all have a reason to kill each other. Okuyasu the saw that as the finally straw he slowly made his was to the bear.

Nekomaru: Hold on... You've mean running your mouth for sometime now, I don't to have to get violent but if I have to, I have no idea what might happen!

Akane: What, a fight? Do I need beat the crap outta that black-and-white bear?

Peko: Who would dare try to kill? I will put a stop to it with force if necessary.

Okuyasu was still silently making his way, he known the bear a hidden trump card somewhere and he was going to erase along with him.

Ibuki: If you keep saying stupid stuff, then our athlete are gonna lose their patience!

Monokuma: Ah, is that so…? Well, I guess I have to expected this reaction, If you guys wanna use force, then I'll have use a bit of force myself.

Okuyasu:  _Here it comes! It now or never, I'll do what I sent here do!_

Monokuma: Surge… O gods who dwell between light and darkness, In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now, Come forth Monobeasts!

And just like the statue started to shake and rumble as the stone fall off like old skin and what a merge were metal monster as the let out a mighty roar before appearing by side Monokuma as the glowing red eye look down on them everyone was shocked and terrified, Okuyasu felt like he was biting off more than he could chew but he was still unwavering.

Monokuma: So as you can see none of you can defy me or you will see the light of day again! Okuyasu had enough as he pass everyone as he now had a blue aura around him.

Okuyasu: I have just about enough of your shit you shitheaded stuff animal! He scream as he glared at Monokuma.

Monokuma: What this? I rebeling, well i guess I just have to make a example out you! For everyone to see what happens when they defy me!

Byakuya: Okuyasu what are doing explained!

Okuyasu: I not very smart so thinking hurt my head. But I been thinking tha being called, The  **"Ultimate Delinquent"**  doesn't fit me well, so I Okuyasu Nijimura will be from now call The  **Ultimate Eraser**! As he posed The Hand appeared Behind him showing both palms. (The pose he make is the one when he saves Josuke,and  **The Hand**  pose when it first revealed)

* * *

Chapter 2 End

_To Be Continue!_

As Okuyasu makes his stand as the enemy finally appears with monster out of a nightmare! How will Okuyasu beat these creature and the master Monokuma, will they all be erased! Or will Okuyasu fall and overwhelm by the Monobeasts!

* * *

_Next Chapter 3: Okuyasu Vs. The Monobeasts and Monokuma!, Okuyasu Past Revealed!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the long waited I had to work on this for long night to finish it but it done and I deeply thankful for you patiences, I also here a few question 1. Should the other students become Stand Users, and if yes who and what should their Stand be called and what ability should they have?, 2. Should Okuyasu have more girl liking him if yes who and why?, 3. SHould I have him fight other Stand User from his universe, and if yes who? That all for now you guys are great see you in the next one, Peaces!


	3. Okuyasu Vs. The Monobeast and Monokuma!, Okuyasu Past Revealed!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So The paring of Okuyasu is Akane, Mikan, Chiaki so far what other girl would be perfect. And the Stand Arrow will be here, so tell me there Stand's names should be and abilities. And seeing people type so much make me happy seeing this support so thank you so much! And if this was a AMV what song would use and why.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter: 3

**Okuyasu Vs. The Monobeast and Monokuma!, Okuyasu Past Revealed!?**

Okuyasu had just Monokuma was about to fight him,  **The Hand**  behind him, as Monokuma was on the bird Monobeast to lock on Okuyasu and then machines guns from both wings appeared and fired at Okuyasu, he used  **The Hand**  to deflated the bullets but three of them all hit the students, Okuyasu acting fast use his left hand and deflated them to the ground. One of graze his cheek leaving a scratch that had blood coming out, he wipe it away as the bird stop firing.

Okuyasu:  _Knocking them away is to danger, I'll have to erase them._

Just a second wave was shot at him as he erase them everyone was shock at what they were seeing for the bullet just move away from Okuyasu now they just disappear when getting close to him. Even Monokuma was shock seeing what is happen no could see what really was going on.

Okuyasu:  _Only a Stand User can see and hurt a Stand and sense no here has a Stand they can see_ _ **The Hand**_ _not even that bear_!

Okuyasu know even it they couldn't see  **The Hand**  he was still not making head as he would have to get in close to even beat the bear. The was  **that**  trick but he haven't wasn't master it yet he could tried teleporting but he would be shot down and deflating the bullet would only put the people he protecting in danger.

Okuyasu:  _Damn it why do I have be the one in such hard too think problems!_

As he continue to erase more bullets, he had no choice he overlap his real leg with  **The Hand**  legs and glare at his target before jumping high in the air like a missile towards the bird.

The students were just stunned at what they were seeing none of them were able to see or even processed what they were seeing one moment Okuyasu was on the ground next he soaring through the air.

Kazuichi: I'm going crazy because that is guy flying!

Byakuya: Tch, whatever the cause is it clear Okuyasu is no normal human.  _Was he talking that bear when he said "it is here"._

Mahiru: Then what is he? He going to get himself kill like that!

Okuyasu was now close as he use  **The Hand**  to teleport himself above the bird Monobeast and was about smash it head in, when he had block a incoming exploding he grunted and fall to the ground hard the other student freak out thinking he was badly injured but he was fine the only wound he gone was a burn on left shoulder, Okuyasu glared at the one who shot the exploding shot which was the tiger Monobeast.

Monokuma: I don't how your doing this but did you think this was a one on one fight!

Okuyasu: If that how it going to be I'll just have to smash all you little toys before I crush you under my foot.

As the bird fired more bullet the tiger fired more exploding rounds Okuyasu erasing before at the same time but he was having more trouble as  **The Hand**  was not as fast as  **Crazy Diamond**  or Star Platinum plus he was having trouble holding back as he didn't want the other by accident. Three more his his left leg as blood gurged out he gritted his teeth as he cursed.

Okuyasu:  _Damn it! I need to_ _ **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**_ _but if I do the_ _ **The Hand**_ _erasing ability was but coming stronger and I can't use it with people this close or even add space._

Okuyasu had learn that with his right hand he could erase space and after the fight with RHCP he learn that his left had could add space but when it did it was a like making a small shockwave truly a dangerous ability to erase and add space at will, Okuyasu fear that if the fight continue as it did he would have no choice but use it but he couldn't risk it going out of hand.(Pun intended).

Teruteru: This unreal what is even going one!?

Nekomaru: I'm sure Okuyasu look to be in trouble!

The other didn't understand, how could they? The couldn't even see how he was doing the thing he did, but Chiaki did she couldn't see Okuyasu's Stand but she could tell Okuyasu was more focus one protecting them then himself.

Chiaki: Everyone, I think it best we leave, we only getting in way of Okuyasu fight.

Akane: Why Okuyas could use some help!

Byakuya: She right, plus we have not clear idea what he even doing or even how he doing and being here put him and us at risk.

As the class agree leaving was for the best they head to hotel, Chiaki spared a glance at Okuyasu better running.

Okuyasu: Look it just the two of us now, haha now I can go as wild as I want with worry.

Monokuma: Just because the audience is gone doesn't mean you'll win!

Okuyasu: Trying saying to my face you shit bear!  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!

As more bullet and exploding round came they was all erase with one swipe and Okuyasu us teleported to the tiger aiming for it neck he erased it to cutting the head clean off he didn't have time to celebrate his small victory as the ape Monobeast throw a punch Okuyasu blocked as he did he felt the full force of the punch and it felt like being hit by a steamroller Okuyasu sent flying he hit the ground his spitting up blood as he try going up.

Monokuma: Your open!

The horse press it foot down on Okuyasu one used  **The Hand**  stop the blow he gritted his teeth from the pressure Monokuma laughed before he switch the monitor one to show that class.

Monokuma: No matter how good you or my powerful there no way for you to defy me I am the rules of this place Hahahahah!

The class was shock seeing Okuyasu being crushed alive as he fought for his life, under need he was straining as use both hand of his Stand to keep himself alive.

Okuyasu: Damn it all!  _I'm sorry Bro I failed you, I fail everyone I could do want you said I could you believe in me and I failed you I'm sorry._

Okuyasu the remember a conversation he had with Keicho as they talk about one and another Stands.

Keicho: Okuyasu gut and only take you so far, try using you head for scold his brother.

Okuyasu: S-Sorry Bro your Stand is way better than mine when it come to fighting. He said sadly.

Keicho: Okuyasu, yes my  **Bad Company**  has many soldiers that could easily overwhelm anyone if used right. But they do not match that like of  **The Hand**  when it comes to ability, your Stand is truly the most bone-chilling I have seen clear if our Stand alone fought  **The Hand**  would overwhelm and beat  **Bad Company** , I truly fear a power of you Stand.

Okuyasu was shocked, Keicho never compliment Okuyasu before or admit to being afraid.

Keicho: But your lack of brain slow it growth and is slower spirit grow as well, I will tell you something in hope of it helping you some day, If the same plan not working and you in a problem at is more than you can handle alway remember you Stand strength come from you.

Okuyasu: Right Bro.

Okuyasu snapped out of it as he let the words Keicho sink in, Okuyasu could do this he just needed more power.

Okuyasu: This going to a risky but it the only plan I have!

Okuyasu palm back his left hand as the pressure increase with only has right hand now pushing back.

Okuyasu: I think this getting a little cramp, so I just add more space!

As Okuyasu swing his left hand many times the foot pressing him down blast off the metal shatter from the blow Monokuma was shock seeing Okuyasu alive the student were as well but also relieved.

Okuyasu: I going to end this now. Okuyasu overlap his legs again and jump to the horse face and smash it next with a barrage of punches breaking it the ape tried a sneak attack but Okuyasu teleported away as the fist smash the horse face taking it out. Okuyasu now saw to Monobeast done but three still remain. More bullets were fired but they were erased then ape try smash Okuyasu by clapping it hands together but did didn't work as Okuyasu added more space between then at the last second saving himself and damaging to ape fingers.

Okuyasu land he was panting as erasing and adding space and object did take lot out of him. At the hotel student were shocked by the amount of power Okuyasu.

Akane: Really doing a number on them!

Kazuichi: Maybe we have a chance of winning.

Nagito: Not quite.

Sonia: Is that Okuyasu look t be winning.

Nagito: I wouldn't say he winning but he is doing a lot of damage, but what I means is he look to physical effect by whatever ability he has.

Nekomaru: He does look like he slowing down he panting from all that fighting and plus not to forget his wounds, at this rate he may blackout from pushing himself to far.

As Nekomaru said those everyone look to the montier on hopes of Okuyasu winning and making it back alive. Okuyasu pant and grunted as his legs was still bleeding, he erased more bullets as they came down.

Okuyasu: I have get rid of that bird and fast my body starting to reach it limit!

Okuyasu jump again and was making a beeline for the bird Monobeast but the ape block his path as Okuyasu and no choice the erase it was he erased a hole in it large and and face taking down now three as he got closer to to the bird Monokuma jump and it head and fired rockets at Okuyasu erased the as well and was about to smash the bird head this time until the snakes tail coiled around and hold a firm grip on him as he was face to face with Okuyasu.

Monokuma: My my, you cause quite to damage to my Monobeast how am I going to make those kid listen to me know! If people like go and act like you can do whatever you want! If you act out they act out too! He scream not pleased with Okuyasu actions.

Okuyasu: It people like you that piss me off acting and thinking you can force people to your will! It make me sick to my stomach, I am to make sure you gone for good and save those guy from you! Okuyasu scream out with pride and rage.

Monokuma: Hmmm, that some spirit you a tough nut to crack, Hmm so you want to protect those guy huh? Do you have any idea just who they are  **really**?

Okuyasu: What the fuck would I care I'm there friend and I going to save them!

Monokuma: Man you do have a strong spirit all the more reason to make a example out of you to show the other how useless it is to stop me. He said with pure malice.

Okuyasu: Try me get a little closer and I'll show had strong my spirit is! Okuyasu screamed.

Monokuma: Thanks but I think crush you until you pop like soda will work way better.

As he said that Okuyasu felt the pressure squeezing him as he grunted as the tail tighten every second Okuyasu acting quick was about to use The Hand to smash the tail but more bullet was shot at him he erased then as the pressure increased.

Monokuma: I'm started to get you ability, you can only attack a time meaning if I keep shot you you have too block my bullet and it you don't you'll be swiss cheese!

Okuyasu cough up blood as he felt one of his ribs crack he gritted his teeth as he tried using his real hand to get the tail off or at least less the squeezes. The student where worried Okuyasu was going to die.

Kazuichi: If this continue he going to be crush to death!

Chiaki: This is bad, but all we can do it believe in Okuyasu.

Okuyasu cough more blood as he felt the pressure grow but he could only smile thinking up a plan.

Monokuma: Hmm, have you gone mad from the pain.

Okuyasu: No I just forget I can do something else then erase you bullets.

Monokuma: Hmm, what?

Okuyasu: I can give then back to you! As Okuyasu said He add space then the bullet back at top speed hitting the bird and Monokuma.

Okuyasu took his chance erased the tail and the teleported to the snake neck and erased it taking it out as well as Okuyasu he spit out blood and rubbed his sides he glared at his final target as he overlap his legs and right handed jump full force and even when bullets and rocket where latch at him he erased then all and got in close as he delivered a powerful barrage of punches to the bird face destroying and try to erased Monokuma he jump and land safely on the ground as all the Monobeast were now reduce to nothing more than scrap metal Okuyasu in the center of all the destruction he created glaring at Monokuma.

Okuyasu: Know that you little toys are gone I got sent you to the junkyard with them.

Monokuma: Don't think it will be that easy Puhuhu.

Okuyasu: I going to end you and you little killing school trip.

Monokuma: Whatever the case I think I'll finish you off.

The rush each other Okuyasu was about to scrap the bear away, the pass each other to Okuyasu shock he right arm gurged out blood as a slash mark we created he turn to he his blood dripping from Monokuma claws.

Monokuma: I told you, let see if you can hit a smaller target.

As they clash Okuyasu was having a tough time land a blow as his movement were more sluggish and weaker his left side and right leg and left forearm where slashed Okuyasu as he took a knee panting and coughing more blood Monokuma laughing.

Monkuma: It look to me fighting Monobeast and get those injuries slowed you down a bit and now I'm going to end this little show. But to his surprised Okuyasu got and did something the surprise everyone and rip off his jacket showing off his ripped muscular body and white beater the girl where shock how much muscular Okuyasu had and couldn't help but stare.

Okuyasu: I'm not down yet! As he rip it into piece of cloth and wrap then around his injuries stopping the bleeding for now. Now I going to sent you to the scrap heap like I promised!

As he charged, Monokuma said bear rush and was aiming for his neck and was about to ut Okuyasu dodge as  **The Hand**  backhanded him with his left hand and the scrape the space between him and glared at the bear as he was shock what happened.

Okuyasu: enjoy the being scrap metal you demanded teddy bear! As The Hand sent a barrage of powerful punches sent Monokuma to the now broken stone that hold the statue Okuyasu walk to him as he was now cover in dents and was broken down Okuyasu down him  **The Hand**  behind him raised it right hand the green and blue aura flared as he brought it down to his shock and everyone two claw the plunge deep in Okuyasu abdomen as Monokuma giggle before being erase whole only the claw remain in Okuyasu. He paused as he was trying to make sense of happened to him he vomit up a lot blood as he almost fall to his knee he pull the claws out and grunted as it hurt a lot he use his arm to try and block the bleeding has tried to remember his surrounded.

Okuyasu: Shit this hurt a lot. As he slowly walk to the hotel everyone who say had shocked or pale face seeing this.

Okuyasu could felt the warm liquid drain from his now cut guts as he somehow by luck made it to the step of the hotel and slowly climb his other injures started to bleed out as well when he was at the top step as weakly made to the door and when everyone heard heavy breathing the look saw and injured bleeding Okuyasu who only said this.

Okuyasu: *Pant* Sorry *pant* for *pant* the *pant* trouble *pant*. As he smirk before blacking out and falling to the floor with loud thump blood painting the floor.

It take about three second, three second fully process that Okuyasu had won the fight, somehow made it all the way here with a fatal open wound, and apologize for worrying them and was know bleeding to death on the floor. The only thing that snap them out of this was the screams of Mikan, who check his pulse it was faint but it was there and fading.

Mikan: His pulse is there but fading and his injuries are still bleeding! She said trying find a way to stop it.

Chiaki: Is there anyway to stop. She said next to her.

Mikan: A-All we can do it stop the bleeding from the less fatal wounds!

As they flip him over the color left there faces seeing his abdomen painted his white beater red Nekomaru put up Okuyasu and put him on the table as Mikan study the lesser injuries he had.

Kazuichi: H-He going make it right?

Nagito: I'm not sure it a miracle itself he made it hear with those wounds.

Byakuya: And from the look the only critical is the stomach wound and blood loss.

Okuyasu could barely see or hear as he look through a haze trying to sense of everything his mind going out of it from lost of blood as he thought he was seeing Keicho he begin saying strange that confused everyone as he face Nekomaru confusing him for Keicho.

Okuyasu: Bro...I'm...sorry...you...were..right...I...was...holding..myself...back...now...I'm...dying. He weakly said as weakly laugh at his situation going crazy from blood loss.

Nekomaru: What he talking about, Bro?

Mikan: H-He my be seeing thinks his mind is halution from blood loss.

Sonia: It said like Okuyasu has a brother.

Okuyasu: You...once...told...me...I...hold...you...back...I...never...got...to...apologize. He said he now facing the ceiling as tear coming down his face. Chiaki feeling for him.

Kazuichi: What he saying ow did his brother care about him?

Byakuya: Is sound more something happened to him and these were his word he said to him.

Sonia: How terrible, how could he said such words.

Okuyasu: I...miss...mom...sometimes...ever...since..we...dad...I...can't...help..think...about..her, don't...you..Bro? He said still letting tears fell.

Teruteru: What happen to his mother?

Peko: Something tragic maybe.

Okuyasu cough more close his eyes blacking out again Mikan freak out as she tried to think of a way to save Okuyasu.

Mikan: W-We closes there wound or he'll blood to death! Will have clean and cauterize the wound now!

As Mikan run to the kitchen uses a large metal spoon and heat up Okuyasu breathing was no louder than a insects his heart beat slowed.

Chiaki: This bad he heart is slowing.

Nekomaru: Is there anyway to help!

Okuyasu weakly open his eyes as his vision was still hazed he tried to move his arms but the didn't move a muscle.

Okuyasu: I...wonder...what...Josuke...and...Koichi...are...doing...maybe...not...dying...hahaha, It...funny...after...all..our...it...end…like...this...I..don't...know...if...I...should...cry...or...laugh. He weakly said as he know he was dying but not of location.

Chiaki: Okuyasu. She said sadly.

Sonia: Are those his friends?

Byakuya: Maybe.

Mikan show up and begun cleaning the wounds with water and then closing them, burn like hell but Okuyasu was too weak to move and just wheezes from the burns, next Mikan remove the bullets from his leg and burn the bullet holes shut. Next was the abdomen wound She with help of Chiaki remove his white beater and then Mikan begin cleaning the wound with a medicine kit Usami had bring her. And stitch the wound shut and apply ointment and bandages, Okuyasu breathing was normal but soft he was out of it, now he was shirtless and cover in bandages.

Mikan: He loss a lot of blood but he'll live and will need to replace the fluid he loss.

Byakuya: Good but know we need to decision something important.

Teruteru: Is it the fact the we didn't noticed that Okuyasu's muscular body. He pointed of pervertedly.

Mahiru: N-No! How he was able to do what he did! She stuttered with a blushes.

Byakuya: Yes, now it cleared that Okuyasu is no normal human, and from his weak hallucating rants that his alive is more then unpleasing like his brother, mother, and friends.

Kazuichi: Sound thing happened to his brother.

Peko: And his mother meet a end.

Nekomaru: And his friends he said he miss.

Chiaki: It look we can't piece this together without Okuyasu input.

Gundham: This still void-like ability truly a dangerous and power ability.

Nagito: It look like he knows how to use well.

Hajime: But just as is it?

Akane: It look like he could jump high as well?

Chiaki: I think he could erase anything in his range but that all I think.

Byakuya: We'll to wait for Okuyasu to wake and give a for explanation but there other thing I want said, you counted the cottages right.

Fuyuhiko: There sixteen of them so what?

Byakuya: Right and there are seventeen of us counting Okuyasu meaning?

Kazuichi: Okuyasu will have to sleep in one of ours cottages.

Byakuya: Right and I rather it be with someone would can watch over in case he awaken.

And like that they tried to see who was going to share with Okuyasu some of the guy didn't what share a room with him but it was opposite with the girl and Teruteru.

Teruteru: I believe I should share a room we are both man.

Mahiru: Yea, right! Like we're going to let a unconscious man share a with "you"!

Peko: it be wise to have him share a room with someone who can protect him in cause something happens.

Mikan: I-I could l-look after h-him.

Byakuya: I believe that would be the best course of action we he maybe fine now but his wound maybe action up but one person watching him could be risk so one of you should join Mikan.

Chiaki: I don't mind, plus if he wake up only one of us can tell the others.

Teruteru: Oh well I'll have to ask him how he got such a body later.

Mahiru: Quiet! Now you sound like a creeper!

Byakuya glance at Okuyasu trying to figure him out.

Byakuya:  _Just what are you Okuyasu Nijimura?_

And on that they had Nekomaru carry Okuyasu to Mikan room as he was heavier then he look as he place him the bed he left to his own room. Mikan nervously sett next to as Chiaki choice a a chair watch the as night begin sleep over took them both as they thought of one thing.

Mikan/Chiaki: What is he thinking about?

Before l sleep over took them both.

The next morning, Okuyasu awaken and felt like crap his body and was sore and for some reason he felt nothing but a increase weight on his chest it wasn't a problem but he had a hard time to breath a little.

Okuyasu: The hell is on me I having a breathing.

When he awaken his his eye ugg out and his face heat up as he saw Mikan face close to his body her trying his like a bed he freak out as was hold his close to hers. Okuyasu summon  **The Hand**  to quietly more he but she only move in her sleep and move closer holding tighter to Okuyasu, he freak more when he felt her "assists" mash against his chest.

Okuyasu: D-Damn it wake up Mikan! He scream quietly.

Okuyasu and saw Chiaki and to far and summon  **The Hand**  to wake her but one problem, she out of  **The Hand's**  range so he scrape the space between and had it gentle tap her as he move she awake and saw Okuyasu look saying "help out please"! So she wake up Mikan who freak out seeing what she was doing in her sleep as Okuyasu gut up and stretch and flex his body as Mikan and Chiaki Okuyasu twisted and turn Mikan face heat up from watching Chiaki felt her body warm up. When Okuyasu he remember he had not jacket or under shirt.

Okuyasu: Crap I rip my jacket and my white beater gone as well.

Mikan: W-We had to remove it as it was bloody and had tear in then.

Okuyasu: Well shit I guess that I get for being reckless. He signed as he about to left the cottage.

As he left he walk to the hotel and pick a table as he sit in one with his fist and the table and as close his eyes thinking of what happened to him remember fighting the bear and erasing in and then he felt cold and black out and he thought he saw Keicho and then darkness again. He signed as he put his hand on his abdomen and look down and saw the bandages he got from the damn bear when he open everyone was starting to show up. He just stare off into space until he felt a chill up his spine he turn and saw Teruteru give him a worried until Mahiru drag him away.

Okuyasu:  _That really guy creep me out._

Okuyasu continue to sitting his sit but felt the stare from where he was some of the girl stare at his bandages body it make him sweat a bit because his clothes were gone as well he look and say food was here he got on his feet as he stuff hand in his pocket and check it out seeing Akane already eating her share of the food, just then Byakuya should up and makes his way to Okuyasu.

Byakuya: Okuyasu I believe you owe us a explanation.

Okuyasu: Fine I guess but I can I get shirt or something to cover myself, it they won't stop staring. He whisper the last part.

Byakuya: Very well we need to wait on Hajime and Kazuichi anyway.

As he had but Okuyasu white beater that look like was clean and stitch up and put it on and it had the opposite effect as now as the shirt wrap like a glow in his muscular figure.

Teruteru: My my Okuyasu how you get such a body? He question with curiously at least Okuyasu hoped.

Mahiru: He means how you get w-well you know. She said shyly.

Okuyasu: Don't know or I don't remember, I guess I just work up until I got this body.

Nekomaru: You have the body of a train fighter!

Mahiru: Anyway where are Kazuichi and Hajime?

Just then Hajime appeared and saw Okuyasu in good health and walking again.

Hajime: Your alive and well!?

Okuyasu: Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?

Byakuya: Maybe it because you came here with you inside almost ready to spill out.

As just Okuyasu slap hard in the arm by Mahiru, He wheeze as it didn't hurt much still stung.

Okuyasu: Ow! What the hell was that for!?

Mahiru: For almost dying yesterday you idiot! We thought you almost died!

Okuyasu was going to reply he didn't but stop seeing she was almost to tears, he hate seeing girl cry just as much as being the reason he rub that back of his head and sign.

Okuyasu: Ok sorry for the scare I promise I'll explain everyone and what am I.

Mahiru: You better I know you say you do your best but no said go and almost died. She look away pouting.

Byakuya: Would you were at your death door you keep saying strange things.

Okuyasu: What I dead.

Hajime: You talk about your brother, Mom, and friends.

Okuyasu face widening before turning back to normal as he signed and put his hand through hair he tried no thinking of Keicho or his mother but he mos have be out of it.

Sonia: It was sad you sounded like you were suffering.

Okuyasu: You wouldn't be wrong princess. He said with a bit of bitterness and sadness.

Mahiru go sick of waiting for Kazuichi so she went to fine him she felt sorry for Okuyasu as he sounded like his life took a bad turn.

Byakuya: I won't ask you any question you wish better bury.

Okuyasu: Thanks but my power and life have a connection plus it be better to explain it then act like it not there.

Ibuki: Okkie what kind of power do you have? She said changing the topic.

Okuyasu: Well my power are more a meaning of my spirit I think or more so one emotions, My Bro know more on this then me.

Mahiru return with Kazuichi who was trying to make sure she didn't rip his sleeve.

KazuichI: Oh, Okuyasu you up...wait your not dead!?

Okuyasu: Yep I got lucky but also reckless if I had my guard I wouldn't have been in the situation of almost dying. He cursed himself.

Byakuya: Now that we're all here please start with, what are you?

Okuyasu: I'm a human being with a Stand. He said plainly but saw no now what he was saying.

Okuyasu: Sorry well a Stand is not more and person fighting spirit coming to alive.

Byakuya: And your one of these people?

Okuyasu: Yes, my Stand is called  **The Hand**. As he said that it appeared behind him he had it pick up a chair everyone else just saw a floating chair.

Ibuki: Holy crap ghost!

Kazuichi: G-Ghost!

Okuyasu: One more thing only Stand User can see Stand so you all won't be able to  **The Hand**.

Peko: Does your "Stand" do?

Okuyasu: Well have a lot of abilities, my Stand has the power to erase anything with it right hand. As he said he erase the middle of the chair then the chair look less widened, If I erase a object and whatever is left full the space common to together like nothing happened even I have no idea where the stuff  **The Hand**  erase goes.

As he explain his ability he saw how most of them we nervous my  **The Hand's**  power.

Gundham: So a master of the void, truly a terrifying power.

Sonia: To erase anything like nothing happened that bone-chilling.

Okuyasu: H-Hey it not like I know how to use my Stand the right way my Bro told me he was scare of my power too but said I don't how to used it, I be truthful I'm not that smart so and I only use  **The Hand**  to pummel my enemies.

Nekomaru: Pummel so it can do that too.

Okuyasu: My Stand is a close range power type must Stand that have a strong physical power have a range of three to five meters My Stands the same but I can also erase the space to bring thing closer to me. To make a point he see a chair and then scrape away the space between them. It like teleporting I do this for myself as well.

Akane: That explain how he was everywhere in a short time, so how strong is this thing?

Okuyasu: For me I guess if  **The Hand**  stats where rated, Power: B Speed: B Range: D Durability: C Precision: C and Potential: C.

Byakuya: How do you know the limits of it power?

Okuyasu: It more instinct you know.

Nagito: Still the power to erase things even space it pretty scary.

Hiyoko: Yeah but sense he a idiot, he can't even use his power right!

Okuyasu: Maybe but I have another ability that he opposite of my right hand.

Mikan: Wh-What i-is it.

Okuyasu: Well after something happen my Stand evolved into  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** , with my right hand I can erase anything, but with my left know I can add space to wherever I want. One problem, ever since my Stand evolved the erasing ability has increase and know I can erase space and other thing with ease plus when I add space it power matches the power of a small but power shockwave.

Ibuki: Oooooh, with the power erase and add space, your the most powerful guy here!

Nekomaru: No kidding if anyone else had that power who knows what they do?

Chiaki: But Okuyasu, different he not just anyone he save us please I don't think he attack us.

Mikan: R-Right, Okuyasu is to kind f-for that.

Byakuya: But still Okuyasu your ability and Stand sound like the most dangerous thing I ever heard.

Okuyasu: Doesn't matter of scary it is if i can't hit my target. He said as he remember his fight with  **RHCP**.

Mahiru: So we can't see or touch it but you can.

Okuyasu: Yeah only a Stand can hurt another Stand and whatever damage the Stand takes the User takes as well.

Kazuichi: So like a deal breaker.

Nagito: Make sense as you said Okuyasu your Stand is your fighting spirit come to life right, then what that say about you and your ability?

Okuyasu: I don't really know thinking to much hurt my head, and I do get it ability to erase things either.

Byakuya: I see well had did you get your Stand in the first place.

Okuyasu: Well to heard "that" story you guys may want to take a set and I'll warned you my life story not a happy one. As everyone set down Okuyasu begun how he get his Stand.

Okuyasu: My Bro found this Arrow and if you were shot with it and survived you would get a Stand he use this Arrow a lot even on mre and himself and let me tell you it hurt like hell.

Peko: Where do you aim to get a Stand anywhere?

Okuyasu: No from what my Bro told me you aim for the neck and wait and then pull the Arrow out, he shot himself first then me.

Kazuichi: Th-The neck you died from that how are you alive!

Okuyasu: I said "if" you survived you get a Stand if not death me and my Bro were the lucky ones.

Everyone was shock that Okuyasu survive a shot to the neck, and it dawn on them what happened to does that didn't survived.

Sonia: Wh-Why would you shot himself let alone you?

Okuyasu face turn to sadness as he lean against the chair and the next thing he said sent waves through everyone.

Okuyasu: He was using the Arrow to find a Stand to kill our father. He said as he chose to look at the ground.

Mahiru: Wh-What?

Okuyasu: He wanted to kill our father with a Stand that could do the jobs once and for all. He said as he fought against the tears.

Mikan: Wh-Wh-Why?

Okuyasu: Well just as you know this is the part where it get tragic our dad was infected by some flesh cell or something by some bastard name DIO and once he croaked the cells that were planted in our dad head went crazy and transform him into a monster forever. Okuyasu pause as he bit his lip to take his minded off the bad memory.

Teruteru: Wh-What happened to him.

Okuyasu: He ran after he turn into a freak of nature it was me and my Bro I still remember how scared after I saw him, It not like he was a great dad after our mom died he would beat the sht out and my Bro whenever he was piss. Okuyasu clenches his pant thinking about his eye shadow. But still even if he was a piece of sht father he was dad still after my Bro he tried using his Stand to kill him not out of rage but sadness after seeing what he became but he body could regenerate faster then he could kill him the cell and his body were fusion forever. He couldn't stop the tear coming from eyes as he remember.

No one said anything, what could they said? How do tell someone anything after hearing that? But there was one question Okuyasu hope no asked.

Nagito: Couldn't your Stand do the job? Okuyasu felt like he was going to punch Nagito in the face for saying that as his teeth gritted to the point where they would shatter from the pressure Mahiru slap his arm harder then she did Okuyasu for asking that question there just some question you don't ask.

Okuyasu: That cross our minds once… but I-I-I-I couldn't it damn it!He scream as he slam his hand on the table nearly broken it, How could I! How do just go and erase your father like he some freak! Okuyasu was almost wreck as he turn a punch a hole in the wall hsi breathing fast and ragged.

Nagito: I..I see forgive me for asking a question to personal.

Okuyasu: No it had to said I haunts my minds something and Bro know that so that why he look for someone who could do it. He didn't turn from the wall to face them mostly because he was crying his eyes out as his tears fell mostly everyone was at the point of tears.

Sonia: Wh-What w-was you brother name?

Okuyasu: Keicho… Keicho Nijimura my older brother, his Stand was called  **Bad Company**  as swarm type Stand that had soldiers, helicopters, and tanks.

Byakuya: What happened to him? Okuyasu wiped his tears as he went back to sitting down in his chair.

Okuyasu: My Bro did a lot of things he scold me for doing dumb things but he still cared about me, He shot a lot of people with the Arrow most of who died those who didn't STands where not strong enough so he left him but...but one of them found him. His hands clenched the wood of the table.

Nekomaru: And?

Okuyasu: He killed him and took the Arrow.

Everyone where shocked and heartbroken, Okuyasu didn't stop the tears as the fell, I know my Bro known my Bro was going to died sometime, someone was going to snuff him out over something that the things about crimes you don't enough of them their bound to come back and get ya. Okuyasu clench the wood until it snapped off.

Chiaki: Okuyasu am so sorry that happened to, that fact that your still act like it doesn't affect you is a impressive enough most people couldn't handle all that pain. She said in a calm voice.

Okuyasu: Thanks, I known but it still hurts my Bro didn't believe he could have alive after what he done, But still I wish he didn't go out the way he did.

Mikan: H-How d-di-did he died. She trying a failing as she cried.

Okuyasu: He was electrocuted to death as the bastard that kill him turn into electricity and pulled into a outlet of our house and left on a powerline and left to died. Okuyasu wiped the tears and clench his hand white in rage. That horrified everyone to died that way was painful.

Okuyasu: I safe it, his corpse hanging by the powerline, his body burn black and eyes void of life, I still remember it so well.

Sonia: How could do something so terrible.

Okuyasu: I didn't like but my Bro had it coming but still, it hurts, it hurts me to remember why he died!

Byakuya: Why that?

Okuyasu: I tried to take the Arrow from him in hope of getting a better future but the bastard Stand appeared and he was going to kill me… but my Bro saved me even those his last words saided mean I know he wanted me too lived to make my own choice and future.

Kazuichi: That heavy...I mean that a lot.

Okuyasu: Yeah and I'll never forget or forgive that bastard. His voice full of rage.

Chiaki: who was it?

Okuyasu: His name was Akira Otoishi, and his glow in the shit Stand  **RHCP**  it can control and used any item that runs on electricity and can use it power himself up more. He spit out as he fell like the name itself was poisoned.

Nekomaru: What did you do when you face him.

Okuyasu: Sadly the first time I face his Stand it was far faster then The Hand so hitting was impossible but luckily his Stand has a weakness, if it to far from sources of electricity it will ge weaken. It hijack my bike but I took care of it and I was able to weaken it.

Mahiru: Wait? What about your other ability?

Okuyasu: Well at the time he had the Arrow with him and when I weaken he trick me into finish him off only under us was a powerline and when I attack him I unearth the line and he was far stronger then before and faster. Okuyasu grimm as he clenched his right arm. And when I fought him, he slice off my right arm and was about to finish me off when the Arrow pierce my left arm and awaken a new ability in  **The Hand**.

Chiaki:  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**.

Okuyasu: Right and with that we would able to find the slimey cowarded.

Hajime: What did you do when you found your brother killer?

Okuyasu: What would have done if you found the bastard the murder you family?

Chiaki: What happened did you kill him?

Okuyasu was quiet for sometime before he answered.

Okuyasu: No I didn't. That shock a lot of people even Fuyuhiko, They knew Okuyasu had a deep hatred for this person but didn't take his life.

Fuyuhiko: Why from the way you about him he wouldn't felt bad if he dead?

Okuyasu: Your right, I want to kill me I want use The Hand and scrape in out of existence but I didn't not out pity for him but for the fact I didn't want end like him a murder. That makes me far more sick to my stomach then the piece of shit Akira.

Chiaki: That very nice, Okuyasu you may hated him but you choice to spare him. She smiled at Okuyasu who blushed and rub his head.

Okuyasu: W-Well it was more for me then anything but thanks.

Byakuya: You have a very hard life Okuyasu you have my deepest apologize for having you tell us.

Okuyasu: No big deal place I feel a lot better know that I was able to get that out my system. He said with a smile lighten up the room.

Sonia: But what of your friends, are they Stand User too?

Okuyasu: Oh yeah, they are Josuke Stand is called  **Crazy Diamond**  and it a love faster and Stronger than The Hand, it also can restore anything or anyone one it like healing, and Koichi Stand is called Echos it has 3 acts but it can control sounded.  **Act 1**  make anyone with a weak spirit heard sound,  **Act 2**  can make sound come to life and  **Act 3**  and make then heavy.

Byakuya: They like strong people.

Okuyasu: Their great but I wonder what there doing.

Mikan: Do-do you miss them.

Okuyasu: Well yeah but I came here for one reason and they understand that.

Mahiru: What is it.

Okuyasu: To protect you guys.

Everyone was shocked he said something so straight forward.

Nagito: So your not from this world.

Okuyasu: Nope I am not but I am going to let that get to me plus I have no memory of what happened. So just like all of you I have no memory of how I get here.

Byakuya: Well if that the case we need a new plan of action.

It was amazing one moment everyone crying and upset the new it like a wave good feelings wash away from all of them Okuyasu has a very weird personality but is was refreshing. Just they about to continue Mikan trip and end up in a "revealing pose" Okuyasu turn crimson and turn the other way as he could never unsee what he saw he use  **The Hand**  to free her as he was not used to girls.

Mikan: Th-Thank you. She said quietly.

Okuyasu: N-No pro-problem. He said back quietly.

Ibuki: Aw look how hard their blushing it so cute!

Okuyasu and Mikan faces heat up more as he turn the other way trying at like a tough guy and failing with a red face.

Sonia: Okuyasu are you well you look red

Okuyasu: Yes! I am! It nothing to worry about. As he turn away from the girls embarrassed.

Ibuki: Awww! The big tough guy shy!

Okuyasu: N-No I'm not! I-I just don't know how to talk to girl! He said only now relieving his words and turn away more embarrassed them before.

Byakuya: All the enough of that, let talk about something else.

?: Yeah like how I'm going to be something I can't see!

And just like at everyone turn to fast Monokuma alive and well. Okuyasu and glared getting up.

Kazuichi: B-But how you disappeared!

Monokuma: Silly, students I'm forever you can never get rid of me.

Okuyasu: Bullshit, I know I erase you so how are you here!

Byakuya: Most likely this one a spare and I can guess more incase something happens.

Okuyasu: Then I'll erase this one and everyone that come my way  **The Hand**! As Okuyasu summoned his stand he about to attack when Monokuma jump in front of the class.

Monokuma: Hold it you take another step or scrape away space or whatever I have me spare attack explode everything and everyone, ca you little Stand erase a island size explosion.

Okuyasu: You little shit stain I just need to erase you faster than you can exploded.

Monkuma: Maybe but the Monokuma after me could always do the same you may survive but your little friends won't be the same. He said laughing with glee and malice.

Okuyasu: You little, Okuyasu wanted to attack this bear but his main focus was everyone safety.

Okuyasu: Fine I won't attack you but if you think that just because you back doesn't mean we're playing you stupid killing game.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu, You say that can you really believe that do you? You know your brother death was going to happened Ahahahahah! Okuyasu cut the laughter short a  **The Hand**  slugged Monokuma face across the room a blue aura flared  **The Hand**  in full view.

Okuyasu: If you ever said another word about my Bro I'll scrape every last one of you no matter what. He voice was quiet but his rage dropped out like venom from a snake.

Monokuma: I'll let that slide point is you can't win not matter what so to made thing far I planted a restrain bracelet on you.

Okuyasu look and saw a thick black bracelet the saw.

**YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM FIGHTING MONOKUMA IN ANYWAY IF BROKEN THE RESTRAIN WILL SPREAD A POISON THAT WILL KILL YOU IN A SECOND!**

Okuyasu: How did yo-

Monokuma: I did it when you were blind by rage now Okuyasu was it even if you here to stop me you will fail and fall into despair.

Okuyasu: Yeah right I'll find a way to get this off and then I'm gonna smash you so many time you never come back. He warned as he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

Monkuma: Whatever you say.

As Monokuma disappear Okuyasu more the anger as the aura around him double in size, he had The Hand smash a chair to piece as he breath in and out.

Okuyasu: I'm sorry guys I failed you, and now I can't even fire that stupid bear.

Chiaki: Don't worry about it, all we can't is make sure no fall for his plans.

Okuyasu: Your right. Okuyasu turn to Byakuya. So what the plan I'm not very smart so plan making not my strongest.

Byakuya: I see, well what we need is a bond, so no one betrays us.

Okuyasu: And if anyone think of doing it I'll use my fist to knock some sense in ya.

Chiaki: I have one last question about Stand.

Okuyasu: Shot, I answer as best I can.

Chiaki: Is there any other way to gain a Stand?

Okuyasu: No sure, me and my Bro get our Stand from the aura but I guess you can be born with them if your lucky.  _And who know just what kind of Stands would they get if the Arrow was here_. Plus Stand User will always meet each other no matter what.

Peko: Well either way Byakuya makes a point, if we act suspicion of each other, all Okuyasu effort and almost dying well be for nothing.

Okuyasu glance at his wrist of his right hand and though for a moment if he could erase the bracelet he would thrash that bear, yes he lose his right hand forever but he only needed one hand, as if she could read his mind Mahiru slap his arm again.

Mahiru: Don't going think of more reckless thoughts!

Okuyasu: Ow! Damn it I wasn't. _She like a mom or a nagging girlfriend!_

Byakuya: Now sense we can't face our enemy as a  **individual**  we need to act and fight as a  **group**. However making "bond" is not going to be a easy thing something like easygoing or optimistic.

Nagito: Than what?

Byakuya: A  **disciplined leadership**  provided by a unmistakable leader!

Nekomaru: Even a sport teams needs a captain.

Byakuya: Rejoice I shall accept the position.

Hajime: Huh?

Mahiru: Wait just a second!

Byakuya: What is it?

Mahiru: Wh-What did you just say? I don't care how you excuse it, your being too forceful! Deciding to be a leader all on your own and why does it have to you!?

Byakuya: Who more fit to lead then me.

Okuyasu was half listen as he was scratching his bandages as the itch he would have just rip them off but he did full like be chew out by Mahiru again.  _A leader wouldn't be that bad and he does look like he smart enough to us safely._  Okuyasu felt like this guy was not as full of himself as everyone thought.

Byakuya: I'm the  **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**  of the Togami family destined to stand above all.

Mahiru: S-Seriously! I'm telling you that attitude of your is too forceful! If anyone would out leader Sonia could do it.

Okuyasu: She is a princess. He thought scratching his shoulder irritated.

Sonia: No. perish the thought, I am merely a figurehead, but Okuyasu could do he is the one that defeated Monokuma and his monster.

Okuyasu: No dices, I if there one thing a leader more than anything is brains, and not smart enough to lead anyone I can barely lead myself.

Mahiru: The how about a partnership Byakuya the brain and Okuyasu the brawns.

Okuyasu: Sound good to me I don't mean.

Byakuya: Very well now is we made of decision, don't worry as long as I'm your leader no one will be a victim.

Okuyasu: And if any tried I save everyone even the victim.

Byakuya: We will guide you all, that is a promise!

Ibuki: Kyaaaa their soooooo reliable!

Okuyasu at this point grab the bandages and rip then off getting sick of the itching and when he finish, he signed from release of them and look at his body at had scars it made in look even cooler than before.

Okuyasu: Thank god sweet relief.

Ibuki: Oh Okkie look a hardcore warrior who had just healed after battle!

Okuyasu: I-It not like, I look that good anyway. He shy away from the praise.

Teruteru: In my opinion scar always make man look better. Okuyasu back away seeing a gleam in his eyes.

Mahiru: Quiet it! A-And you what with you taking off your bandages! She stuttered

Okuyasu: They itch like hell, you want to feel it go ahead feel it! He said pick one of them up and wave at Mahitu who freaked out and back away.

Mahiru: Ew! I don't want to feel your old sweaty bandages! Got that away from me! She fled as Okuyasu continue to wave it at her trying to make her touch it.

It was childish but everyone couldn't help but laugh at this Okuyasu got tired and just erased the bandages, Mahiru slap Okuyasu arm some more and leered at him he rub his and apologize but could stop his laugh as he made to admit to himself she was cute when she was mad, not that he sound out loud.

Byakuya: Now then let's get move to the main topic at hand, for real this time, I have  **something to show**  you all. At  **Jabberwock Park**  at the central island I follow me!

Okuyasu: I'll go ahead and check it out.  **The Hand**  appeared behind him and he scrap the space away teleporting out the room.

Hajime: No everyone can teleport you know.

Nagito: Maybe but he is a interesting person.

As everyone left no saw a small shadowy figure run across the room to a hole in the wall.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

_To Be Continue!_

After a big battle Okuyasu comes the victor but it seem Monokuma has more of himself. What would Okuyasu do now as he and Byakuya work to together to protect the will it really be enough?

Stand:  **The Hand**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

Upgrade:  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

Ability: Can erase anything even space itself with it right hand, after getting pierce twice by the Arrow it awaken it second ability  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**  with it left hand it can add space when adding space it like being hit by a small shockwave, It also evolved the erasing ability leaving no restraining when swiping it take everything.

* * *

_Next Chapter 4: A Huge Reveal! The Hand Vs. Ratt!_

I sorry if the fight was not as hype as you thought I promise the next one will be better I also, when I give the students Stand how you feel if they left the Neo Program early and fought Okuyasu as despair Stand User and he have to save him one by one. I alos one on one event of Okuyasu and the students.

Review what you think, Thanks and Peace!


	4. A Huge Reveal! The Hand Vs. Ratts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a idea of what Stands the will look like and what abilities they will have and I will have Okuyasu but the one to make the call being he has knowledge on how Stands work if they be able to survive I also have the name. I apologize for my grammar I have a think were It make sense in my head but typing it a problem I tried to not let it get in the way of this or other fanfics
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter: 4

**A Huge Reveal! The Hand Vs. Ratts!**

At Jabberwock Park Okuyasu was the first there he thought what he should do for a outfit he couldn't take the stare he keep getting, Teruteru especially, girl staring made him nervous. It funny how in life threaten problem he was fine but showing a little too much skin and a few stares and he nervous as hell his pant wh tear a bit but still go and his white beater was good as new say a few stitches but he need something to cover more of his upper body. Okuyasu look at his arm and saw the scar left from his battle, he check his chest and saw six stitch up scars.

Okuyasu: I wish I had old outfit but it was turn to rags, I guess I'll check that supermarket and see if they had anything.

Soon everyone else made it to Jabberwock Park, they all saw a bomb shape clock counting down, Okuyasu saw it was good as new as he had turn it into a battlefield.

Byakuya: For skinny people, you're awfully slow, save Okuyasu. He said to everyone.

Sonia: More like your too fast for us, and Okuyasu can teleport.

Kazuichi: J-Jeez never thought fatso would be so fast.

Okuyasu: Surprising if you see it for the first time.

Akane: So what's supposed to happen here?

Byakuya: "Here?"... Really? Hmph if you haven't noticed yet then I was right to dismiss you all as idiots.

Okuyasu: It that timer thing right? If anything deadly I'll scrape away nice and quick. He glared as his was surrounded by a blue aura.

Hajime: It look like a clock, but something off, it counting down!

Mahiru: Was this here last time?

Nekomaru: No… pretty sure it wasn't!

Byakuya: I found it this morning when I exploring the island one more time, it's unknown of when it was places, but I do not think it anything deadly.

Peko: Monokuma must have place this object, what does the countdown even mean?

Ibuki: Hmmmmm, I not sure.

Okuyasu: Whatever the hell it is, it nothing go if that damn bear involve.

Nekomaru: Could it nothing more than a bomb?

Kazuichi: Booooommmb!?

Byakuya: They were going to blow up this island they do it by now there no need for a countdown..

Okuyasu: And it was I would have erased it by now.

Ibuki: Can you really erase something that big!? Ibuki said shocked.

Okuyasu: Not sure but then again I even a bomb before. He said remembering Kira air bombs.

Mikan: Then… what it counting down too?

Akane: It's a mystery.

Okuyasu:  _Their something about that thing that's rub me the wrong way but what could it be?_

As Okuyasu continue to until he shock with another on of his headaches he close his eye and the next thing he saw the restaurant but it was melting and was cover in green fluid the melt it he then saw a  **The Hand**  facing again a machine gun. That was it he panted he was starting to see a pattern with these things.

Okuyasu:  _Another one?_

Okuyasu didn't pay much mind as Usami should up and was talking to the class, but Okuyasu was still trying to make sense of all these vision he was getting.

Okuyasu:  _What the hell why am I getting all these visions! What the hell going on with me are they a type of warning or something!?_ Okuyasu continue to mental complain no really saw but Chiaki.

Okuyasu:  _Well whatever the case I better start keeping track or something._  He mentally sign. It look like the converse between Usami and the class was over with Byakuya telling Usami to leave in a harsh manner, Sonia felt bad for this.

Sonia: Ah… perhaps you are being a little too harsh? I'm starting to feel bad for her. She said in a sad manner.

Kazuichi: Miss Sonia! May I call you Miss Sonia!? No I insist on calling you that! Kazuichi said with intense passion.

Fuyuhiko: Who the fuck care about that stuffed animal, more importantly what the hell up with this clock.

Okuyasu: Well whatever that clocks is we can only guess it counting down to something and it not good.

Byakuya: Ominous looking isn't it, who put that object here how do they do it in one night?

Okuyasu: This place is full on mysteries but my question it why is it here.

Byakuya: No one can say but another would how did all seventeen of us get here to this island.

Kazuichi: I been trying not to think about it because it been bugging me, but their right this "is" a mystery.

Byakuya: Once more why is Jabberwock Island, which is a popular resort a inhabited island?

Okuyasu didn't know much of what he was talking about so he focus on his own problem one being the the first vision he had, the first thing was the animal he fought which was the Monobeasts, second black and white monster that was Monokuma, third was the corpse and sixteen red eyes Okuyasu was lost for that one he didn't think much he would have to save that for a later, last was the arrow he had a feeling it was a key item but he couldn't tell why he just hope it hadn't followed him. He still had a good feeling some the student that would give a run for him and  **The Hand**  if they were Stand Users. That also dawn a important did any other Stand User form his universe made there way to this universe, if so who, and where they?

Okuyasu: Shit all this thinking is hurting my head! He complained.

Okuyasu saw the student were talking a big group of some kind behind this but that didn't explain how Okuyasu lost his memory he didn't really need to know that now but he saw this conversation was starting to reach it end. He heard Hiyoko picking on Kazuichi, not being a fan of that he end it.

Okuyasu: Enough were not here to pick on each other were heard to found out what the hell is going on! He scream quieting both up.

Okuyasu: I already have a pounding headache and all this thinking is making it worries so (turning to Hiyoko) I like it if you keeping your mouth shut if there nothing important or rude to said. He said with stress voice at the point of yelling. That made thing easier as Byakuya point of something.

Byakuya: Okuyasu has a point fighting each other will never solve nothing, we have no idea our enemy purpose but we need to stick together. We need to show for clues to find anything about our enemy.

Ibuki: Uhaha! That's like, TOTALLY awesome!

Hiyoko: That right the hand on him are soooo plump. I got the perfect nickname for him:  **Ham Hands!**

Byakuya: H-Ham Hands you... say, Hmph I never thought I'd see the day were someone called me something like that.

Hajime: Why aren't you mad?

Byakuya: Why would I get angry over something like that? She observe me and thought up a nickname there nothing dishonest about it, Perhaps I yearned for this thought it seems ironic given our situation.

Okuyasu could help but smirk at this in someway it remember him of home back in Morioh, he dismiss it to focus he had it go and do some of his own investigating. He need to check the restaurant his vision gave him a clues and from the look if he had a gut feeling he need to act fast.

He use  **The Hand**  and teleported all the way to the he location he was walking up the stairs he look inside and everything look normal but he check just in case after about five to seven minutes of looking he found nothing.

Okuyasu: Was I wrong? Am I overthinking? He signed he decide to go get some air he guess at this point everyone got nothing and where just thinking now he walk out and see to them.

Okuyasu find himself at the market he needed new clothes so that everyone mostly the girl stop staring at scar muscular body as he look around he runs into Mikan, she look nervous and seem to looking in the drinks corner. Okuyasu saw it wouldn't hurt to talk to her so he does. He never really thanks her for fixing him up.

Okuyasu: Yo Mikan. He said walking to her she turn and see Okuyasu walking to her.

Mikan: H-Hello Okuyasu. She said timidly.

Okuyasu: You know I never thank you for saving me, when Nagito said you were reliable never that you this good. He said in a kind tone.

Mikan: I-It no p-problem, I don't like seeing people. SHe said as she look away.

Okuyasu: Hmm. He nodded.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu if you d-don't mean me asking i-in detail how was your life? HSe said as she fatigue.

Okuyasu: Alright, only if it fair I ask you about your life.

Mikan: S-Sure.

Okuyasu: Well by dad would always beat me or Bro and at those point he was really the only one I could count on and even growing up I didn't have a lot of friends growing it was only me and Bro. Okuyasu said as he remember his past.

Mikan: I-I'm sorry. She felt bad for asking.

Okuyasu: No no! It fine I glad to tell someone this well what about you?

Mikan: I-I d-didn't have a-a lot of friend, I would help people and tried to be there f-friend but i-it never work out, I was never brave enough or outgoing. She look like she was going to cry. Okuyasu look at her and she remained her of Koichi he was always scare at first and when he had  **Echoes**  he started to grow like his Stand.

Mikan: I was alway the people hated. She tried to stop the tears but failed, Okuyasu was a idiot but the look in her eyes was the only answer he need she was like him, as he felt his blood boil, doing what he felt right he hugged her.

Okuyasu: I hate seeing a girl cry but more I hate bastards that make them cry, not matter what Mikan I will protect you and make sure you never cry again! He scream as he his voice was full of rage, his hands clenching without hurting her.

Mikan was shock to her Okuyasu say those word she never heard a person talk that before, but hearing that made her heart flutter, Okuyasu remember he held Mikan to his chest he let go as his face heat up Mikan too but for a different reason. Okuyasu remembering why he was here went back to looking around.

Okuyasu: W-Well be seeing yeah! He stutter walking away.

Mikan was still stand there frozen her hand on chest and her face red look at Okuyasu leaving no knowing that she had a smile on her face. As for Okuyasu he still look for clothing until he saw the perfect outfit it was a dark blue vest with sleeve the come up to the forearm and on the edge had black lines it had a furry collar and had to golden money sign on both side of the chest area it open so it had a zipper too with pockets, Okuyasu saw it was the closest thing to his original outfit took and run out the market.

As he tried it on it fit like a glow and was perfect, as he walking was around the monitor come on Monokuma, Okuyasu sneered at the screen thinking of smash it but didn't as he didn't what to be responsible for smashing another one so he listen.

Monokuma: Would everyone please gathered at Jabberwock Park!

Okuyasu growl knowing he had a trick up his sleeve but the question remains: What is it? Okuyasu thought it be better to see in person then think about.

Okuyasu made back it Jabberwock Park were else was there but it was night and there was a stage, Okuyasu guess the bear didn't but what was he planning on doing what it was they would just have to see.

Byakuya: it look be that everyone here.

Kazuichi: Ugh, what is it this time? So friggin annoying.

Fuyuhiko: Then you shouldn't have come.

Kazuichi: Well...I mean I don't know what'll happened if I *don't* come.

Fuyuhiko: Heh, since none of us know what'll happened, maybe you should be the you to test that out. This guy attitude really piss off Okuyasu it reminded him of Akira or "that" bastard.

Mahiru: Hey! You may talk like you're tough, wiseguy, but you wouldn't be here unless you were scared too!

Fuyuhiko: What!?

Mahiru: I guess a big bad yakuza must've be scare of that monster, Huh?

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck did you just say!?

Nagito: S-Stop it you two fighting among your friends isn't good!

Okuyasu: He right fighting isn't going to help!

Fuyuhiko: What? Did you just say "friend"? I'm not your friends dumbass when have I ever become your friend bastard!? Okuyasu was out of patience and now he got involve.

Okuyasu: Hey! You better quick before you regret running your mouth, asshole!

Fuyuhiko: Hmph, let me but perfectly clear, I could do it y'know He does word and Okuyasu at the point lost all restrain as his eyes were shadow.

Okuyasu: What the fuck did you said? He voice was quiet but it was full of rage.

Teruteru: Huh?

Mahiru:Y-You… what did you just say?

Fuyuhiko: Oh? You didn't hear me then I'll repeat myself just one more time, I said I can do it. Okuyasu rage was at full force now as he slowly walk to him the way he talk reminded Okuyasu of "him" and thinking about it only piss him off.

Hajime: Hey, Fuyuhiko why don't you calm down for a bit?

Fuyuhiko: Don't talk to like we're friends or something! I live in different world then all of you bastards, Kill or be killed... that the kind of world I live in, Heh, the currents rules make more sense to me then that " **Play nice and get along crap** ".

Mahiru: Hey! If you don't stop it right now, i'm going to get seriously angry!

Fuyuhiko: Don't treat me like a kid, bitch!

Peko: Just stop already, this kind of fighting will not get us anywhere.

Fuyuhiko: Shut the hell up! There no way I'm dealing with Kumbaya crap! If any of you guys want to die, step forward I'll fuckin' kill ya right now. Okuyasu snapped and at that put he grab Fuyuhiko by his collar and glared at him.

Okuyasu: I heard you talk for about enough, now listen here you shiteating gangster asshole don't you fucking treat death as a fucking joke! If so much as think of hurting anyone heard I fucking make sure you pay dearly. Okuyasu look him right in the eye glaring as each word he said was full of rage and a promise to do so.

Fuyuhiko: Why you-

Byakuya: Okuyasu, enough let him go!

Okuyasu dropped him down not so nicely as he continue to glared he "tch" and walk away his hands in his pocket. He didn't say a word as he keep to himself now. Byakuya talk t Okuyasu first.

Byakuya: Listen, I understand how you feel but acting out like that will only make things hurter we need to word together and make sure no one becomes a victim. That goes for all of you we'll make sure you all protect from this game! Okuyasu signed and get up he and look to everyone.

Okuyasu: He right, I make sure you save you all even if your a asshole or not. He said, his words sealing a promise. Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth in frustration.

Ibuki: Yowza! Their sooooo cool!

Teruteru: Mmhmhm, I agree!

Fuyuhiko: Heh, I don't care what either of you say. I'm going to do whatever I feel like.

Okuyasu: Whatever, just remember I make good on my promises. He said with a warning tone.

Byakuya: Very well just keep our word in mind  **I will not let anyone of you become a victim**  that is the duty I have taken.

Okuyasu:  _Geez don't forget I have to protect you too man_. He thought.

As the earlier tense was calm down, Monokuma appeared wearing a suit.

Monokuma: Um...It look like you were arguing so I wasn't sure when to actually show up. It look I show up on a awkward time!

Chiaki: … … … Why are you dress up like that?

Monokuma: Oh, didn't I mention it in my recent broadcast, it's my costume for the fun time!

Peko: Oh, don't tell me you're going to…

Monokuma: That right! Since we're on a tropical island, I'm here to do a two-man comedy routine!

Mikan: Wh-Why does it matter that we're on a tropical island?

Okuyasu:  _What are you planning you bastard?_

Sonia: Can you really do a two-men comedy routine all by yourself?

Monokuma: Of course not, that's why I brought my partner. Usami than appears wearing a pink dress.

Usami: Ha-wa-wa! What it this!?

Nekomaru: Hmmm, figures.

Monokuma: Now then, without further ado, I'm please to present " **Monokuma's Side-Setting Live Two-Man Comedy Show** "!

Usami: Huh? I didn't hear anything about this! Are you telling me to improvise!?

Gundham: I'm speechless. He said in a non-interesting tone.

As the show begun Okuyasu could only sign in frustration, not seeing how this could be important.

Monokuma: Helloooooooooooooo, I'm Monokuma!

Usami: Um… I'm Usami.

Monokuma/Usami: And together we are  **The Monokumas**! Okuyasu sweatdrop seeing this he couldn't decide to walk away or drop to the ground.

Monokuma: Now, I know it's sudden, but I guess I should show you guys my amazing mind-reading abilities!

Usami: Eh? You can read minds!?

Monokuma: As practice, I'll guess your favorite food. Hmmm... your favorite food is…

Usami: You can do it! It's obvious what rabbits like!

Monokuma: Ca...

Usami: It's right.

Monokuma: davers!

Usami: I'd never eat a dead body! Okuyasu sicken by this bear sense of humor.

Monokuma: Now then… it your up next! C'mon, do a short skit or something!

Usami: Wh-What!? There's no way I can do that!

Monokuma: No worries, it all good, I know a technique to summon the God of Comedy. Soooo… which do you think is better? Taking blood while you still alive, or after you're already dead?

Usami: Why would ask such a cruel question!? At this Okuyasu was going to leave if he hear more of this bad comedy.

Monokuma: If I'm going to summon  **The Comedeity** , then I'll need a lot of blood.

Usami: So a god of Comedy wants blood. She said doubtfully.

Hngh! Pretty Please!? He said a deeper voice.

Usami: No matter charmingly you ask, there no way I'll let you take my blood!

Monokuma: You always so quick to make a scary face, You guys better careful, too. Since ya know, she actually a bad guy, she as bad as the first villain the hero fight in a teen manga!

Usami: They're always the underdog!

Monokuma: Believe me, it's a fact she a villain, I'll let you all in on a little secret or hers, She want out of her way to erase all your memories!

Usami: Say what!? Wait huh?

Monkuma: You all don't even remember how you got on this island, am I right? Well, that because she stole your memories!

Usami: Wh-What are you saying all a sudden!?

Monokuma: But wait, there's more! She didn't just steal your boring memories, like how you guys got to this island. She completely took away  **your memories of the years you spent at Hope's Peak Academy!**  What a shocker!

Usami: Ha-wa-wa!

Monokuma: Phew… I feel great now that I've share that with you all. Seriously, memory loss plots are so old hat nowadays, Only a total hack would wait until the end of a story to reveal a cliche twisted like that! Puhuhu wasn't that a huge surprise? In truth, you guys aren't even freshman students at all. You guys just thought you were because you've lost all of your school memories! Quick someone get a plagiarist because I feel like I've heard this story before!

Usami: S-Seriously, this is bad in so many ways!

Okuyasu: So that was his game but how is dropping a bomb like that going to tie with his killing game and what not, the things is everyone freak out over this?

Monokuma But with the exception of Mr. Nijimura, who look one of those thug that wait outside a store and steal all his victim money!

Okuyasu: What the hell you say! I don't that crap you lying bastard! Okuyasu said enrage by the jab of his sense of style.

As for everyone else they were pale and how shocked faces, not one of them could say a word of what they heard.

Hajime: Huh?

Nagito:Wh-What did he mean?

Monokuma: How was that? Was it funny? Or was that comedy too high-brow for you?

Okuyasu: My style of clothing is none of your business, so don't go spitting crap about me! He said still angry from before.

Byakuya: Hey… What were you saying before just now? Byakuya said focusing on the point at "Hand"(Pun intended).

Monokuma: What was I saying just now? Oh, you mean when I said that your school memories were completely stolen?

Ibuki: Aha...hahaha… There's no way, cause I just entered Hope's Peak Academy, and then i was brought to this island… right away.

Monokuma: That's because that's how you remember it. All thank to the fact your school memories were stolen.

Hajime: Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!

Monokuma: Man… how many years has it been since you first enter Hope's Peak Academy?

Okuyasu:  _Is this guy trying to mess with everyone heads your is he trying freak everyone with the hope one of them crack under pressure and finally snap._

Monokuma: I wonder happened to your friends and family? They're probably worried sick about you, maybe?

Nekomaru: Our school memories were stolen!? That's ridiculous!

Kazuichi: That's right! There's no way I have memory loss!

Usami: D-Don't...don't listen to what he says…

Ibuki: Blub-blub-blub-blub… limit breached…

Teruteru: I refuse to believe such things. Yep, everything's okay… I don't believe it…

Mikan: Y-You're lying, right...? Stealing our memories…that's a lie, right? You're just trying to make a fools out of us, right...?

Monokuma: Nope! It not a lie at all, if it was a lie...then how do you explain this? The moment you enter the classroom you all felt  **strange dizziness**.

Hajime: Wha-!? H-How...do you know that?

Monokuma: Puhuhu… why, that was the  **cut off point**. Your memories beyond that point have been completely removed.

Mikan: So...a long time has passed… since then...?

Nekomaru: I-Impossible! There's no way!

Monkuma: Oh? On the contrary...why is that impossible?

Nagito: Whether or not it's impossible…there's no way we can believe it.

Monokuma: You just  **don't want to believe it** , right? But don't worry...I'm a generous guy I can give you back your memories! After he said that Okuyasu felt himself standing in front of everyone and a form of protection like a mother wolf protecting her young.

Okuyasu: I don't know what your planning but if you as much as touch one of the I erase you for good. He said glaring down at the bear.

Monokuma: Oh? Did you forget your handicap already, Okuyasu?

Okuyasu: Ha, you think a crappy bracelet will stop me from crushing you, Im will to do anything in order to protect these guys from you even… **erase my right hand for good**. He that everyone look at him in shock.

Mahiru: Y-You can't be serious!? It you hand!

Okuyasu: If that a price I have to paid then fine I only need one hand anyway.

As he send that  **The Hand**  formed behind him and the grip his right hand the class could see the grip mark of his hand as he was ready to say goodbye to his hand forever. But Monokuma didn't seem fazed by it in fact he laugh a little pissing Okuyasu off.

Okuyasu: What the hell so funny you talk stuff animal.

Monokuma: Just the fact I remember that the bracelet on your right hand is also a pin to  **five bomb on the island**.

The color from Okuyasu drain as he hesitated trying to make sense of what he just heard everyone else what pale.

Okuyasu: Wh-What d-did you just say?

Monokuma: Well after you trash my Monobeast I had to make uses of there broken body  _and_  keep you in line sooooo, I remade their bodies in Monobombs and place deep in the ground all over the island to explode but the thing keeping then from going boom! Is that bracelet your holding so if the bracelet disappear or is out of range from the island signal that whole island goes up in flame, Puhuhu so I be careful with that if I were you.

Okuyasu could feel his body trembling not just fear but shock, if he erase the bracelet everyone died even him and if he fight with the bracelet on he'll died and everyone else is defensely. He stood there shaken on how helpless he was to anything against this bear.

Monokuma: But, I can remove it and as forever memories I can restore but there's a catch…

Chiaki: Don't tell me the catch is…

Monokuma: That's right, you have to  **kill each other**! Okuyasu snapped out his dazes and check back into reality and harden his glared.

Okuyasu: Like fucking hell I kill someone or let anyone be killed! I'll beat somehow, some way I'm going to fucking knock the stupid smirk off your fucking face! Okuyasu was a lot of things but a was no killer and he was not desperate to kill someone over this. Byakuya back he claim with his own words as well.

Byakuya: Do you really think you're delusional rambling will convince us to commit murder?

Mahiru: I don't even believe in that memory loss crap in the first place!

Monokuma: But more than that, what you guy really don't is believe each other, right? He glared at them.

Mahiru: Wh-What do you mean…!?

Monokuma: None of you realize that a  **traitor**  is hiding among you, right?

Okuyasu:  _A traitor?_

Monokuma: Hey, there sixteen of you well seventeen counting the idiot but the number was supposed to be fifthteen student are heard than there a  **traitor**  among you all!

Fuyuhiko: Wh-What are you saying… All this shit about a traitor's doesn't make any sense!

Peko: It's obviously nonsense.

Monokuma: For real, you guys… How can you be so sure? You guys don't know anything about each other. You guys don't each other's true nature, That's why, if one of you is planning to kill someone, it's impossible for any of you to know. Even so...if there really is a  **traitor** , isn't it gosh darn awful.

Everyone fell silent all but Okuyasu he wasn't done not for a long shot, he stomp forwards a step closer to Monokuma and stare him down.

Okuyasu: If you think you little mind game is going to work on me then you're wrong, I find this traitor and judge them myself to see if there a good or bad person, plus the word from your mouth are like poison, toxic for the mind and body if you think I let anyone kill just to get there memories then,  **they'll have to kill me themself**  to get pass  **The Hand**!

Monokuma: Hmm, your right there is a unfair advantage here, you do have that Stand thing and all, well I guess the only thing to do is to give everyone else and the  **same advantage**  that you have. When he said that Okuyasu froze for a moment and couldn't understand what he said unless he had  **that item**  it be impossible.

Okuyasu:  _No! That impossible my Stand absorb the it! There way it here!_  Wh-What are you talking about? He felt his lips trembling as he ask.

Monokuma: Well all your talk about your powers and what not I got curious and want to see what would happened when a real "Ultimate" was hit by this item. As he said that he really the very thing the rob Okuyasu and Keicho of their lives The Stand Arrow was right in front of Okuyasu.

He felt his body shake as his face was cake in sweat and pale he look as Monokuma was holding the very arrow that gift him and his brother a Stand and rob Keicho future, the arrow the was the soul reason Keicho dead. Okuyasu could barely form words, everyone else was confuse and shock by the change of Okuyasu face.

Okuyasu: H-H-How'd y-you got it. He voice was almost a whisper but Monokuma could hear him.

Monokuma: Well I came across this item by luck when I was new repaired I keep across on the beach it look to have wash a shore.

Okuyasu: _I have to destroy it! There way I can risk that thing killing someone!_  Hand it over right now! He scream as he call out The Hand and had it tried to grab Monokuma, only for him to jump away out of instinct but look down and saw half on it missing. He look and saw that other half with the arrow head in Okuyasu had as he panted.

Okuyasu: No way in hell I'll let this thing fall in your hands or anyone else!

Monokuma: Oh? But why do you to keep it for yourself so you can have a upper hand over everyone else, or is it the fact you know they'll surpassed your own powers. He said as he plant the seed of suspicion and aim it at Okuyasu, he could feel the stare from behind him but ignored it.

Okuyasu: Like hell, I'm the only one who know how this works and the danger of what it can do!

Monokuma: maybe to a normal person but everyone heard is a Ultimate the best of very best at what they do, Wouldn't they pass that little arrow of your test?

Okuyasu felt the words in him ru out as he was right, he hate to admitted it but he was right these guy where special and the best of the best, he and his Bro where luky and Koichi was healed by Josuke that how he survived, Okuyasu could his hands shake as he couldn't find the words to counter that statement, but he couldn't let this arrow leave his sight no matter what!

Okuyasu: Your right, me and my Bro were lucky to survive and get Stands, and it true these guy are the best of best I even made a mental list of who could surpassed  **The Hand's**  power… but I  **can't**  let this arrow touch anyone, on my Bro grave and on my pride as the only person that know this arrow I guard this thing with my life!

Monokuma: Well well, if that the cast let see who strike first: the traitor or your so called friends it first come first serve winner take all Who will be given this strange new power and rise to the top can't wait and see Aaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

As Monokuma booming laughter fade away everyone look around themselves and each other and then look to Okuyasu back, he panted from both screaming so much and out of the tense feeling in the air. The stare piercing the back of his head he felt like he was going to be swallow whole but this feeling, but even so he was nervous even those he was worried for his life, even those he fear being wrong and dying, he still speak and did his best to suppress the feeling in his chest. But he couldn't face them, he didn't have the will to face them he was too scared of what he would see on there faces, but he still spoke.

Okuyasu: Listen everyone, I not keeping this arrow away from you all to be better then you or that crap, it to keep you from making a mistake you will regret. Yeah the thought of one of you surpassing  **The Hand**  cross my mind but it not the reason I doing this! I say I protect you all and that mean protecting you from this thing as well, and for the traitor whoever you are if you think of harming these guy I make you pay for it. He said he summon  **The Hand**  and before any of them could say a word Okuyasu was gone leaving the student to talk among themselves.

Mikan: Is it true…? Is there really a traitor among us...? Ah! It's not me by the way! I know I may look suspicions...but it's not me! She said frighten.

Nekomaru: Who is it!? Hurry up and show yourself! You're only making things worse for yourself by staying silent! He scream out.

Byakuya: Just stop it...there no traitor among us. There's of way to discuss something so foolish.

Fuyuhiko: THen how about the fact tall, dark, and stupid just took the arrow with him.

Sonia: I believe he said that it could give one a Stand if there survive. She said clearing things.

Kazuichi: Yeah, but he you have but stab in the neck to get and let not forget his brother kill a lot of people with that thing. He said freak out a bit.

Hiyoko: Yea, but the were just plain boring loser, I'm different from them. She said smugly.

Gundham: Hmph, a arrow that test the level of one spirit to see if they worthy to life a as a new being of power or perish in the wind thre lost to the endless void, blow for me I would soar the heaven if i was given such a test! He said dramatically.

Mahiru: Okuyasu did sound a little frighten when seeing that thing, he couldn't even face us. I mean it was the thing that rob his brother future to end there father, who knows how he feeling.

Byakuya: Okuyasu *is* the only one who has the knowledge of what that thing can do plus just because we *are* Ultimate then is still a chance of us dying. He probably sense that some of you would think that after that bear plant that thought in your head, we'll see what he does next with the thing if he erase it then fine if he decide to do something else fine all we can is see what happens.

Chiaki: Okuyasu, wouldn't do anything to hurt us. He want out of his way to protect us, plus Byakuya right we have no idea what it can do to us.

Fuyuhiko: Hmm, you all heard what he said he know that one of us can stronger his power he scared of one of us getting stronger then him. He said as a smirk was clear on his face.

Mahiru: If *anyone* was going to stab by that thing i doubt someone like you would be stronger than him! She fumed.

Chiaki: We'll just have to see what Okuyasu does with the arrow.  _I hope you do the right thing Okuyasu._

* * *

Okuyasu was in the restaurant he panting as he sit in a chair he look down to his hands in right the bracelet that was the only thing keeping everyone from burning to death and in the left the arrow that could gift people a Stand or rob them of their life. Okuyasu signed in frustrated he was box in from every direction he know one of them would try and proof him wrong or tried and take it for themself he didn't think they were bad people save a few but he wasn't going to let them kill themself over this  _thing_!

Okuyasu: Damn it! I going to get face themat one point but what do I say? I wish you were heard Bro, you know what to say. As he said he signed sadly.

He then heard a scratching sound and turn and look saw something run to the other side of the restaurant he walk to the sound a saw nothing he keep looking around he didn't see a rifle gun like thing point at him.

*Click*

And then it fired at him.

He turn and the next thing he saw was a spike needle heading straight for him.

Okuyasu: ShIt!  **The Hand**! He then erase the spiky needle and look for whatever just fired at him and saw nothing he growled in frustration.

Okuyasu: First the arrow appears not a enemy Stand User to damn it! He continue to look as another needle shot at him he erase it and look around and still doesn't see his target. He grabs some knives and folks and stuff then in his pocket.

Okuyasu: Wherever you are you pick the wrong guy to fight, the next time I see it fire I'll fire my *own* shot.

And then three more shot fired at him, Okuyasu overlaps his hand with his Stand's and throw a knife and barely dodge he miss as he hears the knife hit nothing but wood, he look and see the he saw one of them corrosion the wood and melt it.

Okuyasu:  _These needle are bad luck if even one of those hit me in the wrong place I'm do for!_

Okuyasu summon The Hand full body and look around for anything it holding more knives as he wait for the next shot, five more appear and Okuyasu a throw the knives and screw away the shot his shot miss again as he cursed.

Okuyasu: Damn it, I need to find this bastard and take them out, but how do I do that when I can't even see where they are. It hit him and he sign as he what he going to do next.

Okuyasu: I really didn't want to use this in case I have to but because I have not chose, I'm going to reveal you with this next shot and end you! As he said that more needles were shot at him when that got close Okuyasu call out it secret weapon and with this one move he change the fight completely.

Okuyasu:  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash!**  I got to add space and crush you!

As he knock the shot back he also saw the add space completely wreck a pick of the restaurant as Okuyasu found the shot were coming from the kitchen he heard scratching and ran into the kitchen and what he saw shock more than anything. It was a rat it was twice the size of any other rat and it had something on his forehead and piercing gray eyes at it glare at him he saw it a slash on it right forearm fresh to so he did hit his mark will more like he graze them the rat was panting and Okuyasu sat the back end of it tail missing meaning the add space blasted the rest of it off.

Okuyasu: Hmph, I heard of you your one that bastards Stand User rats, Josuke told me that there was two of you and that the second one was able almost beat Jotaro. But Josuke finish it off just like the first one. He sneered in disgust in seeing Akira creation.

The rat hiss and summon it Stand,  **Ratts**  and fired it needle but Okuyasu erase it and step forwards he was blocking the only exit and the rat wound was starting to blood out as it hiss in pain and lick the wound, Okuyasu was rest to finish this and pull out a knife and glared at the rat.

Okuyasu: Alright you shit-stain I going to set you straight to hell or died with this next shot but one of us is going to shot.

The rat hiss and glared at him and ready another shot and fired Okuyasu throws the knife at full speed as the shots rush each other and then pass each other both of them move in a order to dodge the other one shot for Okuyasu he barely made it by a hair's of his skin for the rat it early wound it was a few seconds to slow as the knife stab it head and brain killing it, it falls to the floor dead it Stand disappeared from the death of it user. Okuyasu sign in relieve and walk to the corpse and scrapes it away and leave the kitchen as he leaves the restaurant he look and see everyone about to there cottages he was about to saw something but instead of word it screams as he sense a another presence and quickly turn to face them only to be shot in his right arm and then he feels the most painful he ever felt in his life as he feels is very flesh burn like a inferno but melting as he clenched his melting right arm he fell off the stair and hit the ground.

The arrow fell off his pocket and is on the ground everyone rush at the sound of a intense scream and some of the girl and guy scream at the sight of Okuyasu arm those who didn't scream almost throw up at the sight.

Okuyasu: Sh-Shit this hurt! He hiss as he turn and glared at his attacker a second rat with a ear that had a ear bitten off like a leaf it Stand next to it as it ready another shot.

Kazuichi: AHHHH! Your arms what happened!

Mahiru: O-Oh my god, Okuyasu! They were about to rush to help him but Okuyasu scream at them to stay away.

Okuyasu: Stay where you are! Don't come any closer! As another shot fired Okuyasu turn and erase it.

Okuyasu:  _Crap I can't fight this thing if everyone hear and my arm like this!_ He scrape another shot as he curse at the pain he in he turn to them and tried as but as he could give a shaky thumb up with his left hand.

Okuyasu: I got this, just stay were are and let me take care of this! He turn and step forward to erases another shot but it fired two and one of them hit his right legs he grunts in pain and fell to the ground taking a knee he glares at the rat aim for a fatal shot this time. No saw the arrow on the ground but Mikan she pick up and study it she turn to see Okuyasu in pain and trouble as he right leg. She felt helpless seeing someone hurt and there nothing she can do not seeing the arrow move a little sensing her spirit as it move slow out her hand.

Okuyasu: Damn it Jotaro told me this thing smaart but aiming a sneak attack like that and adapting to my Stands range and power shit! He curse as he tries to get up the rat utrn from him and look at the other and get a idea and point it gun at the class Byakuya more specifically Okuyasu sensing the gleam in it eyes turn to to target and curses.

Okuyasu: The little shit heel! Byakuya! Okuyasu scream as he as  **The Hand**  get in from of him and everyone block the shot it got his left and hand as now both of his arms now melted and unless.

Byakuya: Ok-Okuyasu!

The rat hope it get hsi neck but saw OKuyasu defenseless aim at him.

Okuyasu: Damn it my body can't move a muscle! Is this is how it ends damn it!?

Akane: Okuyasu get up! Move do something anything!

Mikan didn't even have the words to say anything as she remember the way okuyasu make her feel and what he said.

Okuyasu: No matter what I will protect you and make sure you never cry again!

Mikan:  _No please, not him please don't take him away from!_  Her thought scream her desires the arrow sense her desires slip out her hands and stabs her neck, not even see it happened as until Kazuichi turn and scream l seeing the arrow piercing Mikan a strange dark pink aura around her. She falls backwards her eyes roll in the back of her skull nekomaru pull out the arrow as Kazuichi and Hajime pick her up what they expected to see was a arrow shape hole in her throat but saw nothing as she slowly regain consciousness they heard Okuyasu screams.

Okuyasu: Damn it! His left legs was now melted as he block the shot with a kick and that cost him. He was now out of time as the right ready a shot to his neck, Mikan feel a strange feeling build up in her as she felt something snap in her as her hair rises and the same dark pink aura surround her tears pour out as she screams at the top of her lungs.

Mikan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And out of the aura form in the shape of a light pink child the latch on to her back it hard light yellow eyes and a surgery mask on it look at her then the rat and then Okuyasu was shocked beyond all belief as the impossible happened.

Okuyasu: M-Mikan, your a Stand User!

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

_To be Continue!_

After shocking news of a Class 77 losing a whole school of memory and the Stand Arrow along with a traitor among then now in the involved, Okuyasu is in deep confusion on what to do next until he attack by two Stand User rats he finish the first one off but the second one prove far smarter and trickery and has stop all movement in Okuyasu with it melt needles, when all seem lost Mikan is pierce by the arrow and given a Stand how will this change thing for Okuyasu and everyone!?

Stand: ?

User: Mikan

States: Unknown

* * *

Chapter 5:  _Voodoo Dolls Strikes! And Byakuya's Party?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep a cliffhanger and the first one to be given a Stand is everyone favorite shy nurse Mikan her Stand growth will be like Baby Face it will grow in size and power as Mikan spirit and will grows as well. I still accepting ships for Okuyasu as well, thanks for the support, Peaces! Review and thanks.


	5. Voodoo Dolls Strikes And Byakuya Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble of what to name Mikan but I final got it, and the way the Arrow work in this fanfic is the whoever not a Stand User give off a strong sense of desire or strong will is pierced by the Arrow now whoever been pierce by the arrow twice will gain new ability to there Stand and the old ability will be boosted in power. Now let's begun!
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter: 5

**Voodoo Dolls Strikes And Byakuya Party?**

If anyone was shock the most it was Okuyasu, he was seeing a another Stand User before his very eyes he couldn't figure it out then he look as saw the Arrow in her hands, he cursed himself for dropping it it he could me he slap his forehead but right know he had more important problems to deal with like the rat it glared at Mikan and focus it aim at her. He trunand warns her to more out the way.

Okuyasu: Mikan move, it going to fire it see your Stand! He scream out trying to keep her out of harm's way.

Mikan: H-Huh!? What!? Mikan was confused as she didn't understand what Okuyasu said she turn to the rat and then freak out seeing it Stand as it fired at her.

Okuyasu can't take anymore shots so he scrape the space between himself and Mikan as she teleport to his side she didn't even saw herself move to Okuyasu and stutter. The shot missed as it hit the ground.

Mikan: Wh-What H-Happened!? W-Wait, Okuyasu your wounds! Mikan didn't understand but Okuyasu did.

Okuyasu: Mikan calm down, now tell me can you see that thing Stand. As she look at the Rat's Stand, Mikan looks and see and stutter her answer still confused.

Mikan: I-I c-can but what go-going?

Okuyasu: You were pierce my the Arrow and got a Stand look behind yourself. As she did she saw her Stand and was shock when it look back and then the rat.

Mikan: Wh-What d-do I do? She stutter.

Okuyasu: Stay behind me that filthy bastard is now targeting you, it can see your Stand as well. Okuyasu glared at the rat as it look to be studying the lay out.

Okuyasu:  _That furry bastard trying to find a away kill us both, but I can moves a inch even worse my limbs are continue to melt, I know to kill this bastard but I can't move any close!_

Mikan was hiding behind Okuyasu but look at the rat she only meet it not to long but just from it eyes she could tell it was serious about kill them Mikan was this scare before and even thould she got a Stand she doesn't know how it work it but looking at Okuyasu wounds worsen broke her heart.

The Rat finish studying it surrounds and fired three at them one of them was erase but two pass them and when Okuyasu turn his face pale as to of them hit the ground bounce off in different directions one bounce off the table and at them, the other off a fence to to them both were aiming at his back and Mikan and could erase both and adding space would endanger the other Okuyasu used what strength he had left and summon  **The Hand**  but only it upper body and right arm was formed it block the two shots hitting it shoulder and arm melting them more as Okuyasu felt the effects too Mikan gasp as she watch Okuyasu take damage for her.

Mikan: Okuyasu! Your body can't take anymore shots! If you take anymore shot it could be fatal! She shouted tears i her eyes.

Okuyasu: *Pant* I *pant* promise *pant* to *pant* protect *pant* you *pant* all. He said his breathing shorten his body was at it limit he couldn't feel a thing his eyes started to close as he glared at the right before falling to the ground.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu. Her lips quiver as tear fall from her eyes Okuyasu heartbeat slowing to a crawl, as this happened Mikan Stand saw this and it's eyes water as well sensing it User sadness.

Byakuya: Okuyasu. Byakuya couldn't believe it, he didn't know Okuyasu long but watching him like this felt like his closest was dying before his eyes.

Mikan: N-No please don't go! Don't leave me please, Okuyasu! She scream as her tears fall to his body, the Rat aim at Mikan next but she continue to cried her Stand did the some but it look more like it had a leak in it eyes as Okuyasu's body was covered in both Mikan and her Stand's tears.

Something had thought as she continue to cried Okuyasu finger twitch his as he slowly open his eye life returning Mikan stop as she look at Okuyasu's body and to her shock and everyone else Okuyasu rise as her pull out the line on fired as he hold her to his chest his left hand on her waist and to everyone surprise his body was about to normal say for he look skinnier as around him was dark flesh as it was black, melted, and everywhere. Mikan's Stand was on his back it tears dried up as it was holding tight, Mikan face heat up from the closeness.

Okuyasu: It time to end this once and for all. His voice was deep and rough and that made face blush more. He raised his hand as  **The Hand**  was did the same thing and then erase the space the rat fired but it was too late as Okuyasu holding Mikan was above it his foot over it head.

Okuyasu: Enjoy hell, you filthy furry shitstain! And stomp it out as it blood splatters over the wooden rell and smashing that too.

Okuyasu then fall to his knees as he look like he was drain he breathing heavily and turn to Mikan who is still trying to figure what happened he says this.

Okuyasu: Thanks, Mikan your Stand is truly out of this world. And he falls blacking out leaving a confused and flusher Mikan as everyone runs up the stairs some gross out my the blood stain. Byakuya is the first to quell the situation.

Byakuya: It would seem that will have much to discuss tomorrow and figure what happened as for the meantime, Nekomaru take Okuyasu to one of the cottages.

Nekomaru: Right.

Mikan is still confused at what happened her Stands fades inside her as she feels like she lost a lot of energy as well but she doing better and walk to her cottage were Nekomaru takes Okuyasu everyone leave but Byakuya stays and look at the spot were the rat once alive.

Byakuya: Okuyasu what are you doing to yourself? He couldn't shake the thought of the fact Okuyasu almost died.  _It this is what you been doing your whole life you can't do this alone!_

Byakuya would have to think more on this as he return to his cottage for the night for the night this was something that everyone was going to be thinking about and the one question on all there minds was: **Where do we all go from here**? As he look to the ground he saw the Arrow he study it and watch it for sometime before he stuff it in his pocket.

* * *

The next day Okuyasu feel different than the last time he was a sleep his hold body felt relaxed and lighter say for a heavy feeling on his chest he open his eyes and to his shock again Mikan body was press against Okuyasu chest. His face heat up and tried to wake her up but it didn't woke as she only strain against struggle and tighten her hold on him, he would have to wake her up by himself sense it just the two of them Okuyasu summon The Hand and had it flick her forehead gently but nothing he tried again harder nothing, he did it harder still nothing he tried one more time nothing.

Okuyasu: Damnit Mikan waker up! He said but she still was sleep soundly.

Okuyasu tried one more thing and had his Stand pinch her cheeks and pull and then let go that did the trick as Mikan shot up and rub her face she was on her knee and when she look down and saw Okuyasu, her heated up and she jump off Okuyasu. He got up and look at his body and saw he was skinnier not by much but he did had less muscles he recalled a last night and remember everything to fight two Stand User Rats to losing the Arrow and Mikan Stand saving his live one thing didn't set well with him after he calling his thought he check his body and he did loss the Arrow.

Okuyasu: Shit I must have forget to get when I was fighting that furry bastards. He signed and know looking was going to be a bitch now.

Mikan: Ah ah Okuyasu how are you feeling? She question as she saw he was also lost weight.

Okuyasu: Yeah a bit lighter but fine no the less, hey Mikan do you remember last night. He ask as he recall seeing her with a Stand.

Mikan: Y-Yeah a little bit. She said remember the fight with the rat.

Okuyasu: Tell me can you see what behind me? He said as  **The Hand**  formed behind him this surprised Mikan.

Mikan: Ah! I-I can, wait is t-that your Stand!? She said shock to see  **The Hand**.

Okuyasu: Yeah, this is  **The Hand**  my Stand, so if you can see then you really are a Stand User. He concluded.

Mikan: Th-Then I h-have a St-Stand too. She said unable to believe what was happened.

Okuyasu: Yeah I think this is something that everyone one need to one.  _Plus I can only guess one of them as the Arrow hopefully it someone I can truth._

As the two Stand User leave the cottage the walk for sometime but just before Okuyasu is closer to the hotel he hit with a stinging headache and is show another vision this one was strange as he as to piece of ham the look like hands the get stab by a large spear and blood is everywhere when the vision end Okuyasu question it but he also feel like he starting to see a pattern and at the feeling of his head he getting used to these vision as he he see Mahiru and waves.

Okuyasu: Yo! Morning Mahiru! She turn to see Okuyasu and walk up to him and slap his arm over and over with a teary scolding pout on her face as Okuyasu tried to block as best as he could. Ow! ow! ow! ow! Ok I get your mad at me I'm sorry! He pleaded as she continue she stop seeing he got the point.

Mahiru: You big idiot why are you always making me- I mean us worry about you! You have a lot of explaining and your doing it know! She pull his arm hiding her red face Okuyasu signs as he didn't bother trying to fight it in fact he felt happy someone care this much, Mikan follow as well they made inside the restaurant everyone was quiet and no one say a thing as Okuyasu guess it was the news of from that bear or his fight with the rats but to his surprised everything was go as new, he guess the bear or Usami work as he took a set. Byakuya started the conversation and look to Okuyasu.

Byakuya: It look like everyone here right. Okuyasu saw everyone even Fuyuhiko but he guess for a different reason.

Chiaki: Yea, everyone accounted for.

Byakuya: Well then OKuyasu could you please explain yesterday last night events. He ask as he waited. Okuyasu know this but hearing his voice it was off like he was thinking of something else not just that but he didn't look upset from Okuyasu running from everyone yesterday, Okuyasu got up and and ran a hand through his hair.

Okuyasu: Okay fine, I'll explains I start with the furry bastard that was trying to kill me, there Rat Stand Users, that the bastard Otoshi made with the Arrow for some dumb reason I think there Stands are called  **Ratts**  I have no idea why but they can shot a needle like bullet that melt anything it touches even flesh and I tell ya, it hurt like a bitch in hell. Josuke told me that him and Jotaro hunted them down and kill them both. Okuyasu clenches his fist in anger then even when he gone Otoshi is still messing with him.

Sonia: That sound horrible, to melt horror flesh like that. Her face pale remembering Okuyasu body almost melted.

Hiyoko: Ew that gross, how did a rat almost beat you! Your pretty pathetic if that the case. Hiyoko mocked Okuyasu he didn't pay it not minds as he continue to explain.

Okuyasu: One of furry bastard were here in this restaurant but I got in but the second caught me off guard and well you saw the rest. Okuyasu as he waited for everyone to understand.

Gundham: Hmm, so simple creature transformed into beast with the ability to rot flesh itself this Arrow has power beyond even my knowledge! He said dramatically.

Nekomaru: To think that the Arrow was able to increase a Rat power and give you a real problem, that Arrow something else.

Okuyasu: Yea if I saw that bastard Otoshi again I turn his face into a freaking pancake. Okuyasu growled at the end.

Byakuya: But what of your body you look rather skinny from before.

Okuyasu: I think it has something to do with Mikan, and her Stand. Mikanjump hearing her name everyone look to her confused and shock after remembering she was pierce by the Arrow.

Mikan: M-Me! H-How?

Okuyasu: I don't know, one moment I black out then next thing I know my body feel lighter and my limbs are longer melted and there was something dead flesh around me. Okuyasu ws trying to see what ability her Stand made have.

Fuyuhiko: Are you saying out of all of us, the cry baby bitch got a Stand. He growl upset.

Hiyoko: It probably as useless as her! She mocked.

Okuyasu: Hey! Leave her alone! If it wasn't for her I be dead and that little bat would have pick you all off one by one plus, the Arrow missing I never wanted the Arrow out of my sight but it happened so deal with it! Okuyasu said with rage more at himself. Thinking about it Mikan ability reminded Okuyasu of Josuke ability.

Mikan: Wh-Why well the Arrow pick me anyway?

Okuyasu: If my remember my Bro said that if the Arrow is near someone with strong emotions or desire the Arrow will pierce and gave them the power to do so that how I got the ability to add space.

Chiaiki: So if the Arrow pick Mikan she most have been giving off a strong desire, I think.

Okuyasu: I guess but if that the case I would have to see it and figure out it ability. Okuyasu turn to Mikan and ask.

Okuyasu: Mikan can you summon your Stand?

Mikan: I-m s-sorry I don't know how.

Okuyasu: I guess but I think I have a faster way to get it to come out. As he said that he pull out a knife and stab his left hand deep Okuyasu grunted as a lot of blood come out, everyone freak out.

Kazuichi: What the hell!?

Mahiru: Yo-You idiot why stab yourself.

Mikan: Okuyasu! And like that the same feeling from before happened and her Stand appear and jump to is back as Mikan rush to treat his hand.

Okuyasu: There you are, hmmm you Stand look like it doesn't have any power or speed and it look pretty weak. He said as he look at Mikan Stand it climb down his arm and pull the knife out before messing with his wound confusing him it confused him more with it pull the skin cut out and stuck them back together adding a fluid from it eyes and rubbed it in and like that the bleeding stopped. Mikan heard what Okuyasu said and understood why.

Mikan: I-I'm not very strong, so it clear my Stand would to. She felt like crying by Okuyasu was not explaining her ability.

Okuyasu: Yeah your not a fighter and your Stand is slow and weak but, you ability is clear and calming it very precise and have big potential like healing. Okuyasu show his hands as there was not scar it look good as new, Your Stand have the ability to heal people quick I think it from the weird fluid coming from it eyes and from looking at you I can tell your a very kind hearted person who just want to help others, you have a very pure soul Mikan. Okuyasu smile brightly as Mikan face heat up but she also cried never hearing someone tell such words.

Mikan: Th-Thank y-y-you, Okuyasu! She cried tears of happiness as she hugged him he freak out a bit as he calm her down.

Byakuya: Hmm, I see nothing less from the Ultimate Nurse it would makes sense but what will you call it.

Okuyasu: Not sure not my Stand to name like I said only the User knows what to call there Stand, well Mikan what you going to call it? He said curious of the name, Mikan calm down after sometime.

Mikan: I-I th-think  **Voodoo Dolls**  is just feels right. She said as she back up.

Okuyasu: Hmmm nice now, but I need to know something, Okuyasu turn to everyone and ask, I what to know one has the Arrow and if they do have it please give to me it my burden to carry you don't know the danger of it. Okuyasu said as he hoped one of the would hand it over.

Akane: Isn't that thing a big deal?

KazuichI: Didn't you heard a thing Okuyasu said if something it hit with they'll get a Stand, but there not strong enough they'll died.

Sonia: But if it is a danger as Okuyasu says, and with a traitor among us I shudder to think about it.

Okuyasu: Maybe but that not the main reason I want it back, my main reason is because of a promise I made yesterday I said I protect you all even the traitor and the Arrow is a danger and I have to be the one to keep it safe. Okuyasu said a his eye harden. Byakuya ask Okuyasu a question.

Byakuya: Okuyasu if you do get the Arrow what to keep it from leaving you hold why most it be you that hold this burden? Byakuya ask as he look Okuyasu in the eyes.

Okuyasu: Because I know it best and that things is one of the reason my Bro is dead and I want to make sure that no else is killed because that thing. Okuyasu said as he fist clenched as he glared at the ground.

Byakuya: I see and you have the right to felt the way you do, I need to make a promise for everyone sake. Byakuya eyes said they mean business Okuyasu nodded.

Okuyasu: Fine I promise what is it?

Byakuya: You must promise to keep yourself alive and if your having trouble ask us for we are a team and we need to work together! Byakuya saidas Okuyasu eyes widened he didn't have a lot of friends growing up except for Josuke and Koichi but meaning started out rough, but these guy accepted him no problem.

Sonia: Even if a small task we'll do our best! Sonia posed.

Mahiru: An idiot boy like you is going to need help if he hope to get anywhere in life! So I guess *I'll* have to help you with that! Mahiru pointed at Okuyasu scolding him.

Nekomaru: Even a teammate have to help each other out that was a team is for! Nekomaru scream proudly.

Mikan: I-I try an-and do my best to help you! Mikan said as her eyes were shut as her voice was louder then she want.

Akane: Just name the person and I'll pummel them! Akane said not knowing what going on but didn't really care.

Chiaki: This is what friends are for so you don't have to do everything by yourself, Okuyasu. Chiaki stated a kind smile on her face.

Okuyasu was a teary mess as eh felt the tears leave his eyes he felt so happy as first the first time in his life like the time he met Josuke and Koichi he felt like he had real friends as he could stopping crying.

Okuyasu: Y-You guys, I-I-I Promise! I promise that no matter what we'll escape this place together! Okuyasu said not caring his tears were showing as he let them fell.

Kazuichi: Even those he a pretty scary guy he not so bad.

Gundham: Truly, a prou festival of emotions that even the gods themself would cry too! Gundham said as he trying to mask the fact he was touch by this moment.

Peko: I not so impossible to work together.

Nagito: Truly this a bond that can be smash by anything!

Teruteru: Hmmm, Okuyasu still look like it in good shape after losing a bit of weight.

Hajime: At least everyone getting along.

Ibuki: Aw Okkie is just a big soft teddy! Ibuki cheered.

As Okuyasu finish crying he wipes his tears away and he look to Byakuya who had his hands out Okuyasu shake it and Byakuya hands the Arrow shocking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Byakuya you-

Byakuya: I wanted to make sure you also make it out of this, I truthed you judgement Okuyasu if this is the path you chose I we can do walk it together, I need to make sure you survived as well this burden this *our* burden is share. Byakuya give Okuyasu a rare but honest smile that show Okuyasu to truth him in and everyone.

Okuyasu: Right! Okuyasu smiled back.

Okuyasu pocketed the Arrow he fell like ha huge weight was off his shoulders even those he had then Arrow. After that everyone eat Okuyasu get by the weight he lost as he finish three plates were of food. But he still had think to take care of like helping Mikan with her Stand and who made the traitor be, and a thought he would have normally rejected a wild back.

Okuyasu:  _Should I have the other be Stand Users, hmmm no well not now I have to think save this for later._

Byakuya: Now everyone I have something to say, Rejoice.. for I have decided to throw a party tonight. This surprise everyone even Okuyasu.

Mikan: A p-party…?

Byakuya: That right a huge party that will last from sundown to sunrise.

Ibuki: Party till the sun comes up!?

Byakuya: And I will not allow any absences, your attendance at this party is absolutely mandatory.

Kazuichi: A party? Is it really the time for that?

Byakuya: This is the best to have a party.

Mahiru: Should we really?

Nagito: Hold on… I agree with Byakuya… it doesn't do us any good to stay bummed out like this. In fact, because of the situation we're in, it's probably best if we all strength our friendship with another more.

Okuyasu" Plus who doesn't like a party, I'm all for it! But say Byakuya why you throwing a party?

Byakuya: It look everyone needed, anyway… it is  **vital importance**  that we all stay in one place tonight.

Gundham: ou say that with such significance.

Byakuya: It's decided! We're having ourselves a party!

Mikan: E-Even so...I'm sure it needs to last all night.

Byakuya: If I thought that, I would have made that cleared from the beginning. But rest a sure everyone will be fine trth me.

Okuyasu: Plus I doubt everyone will be at it all night. Okuyasu clearing things for Mikan.

Mikan: I-I guess i-it fine. She said timidly.

Nekomaru: It's important to be flexible in situations like this perhaps a diversion from all this is just what we need.

Akane: Then let's party hard!

Teruteru: Ah, in that case, I'll put my amazing cooking skills on display for you guys.

Chiaki: But where is the party going to be held? Would this restaurant be okay?

Byakuya: No, this won't do… we need a location that's impervious to interference from outsiders. A place even Monokuma can't enter… what we need is an  **enclosed space**.

Chiaki: An enclosed space?

Gundham: If the restaurant won't do, then neither will the lobby… that's not nearly enclosed enough.

Sonia: Nor will the cottages… with so many people, we would have all be pressed up against each other.

Teruteru: But if you want to be pressed against each other, then a cottages is clearly the best choice! Pressing up against ladies…without sneaking aboard the women-only train in drags... I feel so lucky.

Okuyasu: No one going to do that!

Kazuichi: I can't believe how comfortable you are with saying your perverted thoughts out loud.

Okuyasu: No kidding, I mean geez man. Okuyasu signed.

Teruteru: Mmhmhm, I may be a pervert, but I'm the kind pervert everybody likes!

Okuyasu:  _I doubt that dude, from the girls side of course._

Kazuichi: Your confidence it seriously impressive.

Nagito: Then...how about that  **old-looking building**  near this hotel?

Chiaki: That run-down place?

Okuyasu: I think I saw once or twice doesn't look back compared from my house.

Nagito: Yeah, but if we do our best to clean it, I think it'd be perfect. Plus, it's basically the only places thats meets our needs for an enclosed space, right?

Peko: Indeed, however Usami has forbidden us from entering the old place. As I recalled...it's in the middle of being renovated. And like that Usami appeared.

Usami: I heard your conversation! Heard it all with my very own ears! Ahem! I have good ears! Cuz I'm a rabbit!

Okuyasu: That something, so you're going to let us, used that old building?

Usami: Yes! If t strengthens everyone's bonds with each other, then I'll not hesitate to cooperate, So in that case I will allow you to enter that old building! And like that Usami disappeared.

Mahiru: Um… So we're good with the old building? Then what about the preparations? If it's in the middle of renovation, don't we need to clean it first?

Sonia: I never done the dirty work known as "cleaning" before I am excited to finally experience it!

Okuyasu:  _I never thought a princess would *want* to clean weird, what was her life like?_

Kazuichi: No way! There's no way we can dirty our dear princess's hands!

Hiyoko: Nyeeeh, I don't wanna do it either!

Nekomaru: What… nobody's going to do it…?

Nagito: In that case, why don't we decided by a random drawing?

Hajime: Random drawing?

Nagito: To be honest, I already prepared a drawing because I assumed something like this would happened. Whoever draws the chopstick with the red mark on it will be in charge of cleaning, okay? Does that sound fair.

Gundham: Well then, let us entrust our destinies to the whim of this drawing!

Okuyasu: sound good enough let do this.

Mahiru: Well, no hard feelings.

And so everyone draws straws one by one until they were along and when everyone check no had a red mark but Nagito.

Nagito: Huh? I'm left with the red mark!?

Hajime: Haha, for someone called the Ultimate Lucky Student you don't seem lucky.

Okuyasu: Well to be fair anyone of us could have gotten it so I don't think these any room to talk.

Nagito: I guess it can't be helped. Well, if it's just cleaning, leave it to me I'm actually pretty good at it.

Mahiru: I thought so, you seem like you'd make a good stay-at-home dad.

Nagito: I'll take that as a compliment.

Teruteru: I'll handle the cooking, alright first, I need to prepared my ingredients, then I'll start cooking at the old building. I, Teruteru Hanamura, will go all out! I will prepared  **the world's tastiest dishes**  for you all!

Okuyasu: You know when he not being a pervert his spirit of a chief is pretty intense.

Peko: It would seem that everything is a go for the party.

Byakuya: Let's go about our business then,  **after Monokuma's nightly announcements** , we"ll meet at the  **old building**.

Okuyasu: Right then.

As everyone left to do there on thing until the party, Okuyasu stay as it dawn him, he still didn't a place to sleep now he didn't mind sharing a cottage with some else as long it wasn't with Teruteru or Hiyoko and Peko still scare him a bit, he wasn't looking to wake up lighter then he was a moment ago.

Okuyasu: Hmmm, the hotel would do I mean not like it not it that bad but maybe I use that old building after the party, speaking of the party why would Byakuya throw does it have do with yesterday? Hmm, I'll ask him when I see again.

Okuyasu look and saw Akane in her own world as she ate what was left on buffeted, Okuyasu figure he could talk to her.

Okuyasu: Yo Akane, what do you think about the upcoming party?

Akane, Hmm, if it's a party, there should be a lot of good food! Hehehe… I'm so lookin' forward to it, I can't stop droolin'!

Okuyasu:  _This girl really like food, weird things is being she eat more than everyone else, where does it all go?_  Okuyasu eye drifted down to her chest, he turn red and look away.

Okuyasu:  _Do go acting like Teruteru damnit, I don't think she saw me look did she?_ Okuyasu saw she was still drooling over the food at the party. She snapped out of as she look at Okuyasu and saw she changed his outfit.

Akane: Hey Okuyasu when you change your outfit?

Okuyasu: Oh! Yesterday I was thought it was best to change it seeing it better then walking around in my white beater. Akane didn't mean Okuyasu in his white beater btu she this one too and ask him something else.

Akane: Hey Okuyasu just how strong is  **The Hand**?

Okuyasu: Hmm, I guess it strong enough to almost smash a pillar of a pylon.

Akane: Woo! Really then you sure be hella strong too! Akane said in excitement,

Okuyasu: Hey hey, I'm not that good I have my ways but that just. Okuyasu still wasn't used o the fact a girl was praising him.

Akane: Say how about we spar a bit!?

Okuyasu Eh!?

Akane: Come on let go, I see for myself just how strong you are!

Okuyasu: H-Hey calm down! I can't fight a girl is leave a bad taste in my mouth lets do something else!

Akane: Hmmm, like what?

Okuyasu: W-Well we can go to the beach or something. Okuyasu rub his head he never took a girl out before either. And hearing that from Okuyasu made her heart speed up.

Akane: S-Sure.

As the to left it was silent, Okuyasu curse himself he wish hh know what to say but he not smart enough to think of anything so he went with his gut. Akane felt the same she never used her head much and follow her gut instinct. Both of them were more alike than they thought they may it to the beach and Okuyasu said what felt right to him.

Okuyasu: Yo Akane how do you stay so fit with all that for you eat.

Akane: I not sure, I heard for most girl is different and all the fat goes elsewhere? She said as he check herself out.

Okuyasu: For most it would be a bad thing sense they care some much for their figure or something, I pretty sure why most eat less.

Akane: I don't see why? If you don't eat you starve.

Okuyasu: I can't say, I didn't talk to a lot of girls growing up plus I not that smart to say the right thing. Okuyasu didn't feel insulted calling himself that.

Akane: Hmmm, why what wrong with a little weight on a girl figure?  _Is there something wrong with mine?_  Akane never care about how she look all she care was her family and food, hearing anyone else talk about this she wouldn't but Okuyasu was different these was something about him at she found interesting the way he talk, the way he moves, the he way fights, it all amazing even if she can't see she felt the fire in his eyes.

Akane _: Okuyasu is so strong, why do I feel weird when I think about it, is because of how I feel for him?_  Okuyasu saw Akane spacing out and snapped her out of it.

Okuyasu: Hey you there, what wrong?

Akane: Hey Okuyasu? She said shyly as he saw she was avoiding eye contact.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah? He felt nervous for some reason as she her like was cute to him.

Akane: D-Do you think there something wrong with my body? She blush a little looking at him, Okuyasu heated up as he saw her face and chest.

Okuyasu: N-No I don't, you look fine to me. He stuttered looking away.

Akane: Really? She move closer to him trying to be sure.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah, your body perfect! Any guy would be lucky to have you! Okuyasu stutter out as his feet choice to be stuck to the ground.

Akane: Okuyasu. She felt her heartbeat faster hearing that, Okuyasu back up a bit and tried his best to hide his re face.

Okuyasu: I'm not smart so the stuff I say is a bit stupid, I'll see ya later at the party! And he ran off.

Akane watch as she was left to think on her feeling as she know one thing from this talk she had.

Akane: I guess I like him. SHe said without hesitating or overthinking.

Okuyasu pants after running so much and walk he needed to see why Byakuya was throwing your party his gut was telling something was there was more to this and that vision must a role to play with the party. He saw him as he walk thinking Okuyasu sw this a perfect chances to ask what up.

Okuyasu: Yo, Byakuya can we talk!

Byakuya: Hmmm? Sure Okuyasu what do you need.

Okuyasu: I just curious about why do you want to throw a party, is yesterday the reason?

Byakuya: Hmmmm, I figure you ask me, forgive me I couldn't tell you with everyone around or things would get worse. To keep things short I was given a note that said someone was going to commit a murder.

Okuyasu: What! Really and after whatever said, when I find the bastard who did it I'll-

Byakuya: Okuyasu calm yourself I know how you feel but if we start acting without a plan the person behind it will be on to us. Byakuya said as he was not happy either.

Okuyasu: Tch, fine so your throwing a party to find the person behind it?

Byakuya: It a way to watch everyone and see who acts suspiciously and stomp it off before things get crazy. But I truly do believe that everyone needs this party to forget about the problem were in eve you. Byakuya said looking Okuyasu in the eye.

Okuyasu: Yeah, your right so how do we go about act like everything normal and see what happens.

Byakuya: Yes and when that happens I'll leave taking care of the person to you.

Okuyasu: Fine you can count on me were friends and a team so we have each other back. Okuyasu smiled.

Byakuya: Hehehe, your right on both accounts. Byakuya smirked.

And night come and so did the announcement and everyone was heading for the old building Okuyasu and Byakuya where already inside waiting for everyone. Hajime show up and saw them both.

Byakuya: You're here... now then, stand up straight and raise your arms.

Hajime: Why do I have to do that?

Byakuya: So that I can do a body check.

Hajime: B-Body check!?

Byakuya: Since I'm the one hosting this party, it necessary for me to take all possible security measure.

Okuyasu: I'm just backup, just encase I'm just glad Teruteru was already in here no way was going to watch him get body check knowing him. Okuyasu shudder a bit thinking about it.

Byakuya: Would that have been any different from your body checking the girls. Byakuya said as he check Hajime who had a confused look as Okuyasu face heat up.

Okuyasu: T-Th-That different! And only check Akane and Mikan that it! Okuyasu reminded how they will only be body check if Okuyasu done it he did and was nervous the hold time as he find nothing and let them in.

Byakuya: Hmmm, your good you may enter. Byakuya ignored Okuyasu outburst.

Hajime: Metal case? Hajime look and saw metal cases.

Byakuya: Duralumin, actually I get them from the supermarket. This one is to store any dangerous item I find during body checks.

Okuyasu: It saves us the trouble of an accident. And the other one is for emergencies.

Hajime: What kind of "emergencies"?

Byakuya: Don't worry about it, go everyone else is gather in the dining hall in the back head then and wait. As Hajime left Okuyasu converse with Byakuya.

Okuyasu: So you think the writer is here?

Byakuya: Mostly I counted everyone here, now left move to the kitchen to make sure not that the writer can't get anything from there.

As the duo left for the kitchen when they enter they saw Teruteru working on more food for the party Okuyasu was impress, he couldn't wake to try out his dishes Tonio was great but he was curious how the Ultimate Chef foods taste.

Teruteru: Oh, did you need something? Don't worry, I've already prepared all the dishes. Or rather... did you want me to cook you two up, too? Okuyasu step a foot back after hearing that.

Okuyasu: No, no we didn't.

Byakuya: We come, to see all the knives and any other sharp object?

Teruteru: All of them!? How will I cook withouts knives!?

Okuyasu: Your the Ultimate Chef, I doubt something like that will stop you plus with the girls waiting you look cooler finish without knives. Okuyasu encouraged.

Teruteru: Hmhmhmhm, you truly have a silver tongue Okuyasu but your right I get this done in no time! Teruteru said with intense passion! As the duo leave.

Byakuya: Good choices of words.

Okuyasu: I figure if he know ladies where waiting on him he be pump to cook even without knives. So sure we had to the dining hall.

Byakuya: You go on ahead, I need to check one more thing.

Okuyasu: Right see ya.

As Okuyasu head for the dining hall he saw the place look fresh and clear almost brand new, he wouldn't mean sleeping here it be the perfect place to stay.

Okuyasu:  _Not bad, this places is perfect._ He saw Chiaki and decided to talk to her.

Okuyasu: Yo, Chiaki how the party doing for ya?

Chiaki: It fine, but I'm worried about Monokuma showing up.

Okuyasu: Don't be if he does I'll kick him out no unwanted party coming in here.

Chiaki: But you can't fight him.

Okuyasu: Maybe but I'll find a way to keep him out!

Chiaki: Just be careful and remember what we said earlier.

Okuyasu: I will, and thank you guys are the best that ever happened to me, I'm glad I got to meet you all! Okuyasu smiled, Chiaki felt a weird feeling in here heart.

Chiaki: Thanks.

Okuyasu: Hmmm, I'll say Nagito out did himself this place is great I wouldn't may living here.

Chiaki: What you want to live in this old place, why?

Okuyasu: Well unlike all of you I have not place to sleep and sharing a cottages is not bad, I like to wake up without having someone treat me like a pillow. Okuyasu sweatdrop reimaging waking up in Mikan cottages.

Chiaki: I see your point, speaking of which what are going to do about Mikan

Okuyasu: I'll have to train of how to control her Stand until she can master controlling it herself.

Chiaki: Your keeping the Arrow to safe right?

Okuyasu: It the only way to make sure nothing happens to it I'm not letting this thing out my sight I keep it in my pocket at all times.

Chiaki: You don't have to burden everything yourself Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yeah but this things, is one thing I have to keep watch of.

Chiaki: ...

Okuyasu saw Chiaki look to be dozing so he left to that and look and saw the floorboards where open enough to you could trip over them he was used to this, as some of that floors in his old house rot open enough for you to trip on but he and his Bro grow used to it and walk like it was normal. Okuyasu saw Kazuichi and decide to talk to him he remember how much he hated the body check that Byakuya gave him.

Okuyasu: Yo, how you been.

Kazuichi: Better, but man was that so unconformable. Getting groped so thoroughly by a man, that was my worst nightmare.

Okuyasu: Just be glad it wouldn't Teruteru doing the body check, I can only shudder imaging what he would to do, man or woman.

Kazuichi: Your right, he pretty open to anything perverted.

Okuyasu: Right. Okuyasu saw Aken and walk to her, Akane looking at the food like a predator watching her prey she was drooling at the scene and was panting like crazy.

Okuyasu:  _She completely out of it, I doubt I could get through to her._

Akane: … …

Okuyasu saw iron plates on the wall he guessed over window he have no problem ripping them off with  **The Hand**  he wouldn't need to erase at all. As he look around he saw Fuyuhiko keeping to himself away from everyone else, Okuyasu didn't know why he show u sense he doesn't like anyone. Byakuya show and everyone else in here now.

Byakuya: Teruteru is in the kitchen, and it look like everyone is here.

Okuyasu: All and counted for.

Byakuya: More importantly- hey what is this!? Dangerous. And like that Byakuya stomp over to the table and the next not only shocked Okuyasu but everyone, as Byakuya to eat the food at a speed paces and fury.

Hajime: H-Hey what are you doing!?

Akane: You're hoggin' all the food! No fair!

Byakuya: No, I'm not…!

Mahiru: I don't care what you say, you're totally pigging out!

Byakuya: I'm telling you, I'm not…! Look carefully at this dish.

Nekomaru: It look like delicious roasted meat.

Byakuya: And just what stabbed into this roasted meat?

Peko: Hm? It's an iron skewer.

Byakuya: That right, this iron skewer is definitely a dangerous item, I must take full responsibility and collect it!

Okuyasu: I can see but why do you have to eat the food man?

After Byakuya was done devouring the meat he collect the iron skewers, just then Teruteru show up.

Teruteru: Heeeey! Look like everyone's here! I should go ahead and bring out the rest of the...huh? Whaaaaa-!? Some messy eater ruined my arrangements!

Byakuya:You made this dish right?

Teruteru: Yes, are you a food critic…?

Byakuya: What are you thinking using such dangerous items.

Teruteru: D-Dangerous…? That's churrasco, it's a South American meal where you stab meat on an iron skewer to cook it. It a tropical and exotic, so I thought it would totally fit the party's atmosphere.

Byakuya: These iron skewers are a problem.

Teruteru: Eh!? Iron skewers aren't allowed either!?

Byakuya: Yes there a danger, and so I'll will be collect them all.

Okuyasu: We already clear the kitchen of any dangers items so I guess all that left is the skewers.

Byakuya: Okuyasu let us check the kitchen once more just to safe!

Okuyasu: Sure.

As they left with Teruteru for the kitchen it show it cleared of knives and other sharp object but then Byakuya saw the forks and collected them as well.

Teruteru: You're removing kitchen utensil as well!

Byakuya: I'm simply removing all dangerous items.

Teruteru: Well...most of the dishes are finished, all I gotta do is arrange the plates, so it's no problem, but...but...but still! Waaaaaaaaaaah! Okuyasu! And he try to hug who freak out and behind dodging it.

Okuyasu: What the hell man, back off!

Teruteru: Eh? Not into that sort of thing? Well, that's a little depressing.

Okuyasu: I never roll that way!

Byakuya: Before any more flirty action are throw, explain this.

Okuyasu: I just said, I don't roll that way!

Byakuya: I checked the equipments list and there is one iron skewer missing.

Teruteru: Ah, that's right... as far as I know, that's been missing from the start. No matter how clean this place gets...stuff is still bound to go missing in a old building, right?

Byakuya: ...

Okuyasu: If that the case, there nothing we can do if was gone from the start it out of our hands Byakuya. _But if a skewer is missing then could the spear from my vision be warning me about the skewers_

Byakuya: Your right… there's no place to hide such a long skewer, anyway. Very well...all I need to do is keep a watchful eye.

Okuyasu: Right let's head back to the others, I dying to sink my teeth in the food.

Teruteru: Oh? Is there other things your to sink your teeth in?

Okuyasu: Okay now your starting to creep me out!

The three made it back to the dining hall where everyone else was waiting as Okuyasu was still on guard about the missing skewers.

Mahiru: Ah, they're finally back!

Akane: Hey, let's eat already! I'm starvin'!

Byakuya: There still one issue that needs to be addressed.

Akane: Eh? An issue? Who do I gotta beat the crap outta? Just say the words, I'll do it for ya!

Okuyasu: Calm down, Akane if there a issue like that I already take care of it.

Byakuya: All that needs to be done is safeguarding this duralumin case that has all the dangerous item that were confiscated.

Kazuichi: Can't we just leave it here?

Byakuya: I already put a lock on it, so it shouldn't be a problem, but we should definitely up the security on this just to be safe and keep and place away from everyone.

Sonia: Oh! I believe there a storage room at the back of this old building.

Byakuya: Hmm, a storage room, we still can't leave alone in there.

Peko: Then someone should guard, I would do that of course.

Mikan: Eh, are you sure…? I guess...if you insist.

Ibuki: But it be lonely in there by yourself. Until know Fuyuhiko finally spoke.

Fuyuhiko: She won't, anything better than being with all you shitheads.

Okuyasu: If that how you feel find, don't let us stop you.

Ibuki: Nahaha, I if I wrote a song about this, the title would definitely be " **To Lonely Tennager In a Storage Room** ".

Peko: Teruteru did go through the trouble of making this food, is it alright if I bring some with me?

Teruteru: But of course.

Nagito: But...if you're going to do guard duty anyways, it might be better if you avoid the storage room.

Peko: Why is that?

Nagito: Well, not only is the storage room packed with lots of stuff, it's hard to see in there and full of cobwebs. Also I was busy cleaning the dining hall that I didn't even have time to clean the storage room.

Mikan: I-If you stay in there for to long is be bad for your health.

Byakuya: Then you just have to use the office, if I recalled there also a circuit breaker in there too it a good idea to guard that as well.

Nagito: Yeah the office sounds nice, plus is not dirty either.

Peko: Understood, I will do my guard duty in the office with Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko: Whatever.

And so the two left for the office, that reminds Okuyasu he better check this place out is he going to be sleeping in here and check the market for stuff he mean need.

Ibuki: Mmm, seeing Peko's back as she walk away with Fuyuhiko make feel like she has a super cool, melancholy vide.

Hiyoko: But shouldn't she have taken that other case with her, too? Hiyoko pick to the one Byakuya was holding.

Byakuya: This, no this case is fine.

Okuyasu: This one's for an emergency.

Hiyoko: Ah, no fair! you're like, the only one who get to bring their own stuff! Like the fact Okuyasu still has the Arrow!

Byakuya: When you're as special as me…you get specials privileges.

Okuyasu: And the Arrow is for me to guard, no one else.

Kazuichi: When you put it that way...it's hard to argue with that.

Byakuya: This duralumin case stay with me at all times. I've even put the key for the other case in here as well.

Okuyasu: And i'm the one guarding this case just for safety.

Byakuya: We're taking for responsibility for watching over it, there no way we can let anyone else handle this matter. Okuyasu saw Akane was about ready to blow as she ask.

Akane: M-More importantly… we're all done now, right? Let's start the party.

Okuyasu: Yeah, let's started Byakuya if your worry about Monokuma don't I take care of him if he tries something and before you start with the bracelet trust me. Okuyasu said as he put his hand on Byakuya shoulder.

Byakuya: Very well, let party begin.

Akane: ALLLLLL RIIIIIIIGHT!

Gundham: Kehehe... So, the "banquet" has finally commenced. Fuhaha! You better keep me entertain me!

Okuyasu: Yeah let's do this! And so the party begin and it look everyone was enjoying themselves.

Akane: Hey, are we good? Can I finally eat?

Kazuichi: Your already eating!

Akane: Haha...hahaha… I-I can't stop! Hahahaha! I can't stop my hands from shovin' food in my face!

Teruteru: Well, of course you can't stop. This are the  **world's tastiest party dishes** , after all. No matter how full you feel, you can't help but continue eating such exquisite delicacies. That's is what I cook, the  **world tastiest dishes**!

Mikan: Th-That's rather scary.

Akane: Your not eating? Then I'm gonna all this myself!

Teruteru: I'll make go makes lots more in the kitchen, and then I'll bring it all out here, okay?

Okuyasu: Hmmm, I wather how go it is from Tonio's food I guess I'm going to find out. As Okuyasu tried it his eyes widened as he dug in like crazy, Only shit, this food is so fucking good!

Teruteru: I'm glad you like my cooking!

Mahiru: Hey everyone, while we're at it, why don't I take pictures for you guys?

Sonia: Wow, that sounds wonderful! Please do!

Mahiru take picture as Okuyasu finish his three plate in a short range of time he stop and sign from the taste. He thought about Tonio he food good but this was great he couldn't pick between with tasted better. Okuyasu and saw everyone having fun, enjoying the party.

Okuyasu: This not bad, not bad at all. Okuyasu smiled he saw Nekomaru as his face lot to show intenseness. Yo Nekomaru you good?

Nekomaru: Ng...Ng… Muuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhh! This party just started, but I...must...return my c-cottage…!

Byakuya: Don't be foolish… I won't allowed such a selfish actions.

Nekomaru: Don't stop me, Byakuya… there comes a time when a man knows he's gotta go…! If I don't go now...it would shame me as a man!

Okuyasu: What shame would that be?

Nekomaru: Shitting my pants would totally shame as a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!

Okuyasu:  _He just has to use the bathroom?_

Byakuya: If you need to use the bathroom, there's one in this old building. Why must you need to go back to your cottages?

Nekomaru: I-I've been trying to use it many times...but the door just won't open at all! Okuyasu sweatdrop as he choice to drop out this conversation and head back to the buffet for another round of food, as he ate Sonia ask him a question.

Sonia: Okuyasu, I believe we never ask you where you lived, could you please tell us of your home?

Ibuki: I want to know where Okkie came from!

Kazuichi: You never did explained were lived before this.

Okuyasu: Hmm, Oh yeah your right, well I live in a town call Morioh it was one of those small town where you see little action. Me and my Bro grow up there it was our home, I know a lot of places that would be pretty could if I was giving a tour.

Mahiru: What great about is, where there other Stand User?

Okuyasu: Yeah, I know a few I wouldn't say there my friends unlike Josuke and Koichi but there cool, I guess.

Sonia: How so.

Okuyasu: Well this famous manga artist name Rohan Kishibe, he was one of the people my Bro shot with the Arrow his Stand called  **Heaven's Door**  it let's him read people thought and write in commands, he was pretty shitty when I find him messing with Koichi. He said rather bitter thinking about Rohan.

Kazuichi: You sound kind of sour is it because what he did to your friends?

Okuyasu: That and when he beat me, the son of bitch may me set myself on fire!

Kazuichi: What!

Sonia: Oh dear!

Okuyasu: But after Josuke threat him good everything was back to normal and after that he chill out, but he still give me the creeps.

Byakuya: You said his Stand let's read people thought how?

Okuyasu: He Stand lets him turn you into a book and then he read your deepest thoughts and secret, plus he can add whatever he wants so if he wrote you can't harm him you can't.

Kazuichi: That sounds pretty scary, he sounds like a psycho!

Teruteru: Hmm, but to write your own command on someone, oh the things it could do~.

Okuyasu: That why I'm glad he stop acting like a nut job but he not close to crazy as this girl I know. Okuyasu shudder thinking about her.

Teruteru: A Girl who is she.

Okuyasu: Yukako Yamagishi, another Stand User my Bro created her Stand is called  **Love Deluxe**  it give her the ability to control hair mostly her own hair and let me tell you she may look pretty but she crazy as hell. She really into Koichi so much that one time she kidnapped him and made him study she almost kill him too, but he save her and thing went by to normal. I thing after a period of time the jack up for good and it was well. Okuyasu could feel the tear come out as he cursed himself for being in a relationship.

Kazuichi: WHAAAT! What is with the people of your town!

Teruteru: Hmmm, but to control hair I can't say I have a thing for hair but I could learn too!

Mahiru: Didn't you a thing he said she into his friends!

Okuyasu: Plus even if she wasn't I would go for her, but even still I can't help but be jealous of Koichi getting a girlfriend, damn it what he have I don't! Okuyasu drinks a bottle of cola to get his mind on it.

Sonia: Now now Okuyasu don't feel bad I'm sure some girl would find you attracted. Sonia cheered him up.

Okuyasu: You think so, I not smart or really good at talking girl. He said as he turn away.

Kazuichi: Come man, you get a body most guy would kill for!

Okuyasu: Yeah, I guess bad Nekomaru more fit than me plus I think Yukako like Koichi for what on the inside.

Mahiru: Hey, don't sell yourself short you have other great things that girl would love!

Ibuki: Oh! Like the fact your tall!

Mahiru: Not my first choice, oh but your also brave but a little reckless.

Kazuichi: Your pretty strong and have a if heart.

Mahiru: Ignored him, but your also loyal.

Mikan: Y-You also ha-have a k-kind side to yourself.

Okuyasu: Geez thank guys, but there a few other things about Morioh would be this restaurant the owner is a Stand User as well and he Italian, and his food is the best in Morioh but it comes with a price.

Sonia: Oh, what?

Okuyasu: Well his food help fix you up, like taking out rotten teeth and fixing tiredness but it can look a little gorey but not so bad I stop by a few times.

Hiyoko: Oh it sound like his food is better then Teruteru!

Okuyasu: Yeah but Tonio takes and makes the food himself not help aside from his Stand  **Pearl Jam** , but I say both of your foods are pretty good.

Akane: Sound yummy to me!

Okuyasu: Yeah it was, Morioh was a good place sure some of the people where a bit much but I still enjoy it as the place I grow up in.

Chiaki: Do you miss ever miss it or your friends?

Okuyasu: Yeah I do, I what wonder my dad doing all by himself, and what my cat doing he a moody bastard but he nice once you get to know him.

Sonia: Your town sounds lovely Okuyasu, I'm sad you have be away from it.

Okuyasu: Yeah but I don't regret being here you meeting you all, not come on if a party no sad faces! Okuyasu cheered, one could only imagine how he was able to keep his spirits up.

Byakuya: He right, we can learn more later!

Okuyasu: Right! _Hmmm, would a girl really be into me?_  He thought but suppress the thought and continue to drink until he heard a crush and Mikan screams and when his turn and saw what was going on his whole face heated up.

Sonia: That's…!

Mikan was in another embarrassing posed and before Okuyasu could turn away he had a nosebleed and fell right to the floor pass out as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and muttering.

Kazuichi: Okuyasu keep it together!

Nekomaru: MAN DOWN!

Okuyasu: I saw them, I really them. Okuyasu continue to mutter as the girls help Mikan.

Mikan: I-I'm sorry! I tripped again!

Byakuya: How do you trip like that back accident!?

Hiyoko: Yaaay! It obviously a erotic fanserves posed!

Mikan: Eek… Nooo… P-Please don't look at me.

Hajime; I think Okuyasu caught that too late. As Okuyasu was still out of it as Nekomaru and Kazuichi tried to wake him open but he still not awaken.

Kazuichi: Dude come wake up!

Nekomaru: DO GO INTO THE LIGHT!

As the was going on they were able to help out Mikan and Nekomaru and Kazuichi rested Okuyasu against a wall after failing to wake him.

Kazuichi: It not use he out of it!

Ibuki: Oh he must have seen! He must have seen it all!

Okuyasu: I really saw them, I really saw them. He continue to mutter much to Mikan embarrassment.

Mahiru: Okay time to wake him up.

Kazuichi: We tried but he out of it.

Ibuki: Oh! Maybe it one of those thing were true love kiss wakes him up! Ibuki said to the embarrassment of most of the girls and horror to the guys.

Kazuichi: Well sense he a dude one of the girls that not, Miss Sonia will have to wake him.

Hiyoko: Ewww, I'm not touching his lips!

Mahiru: N-No is going to do it! Maybe say something to wake him up.

Chiaki: I have a idea, Hey Okuyasu if you don't wake up, will have Teruteru give you the kiss of life! And like that Okuyasu shot up like a missile.

Okuyasu: Hell no! I rather have my lips touch the ground! Huh? I'm up wait what happened and why and my bleeding from my nose?

Chiaki: You past out, you remember anything?

Okuyasu: Just some screaming then...then...then.. and he remember as his face heat up he cover his nose. No! That it nothing at!

Byakuya: Well now that thing calm down let's continue.

Okuyasu:  _I can't believe I saw! I can't believe I really saw them, I could die happy if I could!_  He thought as he focus on something else.

Akane: Hey, is it really alright it I eat all this?

Byakuya: D-Don't be an idiot! Make sure you leave me some for me!

Mahiru: Heeey Byakuya! Everyone c'mon! I'm gonna take a picture! All right, say "cheeeese!"

Byakuya: Hey! Why can't you act be little more mature…?

But as thing were getting started the power cut off and the light shut off leaving everyone in the dark. Okuyasu acted look for something but saw nothing, he could hear footsteps one of them were heavy he follow knowing it belong to Byakuya.

Byakuya: What the hell!? What's going on here!?

Okuyasu:  _This is it, their striking now I have to find them!_

As Okuyasu look he follow the heavy feet steps Byakuya turn to him as he was wearing night vision.

Okuyasu: It time let get this guy!

Byakuya: Calm yourself for you can't see just follow me.

As the duo crawled Byakuya lead him under a table but he was shock to see some Okuyasu couldn't see but he felt a large wave of blood lust and as Byakuya push the person out from under the table Okuyasu had to time to say a thing as he punch Byakuya from under the table.

Okuyasu: Look out!

And the next he need his hand it stab by a something sharp as he summon The Hand to block the other stab thrust at roll from under the table and clenches his bleeding hand then the light come back on and everyone down. Okuyasu get up as Akane smelled his she turn and saw his bleeding hand.

Akane: Okuyasu your hand! Mikan freak out and go to fix it.

Okuyasu look at the table and then has  **The Hand**  kick it as he rush the spot they were attacked.

Okuyasu: Get back here you assholes! And erase the floorboards until is reveals the kitchen but no there, tch in frustration as Mikan uses a bandages and wrap around the wound as she has not yet learn to control her Stand. Byakuya get up and rubs his cheek with show a red mark but nothing serious he look at the hole and is as frustrated as Okuyasu but it look to be more of shame then frustration.

Okuyasu: Sorry about that but I felt a huge wave of blood lust and I had to get you out of there or you have been stabbed.

Byakuya: Think nothing of it, I glad you save my live thank you.

Okuyasu: They got away, fucking shit! He punch the wall next to him with  **The Hand**  denting the metal plate.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, cool your nerves I'm is just as upset as you but right now we need to think of what to do next.

Okuyasu: Yeah, your right.

Mahiru: Hey! What going on, what are you two talking about! And why was Okuyasu hand bleeding!?

Sonia: And why was the floorboards erased for?

Okuyasu: You better tell them, even if it one of them we have no advantage keeping it a secret.

Byakuya: Your right, everyone I truly want this party to be a place where we could forget about our problem. It also a means to keep an eye on everyone, because I was sent a letter that said they were going to commit a murder.

Everyone was shocked to hear that after the promise to work together and the fact some tried to murder, and the fact it could have been Okuyasu scare mostly everyone.

Okuyasu: We were trying to find the bastard but the light went out and it was impossible to find who it was, he stabbed hand but if I hadn't got Byakuya got when I did he would have died. Okuyasu clenches his fist in anger.

Kazuichi: S-Someone really try to do it?

Okuyasu: This changes nothing I'm going to find this bastard and make him tell us why he try to do it.

Byakuya: I have a lead on who that maybe, Nagito explain to me why you were under the table and more importantly why were you going for a knife. As he glared at Nagito everyone else to him as Nagito stood there not saying anything.

* * *

Chapter 5 End

_To Be Continue!_

After his grim battle Okuyasu against Ratts, Okuyasu deal with the fact of Mikan being a Stand User, a traitor, and now a murder and all fingers point to Nagito as Okuyasu save Byakuya from a grim fate, How will things changes!? What happened next!? Only time will tell!

Stand:  **Voodoo Dolls**

User: Mikan

States:

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: A

* * *

 

Ability: Has the ability to heal wounds with a strange liquid from it eyes, it tear are able to purified any toxic or physical wounds making it look like it never happened, all though do to the timid nature of it User it true power is still unknown even to Mikan herself.

 **Voodoo Dolls**  by 5 Seconds of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, what do you think of the Broship between Okuyasu and Byakuya it a duo of Brains and Brawn, I also had Byakuya saved being he the until one that saw Nagito going for a knife and still him. Let me know how you feel about the Duo of Byakuya and Okuyasu. Review and Thanks, Peaces!


	6. A Search For The Truth! Nagito's True Nature Reveal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now as for the enemy Stand User, they continue to come being that Okuyasu is one and the more Stand User that are on the island the more Stand User that will come. S for how the other will become Stand User, that is up to Okuyasu and how he could either die failing or have them Stand User and risk more coming.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter: 6

**A Search For The Truth! Nagito's True Nature Reveal!**

Everyone stared at Nagito as Okuyasu face was that of rage as he stare him down.

Okuyasu: You… Okuyasu said with rage but keep himself from attacking him for now.

Byakuya: Well Nagito answer the question, and don't tried to liar I'm no fool with the evidence that I have.

Nagito: …

Okuyasu: You better answer asshole or I'll make you answer. Okuyasu growl out as he glared intense.

Nagito: I admit, I was they one who sent the note and I *was* planning on committing a murder. Nagito said plainly pissing off Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: You bastard I'm gotta- but he was stop by Byakuya as he could tell don't everyone was here.

Byakuya: Wait Okuyasu before we don't anything everyone need to be here for this.

Mahiru: He right Peko and Fuyuhiko are missing.

Okuyasu: I'll get them I have nothing better to do. Okuyasu said in a piss off tone.

Chiaki: I'll go too. She thought is was better if Okuyasu had someone by him to keep him calm.

Byakuya: Very well, will make sure Nagito doesn't tried anything.

As the two Okuyasu hands where in his pocket as he thought about before if Nagito was going for the knife then who stab his hand it felt to skinny to be a knife, where their two people trying to commit murder his vision didn't tell him of Nagito plan and there was the missing skewer it had to be it. He was wonder if he should tell Byakuya of these visions he was smarter than him and it hurt his head to tried and figure out.

Okuyasu:  _I"ll have too, where partners and it be easier to found out what happens._  He thought.

Chiaki: I can't believe Nagito was going to kill someone, who couldn't have been? She said sadden.

Okuyasu: No body, because I wasn't gonna let that happened. Okuyasu growl out as he clench his pocketed fist.

Chiaki: What would be his motive anyway?

Okuyasu: Will find out then he start talking. Okuyasu said as they stop at the office door not feeling like waiting he open the door and saw a Fuyuhiko by himself, Okuyasu wasn't in the mood to screw he look to Chiaki to have her talk to him as OKuyasu would only lash out if the wrong words were said, she nodded and ask Fuyuhiko.

Chiaki: Hey Fuyuhiko where Peko these something important that happened and we need everyone.

Fuyuhiko: Tch, Last time I check the bathroom she when on about having stomach problems, why? What the hell happened.

Chiaki: We'll explain later just head to the dining hall.

Fuyuhiko: Tch, Whatever. And leave for the dining hall.

Okuyasu: We go as well these something that not making sense and only me and Byakuya know what it is. Okuyasu said as she nodded and head back.

As they happened back Okuyasu walk up to the hole he made and see the kitchen he would need to talk to Byakuya first before then get started on anything but first.

Okuyasu: Alright shit heel start talking what the big idea and why would you start a murder. He said as he was done waiting.

Nagito: It was simple when I was clearing this place I hide the knife and waited for the black out that I created and use the cord to find the knife with glowing paint and then murder someone but these was a problem that got in the way, Okuyasu... Byakuya you both know what is was don't you?

Okuyasu: You bastard.

Byakuya: But he right, Nagito never murdered anyone but these is still the matter of one thing Okuyasu, the one who stab your hand and got away.

Okuyasu: Maybe but what I want to know is why reason do *you* have to kill anyone, what reason is there tell asshole! But instead Nagito begin to giggle until it a full blow laughter.

Nagito: Aha…! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It was all for hope! It was to see hope shine when a murder happened! I want to see the Ultimate work together to combat this despair with their hope, hahahahahahahahahahahahah! Nagito said as everyone was pale with shock and Okuyasu was shock with the look in his eye as it look like layers and layers of darkness like hope and despair mixed together.

Ibuki: I-Is just me or...does he seem a little nuts right now?

Nagito: But I never expected Byakuya to have night-vision goggles… because of that my plan failed and push me from under the table.

Kazuichi: He serious crazy what the hell happened to him.

Mahiru: Is this your "true" nature? Where you lying to us the whole time?

Nagito: Me lie? No I now that I never be any good at anything even with the arrow but it can give normal people overwhelming power then many it can grand a Ultimate a power that can surpassed anything or anyone!

Okuyasu: You...You… son of a bitch! Do you really think your place would work! Okuyasu said with rage.

Nagito: Or course not with you and Byakuya working together, and you with your Stand my plan was bond to fail but the thought of seeing how everyone working together was to good!

Byakuya: So if was all you, you used me and Okuyasu to manipulate the situation however you like. Byakuya with shame for falling right into Nagito trap.

Nagito: That right, I'm the one that put the knife under the table before the party started when I was clearing, I'm the one who used the power cord to find my way through the dark to the table, and I'm the one who cause the blackout. He without a inch of regret.

Byakuya: Then why you sent me that letter! What reason was there to do all this! He pointed at Nagito.

Nagito: I was hoping someone would stop me and my evil deed but also I was hoping to get Okuyasu for my victim and retrieve the arrow. He as Okuyasu glare at him and was ready to punch him.

Okuyasu: You fucking bastard do you really thing I would let the arrow fall into your hand!

Nagito: I know you thought about it Okuyasu, the thought that one of us surpassing you and  **The Hand**  and I want to see what Stand a Ultimate could have and see if it would have the ability to end despair once and for all!

Okuyasu: Bastard, I never care about that I truth everyone here! Ever you and for that reason I keep the arrow away so no one would kill over it! Or be killed! Okuyasu as his rage spill out.

Byakuya: Whatever choice Okuyasu make with the arrow is up to him, but these one thing I like to now? If your know the person who tried to commit a murder being you fail, what about the person that stab Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: I like to know as well sense Byakuya was almost kill by that prick.

Nagito: Who can say, you'll have to look for yourselves and find then.

Okuyasu: Asshole you better tell us or I'll beat it out of you!

Byakuya: Okuyasu give it a rest, he not going to talk no matter how much violence you used against him, let just figure out this ourselves.

Okuyasu: Tch, whatever. And let Nagito go to figure out the other person.

Byakuya: Well question everyone and see if we can piece together the person who could have do it.

Okuyasu: Let hope this person had a better reason to murder then that sht head. He said as Nagito was now in a sit being wanted by Akane and Nekomaru left for the bathroom and Peko return and updated on what happened. Teruteru appear as well after the blackout and was given the information as well.

Byakuya: Everyone here so the people in this room couldn't have do it.

Okuyasu: Damn it we should have check closer for that missing skewer if we did this wouldn't have happened. Okuyasu piss off with himself.

Byakuya: Agree, if we're more thorough with our search we would not be in the situation. Byakuya said with equal regret.

Byakuya wasn't as blind to the evidence as he wish he was and Okuyasu wasn't smart enough to piece together but his gut was clever enough to at least tell him who could have been. No matter how they dice it re-think it over the answer was clear to them and Nagito know that, he know Byakuya was smart to figure out how this happened. With great regret Byakuya had no choice he didn't want Okuyasu to flip out for what he was going to tell him next, because it would throw him into a frenzy but he had not choice.

Byakuya: Okuyasu I have a club who it made be and your not going to like this as it the same person that throw us off our show. He said as he glasses shine covering his eyes.

Okuyasu: What could you be… and he piece it together he was a idiot but he wasn't blind to the reality of but it still both shock and enrage him to the max as his emotion spill out to  **The Hand**.

Byakuya: That right I not happy about either but this is the true, the one who was going to  **commit a murder was Teruteru**. He said as his shame sunk deeper for his foolishness.

Okuyasu: B-But th-that… grrrrrr. He couldn't hold it in anymore and in a blind frenzy turn to the wall next ti him and sick  **The Hand**  on it as he scream in pure rage.  **RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**  As  **The Hand**  pummeled the wall even the metal plate as everything on the was now in piece as a whole wall that was once there now gone, a cold breeze hit everyone but it did little to cool off Okuyasu temper. He didn't say a word as he turn to Byakuya and said this before he walk out.

Okuyasu: It better you do this I need more time to myself, and think for the party to fun until know. As he pass everyone his eyes shadow was he walk out the old build and to the beach to calm himself. As Byakuya was left alone to face everyone he turn and steel himself not letting everything that happen get to him.

Byakuya:  _I take thing from here Okuyasu_ , Everyone after some investigation and talking I came to a conclusion of this mystery. He said as everyone as some wonder why Okuyasu was upset.

Mahiru: What about Okuyasu?

Byakuya: He needed time to calm himself, as everything that happened was much for him so he left.

Kazuichi: He looked really mad, madder than ever.

Byakuya: He just need time, now for the main point it true Nagito tried to murder one of us and failed but the real culprit is still in this room and I know who it is. He said everyone eyed widened.

Mikan: Wh-Who i-is it?

Byakuya: Teruteru explain yourself and maybe I can keep Okuyasu from jumping the gun and flipping out. He warned as Teruteru sweated.

Teruteru: Wh-What y-you t-think I did it!

Byakuya: At first I was skeptical for the fact that the last skewer was lost but thinking back it makes sense you lied to hid it and use it later. He said as he stare harden for being lied too.

Teruteru: Wait wait wait wait wait! I-I wouldn't kill anybody!

Byakuya: I grateful for the fact Okuyasu was there if he wasn't I be dead, but if Okuyasu hadn't block the skewer he would have been killed, so Teruteru quiet lying and explain why you didn't. He said as his eye showed no mercy for anymore lies or excuses.

Teruteru: I-I-I…

Hiyoko: Spit out already!

Teruteru: This is a mistake… a mistake I tell you, I… was trying to save you guys… I was trying to keep Nagito from murdering one of you guy, Okuyasu specifically! He said as he teared up.

Byakuya: what do you mean "try to stop".

Nagito: …

Teruteru: I spent all morning in the old building preparing the dishes for the party… a-and then… I heard a weird laughter near the end of the dining hall...and when I peeked over there… I saw him. I saw Nagito, in the middle of cleaning duty, putting the knife under the table…! I-I had a bad feeling about it...so I continued to watch what he was doing, I saw him mess with everything like the irons in the storage room, and the air conditioner timers. And he was grinning, the whole time just grinning, s-so I qu-question him.

_Flashback:_

_Nagito: Oh, I've been caught?_

_Teruteru: Been caught…? What are you doing? What are yous scheming!?_

_Nagito: I'm planning on killing someone, oh course._

_Teruteru: Huh?_

_Nagito: Teruteru...just to let you know, it's pointless to stop me of you to stop me. If you stop me now, it doesn't matter I will never give up. Whether it tomorrow or the next day, or the day beyond that I will definitely start the killing._

_Teruteru: Wh-What? No matter how much do you want to leave this island, That's just…!_

_Nagito: I see… So that's what you think… but, that not it at all, this isn't for my survival. I just to start the killing more specifically i want to kill Okuyasu._

_Teruteru: Wh-What are you saying, and why Okuyasu!?_

_Nagito: I need the Arrow he has, I love everyone here so I want to be of used of them in anyway possible. I love the_ _**Ultimates** _ _...and I admired them for being the_ _**symbols of hope** _ _. But Okuyasu isn't one of them but yet after listen to his back story he is still able to smile and laugh like it never happened, and his presence here has had a big change on everyone Mikan herself is a Stand User, so if she has the power to do so then everyone can, so in the name of_ _**hope** _ _I will do whatever I can, I don't want them to lose to something like killing I want them to prove to me that_ _**hope** _ _will never lose no matter how daunting_ _**despair** _ _is. But Okuyasu sand in the way of that more so he seem to be the_ _**embodiment of hope** _ _to everyone here, so losing him will despair everyone before it ascend everyone else to a higher level of_ _**hope that will never lose to despair** _ _! He said as he sounded like a madman preacher._

_Teruteru: Wh-What are you saying…? I don't understand at all!_

_Nagito: I see, well let me put it this way, when you beat a strong enemy you will grow stronger…? Which means the stronger the_ _**despair** _ _the stronger everyone_ _**hope** _ _will become, right? I yearn for a_ _**powerful hope** _ _that will burn_ _**despair** _ _right to it roots!_

_Teruteru: A-Are you kidding…? Don't tell me...you're actually serious…? Even if you do Okuyasu_ _**The Hand** _ _will stop you, you know that right!?_

_Nagito: Maybe with him it like a unpredictable storm you never know when it going to strike, but for hope I will take that chance. I'm just a obsessed fanboy so it's all right that this love of my is unrequited._

_Teruteru: Y-You...There's something wrong with you!_

_Nagito: Really? Do you really think so? Do you really think...there's something wrong with me? But isn't that what love is? He said with a twisted look in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Everyone was more or less shock from what they heard and Nagito just stay silent Byakuya spoke and confront Nagito.

Byakuya: Nagito what is the meaning of this. He said Nagito only smirked.

Nagito: If you have a favor boxer you want him to win against a strong opponent?

Fuyuhiko: You better not compare us to that!

Nagito: Is it really wrong to give someone a trial to become stronger, for humans killing is a simply a tragedy but… for worthy humans, trials are just a way to elevate their status to a higher level. It amazing some untalented as myself can make a trial! There no point in some like me or Okuyasu surviving it far more significant for us to die to ascend your hope! There no greater honor the being the foundation so that your value may ascend higher! He said as his eyes change his voice sound like a twisted fan.

Byakuya: Why most you involve Okuyasu in your twisted plans.

Nagito: Simply he not a Ultimate and plus him being heard are make a change in everyone so seeing his death would a heavy despair that would soon be over comed.

Mahiru: He done nothing to you and even what out his way to save someone like you and almost died! She said angry.

Kazuichi: Yeah the dude scary at time but he done more for use then anyone!

Nagito: He he he, and that why his death perfect he creation such bright hope and his death it would create a dark despair. He as there was no way to change his mind.

Chiaki: Is that why you told Teruteru your plan, you wanted to involve us in the killing so creating a mistake like this would have been perfect.

Teruteru: Huh?

Chiaki: You pique Teruteru curiosity and making the mystery more complex.

Nagito: Well your right, it true I looking forward to that, that why I took the time to tell him about the secret entrances as well when I was cleaning. I just casually mentioned it.

Teruteru: U-Ughhhh…

Kazuichi: This dude… he seriously batshit crazy, he insane!

Teruteru: Th-That's right! That's why I tried to stop him, you know.

Sonia: But why not going to Okuyasu or Byakuya with the information you had.

Byakuya: That true Teruteru, if you know why not come to me and Okuyasu, it only solid the fact you were going to kill him when you lied about the skewer. He said disappoint.

Teruteru: I-I w-will Ughhhhh…

Chiaki: Byakuya most have saw Teruteru with the night-vision goggles and save Nagito and in turn Okuyasu save Byakuya but I'm not sure how.

Byakuya: His instinct are far more heighten then my so he most have sense the killer intent and punch out of the way. He said as he subconsciously rub his cheek.

Nagito: So I was being protect by Byakuya, what a turn.

Byakuya: I said I wouldn't let anyone be a victim and I meant it and Okuyasu kept his promise. Then a voice they didn't expect to here appeared.

Okuyasu: I say I protect you guy not matter what plus my hand doesn't hurt that much. He said calmly.

Byakuya: Okuyasu I thought you left to calm yourself.

Okuyasu: I did but I stay to hear everything out, it was so I can make a plan that works. Because if what Nagito said true then he never stop and my life will be endangered one way or another. He said plainly.

Nagito: SO you heard everything?

Okuyasu: Right to the last twisted speech about hope, your lunatic. But I'll deal with you later right now I need to deal with the guy that lied and almost skewer Byakuya and me. He said as his face change to that of rage, scaring Teruteru.

Teruteru: I-I n-now wait a moment! I-It was all N-Nagito doing!

Okuyasu: Save it! I not that stupid you still lied to me and Byakuya and almost got us killed what reason would have to kill, what reason would you to lied to us, we promise to work together so why? At this point the rage was faded and replace with sadness of being betrayed.

Teruteru: Ugh...ughhhhh...ughhh…

Byakuya: Talk no more wasting time get to the point, now! He said his voice where stern and commanding.

Teruteru: I...I...just...I wanted to go home… I needed to go back home no matter whaaaaaaaaat! Because she waited for me… she waited for me to come home… my Momma is waited for me to come home! That's why I need to go home!

Okuyasu: Damn it. He said with a grimm look on his face.

Sonia: Teruteru…!

Teruteru: B-But… if it true we lost our memories, and several years passed since our first day, then what happened to the Hanamura Diner!? What happened to my mom who still waiting for me!? He said as he shake and was tearing up Okuyasu grimace more as he thought about his home in Morioh, how was his dad doing? How was Stray Cat doing? Was everything okay? Thoughts plague his mind every now and then bt he know Josuke and Koichi was handle it.

Peko: So you believe what Monokuma said…

Kazuichi: You acted like it didn't even bother you in the least. So WHY!?

Teruteru: I still don't believe it! There's no way I believe that… it...it has to be a lie… that why I had to go home! I wanted to go home and confirm it… I wanted to make sure...it was all a lied, I wanted to make sure I still had place to call home!

Nekomaru: Gh…! Teruteru...you…!

Teruteru: I don't believe it… I don't...believe...it… I can't...believe...it…

Okuyasu: _God damn it, I call tell how he feels but I never pick it up, shit!_ He curse himself mentally.

Teruteru: I-I wanted to confirm it by any means necessary… I I had to do something… That's when I heard about Nagito's plan. I-I found out he was going to kill someone… if I left him alone… that's why… that's...why…

Okuyasu: You tried to take the first kill, it good to know how much my life let alone everyone else lives mean here. He said bitterly as he hope Teruteru was truly trying to save him.

Teruteru: I'm sorry...you guys… even you...Okuyasu I truly want to keep Nagito from killing you… It doesn't mean I wanted to sacrifice any of you. But...it was all I could thing I could do… and in the end I almost kill Byakuya or even Okuyasu… Ah...I see… I think in the end I'm the one…who went crazy. He said sadly.

Okuyasu: Hmm, I wouldn't be so far to judge you, your heart was almost in the right place but you fall trap to that damn bear's motive, and that is my fault for not finish. He said as his face should regret.

Byakuya: Maybe if we were serious about what we said we would have stop Nagito and keep everyone safe from this moment.

Okuyasu: I have no room to judge for your reason, I wasn't always in the right. He said as he recalled his time fighting Josuke.

Teruteru: What could...you have done?

Okuyasu: When I first meet Josuke and Koichi, it wasn't a friendly one I kick the gate of my house into Koichi neck choking him out and then my Bro stab him in the neck with the arrow, I fought Josuke and tried to kill him too, so as you can tell I was a shitface asshole back then and I regret that everyday of my life. He said as he was saddened by his past action on his friends.

Teruteru: I never know.

Okuyasu: I never told you all, and plus Teruteru your not the only one who worry sick about their family, I worry about my father everyday he smart enough to take care of him properly and I worry what mine happened to him if someone not watching him. He said as everyone remember Okuyasu telling them of his father mutation.

Byakuya: Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: But that doesn't mean I would let myself be play into a sick twisted plan like this, it would only left to lied and pain, i'm not a smart guy but I know what happened to people who commit crimes it will get you no matter who you are what are you reason are. He said as his brother death was clear sign of that.

Teruteru: Your right Okuyasu, I understand if no trust me or forgive me after this, I'll work hard to get everyone to trust me again! He said as it somewhat left the heavy atmosphere ut then Nagito said something about what Okuyasu said early.

Nagito: People like your brother who murder to find a way to kill your change father, truly a despairing life he lived. Okuyasu turn and glared.

Okuyasu: You have no right to say a damn thing about my Bro or my father as far as I kind my Bro was will a person ten times about the the shitbag in front of me.

Byakuya: There still the fact what we do with Nagito.

Nekomaru: I can keep a eye on him he won't get far from me.

Sonia: I do believe it time for everyone to go back to there cottages and rest this night away and talk more about this tomorrow.

Byakuya: Sonia right everyone let go back and rest it been a long night.

As everyone left Nekomaru pick up Nagito and carry him out as Okuyasu turn to the whole in the wall he made as he stare out at the night sky.

Byakuya: Okuyasu were will you sleep for the night?

Okuyasu: I was planning to make this place my home but I think that impossible now as you can see. He said as the hole the floor and wall damage it beyond simple repair.

Byakuya: Were well you sleep you can always share a cottage with one of us.

Okuyasu: Yeah but I think it better if we all have some space so I think I'll sleep in the hotel for tonight.

Byakuya: Very well Okuyasu.

As Byakuya left Okuyasu continue to stare out at the sky, protecting everyone became a lot harder and to to it off he still has to help Mikan with her Stand, but not just that he has a sinking feeling the those rats aren't the only Stand user that will come as long as he heard with the arrow more Stand User will attack. Plus now he has Nagito to deal with.

Okuyasu: Bro what do I do, it look like helping these guy get harder and harder as time pass. What you have done or Josuke and Jotaro, how would they have deal with this problem I'm not smart like them or you so how can I help them? He ask the nothing as he look to the stars.

He look to the arrow as he clench it, Nagito plans to use it to make everyone Stand User and mostly some of them will surpassed The Hand power of it still his jobs to protect even if he has to protect them for themselves.

Okuyasu: I not the thinking, never was I always follow my gut so I'll just have to trust in everyone and do what I can even if it cost me my life. I going to do as you say and follow my own path, and my path is helping these guys out, I'm changing Keicho thank you. He said as new courage build up in him, he was never the one to be bummed out for long, he never call his brother by his name in a long time be it felt good.

As he turn to leave he is going to do his best to have a better tomorrow and make sure that he new friends are safe, he going to give his very best, he going to give his all, his power, his soul, his heart, and his Stand, even his life!

* * *

The next Okuyasu awakening from the couch he slept on in the lobby he sleep well as it was a next day and he wasn't going to let yesterday damping this new day. The next good thing about sleeping the lobby is outside from the restaurant. As he enter up stairs everyone look to have a uneasy atmosphere. He wasn't surprised after yesterday but wasn't going let affected him.

Mahiru: Okuyasu, you're already up… good morning.

Okuyasu: Morning Mahiru. He greeted back.

Kazuichi: Y-Yo.

Mikan: Good..Morning…

Okuyasu:  _Yesterday night really had a affected on everyone, I guess Nagito motive left a serious mark_. He said he saw Teruteru in the corner by himself Byakuya was in the room as well.

Byakuya: Greetings Okuyasu how as your sleep.

Okuyasu: Fine it good not to be waking up surprised and the closer to here.

Byakuya: Very nice.

Both of them could feel the atmosphere in the air it was gloomy and they would need to do something about this. But neither of them know what to do until the answer come to them in the most shocking way.

Hiyoko: Why is everyone so gloomy is like someone died or something?

Byakuya: It from yesterday event left everyone, and Nagito speech.

Hiyoko: You mean that crazy guy and gross pervert? Why should we care he crazy and crazy are lock up. And Teruteru si nothing more a mommy's boy.

Kazuichi: What are you talking about?

Hiyoko: I'm saying one crazy and the others a crybaby! Jeez what with you all not one dead yesterday. She scream out.

Okuyasu: She right as rude as she is the worse thing that happened is a bruised cheek and a stab hand. He point to his bandages hand as Byakuya only rub his cheek.

Teruteru: I'm really sorry for my action yesterday it may take some time but please give another chances.

Okuyasu: It the least that you deserve, and hey everyone need a second chance.

Byakuya: Your actions will be forgive just because it better for us to be together.

Mahiru: If it okay then you better work hard for us to forgive and trust you again.

Hiyoko: I don't care what you do crybaby.

Kazuichi: Your not that bad compared to Nagito.

Teruteru: I promise I work myself to the bone if need.

Akane: Hm?

Hiyoko: Hey, what give? Does a peabrain like you have something to complain about?

Akane: Well, it's not about that, but somethin' smells, don'tcha think? She said as Okuyasu took a smiff.

Okuyasu: She right there a strong scent in the air.

Sonia: Eh, again!?

Ibuki: Don't tell me... it better not be another dead body!

Akane: Nah, it not the smell of blood...this time it just smell really bad.

Okuyasu: She right.

Akane: It's kinda like how a bar or nightclub smells after closin' time, ya see?

Okuyasu: I say it smell more like moldy old wood and week old food, for me that is.

Kazuichi: I don't knows those smells, you both had a rough life growing up!

Peko: Now that you mention is it, I do smell something like a sewer or rotting garbage.

Hiyoko: Kyahahahahaha! I know it's what it is! Nekomaru breath probably stinks!

Nekomaru: Gah-hahahaha! You got me there!

Okuyasu:  _I don't think that funny or a joke._

Akane: No, it's not Nekomaru, this smells comin' from… you Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: Huh?

Okuyasu: Akane, right that smell is coming from you.

Kazuichi: Whoa, it's true! Hiyoko...you reek!

Gundham: Tch! A rotten smell stings my eyes…! As if a demon eclipse is about to commence..! Gundham cursed as the he rub his eyes

Hiyoko: Ah..aghhh… Waaaaaaaaaah! She cried.

Ibuki: Oh, she crying!

Mahiru: I've said it before, but you guys are really insensitive!

Kazuichi: Ah, no...it actually doesn't smell *that* bad… I mean, as long as I breathe with my mouth. He tried to cheer her up.

Okuyasu: I've smell worse than this so it doesn't bother me. But that only made her cried hader.

Hiyoko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Akane: Are you takin' baths?

Hiyoko: Ugh… *Hic*…*Hic*… No.

Hajime: You haven't bathe?

Hiyoko: I...I can't help it… I can't tie my kimono sash myself Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Mahiru: H-Hey...Hiyoko… You don't have to cry so much… I'll tie your sash for you, okay?

Hiyoko: Hic… hic… Really?

Mahiru: I can only tie a simple knot, but...if that's okay with you, I can teach you.

Hiyoko: Yaaay!

Okuyasu:  _That was fast, will at least she not crying._

Hiyoko: I love you, Mahiru! I'll give you a kiss! She said as she hugged Mahiru.

Mahiru: H-Hey, Hiyoko… you don't have to hug me.

Gundham: Kehehe, it would appear she have taken a liking to you.

Ibuki: Welcome to world of girl love! It's slippery when wet!

Okuyasu: There a whole lot of things wrong with the sentence! Okuyasu sweatdrop but smiles with the change in mood.

Mikan: Um… anyway... What happened to Fuyuhiko and Nagito? It seem there both... not here.

Peko: I saw Fuyuhiko and invited him for breakfast but he decline.

Akane: Who cares about Nagito!?

Byakuya: That maybe so his disappear will be a problem, for many reason. As some couldn't help but look to Okuyasu concern.

Okuyasu: Jeez, you act like I have a target painted on my back if he tried anything I sent flying with  **The Hand** , so relax. He said as his wasn't a child.

Gundham: He is cursed… a child who summons misfortune, so to speak. Kazuichi an Nekomaru grow nervous and said.

Nekomaru: J-Just letting you know...I don't know anything! W-Without hesitation, I-I don't know anything about Nagito at all! He scream making himself look more suspicious.

Kazuichi: He right, forget him! Let forget all about that creep already!

Chiaki: … They're obviously acting suspicious, aren't they?

Kazuichi: I-I'm not suspicious!

Nekomaru: Hmph! That's right! I-I'm not suspicious!

Byakuya: What have you two done, as I remember Nekomaru you took Nagito to watch him. He said a his eye narrowed. But before they could get any answer Usmai appear shocking everyone.

Usami: Morning everyone I have great news.

Byakuya: Wait is it?

Usami: I open the bridge to the other island so you can go now!

Chiaki: Then that means we can explore the new island and see what we can find.

Okuyasu: I guess scraping that bear toys make possible to explored all the island, hm.

Nekomaru: I-IS THAT TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!?

Usami: Yep that right!

Okuyasu: Well it go think these scars where were it.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu how is you stomach so far?

Okuyasu: Not so bad, ignoring the fact it look like I cut myself open six time it find. As he said that to prove his point he left his whut beater showing his abs and stomach for the world to see, as Mikan face turn red seeing this and Mahiru told Okuyasu to put his shirt down.

Mikan: Eeeeek! She scream covering her face

Mahiru: Okuyasu put your shirt down, no ask for you to do that! She said with bright cheeks.

Ibuki: Whoaaaa! It totally look like one of those prison mark you used to count the days! She said amazed.

Byakuya: Okuyasu please show some commoning dignity. Byakuya signed.

Okuyasu: Hmm, what wrong it look fine to me?

Kazuichi: Dude! You showing your abs and stomach to us! Seriously how do you get a body like that.

Akane: It look to rough and soft at the same time. She said surprised but Okuyasu was able to put his shirt down when his arm got tired.

Byakuya: Now let explore this new island and see what we can find. But before that Okuyasu remember something.

Okuyasu: Alright it a go!

As everyone was going to leave Mahiru was being pull by Hiyoko, and Okuyasu stop to listen.

Hiyoko: You promised to you'd tie my kimono sash!

Mahiru: Th-That was after we finish exploring the new island.

Hiyoko: B-But...if I don't hurry and take a bath go take a bath.. They'll *sob* call me smelly again… They're *sniff* gonna bully me again…

Mahiru: O-Okay...then let's take a light shower first.

Hiyoko: Yaaay, were going to wash each other!

Mahiru: Huh? Wash each other? H-Hold I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to go in too…

Hiyoko: Now now, we're both girls. There's no need to be shy!

Mahiru: B-But…

Hiyoko: C'mon let's go!

As she pull Mahiru to te showers, Okuyasu fell tremor go through his body as a new primal instinct surface as his mind and gut felt one for the first in forever.

Okuyasu:  _I see, wash each other,_  wash each other…? N-No you shouldn't! But his instinct grow stronger as the primal urge in his body wash over him. I never heard the end of it...but this feeling this primal feeling of a man urgs… it swelling inside me! He scream out.

And so Okuyasu sneak out to follow the urge of his manly instinct and through a fog of steame saw what he could never unsee for the rest of his life. And that is was left little to the imagination as his face turn red and blood drop a bit.

Hiyoko: Yay! Washing each other! Yaay yaay!

Mahiru: Hey…!

Hiyoko: Where do you want me to wash you, Mahiru!? From where to where do you want me to wash you!?

Mahiru: J-Jeez.

Okuyasu: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! And before he was caught he left and was now at the outside of the hotel, I can never tell anyone what I just saw well I have other business to take care. He got up and went to find Mikan.

After he cross the bridge to the second island, he saw a diner and check it out it look to e like any other diner but when he went inside he saw Fuyuhiko eating a burger he wasn't going to mess with him and left him alone. He walk out and saw a tunnels and walk into it he was lead to place called Chandler Beach and then heard a scream.

Ibuki: ...Ah...Ayaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh! From the sound of it, it was a Ibuki's voice so he runs as fast as possible to see what the problem.

Okuyasu:  _What the hell is it, is it a enemy Stand!_  And he saw Ibuki and ran full speed to her.

Ibuki: Ohno...ohnoohnoohno…! She said over and over again.

Okuyasu: What the problem Ibuki!?

Ibuki: Th-Thisisbad! She said way to fast for Okuyasu to understand.

Okuyasu: What!?

Ibuki: I'mpanickingsomuchIdon'tevenhavetimetospacemywords! She said panicking.

Okuyasu: Ibuki! Calm down and tell what wrong!?

Ibuki: Th-The killing… The killing has started again…! She screamed

Okuyasu: What!? Where!?

Ibuki: Look! Over there! And she point and Okuyasu turn to see.

Akane and Nekomaru fighting as the two look to be a battle of speed and strength as the clash fist and legs one trying to beat the other.

Akane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nekomaru: Your speed is adequate, but it's still not enough! Each blow you land is too soft! You're not using your muscle properly! Your athletic body is going to wasted! He as he was given advice.

Akane: Shut up! All I gotta do is win!

Nekomaru: What was that? You're gonna win? Against me? That's quite...ABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURDDDDDD! And delivers a crushing gut punch to Akane.

Akane: GWAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nekomaru: Had enough? Have you learned your lesson!?

Ibuki: H-H-He's done it! Nekomaru Nidai Ultimate Move: Super Body Blow! She scream panicking.

Okuyasu:  _The power these two have is unbelieve!_ Okuyasu thought shock by the fight.

Ibuki: That's instant death! If she's lucky, she'll live another five more minutes at best!

Nekomaru: Akane… at your current power level, you can't even defeat a mere team manager.

Okuyasu: A-Amazing their power is above the level a normal people!  _If they were truly Stand User Josuke and I would have trouble with just one of them!_  He thought as he saw Akane get up.

Ibuki: This fight is clearly a one-side beatdown!

Nekomaru: We're not fighting art all, we're training! I'm a team manager there not way I fight for real. We both agree to this training session!

Okuyasu: Some training session is was so intense, but why do it in the first place?

Akane: Gh...if I gotta admit…

Ibuki: Ah! She alive!

Nekomaru: She not a weakling who'd be taken out by a weak blow like that!

Okuyasu:  _He call that a weak blow!?_

Akane: H-He look pretty strong...so I couldn't help...but get excited… I thought sparrin' would help me burn off some of this energy… but I lost. But more importantly… there a lotta strong dudes in this world, huh?

Okuyasu: _Yeah there Stand ever strong then my own Stand._

Ibuki: What a bunch of battle-loving troublemakers!

Nekomaru: Akane… It's seems your the type who learn through action rather than words… So I shall give one piece of advice. How you use you body and muscles… your positioning and your timing, lt's all half-assed. Your not utilizing your  **Ultimate Gymnast**  talent well at all. Basics! Make sure you understand the basics! You'll always be second-rated if you rely on instinct alone!

Akane: D-Damn it...shut up…

Okuyasu felt like he was seeing himself and his brother Keicho scolding him for not using his head or using  **The Hand**  properly, he relied on his brother and follow his instinct to heart but seeing this Okuyasu found a deeper connection with Akane, she too follow her instinct and unlike him she follow her own flow.

Okuyasu: I never thought I find someone who acted so like me. He mutter that to himself but Ibuki could hear him.

Nekomaru: If you understand what I just said, some see me. When the time comes, I will fight you once again.

Akane: Heh, ya better not forget what you just said. My desire to win is pretty crazy! I won't give up until I beat ya! And she wobble away from the beach.

Okuyasu: Her speed is what truly terrifying you could barely keep up, it you didn't have trained eyes. Okuyasu eyes were used to speedy battle so it was little trouble for him.

Nekomaru: Hmmm, However… if she thought that fiercely with that just her own style… how ominous, my hands are still numb.

Ibuki: That girl… she probably gonna get even stronger.

Nekomaru: Yeah… you're probably right… Okuyasu in your opinion if Akane *did* have a Stand doe you think you could beta her? His question was serious but Okuyasu know he wouldn't try it so he answer.

Okuyasu: Probably not her movement are to fast, and if she was a Stand User she give Josuke's **Crazy Diamond**  trouble.  **The Hand**  wouldn't be able to keep up with her attacks so it save say no. He didn't feel bad seeing this Josuke would have said the something as well.

Nekomaru: I see would thank you for answering.

As Okuyasu left he saw a Beach House and enter it curious of what may be inside. And when he enter it was pretty luxurious, he saw Kazuichi and Hajime amazed the the fanciness the house.

Kazuichi: Hey doesn't feel awesome? This place look like some celebrity's pads or something? The shower out of order, but the ambience of is nice… and the fridge is stocked with loads of drinks. Hehe, this Beach House feels privates from outside it's awesome! Compared to the urban sea that are full with trash and debris this place is completely different!

Hajime: We're the only on on this island, anywhere we go is a private beach.

Okuyasu: But it still amazing, how fancy this room is.

Kazuichi: See Okuyasu get it, don't going shattering dream like that Hajime! More importantly let go splash around at this private beach!?

Okuyasu: I would go but I have to take care of something that needs my attention. He said as he look to the door.

Hajime: Is it about Mikan?

Okuyasu: Yeah, I need to show her the ropes of controlling a Stand, I'm never plan for this to happen but I should at least help her. He said as he stuff his hand in his pocket.

Kazuichi: Guess your right.

As Okuyasu made his way out Kazuichi continue to converse with Hajime about going for a swim. Okuyasu left the beach and was back on the road as he pass a Pharmacy knowing Mikan she may be in there, so he walk in a saw her looking really happy.

Mikan: Sqee...eeeeee!

Okuyasu: Whoa! What wrong Mikan!

Mikan: Ah... Okuyasu, sorry… I'm so excited I started shouting. Nyu… I'm so happy that you talked to me, people either hate me or are gross out by me. After she said that Okuyasu hugged he felt it was right as Mikan face turn red.

Okuyasu: *I* like you Mikan, you are amazing so don't think about what others say, and if someone give you a hard time I'll beat the shit out of them.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: This place look to be full of all kind of medicines.

Mikan: Um… With all these medicals supplies, I'm pretty sure we can handle most illness and injuries. Heh… If you don't feel well, let me know I'll give lots of shots. The way she said it made Okuyasu face blush.

Okuyasu: G-Good to kn-know, but I came here to help you with controlling your Stand. He said as he look the other way.

Mikan: R-Really, you help me?

Okuyasu: Your a Stand User now and sense I the reason of it I should help you control your Stand, even if it not strong I'm sure you figure something out. I believe you it because of you me and everyone is still alive. He said as Mikan blush from Okuyasu praised.

Mikan: O-Okay.

As the two left he Pharmacy Okuyasu choice the beach seeing how it had more room and their a few feet apart as Okuyasu look to Mikan.

Okuyasu: The first thing you need to do is focus you energy in one spot, and then call out your Stand to do something. And she did as she close her eyes took a deep breath and focus.

She was then a dark pink aura as the aura start to shape into something and then  **Voodoo Dolls**  appeared on Mikan back.

Okuyasu: You did it.

Mikan: I-I did? And she turn and saw her Stand as it look back at her, she saw her own spirit the very form and embodiment of personality and emotions.

Okuyasu: A Stand grow as it's User grows like Koichi's  **Echos**  it grow and change as his spirit grow and changed.

Mikan: S-So you s-saying, I can g-get stronger?

Okuyasu: Only if you choice to, a you can't force it I learn everything from my Bro he told this but since you're smarter than me you'll be fine.

Mikan: Y-You r-really believe I can become as s-strong… as you?

Okuyasu:With time but I'll say you get the hang of it, one more thing if your use your Stand ability to much it give the human a backlash.

Mikan: O-Okay.

As the two enjoyed the silence Okuyasu could help but look at Mikan frame she was really cute and she was a kind pure-hearted girl, and her ability show that.

Okuyasu: She like Koichi, her grow is slow but in time her Stand may surpassed  **Echos**  and even  **The Hand**.

As he and Mikan split he left his thought drift as he thought about his situation he luck out with the Rats but next time maybe different, he was a idiot he know that but he know better then anyone that Stand attacks don't just stop at one. How they were coming? He didn't know but Stand Users attract other Stand Users and now there at two more will come. He guess from his universe but they was still how. And a nagging question that was biting him for sometime he was just busy with other things.

Okuyasu: What happened to me? What happened to my memories? And what going on in Morioh, is everyone okay: Dad,  **Stray Cat** , Josuke, Koichi, Jotaro? He couldn't help but wonder of his friends and family he was going to need answer but for now he need to deal with the question he had now.

Okuyasu: Should I let the others become Stand Users? He was debating that question for sometime and his mind and gut where at constant war with one another, on one hand he could have extra help but on the other hand one of them could snap and attack one of the others again.

Okuyasu: And there Nagito who know what he'll do if he has a Stand, I promise to keep the Arrow safe from them but if I die protecting them Nagito or someone else could get it from my body. He trusted everyone but there was still a chance they could act out plus the Bear could alway grab it from his body.

Okuyasu: All this thinking is hurting my head! Damn it at times like this I wish Josuke or Bro were here they know what to say. He signed as he choice to sit down on the ground and watch the waves, he was so confused on what to do and what the right choice could be. But then his remember his Bro words when he saw him after fighting Kira.

Okuyasu: You told me to follow my own path and make my own choices and relied on my own brains, but I don't know if I can make the right choices, Keicho. He never said his brother name a lot only when he was at his hardest.

Okuyasu: I made a lot of friends Bro, and I want to protect them but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not everyone lives are on shoulders and one wrong move could cost it. He signed as the wave continue to move as he harden his face.

Okuyasu: But if you were here you scold me for being like this and tell me to get up, I need to follow my own path and if something wrong happened I take care of it, you believed in me and I need to do the same. And he got up as he shook off the damping feeling and move on.

He than ran into Chiaki as she look to be looking for him and Byakuya was with her as they were searching for them he made his way to them.

Okuyasu: Yo Chiaki! Byakuya! He scream as he waved as he group up with them.

Byakuya: Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: What up?

Byakuya: There something at only you can open and it important.

Chiaki: It a  **ancient ruins**  of some kind on this island, and we need your help opening it.

Okuyasu: Alright.

As the three left for they ancient ruins, none of them saw a fin of some kind surface the water before sinking back in. When they got there everyone and what they were looking at was a giant build with a big door sealed shut.

Nekomaru: What the heck is this…? Such a gigantic building.

Sonia: However, it is clearly faded...it looks like an ancient ruin.

Peko: It seems… perhaps this is an actual ancient ruin?

Mahiru: H-How should I say this...don't you think this building...resembles a school?

Okuyasu: A little but... Gah! And just like that his mind was flood with vision one was water as it look to show a murky figure the circle  **The Hand** , next was the arrow as it flew and pierce someone in the dark, and last was two swords one that look ancient but fancy covered in a purple aura and the other was a normal sword but it was cover in a red aura and slash at him snapping him out of his daze as he panting from the intense flood of info as everyone look at hi concern.

Byakuya: Okuyasu are you well, you look to be in pain of some kind.

Okuyasu: I'm fine but my head just feels like it was hit with sledgehammer at top speed. He said as he rub his head as his thought about the vision.

Sonia: You be having headaches lot like that lately, are you sure your well?

Okuyasu:  _Damn was I that noticeable_ , I'm fine now but to be truthful with you guys after being heard from time to time my head is hit with these weird visions, I get a headache and then I see weird images that make little sense. As he said this he lightly clench his head.

Okuyasu: It like I'm seeing the future or more like what going to happened in the future. He signed as he still recalled his first vision, as everyone took in the information Okuyasu gave them.

Byakuya: Okuyasu did you have one when I was playing the party?

Okuyasu: I did, I think it was warning of you death, but it wasn't really specific just weird looking hams in the shape of hand that got pierced by a spear and blood was everywhere. He said as the vision know made since.

Byakuya: I see.

Chiaki: It make a little sense, Hiyoko did called Byakuya ham hands and the spear could have been the missing skewer, and if the skewer hit Byakuya there would be a lot of blood, I think.

Okuyasu: Well it be better if they didn't hurt so much and that they were more specific.

Byakuya: It could be some kind of riddle, but we can talk about this later right now the build is more important.

Okuyasu: Right.

Kazuichi: Chiaki you you found something right, what is it?

Chiaki: This building has a unnatural feeling to it, it like it doesn't belong to this place.

Okuyasu: Plus the door look to be seal shut and dusty but it look like it can work.

Chiaki: Let get the dust off, and then you'll understand what I mean by *unnatural* this place is. And so everyone wash the dust off until it was clear and appeared was a strange symbol of some kind.

Hajime: What is this, this door doesn't look to belong with this ruin at all.

Mahiru: It look like it belongs in some kind of sci-fi movie.

Byakuya: Did your vision tell of this door Okuyasu?

Okuyasu: No but I have a feeling why you call me here, Chiaki.

Nekomaru: Hey look at the symbol, is Japanese.

Ibuki: Your totally right!

Mikan: It look like to it says, " **miria** "... or " **future** ".

Fuyuhiko: Who cares about the symbol on the door!? More importantly how do we open the damn thing.

Chiaki: That what Okuyasu for, he the only person here that can do this.

Mahiru: Right! He can used  **The Hand**  and scrape the door away to open it.

Okuyasu: Easy I won't break a sweat, it I really wanted to i could pummel it open but erasing it would be easier. As he walk up to the door as he summon  **The Hand**  and he was about to erase the door both Monokuma and Usami appeared stopping him.

Monokuma: Back off, this door not to be mess with in anyway!

Okuyasu: You again, fuck off and move out the way!

Monokuma: Not a chance do forget you can fight me, and have no plans of moving.

Okuyasu: You shitface, damn it!

Byakuya: But this place does hold some mystery right, that means one of you know about right?

Monokuma: I don't know a thing.

Usami: M-me either.

Hiyoko: Then move out the way so we can see what inside!

Monokuma: Nope! Can't do that. That was like giving you cheats code to life, you'll have to solve this mystery without outside help. He glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Tch, fine we will and when we do and I find a way to get this thing off, I'm scraping you for good. He glared as he growl it out.

Monokuma: We'll see, enjoy solving the Jabberwock mystery me and Monomi can solve!

Byakuya: Okuyasu just leave him be more importantly what behind that door is what we need to figure out.

Fuyuhiko: That easy enough, there a traitor among us so they probably now a way to open the door, right? There probably a boat or a way to contact the outside world beyond those doors.

Mahiru: Or... maybe the one controlling Monokuma and Usami is hiding in there!

Mikan: B-But...do you think there's a traitor among us?

Fuyuhiko: Of course there is! Who the hell it! Hurry up and confess already!

Usami: Th-There n-no tr-traitor.

Fuyuhiko: Monokuma...what about you? You're the one who mentioned it.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuhu.

Gundham: What's so funny?

Monokuma: Oh, just have you guys heard of a organization called, **World Ender**?

Byakuya:  **World Ender**?

Fuyuhiko: I'm the one asking question! Don't just change the subject!

Monokuma: I understand why you want to ignored it…  **World Ender**  is such an embarrassing name. But the name is unavoidable because the organization actually existed!

Peko: So what is this...organization?

Monokuma: It's literally what it says, those guys ended the world!

Mikan: E-Ended the world!?

Teruteru: Th-The g-gone.

Monokuma: That not overstatement or metaphor, you know those guys really did end the world. So don't you think it's appropriate to call them  **World Ender**?

Peko: So there a terrorist organization?

Monokuma: No, there more like heroes, heros that ended the world!

Okuyasu: I call bullshit. Okuyasu sneered out.

Monokuma: Oh how so?

Okuyasu: If it from your mouth it bullshit, everything you done is tried and bring everyone down so you can have you stupid killing game.

Monokuma: Oh really, so everything I said up till now is nothing but a huge lied, is that what your saying. His red glow as he glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: If you have not info about this broken down building and your not going to left me open then there not reason for you to be here, so scram. Okuyasu glare back with more fury.

Monokuma: Hmm, you should be more careful Mr. Nijimura, you never know when you mind lost a hand you might need. He said with an ominous voice and left as Usami did the same.

Okuyasu: Tch, asshole well there no point in being here any longer. And Okuyasu turn to leave.

Kazuichi: Wait that it what about this building!?

Okuyasu: That damn bear wouldn't let me open in and I still can't fight him, I don't care what he does to me but when the moment comes I'll *will* scrape that stuff son of a bitch. And left for the hotel for some rest after he was drain for the day.

As every else did they all wonder what was going to happen next and if World Ender was real or not. Okuyasu though was on whether if more enemy Stand User were coming or not, how will be best against them?

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu got up from where he was resting and stretch a little and move up to the restaurant for breakfast to meet everyone else.

Okuyasu: Morning guys. The atmosphere was heavy again and he signed as it was probably from yesterday, also say Nagito was still not here.

Okuyasu: Yo, it weird but where the hell is Nagito? He didn't like the guy but he needed to know where he was.

Byakuya: Your right, Nekomaru and Kazuichi, you never told us what you done with Nagito. Where is here? And the two look a little nervous.

Nekomaru: He tied up and in the old building!

Kazuichi: He insane he dangerous to walk freely he only cost trouble.

Okuyasu: It not like there wrong plushe say he never stop until someone was dead.

Byakuya: But it unwise to leave he him alone, it can't be help for know will leave him until we have a better way to restrain him. But Okuyasu about your vision what did you see this time from yesterday.

Okuyasu: well they sometime come in pieces or just one but this one had three one was  **The Hand**  surrounded by water and murky figure, the second was the arrow and hitting someone or something, and the last was I think to different sword one ancient looking and the other a normal one and that all.

Byakuya: Very strange.

Ibuki: What could it all mean, it look a super weird ribble no one understands.

Chiaki: It be something that will happened in the water like some kind of water-type Stand, I think.

Okuyasu: Maybe but it could be something else the only water-type was  **Aqua Necklace**  and the User was turn into a rock maybe it just a sea creature.

Byakuya: There still the arrow Okuyasu you have it right?

Okuyasu: Always it not leaving my side no matter what. And show the arrow in the pocket. But to say the vision of the arrow piercing someone again had in on edge but he wasn't going let his guard down.

Byakuya: I see there still the last one.

Ibuki: It may have something to do with Peko she the only one with a sword!

Peko: It only bamboo sword and I have only the one.

Okuyasu: Your both right but the other sword is what give me the creeps.

Byakuya: We'll just have to be careful and see what happened for let eat breakfast and plan from there after we had time to think.

After everyone did they split up to do there own activated Okuyasu was in the hotel resting on the couch he felt like resting and just stare in nothing letting mind wonder, until Chiaki appeared and look to be by herself, she was a curious one she look lazy and tired all the time but she was really smart and clever, she also a gamer and from what Okuyasu could tell she was a very nice and sweet so it suprise him that she was by herself so he decide to talk to her.

Okuyasu: Yo Chiaki, planning on playing a game or something.

Chiaki: … … … And she was sleeping would standing for some reason.

Okuyasu: Jeez this girl will sleep anywhere! And his loud voice woke her up.

Chiaki: Huh? Good Morning, hmm oh hey Okuyasu.

Okuyasu:  _Jeez this girl something else_ , what are you doing here?

Chiaki: Just walking *yawn* I need something to drink, maybe that will wake me up. And so Okuyasu and Chiaki headed up stair and drank tea as Okuyasu got a closer she was well mature for a girl her size, she ask Okuyasu a question.

Chiaki: Hey Okuyasu you said that growing up you spend most your time in doors with your brother and father right, how were you able to make friends so quickly?

Okuyasu: Hmm not sure, I guess I didn't think about what they might think but your amazing compared to me your smart, clever, really nice, and sweet to everyone I'm surprised you don't have more friends.

Chiaki: I never good with talking to people growing up.

Okuyasu: Hmm well that something we have in common, before I meet Josuke and Koichi I didn't really have friends and plus with everything that happened it was hard to have a normal life, but I got through thanks to my Bro.

Chiaki: You really love your brother don't you, even after everything you be through.

Okuyasu: It thanks to him, we made it by and I miss a lot. I know he get what was coming to him but he was still my Bro and he was reliable. Okuyasu could never will himself to hate Keicho even after all he did.

Chiaki: You have a very forgiving heart Okuyasu. She smile brightly making Okuyasu blush a little.

Okuyasu: I-I'm not that forgiving but thanks, and people would be lucky to have as friend and other stuff as well. He mutter out loud and look away, but Chiaki continue to smile as she enjoy her time with Okuyasu.

Just than a monitor turn on showing Monokuma.

Monokuma: Students, headed over to Jabberwock Park and hurry, first on the get there I will treat to a special-made curry rice tomorrow night!

Okuyasu: Tch, what have the hell he wants it can't be good.

Chiaki: Maybe so but it be better to show up and see what he wants.

Okuyasu: Right, hey i-if you want I-I can u-use  **The Hand**  to teleport us there, i-if y-you want. He said as he look away blushing.

Chiaki: Sure I don't mind.

Okuyasu: O-Okay, just hang on it fast. He said as he grab on to her and was more nervous then ever and summon  **The Hand**  and scrape away space to teleport, as they may it there they saw everyone else.

Okuyasu: Whatever this bastard has plan I see to stopping this and keeping everyone save this time around!

* * *

**Chapter 6 End**

_To Be Continue!_

As Nagito true nature was revealed the students have no choice but to lock him up for know as they learn fo a organization name  **World Ender**  and if it true or not, as Okuyasu mind is plague with what wrong or right he wait for the next enemy attack! Who will it be next will his next opponent but too much to even with  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** , only time will tell!

* * *

_Next Chapter 7: The Game Of Life Or Death, **Clash**  Strikes and  **Break Me**  Awakening!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I wanted to focus Okuyasu grow a person how the way Keicho death affect him and how he could make the cost if someone becomes a Stand User, tell what you think of Okuyasu mental grow and if you want to see more this, plus I will be working on how is relationship with the girls grows. One more thing I left a hint for the next enemy in Okuyasu vision tell me how you feel about it and if you know what will happened. As always thanks for the support Review this and Peaces! And tell me who you think the next Student Stand User will be.


	7. The Game Of Life Or Death, Clash Strikes and Break Me Awakening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a special project for this fanfiction and it going to big and have a big twisted for Okuyasu and Class 77, but for know I be focusing on making OC's Enemies Stand User and what they abilities are I even made a listed but fill free the add in your own opinion. One more thing I will be leaving hints and easter egg that link to Okuyasu lost memories so see if you can figure out what happened before I reveal it soon.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 7

**The Game Of Life Or Death, Clash Strikes and Break Me Awakening!**

Okuyasu and Chiaki appeared they saw Akane was first to make it and she look cheerful being first to make it as everyone else appeared as well.

Akane: Yahoo! I'm the first one here! The curry's all mine!

Okuyasu:  _I don't think anyone else would want that curry but you or Sonia_. He said as he sweatdropped.

Sonia: Indeed, I wonder what kind of curry it is!

Okuyasu:  _I was right!_ He sweatdrop harder.

Ibuki: What the science term for when you get hungry after you hear the word, "curry"!?

Chiaki: We sure focus on the reason we're here everyone.

Fuyuhiko: You guys are fucking stupid… Don't get worked up over something so idiotic… Hey! Where the hell is Monokuma!? Gut out here! And Like tat Monokuma appeared.

Monokuma: Thank for waiting you all!

Akane: Hey Monokuma! I was the first one here! That means I call dibs on the curry!

Monokuma: No need to rush, no need to rush. I'll properly treat you to my special-made Monokuma Curry tomorrow night.

Hajime: M-Monokuma Curry…?

Monokuma: It extremely delicious curry made from unknown meat, wilted vegetables, and a mysterious brand of rices!

Mahiru: I can't imagine anything delicious...based off those ingredients.

Teruteru: Th-That sounds like a crime against curry itself… or even cooking all together!

Ibuki: No worried! It take skill to make nasty curry!

Gundham: That truly is a nice line...but it is meaningless. Now Monokuma...let us hear your business is. However, you should know I, The Supreme Overlord, have very little time to spare, understand? If this is something foolish, know that I will feed your remains to these beast!

Monokuma: Huh? Huh? You haven't noticed yet? The reason I summon you guys… If you look closely at the park, you should be able to notice.

Hajime: Huh?

Okuyasu: Hmm? And that was when everyone look to see a arcade machine next to the statue.

Chiaki: Ah! Isn't this an arcade machines?

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu...thaaaaaats correct! Soooo I would like the long-awaited Recreation Time to begin!

Okuyasu:  _Why would he give us a game, unless it some kind of motive to something._

Hajime: Don't tell me...you're going to tell us play a game...

Chiaki: Hey, what's the game? What game are on this? She said excited to play the game.

Monokuma: I've only prepared one game, but...it's truly a gem. After all it's a game that I personality created!

Hajime: Huh? You did?

Sonia: Then... it not something I can possibly look forwards to playing.

Okuyasu: I can tell it crap from standing right here.

Monokuma: No no no,don't compare it to those amethuer fanservice games. You know that  **famous game**  that's everyone been waiting for a sequel to? Well I made a brand-new game instead!

Hajime: F-Famous Game…?

Monokuma: Now then, I shall present it! Tadaaaa! The name of the game is  **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**!

Hiyoko: What the heck!? This is pretty lame! I wanna play a game about ribble-solving or collecting cute monsters.

Monokuma: Stupid… Don't say silly things! What if we get weight down by all the quarters!?

Okuyasu: Still look like a shtty game no matter what you say.

Chiaki: Twilight Syndrome is an adventure game series… the first one was released in 1996. It's about a group of highschool girls who go exploring in order to verify numerous urban legends. The player controls the characters like a side-stroller.

Nekomaru: I have no interest in a weak things like video game!

Okuyasu: I never play them before wasn't really the type but Josuke would play but he suck ass at video games. He snicker the many times he saw Josuke loss playing.

Nekomaru: I don't even know what generation a game that old is!

Mahiru: With your face…I find that hard to believe. Mahiru sweatdropped.

Hiyoko: But adventure games are so boring and tedious to play, right?

Monokuma: Don't diss adventure games… besides, there's a lot of reason to make one.

Okuyasu:  _I bet, with you it most likely a another way to have everyone kill each other._  He sneered mentally.

Monokuma: You know…like budgetary reason!

Chiaki: Man, and I was a big fan of the series. I don't know why, but I feel like you've totally tainted the series.

Monokuma: Shouldn't you be tainting your face with tears of gratitude? I've cast a spotlight on a neglected title!

Hajime: And what the point of this game?

Monokuma: Hm?

Hajime: I mean...it's not like you're telling us to play for us to enjoy it, right?

Okuyasu: He right, what your aim this time scrap metal.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu... ignoring that last part, you certainly noticed the good parts. This game is really your next motived in hope of getting on of you to act instead of waiting. A blackened has yet to show up and I'm getting bored!

Okuyasu: I know something was up you black and white pick of stuffed animal shit. He glared as he was ready to smash the game to pieces.

Chiaki: This game is the...motive…?

Monokuma: In truth, this game theme is a few  **missing links**. You know, it's a recurring theme for mysteries, right? It's kinda like  **a hidden connection**.

Mikan: Wh-What...does this mean?

Monokuma: If you're interested...then try playing it!

Okuyasu: Like hell, if it's a motive doing really think that anyone going to fall for that!?

Monokuma: Ah and Mr. Nijimura you be surprised how curious so one may be, plus I figure you want to know more about your problem ut I guess not. He said snickering leaving a ominous tip in the air.

Okuyasu: What the hell are you talking, and just what make you think you know a single thing about me!

Monokuma: Temper temper, but if you really think no going to take advantage of then you are fool.

Byakuya: Whatever it maybe it still a motive for murder so it a trap, you are the fool if you think that anyone will walk right into it.

Monokuma: If your going to ignored that wouldn't make you the fool, the person could secretly play it and then find there kill anyone of you!

Okuyasu: How many time do I have to tell you before you get it, you shitty child's toy! I will not let anyone fall for your tricks not this time I'll see to that!

Monokuma: Hmph, it doesn't matter people like you are always the first to died. And like that he disappeared.

Okuyasu: Tch, stinking bear I'll show him let see how well of a motive it is when it in pieces. He glare as  **The Hand**  behind and cracked it knuckles and was about to smash the machine went his bracelet made noise and a message appeared.

**YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM MESSING OR BREAKING THE MOTIVE IF THE RULE IS BROKEN THIS BRACELET WILL ACTIVATED!**

Okuyasu growl in frustrated and instead had The Hand down a crater in the statue as he gritted his teeth.

Okuyasu: That...shit...head. He growled out as he was not able to destroyed the motives.

Byakuya: It would seem Monokuma is serious about a murder this time and he is also taking all his precaution to insure a killer this time. Byakuya signed.

Okuyasu after taking a few breath move in front of the arcade machine and turn to everyone and sit down and lean against the machine with his eyes closed.

Ibuki: Aaaaah what are you doing?

Okuyasu: If I can't smash this thing then all I have to do is keep anyone from playing it. He said as he still had his eyes closed.

Byakuya: For know it all we can do until a better way to keep the machine away from everyone.

Mikan: B-But Okuyasu d-do really plan to stay there all night and day?

Okuyasu: if I have to then fine.

Mahiru: But what about sleeping and eating!? You health will suffer a huge blow if all you do is sit there.

Okuyasu: I'll think of something I'm an idiot but I'll figure it out. He was not going to move a inch.

Kazuichi: But dude how are you going to handle this all you'll be doing is sitting there all day everyday.

Okuyasu: If my body made suffer so be it, if my mind suffers so be it, even if my spirit suffer so be it. But listen to this as long as I breath I'll never let a single soul touch this game and fall for that damn bear trap, not again never again. Okuyasu open his eye as it so shame for failing the first time but also unwavering courage of never quieting. Everyone was shock to by the look on his face it show he was serious.

CHiaki: There another way.

Okuyasu: Huh?

Chiaki: There another way to keep your promised and still be keeped in a healthy conduction.

Okuyasu: How?

Chiaki: By trust being with everyone, what happened before was neither your or Byakuya fault and putting your body in danger is not going to fix it if we stick together and believe in one one another will been fine, plus by being with everyone will keep and eye out for anything fishy.

Okuyasu for his part never thought of that but he was still unsure he wanted to believe in everyone but he also want to keep them from making a mistake. But he need to believe in Chiaki words just like his Bro her words were reliable as well.

Okuyasu: Alright I trusted your judgement, but just remember and I main it I will stop you all from doing anything stupid at all cost. He word were a showing of a warning as he and everyone else got ready for bed.

Okuyasu was heading for the hotel as normal but to his surprise something grab his arm and he turn to see it was Chiaki.

Okuyasu: What up?

Chiaki: You can sleep with me in my cottage tonight.

Okuyasu: … … … WHAT!? Wh-what reason made you say that!? He stutter as the way she fraze it sound like something else.

Chiaki: It not be better to sleep a bed then a couch the a few inches to small for you.

Okuyasu: It not like in uncomfortable or anything and plus it closer to the restaurant so it easier as well. But all that did was make her pout at him, What with her she acted like this!?

Byakuya: Your better off just listen to her Okuyasu just for tonight at least your stubborn nature won't get you anywhere. He said as he was not blind to what was going on with here. Okuyasu gritted his teeth in confusion but then signed in defeat and listen.

Okuyasu: F-Fine, you win I sl-sleep in your cottage, b-but just for tonight! He shout he tried his best not to blush. Everyone left and want back to there cottages, Byakuya look to machine and thought the same think Okuyasu did.

Byakuya: I will not make the same mistake again, not this time. He thought as he left for the night.

And at the night Okuyasu was resting in Chiaki bed as she fell right to sleep the moment she enter it, Okuyasu was thinking about what Monokuma said.

Okuyasu: My memories, what did he mean by that? Just what happened to my memories what happened to me? He thought as when the bear said it gave him a sick feeling in his gut. But he suppress it and close his eye for the night.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu awaken refresh and quickly got up Chiaki awaken as well as the duo left for the restaurant as they did Okuyasu saw Gundham by the pool by himself, will more like he was alone with his hamster. Okuyasu never talk to the guy much so he decided to greet him this morning as Chiaki head on without him.

Okuyasu: Yo morning Gundham. He turn to Okuyasu masking his surprise face.

Gundham: I see so the Master of Space greet me with his presences, very well i shall spare you the time I have, be grateful that I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice is given such time! He boasted loudly and dramatically.

Okuyasu: I was saying go morning and was curious about why your outside here, you look to be thinking of something.

Gundham: I see, the winds are very quiet...I do hope it not an ominous portent. He said as he look to the distance, Okuyasu gut was feeling something like that as well.

Okuyasu: Whatever it is we can take it, as a team.

Gundham: Hmm, now I see why it is you. You give off a aura of good fortune and true, Kehahaha I like to see more of this in the future, I shall see you around Master of Space. Gundham left leaving Okuyasu confused from what he said but heads to the restaurant.

As Okuyasu entered he saw Mahiru give Hajime a tray full of food and send him off as he look to sade Chiaki was sleeping as Hajime signed when to take the tray to the old building.

Okuyasu: Yo what going with that about?

Mahiru: Oh! Okuyasu just having Hajime go feed Nagito everyone else to be doing there own thing.

Okuyasu: I see but hey after yesterday the probably thinking it over.

Mahiru: Hey Okuyasu mind if I as a question?

Okuyasu: Shot.

Mahiru: You talk about how your father change but do you ever feel like get what he deserve for what he did to you and our brother? She look away asking as she look nervous.

Okuyasu: I never really thought about, I mean yeah I know my dad a shit bird that would beat the shit out of me and my Bro and he was angry, and yea many his action where karma getting him back. He said as his face grimace.

Okuyasu: But at the end of the day he was still my dad, and still my family and seeing like that at father hurt me and my Bro but after sometime I grow used to it and I would always tried to find a way to change him back. Okuyasu said as he turn away to look at the light.

Mahiru: So you still love him even though he was a terrible parent? She said a little shocked.

Okuyasu: Yeah, my Bro did to he love him more then he hated him. Why do you ask any way?

Mahiru: Err well it was when you told us how your mom died and that change your family forever reminded me of a few memories of my own. She said as she look a little sad.

Okuyasu: It fine of you don't want to tell me, childhood memories like that are always hard. He wasn't going to focus out anything that she didn't want to share.

Mahiru: Thanks, you know you not half bad for a idiot boy anyway. She smiled brightly.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks.

Mahiru: I have business to take care of so I'll see you around. And she runs off as Okuyasu look from outside see Hiyoko pulling her somewhere.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, well I guess I should see what to make out of today". As we walk around he decided to head for the first island and explore as Chiaki left to do her own thing the he saw Kazuichi along with Hajime walk up to him.

Kazuichi: Hey Okuyasu!

Okuyasu: Hmm? Whatsapp Kazuichi and Hajime?

Kazuichi: Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you can meet us at the supermarket around 2:30 pm.

Okuyasu: Hmm? Why something going on?

Kazuichi: Nothing much just meet us there!

And Kazuichi and Hajime walk off leaving a confused Okuyasu, he figure why not and continue his walk as he left his mind drift he hadn't seen Byakuya but then again he figure he was off doing his own thing as leader and was making way to keep people from the game, but the thing about that was what Monokuma said about his memory his couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than what he said and that game was apart of it. But he couldn't play the game he would be going behind his friends backs and be seen as a liar. He wasn't going to let that bear words get to him.

As he continue to walk he saw Gundham again and he look lonely, it remember when he we younger so he decide to invite Gundham with him.

Okuyasu: Yo Gundham! I'm heading to the supermarket where Kazuichi and Hajime want to join me?

Gundham: Hmmm, so The Master of Space want me to join him to hang out with human, Fuhahaha very well sense you so gratefully offered, I shall give you the worthy right for me to join. He said dramatically again.

Okuyasu: Alright then let's go.

The duo then head for the supermarket as they already saw Kazuichi and Hajime there and went to them.

Okuyasu: Yo I'm here, and I brought Gundham along if that was okay. Okuyasu as he pointed from behind

Kazuichi: Great now I can explain… what wait you bring him?

Okuyasu: Why not the more the better right? Plus he didn't have anything better to do.

Gundham: Be grateful I took time out of my dat to join you human. Gundham boasted

Kazuichi: Whatever, I need you guy to do me a favor. Kazuichi not feeling like arguing and plus he didn't want to piss off Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: What is it?

Hajime: Yeah Kazuichi why you bring us here?

Kazuichi: I overheard something… apparently it's Miss Sonia's idea, for a change of pace… It looks like the girls are secretly planning t go splash around the beach.

Hajime: It doesn't seem so secret now.

Okuyasu: Is this why you call us here man?

Hajime: Wait, don't tell me you…! Hajime said shocked.

Kazuichi: As expected of Miss Sonia, splashing around in the sea is a nice idea I admired her so much it's shocking my heart trembles around her so much it's about to burn said dreamly and proudly.

Okuyasu: I have a feeling where this is going.

Kazuichi: Sooooo, let's all crash it together!

Gundham: Foolish human, so overhearing a conversation and now you attend to drop in and drag us down with you? He said not surprised by Kazuichi motivated to bring them.

Kazuichi: Hey you don't have to come! He shouted back.

Gundham: Fuhahaha! On the contrary I have already come and this plan of your just may work since your simple mind can't grasp the ace you have up your sleeve! Gundham shout proudly as he know what the others didn't.

Hajime: B-But wh-why us!?

Kazuichi: Well…it's be weird to fake a coincidence all by yourself, isn't it? So how a scenario where all of us go to the beach, and then run into the girls by "coincidence"?

Gundham: Hmmm sound logical enough so at least work, hopefully.

Kazuichi: And don't any of you say no, I can't the others guy to help me with this! Nekomaru can't keep his mouth shout for anything, Teruteru would only creep the girls away, Byakuya full out say no, and Fuyuhiko and Nagito are out of the question.

Okuyasu: I can't really see where your coming from but I go nothing better to do, so why not.

Gundham: The Supreme Overlord of Ice will give you lowly human the gift of his presence, be grateful!

Hajime: I guess it alright, but I'm still unsure but with the number we has it could look alike a coincidence.

Kazuichi: Awesome! That my soul brothers for ya!

Okuyasu: So what the plan anyway.  _I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this, oh well maybe fun._

Kazuichi: Well, base on what I overheard… it look like they're going to the second island at the Chandler Beach. That why our plan is to go over to the diner first and then wait at the beach for them, then act like it's all a coincidence!

Okuyasu: Well it's as simple as it can be.

Gundham: Kehehe I'm surprised you were able to have a plan that may work, if we didn't have a ace up our sleeve this plan make have been at the brink of collapse!

Hajime: Let's just did this and get going.

Kazuichi: Yahoooo! Now I'm getting all excited now!

The group let for the secnodnisland at made it out to the diner not before Okuyasu and Gundham grab a part of swimming trunks. And now all four boy were sitting and waiting for the girls.

Hajime: When are they coming anyway? Did you hear that with your sensitive ear as well?

Kazuichi: Around sunset, so 4:00 p.m. at best.

Hajime: It's 3:00 p.m. right now we still have a hour to waited!?

Kazuichi: Always make your move early, this is the basic you know.

Okuyasu: Well it not like we have that long let just wait it out.

Kazuichi: See let's keep our eye peeled for the girls they'll have to past here!

As the boy waited 10 minute pasted, then 20 minutes, then 30 minutes as they waited Kazuichi conversed trying to make time pass faster.

Kazuichi: Say, what kind of swimsuit do you think Miss Sonia will wear? Since she's a foreigner, how about a bikini!?

Okuyasu: I have no idea, N-Not that i-it matter. Okuyasu said as he thought about and his face turned red.

Kazuichi: Don't you feel like there's a pure, innocent, mythical fantasy hiding behind the top and bottom of a bikini?

Okuyasu: D-Dude no thinking about but you! Okuyasu whole face turn red as he still look the other way.

Hajime: Jeez dude, even if I agree with you I have no way to answer that.

Gundham: Hmm it a secret that only a maiden will know till the end of time itself.

At when something caught the boys or more specific was a someone as they past them and sense they were talking, none of them got a go look of who it was.

Kazuichi: Huh? isn't that?

Gundham: And so it begins, the true test of our fate begins!

Hajime: I wonder what happened, I guess I'll should head over.

Okuyasu: I come too, just to see who it is!

And so they group headed out and what they saw was Fuyuhiko rather then one of the girls much to the disappointment of Kazuichi.

Fuyuhiko: You bastards!

Hajime: What are you doing here Fuyuhiko?

Fuyuhiko: That my line!

Okuyasu: Just explain yourself you want man.

Kazuichi: What the hell, man I was hoping for Miss Sonia to be here. Don't tell me you over heard my plan didn't you!?

Fuyuhiko: Plan?

Kazuichi: Don't play dumb, you overheard my plan and follow us here right?

And after he said that Ibuki and Mikan pop out of no way surprising everyone but Gundham as he smirk with his eyes closed.

Ibuki: Hey, what are you all doing at this place!? That's a strange combo!

Mikan: H-Hello! Um, today a wonderful day.

Kazuichi: Ah, um...you two… this is such a coincidence… Um...I never expected to coincidentally run into you guys here!

Okuyasu: He gonna blow this whole plan into the water.

Kazuichi: Man, actually, Okuyasu, Hajime, and Gundham were about to head for the beach together.

Ibuki: Something's obviously suspicious! Your eye are moving around like salmon before they lay their eggs!

Kazuichi: N-No way...I'm always like this...uh, how should I put it...I always pay attention to my surrounding.

Gundham: Ignorant fool is going to blow everything, no choice it maybe early but we must send in out ace! Gundham said dramatically but quietly.

As he said that with one swift move he push Okuyasu into Mikan, he caught himself and look to be holding her as his large arm was around he tight body.

Okuyasu: H-Hey, M-Mikan n-nice meeting you he-here. He said nervously as he back up.

Mikan: Y-Yeah.

Okuyasu: S-So you guy l-look to up to so-something wh-what is it? He ask as he look away rubbing his head with a fluster face.

Mikan: N-Nothing much, just...a little sw-swim. She said back timidly fluster as well.

Okuyasu: N-Nice s-say, ok-okay we jo-join you?

Mikan: S-Sure, b-but we n-need to ask Sonia.

Gundham: Once again I, Gundham had save the day with our ace! He said dramatically again quietly.

Kazuichi: Awesome let do that then!

Ibuki: Hey hey, is it alright if we go inside now? Ibuki was gonna eat a good meal first, that's why I came early!

Kazuichi: Sure thing, let wait inside!

Okuyasu saw Fuyuhiko was gone after the girls show up but he left it be. He and the other make it inside Okuyasu was still flushed from earlier as he remember how soft Mikan skin felt against his rough hands he shook the thought away as he look out the window.

Kazuichi: Oh, what are you guys gonna do about your swimsuits? You aren't aloud to change in the beach house, you know?

Mikan: Y-Yes...that's why we're already wearing them. She said as her face brighten a bit.

Okuyasu eye widened as his face was fluster even more as he continue to focus on the outside. He faintly remember feeling something under Mikan's clothes and he blush more now knowing what it is.

Ibuki: What's underneath this uniform isn't panties, it's a swimsuits!

Okuyasu: You do have to word it like that! Okuyasu shouted embarrassed.

Ibuki: Oh? Little Okkie embarrassed after feeling up sweet little Mikan body, in his big strong arms~. Ibuki teased as Okuyasu face turn red Mikan as well.

Okuyasu: I-I….Ah...J-Just wh-whatever! He couldn't come up with anything and turn away.

Kazuichi: Heh heh heh, Any way I also come wearing a swimsuit too.

Hajime: Huh? Really?

Kazuichi: Which reminds me...you're not wearing yours yet, huh? Then you're gotta go to the bathroom so you can change! And then show him a speedo.

Kazuichi: Here ya go, this is yours.

Hajime: Wh-What is this thing!? Hajime said as he was holding the speedo.

Mikan: Um...it may be rude of me to say this but… Th-That look a little to daring!

Okuyasu: She right, only a few guy can pull off a speedo let alone have to courage to wear it in public.

Ibuki: What if it somethings fall out? It be bad news with a bunch of girl around!

Kazuichi: Don't worry, even at it worst nothing dramatic is going to happen!

Gundham: That is a pair only the bravest of man can wear that.

Hajime: That not the problem.

Kazuichi: What is it then!? Are you telling me you don't wanna match with me!?

Hajime: I-It's matching!? Then I *definitely* don't want to wear it!

Okuyasu: Hey come you two do fight over a swimsuit.

Ibuki: Oh maybe Okkie can wear it, Hajime and Kazuichi don't look to have the beachbody to wear it. She teased again as Okuyasu blushed.

Okuyasu: No way I'm wearing that thing! It wouldn't fit me and plus I have my own!

Ibuki: I see, very interesting. She said with a mischievous gleam.

Okuyasu: Wh-What does that mean!?

Mikan: C-Come everyone no fighting, please!

As the noise died down Okuyasu was embarrassed to high heaven as he look away, Ibuki snickered as she saw Mikan red face as Hajime begrudgingly went to go wear the speedo. As everything was question Kazuichi screams fix that.

Kazuichi: Hey… when'd you get here so suddenly!?

And everyone turn to see Chiaki in a white two piece bikini holding her backpack as well, Okuyasu eyes widened as his face heated up. He was speechless beyond anything else as he look at what he would describe as  **true beauty**  he was entranced by it.

Chiaki: My my, how disappointing, I thought if I came early I'd be first the first one to arrived. Okuyasu could help but stare like a idiot as he saw the way the swimsuit hugged her body perfectly.

Ibuki: Whoaaaa! Chiaki, you came wearing your swimsuit!? Ibuki said shock by what Chiaki did.

Chiaki: I didn't want to carry it with me, if I'd did, it be a serious burden. Chiaki simply said.

Kazuichi: But…even though you didn't carry anything, it look like you're carrying something.

Chiaki: I brought ice cream for everyone to beat the heat.

Ibuki: Awesome!

Gundham: Fuhahahah! Very well let us indulge in this moment!

Kazuichi: But, how should I say this… is this what "gap moe" is supposed to be!? For someone to someone normally so quiet to wear such daring swimsuit, it make you a little excited, right guy?

Hajime: Well...um, I don't know.

Okuyasu: … … … … Okuyasu was out of it this whole time as he was too entrance by Chiaki looks.

Kazuichi: Okuyasu you in there man? Don't go fainting on us know! Kazuichi shook Okuyasu, it snap him out off trance.

Okuyasu: Wh-What?

Ibuki: Hehehe, look like Okuyasu like your outfit Chiaki~. Ibuki teased more making Chiaki smiled.

Chiaki: Do you really like it Okuyasu? She said as Okuyasu face heated up.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah I li-like it. He said as he rub his head.  _She so freaking pure and hot I think my heart is going stop beating any second or burst_! He thought.

Chiaki: Thanks, the size a little small…but this was the only swimsuit that fits.

Okuyasu: I-If fine,  _My heart keeps beating faster and faster it feels so warm, what is this feeling?_ He question mentally.

Gundham: Kehehe, look two path different from on another slowly come to be one. Gundham smirked watching he scene.

As the happened they hear Akane voice as she appear Okuyasu would have been shock by her swimsuit if not for the head wound she had the was bleeding.

Akane: H-Hey…Sorry to…keep you guys waitin'.

Okuyasu: What the shit! What happened!?

Mikan: Eeeeeeeek! Akane!? Wh-What happened to you!?

Akane: Wh-What…? Is somethin' wrong…? I made sure to…wear a swimsuit this time. She said weakly.

Mikan: Not that, your wounds!

Ibuki: I-I wouldn't be strange if we nickname you "Carrie" right now!

Akane: O-Oh… You're talkin' about these… heh, on my way over here,I happened to run into… couch Nekomaru… and when that happens…I gotta fight him, y'know!?

Ibuki: A-Are you really alright? Your head…it look like it's split in half.

Okuyasu: No kidding, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your not supposed have that much blood coming from your hair.

Akane: Well, it'll heal as long as I rub spit in it, right…?

Kazuichi: You're totally playing up the power of human spit!

Okuyasu: It'll take more than that to fix you up!

Akane: Hehe…I'm all fired up now…I never knew such a strong opponent existed…!

Mikan: A-Anyway, you need to be treated! And you also need your wounds sterilized. Akane, please come with me!

And Mikan forcely push Akane to the bathroom as everyone but Chiaki sweatdropped.

Kazuichi: That's why she's the  **Ultimate Nurse** … well, it's gonna be okay if we leave it to her.

?: What all this ruckus?

Kazuichi: Oh? Who is it this time?

And they look to see Peko wearing a black two piece bikini with her braid undone and was all wet.

Peko: Hm? Why are you boys here?

Kazuichi: Hey… why you breathing so heavily?

Peko: I just did a little swimming.

Hajime: A little swimming?

Peko: I swam around for about two hours.

Okuyasu: Talk a swim, huh?

Ibuki: That's too for me not to comment on! That's not definitely *not* "a little swimming"!

Kazuichi: Why are you swimming anyway!?

Peko: A pre-swim workout, I was seeing how far I could swim to another island but I didn't see any island so I return.

Okuyasu: That some workout that explains what the bridges are for. I doubt even with The Hand teleporting ability I don't think I could make it.

Peko: I see.

Gundham: Hmph, A poor attempt of man, as if a simple human could complete a task like that!

Kazuichi: Hey guys…

Okuyasu: Hm?

Hajime: What?

Gundham: Speak.

Kazuichi: A women with wet, slick back hair is pretty fine too, huh! He said as the other three guys sweatdropped.

Ibuki: And this body too…man…young ladies are sure well-endowed nowadays… Is that challenge against all woman of world? FIne! Ibuki accept that challenge with the power of technology! Time to pump these puppies full of silicon!

Okuyasu: D-Don't say t-th-things like that!

Peko: He right, please don't say such asinine things.

Kazuichi: Away, it look like almost everyone is here, and it's past 4:00 p.m. so all that left is…

Sonia: Terribly sorry for the delay everyone.

Kazuichi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Miss Sonia's here! All right, what kind of sexy swimsuit is Miss Sonia wearing!?

And to his disappointment Sonia was wearing a wetsuit which cover the whole body but her neck and head.

Kazuichi: Gyaaaah! It's a wetsuit!

Sonia: It is to prevent sunburn, I do not want my skin to be sun damaged. However, as I have never worn a wetsuit before, I had a hard time putting it on, which resulted in my delay. Really, it is my bad.

Kazuichi: I see… a wetsuit… well… Miss Sonia does have beautiful, white skin… but the tight outfit of hers is amaaaazing! Just what I'd expect from a purebred princess!

Hajime: Jeez this guy recover quickly.

Okuyasu: Hmmm, I guess you're right he find just about anything perfect in this girl.

Gundham: Hmph foolish ignorant human.

Sonia: Um…anyway why are you guys here?

Kazuichi: I'll answer that, Miss Sonia may I be honest: if you're gonna go to the beach, please let us come with you!

Sonia: Well…this was originally supposed to be a girls-only outing to strengthen our friendship with each other.

Kazuichi: Do you think you can make a exception!? Pretty please!?

Okuyasu:  _Now your just sounding desperate._

Chiaki: Well, it's okay it's not like there'd be any problems even if there a few boys.

Sonia: You're right…they came all this way here, it would be bad if we made them leave.

Kazuichi :Ack, Miss Sonia is just soooo kind…! All right, now that it decided, let's get going!

Hajime: But Akane's wounds are still being treated.

Kazuichi: Shut up! There no way I can just stand around! I-I'll go on ahead and prepare! I set up the parasoul, and the drinks… I mean it, I promise I'll give it my all to serve you so everyone has fun!

Gundham: I shall make sure this one doesn't messes it up.

Ad like that Kazuichi with gusto bolted out the diner as Gundham follow swiftly. Okuyasu and Hajime sweatdropped at the excitement he gave off. Hajime look a little nervous from the awkwardness of girls in bikini so he left to help Kazuichi.

Hajime: U-Um…

Chiaki: … … …

Hajime: I-I...I should go help Kazuichi and Gundham too.

Leaving Okuyasu by himself as he just relieve he was alone surrounded by girls in swimsuit, he acted like it didn't bother him as he thought about how he haven't seen Byakuya all day and found it weird normally he would at least see him one or twice a day but for something so large to just disappear like thin air was mind reacking to say the least.

Okuyasu:  _What are you doing Byakuya, is the new motive getting to you?_  He thought.

He was then poke in the side of his cheek as he look to see Ibuki being the one responsible he just ignored her as she repeated the act over and over again but he still didn't say a thing he know she was going to pull something but he was stubborn.

So was Ibuki as she poked harder and faster as she pouted for being ignored and wanted his attention. She thought of something different and then bit Okuyasu arm didn't hurt but it did get Okuyasu's attention on Ibuki.

Okuyasu: Ibuki what the heel, why you bite me!?

Ibuki: Want to talk with Okkie but you ignored her.

Okuyasu: I may be a idiot Ibuki but I'm not a fool, your just going to tease me again.

Ibuki: Ah, Okkie doesn't trust Ibuki? She pouted a bit and look to be fake almost crying.

Okuyasu: Hey hey hey! Calm down, what do you want anyway? He said signing.

Ibuki: Why are you joining the beach party?

Okuyasu: Kazuichi rope me into it and I didn't much to do today?

Ibuki: Oh… and Gundham he look like the kind of guy to be alone and stuff.

Okuyasu: I figure he could use a friend to invite him to this beach party, we building bonds right?

Ibuki: Ah Ibuki thinks Okkie is a huge softy. She said with starry eyes.

Okuyasu: Wh-Whatever.

Chiaki: That still very nice of you to invite Gundham, he look to be shy around new people.

Ibuki: You can tell, he look more like "foolish human you'll nothing but ant look at a god" can of guy. She said as she did a bad voice of Gundham.

Okuyasu: You hope Gundham doesn't find out what you said.

Mikan and Akane appeared from the bathroom as Akane look complete fine now, Ibuki look and had a mischievous grin and slip away into the bathroom as Okuyasu turn away again now not distracted by the fact Akane had blood coming out her head. He saw how it hug her body tight and increase the level of her attraction he turn red as he stared. But thankfully Sonia took his mind off if that.

Sonia: Okuyasu do you where is your swimsuit?

Okuyasu pulls it out and reveals a pair of dark blue and white swimming trunks along with money signs.

Okuyasu: Found then figure they match my style.

Akane: Nice.

Chiaki: Nice pattern.

Sonia: So bizarre but interesting.

Mikan: Th-They look soft enough to wear.

Peko: Very fitting.

Okuyasu: Thanks, hey but where Mahiru and Hiyoko? I figure the show up to this thing.

Sonia: Mahiru said she was busy and Hiyoko didn't want to come if Mahiru wasn't.

Okuyasu: Hmm. he thought of the relationship of Mahiru and Hiyoko.

It reminded him of his relationship with him and his Bro but more open hearted and VERY up closes. Chiaki sense his damping feeling said this.

Chiaki: Your still our friends and we like have you around as well.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

Ibuki: That right! Ibuki enjoy Okkie being around her lots and lots! She shouted as her original plan was to teased Okuyasu with Akane body but could help but jin the heart felt moment. Her swimsuit was a two piece and black and neon pink.

Sonia: I believe we should head to the beach now, it be a waste if we didn't.

Okuyasu: Right.

Mikan: J-Just give m-me a second! And she quickly ran into the bathroom.

Okuyasu: You guess go ahead I'll wait I'm not dress either.

Sonia: Very well, we'll see you there.

And the girl left for Chandler Beach, Okuyasu was left to his thought as Mikan change he look down to his chest his heart was beating fast. This happened a lot when he thought about girls like Chiaki, Akane, Mikan, or even Mahiru his heart was always beating faster then before and his heated up.

Okuyasu:  _What is this feeling? Could it be what I think it is…? No can be_. He thought as Mikan appear wearing a dark purple two piece the hugged her well making Okuyasu shock and blushing.

Mikan: H-How do I l-look? She said blushing.

Okuyasu: G-Great. He stutter out blushing too as he got up and changed, as they left Okuyasu heart beated faster again.

They made it too Chandler Beach were they save parasoul setup along with a cooler with different drinks as Okuyasu look to see Hajime and Kazuichi matching in the speedos, Kazuichi smiled laughing well Hajime felt embarrassed with all forms of shame both were in the water but for different reason. He saw most of girls and guys in the water like Sonia and Ibuki splashing around and each other would Akane and Peko were having a swim contest Gundham was making a sand castle like before and Chiaki was under the parasoul.

Okuyasu: That look like fun, but I'll chill under one of the parasouls.

Mikan: Y-Your not go-going in.

Okuyasu: Never really spend a lot of time in the water. He said as he was on the sandy ground.

Mikan: O-Ok. and she went to the water.

Okuyasu blush when he saw how much skin the swimsuit left and shook his head and continue to enjoy the view of the ocean. As everyone was having fun he was glad after all of the crap they been through they needed this he keeped the arrow save in his jacket and was shirtless.

* * *

Time past and Okuyasu continue to watch the others then something caught his eye it was a fin and it look like a sharks fin but that wasn't possible then he took a closer look and saw that was no shark.

Okuyasu:  _No it can't be!_

As the fin turn and head for Mikan way sensing her Stand energy Okuyasu panic and run to the water.

Okuyasu:  _Shit it an enemy Stand!_

Okuyasu ran as fast as he could but he was still to far so he summon  **The Hand**  and teleport the rest of the way till he was above the water and Mikan. They didn't see Okuyasu until he was above and  **The Hand**  behind as he sent a powerful kick to the shark Stand making a huge wave. Okuyasu turn to the student in he water and warned them.

Okuyasu: There something in the water you have to move, now! He said serious.

He fell in the water and caught a clear look and saw the Stand it look like a shark save for the soulless red eye the glared back at him and the weird light bulb thing on it forehead it was completely gray. It rush Okuyasu, he throw a barrage of punch but the shark stand dodge and went for a bite of Okuyasu head, but he teleported away and keep a fair distance away.

Back on the surface most of the students were confused and worry with the look on his face. They had a sense of dejavu, Mikan could only a brief look of seem to be a shark or something.

Mikan:  _I-Is it re-really ha-happen again!?_  She thought concerned for Okuyasu safety.

Kazuichi: What the hell going on!?

Ibuki: Okuyasu look like he was about to fight something!

Sonia: What was it, we could see a thing?

Chiaki: I think he fighting a Stand, Mika did you see it?

Mikan: N-Not really o-only quick l-look, it look l-like a shark.

Chiaki: So a underwater fight.

Sonia: Do you think Okuyasu will be alright?

Chiaki: I'm not sure. Chiaki look hoping for Okuyasu save return.

Back with Okuyasu the fight continue as he keep trying to land a hit but got nothing and dodging it bites as it look to be trying to end this fight quick.

Okuyasu:  _This things most be a Long-Range Stand, meeting the User could be anywhere on the island!_  He thought as he tried to kick the Stand but got nothing but water.

He was starting to run out of air and tried to resurface but the shark Stand didn't let him as it tried to bite him in half but Okuyasu got away just in time and teleport to the surface. He blasted out of the water panting as he look at the ocean waiting for it to attack he keep a safe distance away from everyone.

Okuyasu: Whatever this thing is I can't let it get to the other. As he didn't see a ripple in the puddle forming under him.

Mikan look and saw a small fin and it look like the one she saw a few moment ago and then widened as she scream at Okuyasu.

Mikan: Okuyasu it under you! She shouted as Okuyasu look and to his shock it was there.

It bite down on Okuyasu legs he grunted and was about to have  **The Hand**  crush it seeing it was smaller but he was then pull into the water and sink in the puddle shocking him and everyone else.

Okuyasu:  _What the hell it can drag me in the water too!_

It didn't seem to let go of his leg and bite down harder having more blood come out he grunted and summon  **The Hand**  to punch it but it let go and dodge the punch swim to the neck to take a chunk but Okuyasu was final able to land a blow and knock it away, it cough up blood as it was smaller the punch did more damage to it. Okuyasu quickly made it for the surface for air and found himself back in the ocean.

Okuyasu: This thing is fast and tough way faster than  **The Hand** , just what is this Stand!

It appeared but way bigger than before and rush him full speed he throw a few punches when it got closer but it dodge and bite down hard on The Hand shoulder and Okuyasu feel the pain as he grunt from the powerful bite as teeth shape marks appear on his right should and blood coming out, every panic a bit as they saw the blood drip in the ocean and a round Okuyasu.

Okuyasu grunt and as  **The Hand**  scrape away one of it eye taking it off guard and then giving it a uppercut and sending a large barrage of punches before sending it flying into the water again but after a few moment it appear with only a few mild dent.

Okuyasu:  _What the hell!? I hit that thing with all I got and it shake it out like it was nothing, this thing not just fast and strong it far more durability then_ _ **The Hand**_ _!_

Okuyasu sent more barrage but the Stand was too quick in the water and this time bit it right arm and was trying to rip it off but Okuyasu punch it head with all his power but the damn thing didn't let go he had no choice but to us *that*!

Okuyasu:  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash!**  I add space in the gap between you and me! You fish breathed asshole! And add space having it release his arm but also sending him flying to the sore as he grunted in pain from the bite.

Mikan and the other were about to a broach him be he put his hand up and shouted at them to keep their distance.

Okuyasu: Stay from me!

Kazuichi: But dude your bleeding out!

Sonia: Okuyasu you need treatment or you wounds will get worse!

Okuyasu panted heavily and look at the blood one his hand pool as a fin appear on his right hand.

Okuyasu: _Wha-! My right hand, it on my right hand!_  He thought.

He than brace himself as he used his left hand to smash his right hand making it impossible to scrape space now, he scream in pain as he look to see his right hand as the fingers were broken and bent the wrong way.

Okuyasu: AAAAAHHHH!  _Shit this hurt a lot!_  He mentally said as he saw the fin was gone and his right hand broken.

Mikan: Okuyasu!

Kazuichi: GAAAAAHHHH!

Akane: What the hell!

Okuyasu: _I need to get away from the other now!_

Okuyasu saw a fin appeared on the blood of his body he can no longer scrape away space so he adds space to the ground and launches himself to the beach house, creating a huge sand cloud as he hit the ground in front of the beach house door he quickly get in and look around for the Stand. It was somewhere on his body using the blood from his wounds and trick him into taking out his own hand.

Okuyasu: This is bad without my right hand how am I going to get this stupid thing?

Okuyasu was trying to come up with a plan but didn't have time a he look down at the pool of blood and the Stand before he could strike it speed past him and slash his neck but ht wound was shallow because of the angle. He cover it and look around for it was it was on his shoulder and it was going slash it neck and kill him but Okuyasu didn't freakout.

Okuyasu: I finally figure you out, you shark looking bastard.

And before it could strike Okuyasu added more space blasting himself into a wall having him cough up blood but also slamming in the bathroom and the piles as water flow out and wash the blood off Okuyasu. He raised and look around the puddles of water to find the Stand and waited next time he saw it he was going to kick away from the water and stomp that thing to death!

It appeared and rush in look smaller and it was and he kick it and then sent a barrage of kicks before he kick away from the water and slowly made his way to it.

Okuyasu: I finally figure out your ability, you can teleport like me but you can only teleport at least 2 to 3 meter at a time and plus your faster but your power is sht compare to my and it look like you need water to done it. He glared down as the Stand flail around helplessly.

He raised his find and was about to smash it for good and sent it down when it disappeared as he stomp the ground and look around for it not knowing how he lost it but look to the ground and the water in the bathroom was now in the this room as well and before Okuyasu had time to figure out what was going on the Stand bite down on his neck he cough up blood as he tried to get off without having a chunk of his throat rip out he how  **The Hand**  slowly crush it in order to have it let go which work as it release his neck, he throw it away and covered the wound as he thought of a way to defeat it.

Okuyasu: _It faster than_ _ **The Hand**_ _and it power is weaker than The Hand but it can used the water to teleport and am surrounded by water, so how do I beat this thing without my right hand!_? He thought as he waited for the next strike.

As he thinking of a way to beat this Stand, as it appear lashing out at him as he turn and raised his fist to attack, the other students were trying to figure how to help Okuyasu or at least give him a better shot at fighting. With his right hand smashed he would have a harder time taking care of the problem.

Akane: Come on we got to do something!

Kazuichi: Do what!? We can even see what he fighting and Mikan the only one but she can't fight that what hell the thing Okuyasu fighting!

Mikan: I-I'm sorry.

Akane: We got to do something! We can't leave him to die!

Chiaki: Akane we're just as worry as you for Okuyasu safety, but none of us our Stand User and Mikan's Stands not strong enough to fight. She said as she hope for Okuyasu safe return.

Akane: Grrr! She said as she swallow her pride not wanting to betray Okuyasu trust by using the arrow.

Sonia: Have faith in Okuyasu he has more experience with this then another of us do.

Akane didn't feel relief at all, she wanted to help Okuyasu and punch whatever was attacking him but she can hit or touch what she can't see and it frustrates her. The arrow was vibrating as it sense Akane strong desires and slowly slid out of Okuyasu jacket.

Okuyasu was panting as he was covered in bite mark he had some on his legs, torse his right and left arm but the shark Stand wasn't lucky either it had some grazes and was his with a grip attack once or twice but it was better in heal than him. The beachhouse was trash as well as water and blood was everywhere

Okuyasu: *Pant* Alright *pant* you overgrow *pant* tunafish *pant* time *pant* to *pant* end this. He said as he overlap his left arm with his Stand arm it swim at him full speed.

The two rush as they rush to seeing who would hit the other one first as it look to be unknown who was going to win, until Okuyasu landed his blow or he hoped but he only grazed it as hit fist slided rough against the Stand side it bit off a piece of his neck but before it could dig in his neck he add space and sent himself flying through the wall of The Beach House as he hit the sandy ground hard as the Stand fly out into the ocean as Okuyasu pants. The other rush him as he cover his wound.

Mikan: Okuyasu your injured! I'll start healing you! She said as  **Voodoo Dolls**  begin to fix Okuyasu up but it would take some time if it was going to done right like his right hand.

Sadly they didn't have time as the shark-Stand reappeared Mikan and freak out and Okuyasu cursed, this thing was relentless but he could call out The Hand as his body was too injured and Mikan Stand did have enough power. She work to heal Okuyasu he tried at least guard Mikan with his body making her fluster a bit.

Okuyasu: Mikan just ran, I'll take care of that thing.

Mikan: No you still injured! If you fight now you may dead! She pleaded.

The other felt helpless as the quiet waited for what come next Akane couldn't take it as she wanted to punch whatever was attacking her friends! She couldn't stand around and do nothing like the time Okuyasu fought the Monobeast and the time he face those rats! SHe was sick it of it and had enough!

Akane: Damn it! She shout as she want to protect Okuyasu as well.

And like before the shot out of Okuyasu jacket and hit the back of Akane neck piercing her as she feel a sting and instinctively grab whatever hit her as she cough blood fall to her knees feeling a weird surge of energy. Everyone look and Kazuichi freak out as the sa the Arrow in Akane neck he and Gundham remove it and put it back in Okuyasu jacket. Akane didn't move for some time every was starting to think she bite the dust but then she got up as a red orange aura surround her, and then glove appeared on her hand as they were red and orange and look to have tiger stripes her feet where the same as she look to have red and orange boots with tiger stripe as well she didn't get it but her attention turn to Mikan call Okuyasu.

Okuyasu was in from of her as the Stand was about to he could summon the upper body and left hand of his Stand as he was going to get on last hit in as Mikan pleaded for him not too. But it all change when a blurry figure punch the Stand face knocking some of it teeth of as it the uppercutted into the ocean again, as Okuyasu take a closer look see is it was Akane as she focus on the ocean waiting to strike again.

Okuyasu: W-What Akane, h-how!? He didn't understand then unless.

Akane:I totally get it but it look like the shark thing isn't going to stop unless we erase it. So I'll hold it off well Mikan continue to heal your arm. She said as it jump at her but she kick side and it look like the blow was strong then the last to.

Okuyasu: I… I, fine I can't control the Arrow action on who it chose, but you better survive this he said as Mikan work on heal his wound.

Akane: He, I'm fire up now. She fight the shark Stand.

Okuyasu let Mikan continue to heal him as she had  **Voodoo Dolls**  close the bite marks and heal his neck as begin to reconnect the broken bones in his right hand. Akane was doing fine as he felt stronger and faster the this shark Stand it look like her blow where getting stronger with ever punch or kick she throws as she sent it flying back into the water again. Okuyasu her as he couldn't believe, Akane was a Stand User as well and from the look of it her Stand was like his a close range power type and was faster than The Hand and the shark Stand. He was having a hard time trying to figure out her ability he doubt she even know how it work right now.

At this point the Stand was full of fist shape dentas and was bleeding as a few of it teeth where know out but it still attack as Akane aim for a for it nose making stunned as it fall into the water again. Mikan was almost done as the joints and arm was fix now all she need to do was the hand and fingers but it would take time, as Akane fight rage on she dodge another bite that graze her arm, she elbow it and punch it again her blow where at this point where close to match Jotaro's  **Star Platinum**  as she kick it. This look like a one sided beatdown but Akane was starting to feel winded as her body was not yet used to this power as her hands and feet felt a little sore but nothing she can handle.

Akane:  _D-Damn my body starting to slow down._  She cursed but stood strong.

She fought on as Mikan was almost done she fix the bone of the palm and was still working fixing two out five of his fingers but Okuyasu saw how Akane was starting to run low and after his three finger was fixed he got up.

Okuyasu: I can manage with two broken finger, it time to end this. He sent as he scrape space between him and Akane bring her to his and Mikan side.

Akane: Wha-?

Okuyasu: You did your part now it time I end this. He said as he scrape away between him and the Stand. I have no idea what your name is or who your User is but I going to erase you for good this time! He scream as it rush him.

But Okuyasu punch it first and scrape away at it until it's gone for good Okuyasu then return to the beach and signs.

Okuyasu: Man and I was hoping for a good day at the beach, sorry everyone this is my bad. He said as he rub his head but no blame him and what shock him a little was.

Sonia: Oh heesh with that! What more important is if your okay! She said as she posed.

Kazuichi: Serious man, you know how to worry people, I hit you if you didn't get heal already for worrying Miss Sonia and the rest of us! He said as Okuyasu sweatdrop a little but still appreciate the kindness in his word.

Gundham: Hmph, it was seem fate is on your side and you luck in the end. Enjoy it but refrain from having me care about you safef ever again. Was all he said as he look away.

Ibuki: This was a bit too excited but Ibuki will forget awesome day for the rest of her life. She cheered.

Peko: It look like everything is finally over but you do have a way of being the center of attention next please do it without endangering your life. She warn as he look Okuyasu in the eye.

Okuyasu: R-Right, thank you guys. He said as he wiped away a tear he had.

Hajime: At least everyone calm down but it like it getting lat.

Chiaki: I'm glad everyone ok but he let go going.

Okuyasu: Yeah.

Kazuichi: H-Hey are we going to talk about what happened to Akane?

Okuyasu: Tomorrow right now I only has enough energy left in me to had but to the main island and rest up. He said as he rub his head.

Stand:?

User: ?

Ability: Water Teleportation and size change depending on the liquid it in the User is unknown as is the Stand name.

Status: Defeated!

As everyone return to the main island and gotten back in there clothes and head for there cottages, Okuyasu head for the hotel to sleep but when he walk in he saw a note on the down he grab it, he didn't see who it was from but he still read it.

" _If you're reading this then you gotten my note I can say who it's from or why I wrote it just know this this is important after you are done reading this you turn the note over and see what behind it._

_Once you do you'll understand few you think you many have thought about including your memories, but once he see what behind this note, do not tell anyone! In fact destroy this after your done with it."_

Okuyasu at this point was freaking out as his hand tremble a bit and sweat drop for his face he slowly turn the note and what he saw shock him to his core.

Okuyasu: Wh-What the hell!? H-How is this possible!? He scream in confusion.

On the back of the note was a picture of him in a room with a bloody forehead as he was behind a blonde hair girl who reminded him of Fuyuhiko as he look to be smiling despite the wounded as the girl look anger and had a few tears not looking at him.

Okuyasu: Wh-What does this mean? He trembles in confusion.

As elsewhere on the beach of the main island a sheath sword wash up on the beach as it slowly release a dark purple glow.

* * *

**Chapter 7 End**

_To Be Continue!_

After being given a motive Okuyasu and Byakuya make sure this time no a victim, but then out of nowhere Byakuya disappeared and Okuyasu fight off a another Stand with no clue of the User! And if that not enough a mystery note from a unknown source, now he has to deal with this Akane know being a Stand User what will this mean for Okuyasu and everyone else future and do Okuyasu memories play a rule in it all?

Stand: ?

User: Akane

States: Unknown

* * *

Next Chapter 8:  _A Strays Return? The Hand Vs. Anubis! Okuyasu Vs. The Ultimate Swordsman!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Sorry for the long wait family stuff. For this I wanted to have Okuyasu memory loss be a more key rule in this and change the photo a bit along with the motive, as for Clash I explain how it was able to appear without it User later as it the work of a another Stand. Tell me what you think of the note he got, what do you think it means? How do you think Okuyasu will react to fighting Anubis and how will the other feel about as well? How do you feel about Akane Stands does it ability remind you of anything? And what do you think of me adding OCs enemy Stand Users? I already have a list. As always thanks for your support, Peaces!


	8. A Stray Return? The Hand Vs. Anubis! Okuyasu Vs. The Ultimate Swordswoman!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Okuyasu will be push to his very limit as I want to give him a way to make up for his range even with The Hand teleporting ability and this is it, as allies you never expect to appear show up. I be leaving more hints of Okuyasu memory and what happened to it. As for Akane's ability I wanted to make it close to Derriere with a few changes.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 8

**A Stray Return? The Hand Vs. Anubis! Okuyasu Vs. The Ultimate Swordswoman!?**

The next morning Okuyasu was still feeling uneasy as his mind was still on the photo of him and that girl if he thought about it in further detail she almost look like Fuyuhiko but he didn't think that was possible he even check his head for any scar for a wound like that would leave a mark but nothing. He was so confused and thinking about the photo made him so uneased it gave him chills, even after he scrape it away.

For now though he was leave it, he already how all his fingers fix after he defeated the enemy. He would need more time to figure this out for now he should check on the others.

When he got up the step he saw someone he didn't expect to see again sitting the a chair looking a little skinnier than before was Nagito Komaeda, he smile at Okuyasu as he greeted him.

Nagito: Ah, Good Morning Okuyasu, how are you? Okuyasu waste no time grabbing him and was ready to punch in the face.

Okuyasu: The hell are you doing here? He growl as he glared at him.

Nagito: I was released from my restrains and well I was in prison I had a lot of time to think to myself. He said as he was still smiling.

Okuyasu: Why the shit would anyone free you? If you ask me you better off away from everyone. He sneered out.

Nagito: I understand your hatred for me and why everyone else would agree with you but a thought I would never have before come to me. He said smiling brightly.

Okuyasu: And what would that be? What kind of thought would a sick twisted shitbag like you would have. He said hatefully as he set him down but was still ready punch if need be.

Nagito: That your the answer to ascending everyone to a level of hope that will eradicate this despair! He said as his eyes became swirls again.

Okuyasu: What are you talking about!? He said as he was about to attack.

Nagito: It simple your presence give other hope and it ever give them the courage they need at times, plus you said the Arrow respond to strong desires right? Well given enough time sooner or later all the Ultimate will be Stand User and together they will destroy this damping despair! He said as Okuyasu was shock by his conclusion he wasn't wrong thould.

Okuyasu: Even if your right, you think I let a person like you be a Stand User!? He said back in anger.

Nagito: It matter not, for I do not desire such a thing. I only wish for hope to win and if your around that may became a reality some day. He said in a glee tone.

Okuyasu: And what about this killing game and starting it no matter what. He said still not believing him.

Nagito: A killing game is not longer the answer or a fitting trial for the Ultimates anymore. Just yesterday Akane became a Stand User when her strong desire to fight grow until she was gifted, so with a little more time the other too will be gifted and it will be too protect your life or fight alongside you. He said as Okuyasu eye widened on how he got the information and put it together.

Okuyasu: How you know that!? Who told you? He ask as he glared at him.

Nagito: I was inform of all things during my imprisonment. He said as Okuyasu could think only of one person.

Okuyasu: Hmph even if you say you change, I don't buy it and neither will the others. He said as he had no choice but believe Nagito but he still didn't trust him.

Nagito: I understand, but as long hope grow I don't minded. He said as he continue to smile unnerving Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Tch, whatever just remember one misstep and it will be your last. He warned darkly as he glared at Nagito.

Nagito: Noted.

More people begin to enter as some are shock to see Nagito free Kazuichi and Nekomaru exceptly but Byakuya was not here again with both worry and confusion Okuyasu.

Sonia: Nagito!? Sonia said shock.

Kazuichi: Whoa!? Why the hell are you here!? Kazuichi scream in shock.

Nekomaru: How you escape those binds!? Nekomaru shouted equally shock.

Nagito: Why hello there, Kazuichi and Nekomaru… thank for going easy on me earlier. Thank you two I was able to walk with mild bruising, you two clearly think like Ultimates.

Kazuichi: Ugh…this bastard…!

Nekomaru: Hmph whatever the case is who free you.

Nagito: Usami.

Okuyasu: Figures, relax he said he a change man or whatever and no longer care about the killing game.

Kazuichi: He still could be dangerous!

Teruteru: He a sly one, he will only bring trouble.

Okuyasu: If he step out of line again I'll personality take care of him.

Chiaki: Nagito doesn't look like he be much trouble now. Plus I think yesterday events are what we need to talk about. She as Okuyasu and the other understand what she saying.

Sonia: Chiaki right we need to talk about what happened to Akane. She said agreeing with Chiaki.

Nekomaru: What happened yesterday?

Okuyasu: Yesterday we were having a beach party and out of nowhere we were attacked by as Water-type Stand, it was fast and strong but I defeated it but before that something happened with they Arrow. He said in a serious tone.

Teruteru: Don't tell me it…

Okuyasu: It pierce Akane and gave her a Stand. He said getting straight to the point as everyone who didn't see the fight was in shock.

Mahiru: Really!?

Nekomaru: No way!

Okuyasu: With her help we were able to beat the thing but the weirdest thing about it was the User was nowhere in sight. He grimaced as he was still trying to figure it out.

Fuyuhiko: What does it do?

Okuyasu: Not sure yet, I was planning to found out today. He said as e now only one why to understand her ability.

Nekomaru: How that? Nekomaru ask guessing one thing for a girl like Akane.

Okuyasu: I'm going to test her powers against The Hand to see if she can keep up with it power, she extremely faster then  **The Hand**  but I going to see of she just as strong. He said as he look Akane who smirked and welcome the challenge wanting to fight Okuyasu sense the beginning.

Akane: Alright! Bring it, I'm ready when you are! She shout with intense passion.

Kazuichi: Does she even know how to release it? He whisper to Hajime.

Hajime: I'm sure Okuyasu will show her.

Both Okuyasu and Akane look each other in the eye as Okuyasu, know deep down she didn't need his with the fact the she was a fighter already it would like instinct. She was different from Mikan as she was more timid and didn't have a lot of courage. So he waste no time calling out  **The Hand**  as a blue aura surround him.

Okuyasu: Get ready Akane I'm not going to hold back! He shout.

Akane: Bring! She shout as a red orange aura surrounded her.

Okuyasu then had  **The Hand**  get ready for action as Akane called out her Stand with no problem as the two clash fist making small shockwave, everyone felt the air pressure. Okuyasu eyes narrow from the power she had, she was about an A in power, as they then sent a barrage of punches as clashing fist. Okuyasu then felt something was off it every blow to exchange it felt like her punches got stronger, bit by bit, blow for blow, the power of her attack got stronger.

Okuyasu:  _What going on it not like she increasing her attack on her own, could this be her Stand ability!_  He thought in shock.

At one point Okuyasu stop the clashing fist and was on the defensive as he block, every blow felt like they were still getting stronger and he was having a harder time blocking everyone blow. Until he was hit so hard it broke his defend and he skid back a few inches and return  **The Hand**  getting everything he got from this fight.

Okuyasu: I got what I need. He said as Akane stop and everyone waited for Okuyasu to explain Akane's Stand.

Nekomaru: So what can you tell.

Okuyasu: She faster than  **The Hand**  and stronger too but her Stand it not like the ones I fought before it like a close range power type self-wearing Stand and I think I figure out her ability. He said as everyone eyes widened.

Sonia: What do you mean, Okuyasu? When you said you never seen a Stand like hers before.

Okuyasu: Well there Stands like my  **The Hand**  that have a short range but huge power and than there Stands like Mikan's a long range but little power, there also tool Stands that come in the shape of a everyday tool. There are even Stands like my Bro's  **Bad Company**  a swarm type but I think he told me there a specific means of getting one of them. There also automatic Stand that at on there own and if defeated they User feels nothing. But I never seen a Stand that you could wear on you like a suit. He said as he scratched his head.

Everyone was shock by how many form a Stand could in and how much it said about someone personality and spirit.

Okuyasu: As for her ability it look to grow stronger the longer it fight, but it look like with every punch she lands it get stronger then the last. He said not sure how to put it into words.

Chiaki: So it like her attack power levels up but only in her fist with every punch. Chiaki putting into words she was sure everyone would understand.

Nekomaru: With how Akane is that works for her.

Okuyasu: I get so but there just one more thing, what are you going to call your Stand Akane? He said her.

Akane: Hmmmmmm, I guess  **Break Me**  it sounds right, now let eat! She said as everyone did so.

As everyone eat breakfast Okuyasu saw Byakuya was still not here and it concerned him he would never miss breakfast he hasn't seen sense the new motived was given could it have something to do with Byakuya disappearing. And more specifically could this have something to do with his mystery writer

Okuyasu:  _Where the hell did you go?_ He thought as everyone look to be finished with their meal.

Akane: Phew, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite!

Kazuichi: Man, you sure do eat a lot. Don't you worry ever worry about, like, choking?

Akane: I don't got worried when it comes to eating!

Ibuki: You don't!? Wait does anyone else notice at Byakuya isn't here?

Sonia: It strange for him not to be here, he would be the first one here.

Okuyasu: It weird but maybe he off doing something else.  _What he doing is what I'm worry about_. He thought.

Nagito: Maybe he working on a way to keep everyone away from the motive. Nagito pointed out that was a thought Okuyasu didn't think of but it would make sense.

Okuyasu: Whatever I'll look into later. As he said that Usami appeared.

Usami: Okay everyone! Can I have your attention please!?

Nekomaru: Oh it's you, Usami… what do you want…?

Hiyoko: Man, the fun mood's over thanks to you.

Usami: Huuuuh? Did I ruin the mood!?

Okuyasu: I wouldn't said that.

Usami: Jeez, don't treat me so harshly! After I have such good news today!

Akane: Hey, what the hell do you mean by good news?

Usami: Ah! As of know another island is open! So you can explore to heart content!

Nagito: I see, maybe will know know more.

Okuyasu: Then let's see what so special about these island. He said as everyone agree and more to learn about the new island the opened up.

As they left the restaurant Byakuya disappears was still in his mind and just hope for the best for his friends and partner, but he focus on heading to the new as he crossed the bridge as he made it across to the new island.

It look different from the it had a desert/western look to into mix with high tech stuff the shine of the windows. He look and saw a hospital, e bet Mikan would enjoy something like that. As he enter he look around and saw he was in the lobby but he didn't have time to look anymore as Mikan surprised him.

Mikan: Okuyasu! She scream shocking him.

Okuyasu: What the-! He scream in shock.

Mikan: Ah, I'm sorry for scaring you… it ju-just this hospital is so big and useful I just ex-excited. She said with a shine in her eyes.

Okuyasu: I guess hopeful we won't need it but I guess it cool,  _a little creepy for me but then again I live in a old creepy house_. He thought as he and Mikan look around.

Mikan: If th-this hospital old then the medical supplies s-sh-should still be here, Ahhhh! Th-then that mean I should check on them! She said as Okuyasu sweatdrop as he wanted her frantically run down the dark hall.

Okuyasu: That girl is something else. He said as e left but to the outside.

As he continue to explore he saw a Music Venue, the name was a bit much a he guess it more than just a Music Venue, t was had neon lights and like for a place only wild teen would hang or someone who liked Music.

Okuyasu: Titty Typhoon…? Sound like a music sex place. He said as he enter and saw Ibuki burst with excitement.

Ibuki: Yahoooooooooooooooooooo! She screamed.

Okuyasu: The hell!

Ibuki: Yahoooooooooooooooooooo! She continue the scream.

Okuyasu: Ibuki chill out! Why are you so excited about!? He scream to get her attention.

Ibuki: The truth is so overwhelming that I can help shouting it out! She shout in excitement.

Okuyasu: What do that have to do with anything? He said a bit confused.

Ibuki: Because this is a music venue, right!?

Okuyasu: I guess… the name a little dirty thought.

Ibuki: I never expected to find a music venue. I can't help feeling excited! I never expected to find a music venue. I can't help feeling excited! She said repeating the sentence twice.

Okuyasu: The hell? Okuyasu said in confusion.

Ibuki: Huh, did I just say that twice? Huh, did I just say that twice? She question herself twice.

Okuyasu: You feeling okay?

Ibuki: Not at all, I'm totally fine! Not at all, I'm totally fine! She shout twice.

Okuyasu: _Really!?_  He thought with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: Huh? Did I just say that twice again? Huh? Did I just say that twice again? She ask herself twice again.

Okuyasu: Well sense you here I'll just leave this place to you.

Ibuki: Man with a venue like this, ibuki have no choice but to lend a helping hand! This is just the beginning! Yahoooooooooooooooo! I'll invite everyone to feel this wonderful feeling! She shouted with intense passion!

Okuyasu: You do that, I never you music t will be nice to listen. He said as he look around a bit.

He saw that there was a storage room for the instruments and other stuff as he had his fill of this place so he left as he walk he saw a motel and if he was right they were like smaller cheaper hotels, they were also place people would hook up.

Okuyasu: Hmmm a little rundown but better then my place. He said as he then saw Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: Wow, what a rundown motel. It's looks pretty unsanitary, too. It just like Okuyasu's house She said as she mock the motels conduction and Okuyasu living style. He would be piss and lash out be he was older then her and too it like Byakuya did.

Okuyasu:  _This girl really has a rotten attitude, but hey she act like this if I react badly._  Whatever it still better than your personality. He waves off sounding more harsh than he thought as Hiyoko was shock but he left seeing of he needed to see.

As he walk around he saw a place call Electric Ava. as he walk down he saw things where more technical with a TVs and computers. He wasn't the guy that was good with computers but he Chiaki and Kazuichi using them as they look to be reading something he decided to check it out.

Okuyasu: Yo whatcha you guy reading about. He ask surprising Kazuichi but Chiaki face remain neutral.

Kazuichi: Ahhhh! He screamed in surprised.

Chiaki: Oh Okuyasu this computer and is say of a event called  **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History**. She said as Okuyasu felt a chill go up his spine.

Okuyasu: Is that even a thing? Could that be a thing? He thought as disaster of the level to truly exist.

Chiaki: There more, some of the students cause a uproar at the school and from there it spread like wildfire, infecting the whole world from there on.

Okuyasu: How the hell does that happened? He ask as he didn't expect a answer.

Kazuichi: Maybe it was that World Ender group who else could have down it. He signed.

Okuyasu: Well whatever it is, it all the more reason to found out what the hell is going on here! And see what that stupid tinker toy is hiding. He growl out.

Chiaki: But for now we should look around see what else this island has.

Okuyasu: Right, I check to see if there anything else. He said as he wave bye to them.

As he search some more he saw a movie theater, he check it out as it look like any other theater on the inside but the moment he did Monokuma was here he eye where shadow as he close left just as fast he enter enraging Monokuma but he didn't care as he wasn't in the mood to deal with the bear.

Okuyasu: As far as I can tell there nothing more to see about this island, plus if that bear in the movie mostly the movie is worse than dog shit. He signed out as he just wonder.

His thought came to the photo he got and the mystery writer it was mostly someone on the island but who and how, who could it be and how could they get that photo? He didn't expect to be just anyone but the number people who be able to do it was still large, but the sender wasn't his only question. Who was that girl in the photo and why and how did he get the blood on his head.

Okuyasu:If the sender is on the island then I'll find them sooner or later. He said as he continue to walk around.

He may his way back at the main island and he wonder some more he saw Peko all by herself, now the chick intimidated him, she was one of the only few people he didn't want to face in a fight, but he didn't think she was a bad person his instinct where just taken by her aura. He figure she still needed a friend.

Okuyasu: Yo Peko, whatcha you doing? He ask as she turn to him.

Peko: Greetings Okuyasu, how do the search go?

Okuyasu: Good, there a Hospital, a Music Venue, even one of those cheap motels. He said as Peko nodded.

Peko: I see anything else?

Okuyasu: There is but it better for everyone to know about before it's explained. He stated as she agree if it was that important.

Peko: If it that important then it can wait. She said with a nodded.

Okuyasu:  _She not so bad, but I still have the willies from just being around her._  He thought as Peko close to ask him a question.

Peko: Okuyasu you remember Ibuki asking about the cat right? She said was a neutral look on her face freaking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah, why you think I'm not a cat person either. He question her as he thought it had to do with him looking like a delinquent.

Peko: No it not that, I would like to know how it feels to hold it? She ask as she got closer.

Okuyasu: A-ah w-well, he always a moody little shit but he like it when I rub his head. As he didn't understand.

Peko: You see I never been able to pet animals because of my aura. They would always run away from me, I only wish to touch there soft fur. She said ask Okuyasu didn't seem surprise the first time he meet her, she scare him shitless.

Okuyasu: It's sounds hard maybe you can talk Gundam, his hamsters are anything but normal maybe he'll let you pet them. He sai as it was rare for him have a good idea.

Peko: I see, thank you that suggestion but one more thing do you think you cat would fear me? She sak as Okuyasu thought about if it was able to deal with someone like Kira, Peko should be no problem.

Okuyasu: I doubt it he been around people way worse than you. He said as Stray was no normal animal.

He even was uld by Hayato that when his mom found it, it would threaten her with it claws but later died from broken glass shards.

Peko: Your words are kind, thank you I enjoy this talk. She as Okuyasu saw her and figure she was off to find Gundham, the speed he saw going and the look in her eye made him feel sorry for pinning it on him.

Okuyasu: Talk about weird, well it a bit refreshing. He said as he continue to walk.

He wother how he got here, it not like regretted meeting them but after his fight with Kira ad his time relaxing after that whole thing, everything else was a haze like his memory where in a damp fog or just out of reach. There also that Bear taunting about his memory loss but he didn't think much of it, still left a uneasy feeling in his gut.

Okuyasu: What the shit happened to me? Does that photo have something to my memory loss? He thought as ended up back at the hotel.

He keep thinking about his memory loss, Byakuya disappears, and the photo it all swirled around his head like a typhoon of question he thought so much his head started hurt from thinking so much. He just sat down and took it all in, he signed as he just put it for rest as the was something else that was just as troubling.

Okuyasu: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History? That sure is a drama way to call something bad. He said as the very name give him a chill.

How can something like that even happened? Who could even do such a thing like that? How and why could they do such a thing? Was it even a real thing or something farfetch?

As he continue to think about it he felt a presence of authority he sense from before and turn to see none other than Byakuya. Okuyasu was relied he was safe but he had a hell of a lot of question to ask him.

Okuyasu: Where the hell have you been!? He shouted at him as Byakuya understood and expected his reaction.

Byakuya: Forgive my appsense I understand you can worrying but I was dealing with something. He said as reveal a yellow envelope.

Okuyasu: What the hell is this?

Byakuya: I'll explain but first we most head to Jabberwock Park something has happened and Monokuma is not please with it.

Okuyasu: Why? What happened? He said in confusion.

Byakuya:You'll find out once we make it to the park and after that you and I need can talk about this envelope. He hold it out as he hide it in his coat and walk to Jabberwock Park.

Okuyasu felt this was weird but he nodded and head for Jabberwock he saw everyone else was there as when he look through them his eyes widened with what he saw.

In front of them was the arcade machine the very motive for them was smash to bits saw fragment of it land on the ground and what was left was dents beyond repair and the very screen was smash as well, it was safe to say this was no longer any uses. And this was why Monokuma was fuming mad as he glared at the students.

Monokuma: Alright which one of you is responsible for this? He ask with clear anger in his voice.

Fuyuhiko: What make you thing we did this? He said clearly anger by this.

Monokuma: One of you is responsible for smashing my machine! All the grime and sweat of hard work down the drain! He shout in frustration.

Okuyasu: Even if one of us did, do it why the hell should we care who did? He sneered at the bear.

Monokuma: Grrrrr that not what I'm just angry about! Someone thought they could get away with playing the game and then smashing it! Two of the prize I left for the first player where stolen and when I come by to check on it I find it broken! Now who did!? He said with anger as most the student backup from shock.

Okuyasu for his part didn't get it, until his eyes widened in shock as he piece it together. He then tremble a little as Monokuma saw the look in his eyes.

Monokuma: Ah could it be that you saw something? Something important? Could it have been one of the prizes I left? He ask in glee and curiosity as Okuyasu glared at him and felt the eyes on him.

Okuyasu: Q-Quit spouting bullshit! Like hell I ever play your damn game! I rather smashing into dust! He snapped in rage.

Monokuma: Oh? Then what with that tremble in your voice are you hiding something? He pressured.

Okuyasu: You little shit. He growl in hate.

Byakuya: Leave Okuyasu out of this Monokuma, it clear to me you're just looking for someone to pin on for the fact you didn't get your way again. He said as Okuyasu silently thank Byakuya.

Monokuma: Oh really? Could it be your hiding something from me as well Mr. Togami? You two are partners it only natural you come and save your all brawn and no brain. He laughed as Okuyasu darken his glared at him.

Okuyasu: The only one hiding things is you! Your the one that keeping secrets so what if the prize to your shit game gone properly a another sick joke! He said as he calm himself down.

Monokuma: Hmph, well whatever the case is whoever did this is going to be punish but for know sense I have no clue who didn't I'll just have to think this over. And don't think this changes anything Okuyasu, clear you know something and are hiding it from you so called friends. He said and disappear leaving a sweating and rageful Okuyasu and silent Byakuya.

Okuyasu: That black and white shitstain there he goes again making me look like the center of betrayal. He sneered.

Byakuya: Let him say what he wants right now it best to deal with everyone and clear the air. He said as he turn to them Okuyasu couldn't find the will to face them.

Fuyuhiko: Is it true are you bastards hiding something from us!? He ask in anger.

Byakuya: Of course not. You heard the bear someone stole the prize for his motive. He counter with a clam voice.

Kazuichi: Who to say it not you? You were gone for sometime maybe it was you?

Byakuya: I will admit my disappears was indeed suspicious and I will tell where I have gone and why I did it.

Nagito: Well that explain you, but it like Monokuma said Okuyasu seem to know something important. He answer with a smile as he could feels Okuyasu glare from here even if he didn't face him.

Okuyasu: Cut your bullshit! You think he telling the truth!? He said with anger and hidden nervousness.

Nagito: Who can say? If your so sure that he lying then why not face us a say it. He said as Okuyasu stiffen.

He face sweating as he body tremble a bit he was trying to calm his breathing as he curse Monokuma and Nagito, it was just like before but this time he couldn't run from this! His thought were all scrambled he couldn't think straight. But Okuyasu wasn't going to let that damn Bear turn his friends against him or have them doubt his motive.

So he steeled his nerves and clear his head and face them, his face was calm but still hold fury as he answer.

Okuyasu: I don't know a thing from that piece of scrap metal! I never play it and you can ask the others if you don't think so! He said as pointed to the people he hang out with at the beach party.

Mikan: O-Okuyasu w-would d-do like this, a-at least that wh-what I believe. Plus he wa-was with us the whole day. She meekly.

Peko: Thould his face may like he is shock about something we have no evidence of what it can be so that being said we can't really believe Monokuma words. Peko stated firmly.

Kazuichi: Yeah Byakuya disappearing is weird but knowing him he can be doing anything, plus Okuyasu isn't that can of guy to go along with that bear! Kazuichi encourage as Okuyasu had to keep himself from crying tears of joy.

Okuyasu: Thank you guys, but there still the fact someone else destroy this machine and from the looks of it they didn't hold anything. He points that the scrap metal of the machine.

Byakuya: It couldn't have been you for your forbidden from doing so and they only of two people with the superhuman strength to destroy this thing are Akane and Nekomaru. He said as knowing their the only other two the match or surpass Okuyasu in strength without his stand.

Okuyasu: But Akane was with us as well and I doubt Nekomaru would do something like thing without having some scars. This has to be the work of a Stand or maybe a big and hard weapon of some kind. Okuyasu as the he point to the dents as the look like they were hit with something.

Byakuya: Well whatever the object was it must have been big and heavy to do this kind of damage. He said as he overlooked the scraps.

Sonia: But what could have done this?

Byakuya: That I don't know, whoever did this must've have their reason and so for know I will leave it as so. He said as they lack the information on who did it, Okuyasu look at Byakuya as he recalled his earlier thoughts.

Okuyasu:  _Byakuya did you really do it? Are you the one who sent that photo? Could you really have do it, and if you did for why?_  Okuyasu didn't what to doubt or believe it Byakuya but with the information he know it point to him.

Chiaki: Well it was a motive so playing would have been a bad move anyway, but these something else that we should talk about.

Byakuya: Very well but let's head back to the restaurant he said as everyone head there but Okuyasu stop Byakuya with a serious look on his face.

Okuyasu: You guys go ahead, I need to ask Byakuya something. He said as Chiaki nodded.

Byakuya turn and saw the look on Okuyasu face, he know this was going to be like this it only a matter of time.

Byakuya: If you must ask than go ahead and ask me. He said already knowing what he was going to ask.

Okuyasu: Byakuya I know want to protect everyone from this damn killing game and I would never doubt your motive to do so but there something I must know. He said on a serious tone.

Byakuya: Then what is that is bothering you?

Okuyasu: The envelope, did you get from the game? Did you play the game? He ask as his breathing started to tremble as Byakuya's glasses shine covering his eyes, after a few more minutes he answer.

Byakuya: No I did not, believe or not I was looking for a way to destroy the game but before I could this envelope was on my doorstep with a note telling me to hand it to you. He said as Okuyasu's eyes widened in shock.

Okuyasu: Wh-What? Was all he could say.

Byakuya: It just I said it one of reason I was gone for so long, whoever sent this to me most have wanting it to been seen by your eyes alone.

Okuyasu: B-But who c-could have do it!? And are they the one that also destroy the game!? He ask in confusion.

Byakuya: No idea, I was also inform the there were two and by the look on your face from early you already saw it. He said as he fixed his glasses.

Okuyasu: What the shit, this is just to much. He said as he look at envelope.

Byakuya: I only guest it being the traitor thould if it is maybe they have their own agenda, if you like you can open and look and notsould me.

Okuyasu: No it fine, you had first plus maybe you'll have a better understanding. He said as he begin t open it his breathing a little ragged.

As he open and pull out another note he and Byakuya read it.

_If you're reading this then Byakuya has gotten my note ad you have it now, as for who I am that I can't say or why I am doing this. All I can say is protect everyone with all your might and survive this._

_Your may have question about what going on but wait and in time all will be revealed but for now turn this over and tried to piece together what you can. Like before once your done with this note destroy it._

Okuyasu was now panting as sweat was on his face, Byakuya was still silent but he face was also sweating, this note was unnerving to them both as Okuyasu slowly turn it and what he saw shock in to the core so much he thought he was going to scream but his voice was lost to him. Byakuya eyes widened in shock as well.

What the two were looking at on the photo was four people and only four people but what got to them was in the photo was Mikan, Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Okuyasu himself wearing uniform, Okuyasu himself look to have a scar on his right side of his forehead crossing his eyebrow.

Okuyasu was speechless as Byakuya couldn't find the words either.

Okuyasu: Wh-What…? H-How is this possible!? He said as he was more confused than ever.

Byakuya: I-I'm no sure but whatever this is it would be better to destroy this photo and keep a secret. He said trying to remain calm.

Okuyasu" Y-Yeah, yo-your right. He agreed as he scrap away the note and photo.

Byakuya: Whoever got these they most have play the game and then destroy it to hide their identity.

Okuyasu: So you were going to do it but got that envelope and that why you disappeared? Okuyasu ask trying to think about something else.

Byakuya: That a part of the reason, we better return to the others.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah.

There was a atmosphere of uneasiness around them and why wouldn't be Okuyasu could barely handle the first one and now he was given a second with little info he couldn't add it up was this also a part of his lost memory? Could this be the traitors work and if so who was and how and why were they hiding!?

Okuyasu was so confusion and for some reason the photo give him uneasy feeling in his stomach but then Okuyasu a felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Byakuya giving a encouraging smile.

Byakuya: I can understand that this maybe too much to handle and that you may have a lot of question but for know we most not wavers, all we can do is wait and see what happens. He said as that snapped out of his thought and take in what Byakuya said.

Okuyasu: Hmph, your right we'll deal with later. Please all this thinking is for the bird anyway! Okuyasu like he was back to old self.

Byakuya: good now let us return to the others.

As the finally made to the restaurant the other look a bit on edge but the atmosphere around the two seem to calm them as it was different from before.

Byakuya: Now like I said before, I will begin my reason for disappearing. After the motive was given I retreated for my cottage to think over a plan I decided it best to destroy it and quickly rush to the supermarket I search for hours on end to find something big and heavy enough to uses, I choices a metal bat which would get the job. When I saw it in piece and unown able it look like someone be me to the punch, after for the prizes I have no idea what it could be or where they are. He finish as everyone took in the info.

Okuyasu: As for my stunt I thought that Byakuya was the one who didn't not only that I thought he had the prizes but he didn't, I never doubted him but I just couldn't shake that feeling. He said as he look to the side.

Sonia: Well it would seem that we let our emotion get to us, my apologize to both of you. She signed in regret.

Okuyasu: H-Hey hey hey! No needed to that it alright really.

Byakuya: Indeed, it only natural for something like this to happen in this situation.

Okuyasu: More important, these was something on the three island reveal a very strange piece of info that was found by Chiaki and Kazuichi.

Chiaki: Yea we found it on one of the computers it was a event that shook the very world, it was called,  **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event**  in human history. So far fro what it said that world wide riots appeared all over the world out of nowhere. He said in her usual tone as every eyes widened save for Okuyasu.

Teruteru: Wh-Wh-Wh-What What what what!?

Mahiru: H-How?

Byakuya: If I remember right the terrorist organization that kidnapped us woud called World Ender, could they be the ones that cause that event as well?

Peko: But how could they have gotten us? And why would it be us specifically? And what reason would they have to cause such a event?

Okuyasu: Whoever the hell they are, if there the one that cause all of this then the very least I now have a target to beat the living shit out of. He said as his eyes hardened.

Byakuya: It still a alerting thought, I have no doubt Monokuma now about this. But I doubt he answer us truthfully.

Okuyasu: Tch, whatever the case it just give us more question than answers. He growled in frustration.

Akane: Why don't beat that Bear into a pulp?

Okuyasu: I already did, but knowing that piece of shit and scrap metal he has more copies of himself. He sneered in frustration.

Nekomaru: Akane, don't do anything reckless. Even Okuyasu was unable to beat Monokuma forever you only put yourself at risk.

Akane: I we halfa to do is win! Right!? She shouted.

Okuyasu:  _If it were only that easy_. He thought.

Nekomaru: Heh…then do whatever you want! Your the kind of woman that refuse to listen once her mind is made up, I know that all too well… but I won't do "it" to you ever again! He said serious as the "it" was specific.

Sonia: "It"? SOnia ask in question confused.

Okuyasu:  _The shit does that mean!?_  Okuyasu as some reason that didn't sit well with him.

Akane: H-Hey… Wait a sec, Nekomaru… i-it was my first time… I never thought…something that soooo good even existed in this world… M-My body still hasn't forgotten… and now you're going to sayin' …you're just gonna to stop all of a sudden…? She said in disbelief.

Okuyasu:  _What the actually fuck is she talking about!?_  He mental scream as his felt his blood boil for some reason.

Akane: L-Look…my body's gettin' all hot again just thinkin' about "it "…! She said with a little blush.

Kazuichi: H-Hey…you're kidding me…i-is "it" what I think it is…? He ask in question Hajime.

Teruteru: Ooooooh~ Sound like a very special treatment~.

Nekomaru: if your not going to heed my warning, it's unfortunate but "it" must come to and end! He said as he left the restaurant.

Akane: H-Hold on! I…I can't live without "it"! She pleaded as she chased after him.

Sonia: I wonder what was that all about? She said in confusion.

Teruteru: It's sound like a spicy engagement to me~.

Okuyasu didn't even realizes his was gripping one of the wooden pillar tightly until…"

***SNAP!***

It was snapped off as a chunk of it was in his left hand, Okuyasu didn't know until he looked in his left hand.

Okuyasu: What the…? He ask in confusion.

Ibuki: Oh? Is someone jealous? She ask in a teasing manner.

Okuyasu: Wh-What!? Wh-Why the hell should I care? It none of my business what they do or whatever the hell "it" is. He said as he look away but hint of jealousy was in his voice I he did his best to hide it.

Nagito: I don't know is sound like jealousy to me. Nagito said joining the teasing.

Okuyasu: Sh-Shut the hell up. He said embarrassed.

Ibuki: Aw that so sweet!

Okuyasu: I said SHUT THE HELL UP! He shout more embarrassed as his face turn red and he stormed out.

Now that he was alone Okuyasu had time to think he didn't know why it bother but it did, he didn't understand why. Just thinking about the way she acted pissed him off or more specific it was because she was doing it to someone else.

Okuyasu: What the hell sure I care? He ask himself.

As he was walking he saw Kazuichi and Hajime chatting as he what to go said what the were talking about as he saw Kazuichi was excited about something.

Okuyasu: Yo. he said plainly.

Kazuichi: Oh? Hey Okuyasu how you feeling?

Okuyasu: Fine, just a little embarrassed that at all, what are you two doing?

Kazuichi: We were going to see what "it" was.

Okuyasu: What!? Why!? He ask more shock then he want to reveal.

Kazuichi: Just curious is all, if you want to you can join us.

Okuyasu: F-Fine, but only because if you get caught I can used  **The Hand**  to teleport us away.

As the three make there way to Akane cottage the press their ears to the door in order to find out anything and look through the window.

Kazuichi: How about it Hajime and Okuyasu, do you hear or see anything?

Hajime: No but if we keep peeking like this willed be caught. He warned.

Okuyasu: Nothing. He said as then they heard a moan.

Akane: Nngh…aah, haaaaaaaaaah!

Hajime: What the? Was that Akane's voice just now?

Okuyasu: The shit?

Kazuichi: Hey hey hey hey hey…! What the heck was that…? That was a chicks voice, and it sounded hot!

Okuyasu: Shut it and look! He whisper in frustration.

As they the look forward what they saw was unexpected, what the saw Nekomaru on top of Akane giving her a back massage.

Nekomaru: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

Akane: M-My body…just can't…live without this…anymore…!

Nekomaru: There only one  **Ultimate Masseuse**  and that's me! NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIII! I'll knead every pressure point throughout your body, and I'll help you see a brand new world!

Akane: Nngh…aah, haaaaaaaaah!

Nekomaru: Atatatatatatatatatatata! I'll blow away your fatigue! How about it? You just can't live without "it" anymore, eh?

Kazuichi: …

Hajime: …

Okuyasu: …

Okuyasu has never felt more stupid in his entire life then he did right now.

Okuyasu: … … … I-I'll you guy around. He said with a plain look on his face as he left.

Kazuichi: Y-Yeah.

Hajime: Right.

* * *

After that scene Okuyasu cleared his head, he almost felt like laughing but did as he continue to walk he was about to pass Peko and Byakuya but stop when he saw that they were holding a fancy ancient looking sword.

For some reason it given Okuyasu a bad feeling like he saw it before or that the sword itself was given off a aura of malice and evil. He walk up to them to ask them what was going on and how they got that thing.

Okuyasu: Yo Byakuya and Peko, what going on here? He ask in confusion.

Byakuya: It would seem the Peko was trying to do more swimming when she found this sword under the sand.

Peko: It's give off a strange feeling, how would a sword like this survive the harsh sea?

Okuyasu: It look pretty sturdy. He said as he got a closer look.

Byakuya: By any means this is still a dangerous weapon we should hide it away.

Okuyasu: I could scrape it away with  **The Hand**  if that the case.

Peko: This is a very strange sword,  _it almost like it calling me_. She thought as she rub the sheath and slowly grip the handle.

Byakuya: Hmmm could this be Monokuma doing?

Okuyasu: Who cares, the sooner we get rid of it the better. He said as the look and saw Peko about to pull.

Byakuya: Peko what are-

But then there was a purple shine as the two covered there eye, Peko eye widened as a dark purple surround her and then her red eye shine purple as well as the light died down. When they look the saw Peko holding the sword as it blade was reveal her eyes were covered the the shine of her glasses, there was a sinister feeling in the air as Okuyasu saw the light from Peko come off to reveal her eye.

And what he saw chill him to the bone as the look in her eye was that of a cold-blooded killer, Okuyasu was almost paralyzed with fear. There was something very wrong here, and it was at this moment Okuyasu know the one giving them the stare of death was some else, Peko was no longer there.

Okuyasu: Who the hell are you!? And what did you do to Peko!? He shouted as he guarded himself and Byakuya.

Peko: Hmmmm this woman, she very well skilled with a sword far more than Polnareff and she not even a Stand User. She said but her voice was full of malice not even reacting to Okuyasu question.

Okuyasu: Hey! Tell who the hell you fucking are you shitbird! He scream louder getting her attention.

Peko: Hmph very well, sense it doesn't matter once I kill you. I am the everlasting Stand with no User,  **Anubis**! He shouting unleashing a purple aura.

Okuyasu: Anubis? That right, you're the one that was able almost beat and even kill Jotaro in his younger days. Okuyasu said as he sweated.

 **Anubis** : Ah right, Jotaro Kujo that bastard, he was the one that pummeled into piece and I nearly rust down at the bottom of a lake! He screamed in rage as Okuyasu only sweated more, he turn to Byakuya his eye telling him to leave.

Byakuya: _I don't know what going on, but if a fight break out Okuyasu will be in trouble. I better tell the other would he Peko_. He thought as he turn to ran full speed to the others leaving Okuyasu by himself.

Okuyasu: I really was hoping I never fight Peko, she being the Ultimate Swordswoman means she be fast and strong, and with that swords Stand controlling her, he probably has her skills. Tch, this will be my hardest yet. He cursed.

 **Anubis** : Hmmm I see so your a Stand User, and from what I got from this woman memories yout Stand is similar to Vanilla Ice but with a few differences. I have no problem dealing you with this woman skill.

Okuyasu: Tch, cutting the bullshit and tell me what the hell you really want? He glared.

 **Anubis** : Simple, To kill you right here and now. He said and rush Okuyasu.

Okuyasu waste no time calling out  **The Hand**  ready to end this quick as he goes to scrape away the blade  **Anubis**  dodges and makes a slash and is now behind Okuyasu as he thought he was cut until his Stand right hand falls out as blood gush from his own wound now.

Okuyasu: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! He scream in pain as blood flow out on the ground.

 **Anubi** s: All I have to do is remove your hands and then you can harm me, I chop off you other hand so you can add space. He smirk as he rush Okuyasu at blinding speed.

Okuyasu: S-Shit! He said as he block the slash it time and backs up.

He cover his stump to stop the bleeding as he fight back now throwing punches and kicks but there block or dodge as  **Anubis**  is a adapting Stand that won't fall for the same trick twice. As  **Anubis**  goes for a finishing blow, Okuyasu stomp on the ground and creates a dust cloud blocking the possessed Swordswoman vision.

Okuyasu jump back as he scramble for a plan, he lightly pants as  **Anubis**  follow ready to cut him but Okuyasu throw a punch,  **Anubis**  is about to cut his other hand off, when he close in range Okuyasu make him lose his foot as the blade misses his arm leaving a opening for a attack but as Okuyasu about to strike he hesitate for a moment and that all the time  **Anubis**  needs to jump at him Okuyasu dodges the slash but his graves his left cheek he make some distances.

Okuyasu: Shit! I can't hurt Peko, she only that guy puppet but I can't screw around if I make one wrong move again it the end of me for sure. He thought as he only needed to break the sword to save his friend.

Anubis: Hmph I most say your more skill then I thought but compared to me your Stand is far too slow to touch me let alone hurt me. He said with smug.

Okuyasu: Quiet your talking! Once I get my hands on your I take me time breaking you bit by bit and then I'll scrape away what left of you! He screamed in rage.

 **Anubis** : Your threat are as hollow as your power. He said in a angry serious tone.

And so the fight continue as the two clash as  **Anubis**  go to cut Okuyasu in half he blows with his fist and kick to the blade in half but it end up slashing his chest, making a shallow but painful wound. He backup and sent a barrage of kicks but they were dodge as this stab he tried to pierce Okuyasu chest but he use one of the kick to block and get on the way panting know as his wounds start to get him but he continues to fight on as he tries to chop the blade in with  **The Hand**  but it block and his almost loses his other hand if he did backoff at the last moment.

Okuyasu: Fine if it a sword fight you want, then let's see which one of ours swords is stronger. He shouted as he straighten his hand as it look a hand blade.

 **Anubis** : Know your just asking for death. He said as he rush Okuyasu.

Both strike at high speeds as  **Anubis**  slashes endlessly would Okuyasu tried to keep up with his own strike as he chop at the blade, Okuyasu is cut some more as he know cover in shallow cut on his shoulders, forearms, and sides.

Okuyasu was bleeding out a lot as his spit up a bit of blood he focus his energy as he and the sword Stand continue there slashing battle but then Okuyasu is hit with a serious strike to the right side making his movements more slower, he grunts as he overlapped his leg with his Stand and jump away.

When he lands, he now panting heavily as he hold side he look and see the his losing a lot of blood and his left hand has small cuts and from the look of the sword it has even creak a bit.

Okuyasu: D-Damn if this continue, I'll be killed, I knew Peko was a was strong but I never know she was still strong! He as spit out some blood.

 **Anubis** : I need to kill him but he look to be more fierce than I thought plus this body isn't fully under my control, I can feel her fighting against my power. If this keep up I'll be in a bind if she regain control for even a second. He thought as he rush to finish Okuyasu off.

He rushes Okuyasu, but he keeps his distance as he think of a way too broken the blade without hurting Peko, his power not strong enough to break it in one go and and without his right hand he case teleport of erase the blade. Okuyasu would need to get him to let his guard down and deal a killing blow before he giving one.

Okuyasu:  _How the hell am I going to beat this guy!? Jotaro was unable to be him without almost being killed and in younger day no less! And I can't use my other ability it could do some serious to Peko_. He mentally cursed.

He continue to fight as he block the slash and stab attacks, it hard doing it with one hand as well. He try to give a powerful kick but it was block and hit left leg was given a cut as he wheezed and bleeding more as his wounds got to him weaken him and his speed drama fall as well as the last block miss and he was stab in the should, he grunted at curse. Well the fight was going on no saw the bush move a bit as something peaked through with glowing eye watching the fight.

Okuyasu: D-Damn *pant* it. He said as the blade was pull out.

It look like  **Anubis**  was done now as he raised his blade. Planning on ending Okuyasu life once and for all.

 **Anubis** : You put up a good struggle but now it time to end this and you. He said as he slash the blade down Okuyasu cursing himself.

But before that happened something no saw or expected happened it as if luck was still on Okuyasu as what seem to block the sword Stand attack was a visible bubble of air thick enough to keep the inch away from Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Wh-What i-it can't be. He said and look to be sure.

In the bushes not to far from them was none other then the the air controlling Stand,  **Stray Cat**! It look at Okuyasu and turn to hiss at the blade, Okuyasu took this chance to back away as the air bullet give out and popped.

 **Anubis** : Tch, a setback next time I'll cut you faster than that thing can fire. He said as Okuyasu was more focus on  **Stray Cat**.

Okuyasu:  **Stray Cat**  stay out of this! I need to smash that blade the person being control is only that puppet! He said it nodded but didn't look pleased.

The fight continue even though Okuyasu movements were slower the had more fury as he strike the soul intent of broken the blade but  **Anubis**  strike just as fury in order to end Okuyasu it look like the heated battle was almost at it peak as Okuyasu thought he was making progress until he was almost stab in the gut, but he dodge it and backup a bit.

It was then Anubis saw if he was going to be able to kill Okuyasu he need to weaken him as he slash and cut him, Okuyasu blocks and tries to dodge them but a few still graves him and cut him up more as he tries to limit the amount of injures.

It was then Byakuya return with Mikan, Fuyuhiko as well,  **Anubis**  turn and cursed seeing them coming and to make things worse  **Anubis**  body suddenly stop moving it was as if it was frozen in place. Okuyasu saw this as Peko fighting back, taking this chance he pick himself up and rise fist as he plan to crush the blade but before he can. The blade stab all the way through his left side shocking Byakuya and Mikan, he cough blood as he shake a bit from the pain as  **Anubis**  smiled but it turn to a frown when he saw Okuyasu grip the blade trying to pull it out.

 **Anubis** : All your effort where for nothing, no died as I slash you open. He said as he then push down slowly as Okuyasu tries to stop him.

Okuyasu smile even though he been stab and it about to be cut open it look like fate smile on him again.

Okuyasu: Hey  **Anubis**  do what to know when you lost thing fight? He said as his eyes where shadow.

Anubis: Me? Loss? Ha, more of you useless nonsense. He said not seeing that Okuyasu was hand his right hand.

Okuyasu: It was when you stab, if you didn't I wouldn't but able to erase as easier from a far but now you're nice and close! He said as he reveal his right hadn't it was reattach as it reveal Mikan's  **Voodoo Dolls**  also on his arm.

Anubis: Wh-What!? He scream in disbelieve.

Okuyasu: Ha ha ha, Mikan your Stand is really amazing. He said as he scrape the blade.

Anubis was helpless as it only took to scrape leaving only the handal as Peko eye with full white as she shake a little Okuyasu grabs the handle and that scrape away. Peko falls to the ground unconscious, all that left it the blade in his side he pulls it out as he wheezes from the pain and glared down on it.

Okuyasu: Not so tough now are you? He said as he was about to erase for good before it speaks.

 **Anubis** : Okuyasu Nijimura… you were lucky this…time around but…your luck…will run out…soon, there are Stand Users…far stronger than me…coming to kill you…and none of them…will stop… until your dead! So enjoy…the life you have…now for when they come… you'll drown in despair! He said almost sounding like Monokuma with how he talk.

Okuyasu: Then let them come I'll crush them all. Was all he said scrape away the blade.

Stand:  **Anubis**

User: Anyone would look into the blade.

Ability: Learn any trick one can remember it and stronger as time pass.

Statue: Defeated!

After that he fell to his knees as he cough up blood grabbing his side his body finally giving out he almost black out. Mikan begin healing his more serious as he explained to Bakuya of what happened.

Okuyasu: So it turn out that it was a Stand that was able to have more then one User depending on whoever look at the blade, damn I know she was good but if I wasn't you guys and  **Stray Cat**  I be long dead and that the closer not counter before. He said as wheeze a bit and turn to air Stand as it just watch Okuyasu get heal.

Byakuya: Indeed to look like things will be difficult as things go on, it this  **Stray Cat**  the cat you said you had. He ask as he look at the plant.

Okuyasu: Yeah that moody little shit, but if wasn't for him I'm not sure I still be here. He said as the plant just "hmph" and look away.

Byakuya: Well for now it look like things have calm down, I'm glad I was able to bring back some help. He signed in relief.

Okuyasu: Yeah, by the way how Peko she alright.

Byakuya: She unconscious that all. He said the saw Fuyuhiko checking for any injuries only to find nothing.

He continue to say nothing as he was surprisingly able to pick her and walk away not making eye contact with either if them. Okuyasu was dealing with his own stuff as what  **Anubis**  said bug him a lot.

Okuyasu: More Stands User, even stronger than that guy even if he was using someone else I would still be in hot water, and I got lucky this time if I'm ever going to be able to hold my own against these guys I need to get stronger. He thought as he clench his fist.

Mikan had finish treating Okuyasu thought she warned him that he was still going to sore for a few days and not to overwork himself or his wounds may open.

Byakuya left to tell the other of what happen, Okuyasu left for the beach holding Stray Cat and look at the horizon as he saw it was getting late he then walk across the beach side thinking on how to get strong and he long at his left hand for a moment thinking but then as he continue to walk he stop and look down in shock at what he saw.

One the ground in front of him unconscious was someone he never thought would be seen alive again.

Okuyasu: H-How are you here! He scream in shock.

As on the sandy ground was Reimi Sugimoto, the ghost girl from the alive who Okuyasu thought had passed on into the heavens.

* * *

**Chapter 8 End**

_To Be Continue!_

After learning of a very troubling info of a event that shake the very world and then to learn of a mystery history Okuyasu has no clue what it is! Top it off after just barely defeat a Stand that even Jotaro Kujo had trouble with Okuyasu finds out that more Stands are out for his head! How and ever will Okuyasu deal with this will he grow stronger or will he be swallow by the monstruos power of his enemy!?

Stand:  **Break Me**

User: Akane

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: B

Ability: It attack power increase by the number of times it attacks it opponent. And when it stop the power remember the same number of time it punch.

Break Me by Broach

* * *

_Next Chapter 9: Her Name is Reimi, A Shocking Fight! Okuyasu's Sacrifice!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It here at last my apologize for the wait. I'll leaving more hints of Okuyasu past and his memory loss, tell me what you think about it? So how do you think Reimi will react to everyone else and vice versa? What do you think Okuyasu relationship with the girls? How you think the others will react to Okuyasu sacrifice? And what do you think will make himself grow stronger? As all way thanks for the support! Peaces!


	9. Her Name is Reimi, A Shocking Fight! Okuyasu's Sacrifice!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never been this far and I'm grateful you all continuing to support this fanfiction, as for my OCs Stand User they will be from Danganronpa Universe later down the line I'll explain why and how. I also plan on updating The Power Of Okuyasu Nijimura at some point.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Danganronpa

* * *

Chapter 9

**Her Name is Reimi, A Shocking Fight! Okuyasu's Sacrifice!?**

Okuyasu was shock by the fact Reimi was laying here before him, fist  **Stray Cat**  know Reimi!? This wasn't making sense, for now he would have to take her and head too back to the hotel it was getting late and he was still sore and needed rest.

So he did so she was pretty light so it was easy getting her there after that he found a pot for  **Stray Cat**  and planted it. He then shut his eyes as he let sleepover take him as tomorrow was going to long.

Next Morning he was refresh but still sore it was clear to him now, that Mikan's Stand had a limit to much damage it could heal completely and his new thrings where still cover in cut from his battle. He was going to have it get fix maybe one fo .He then look to his side and saw Reimi staring in her sleep, it look like she was going to wake up.

Okuyasu got up slowly so he didn't want stress his healed wounds. He was now sitting as he watch her wake up. One thing for sure was he going to have a long talk with her before he saw the others and that it was also going to be a long talk. Reimi had finally awaken she rub her eyes and then look around and then Okuyasu, it took her sometime to relies she was alive again! Her eyes widened as he felt herself to see if she was really alive and she was! She was a flesh and blood human again!

Okuyasu let her have her moment as tear come from her eyes, after she had time to collect herself she look at Okuyasu and was shocked and confused to see him.

Okuyasu: Now I bet you have lot of question, first being where the hell you are. He said as Reimi was still speechless.

Reimi: … … …

Okuyasu: First I'll explain where it maybe a bit difficult to swallow,, your in another universe and right now where on a island call Jabberwock Island. Was all he said as Reimi was shock with wide eyes.

Reimi: H-Huh?

Okuyasu: Yeah, pretty shocking and that not the half of it, as we spoke there are at least 16 more people on this island who are being force into a killing game by a psycho remote-controller bear. He said as Reimi nodded still silence.

Reimi: … … …

Okuyasu: I know a lot I'll give you the time to absorb all this. He said as he just close his eye and thinks.

This was a lot of stuff to take in and Reimi was still trying to figure out how she was alive! And what Okuyasu had just said, not to point out how and why Okuyasu was here!? All Reimi remember was passing on to the afterlife and then next thing she here alive and confused, after she had more time to absorb the info and full procest what going she look to Okuyasu and asks him question.

Reimi: S-So where on some island in another universe with other people? She ask to confirm what she was told.

Okuyasu: Yep and believe or not there some here who far more bigger piece of shit then even Kira. he sneer much to Reimi horror.

Reimi: S-Someone more terrible than that man! How is that possible!? She shout in disbelief.

Okuyasu: I not sure but he want everyone to play in a killing game, I guess for the sick twist of his on gain and madness. He sneered.

Reimi: U-Unbelieve. She was all she could say.

Okuyasu: The upside not has happening, not that I let that happened. He cleared.

Reimi: But still to live in a suspicious place like this is, it completely horrible, She said with digested and sadness.

Okuyasu: It could be worse, luckily everything been fine expect the Stand attacks. He said the last part to himself.

Reimi: S-So there are really are other people here? She ask nervously.

Okuyasu: Yep two of them are Stand User and the rest just plain old people, being that there the best of best at what they do, there Ultimates.

Reimi: R-Really? She said sounding more nervous.

Okuyasu: There good people, well most of them are a little hard and other are just plain weird. But still good people you'll like them. He said honestly.

Reimi: A-Alright, it just been so long since I been around living people that were not Stand User and since I been alive. She look away nervous and embarrassed.

Okuyasu: You'll do fine, I'll even clear the air if you get nervous. He said honestly smiling.

Reimi: Th-Thank you. She said shyly.

Reimi cheeks heated up with embarrassment, Okuyasu has no idea how much this island had made in grow mental he was still himself but he was more mature even if it was just a little. He little as well seeing how Reimi acted she was still a beauty in person as she was in photo.

As they both got up and walk up the stairs Okuyasu grab  **Stray Cat**  to see the others he saw the everyone was circle around something. We Okuyasu got a closer look it was Fuyuhiko taking some kind of pose.

Fuyuhiko: I go something I wanna to say! He shouted loud and clear but what Okuyasu found more shock he was now wearing a eye patch.

Okuyasu: The hell happened to him? He thought in surprise.

Fuyuhiko: Whatever I say after this point… I apologize in advance if I make a mistake! He shout again.

Reimi: What going on? Reimi ask confused.

Okuyasu: Beat me let's see where this is going thought. He said calmly.

Fuyuhiko: My last name is Kuzuryu! My first name is pronounced, is "Fu-yu-hi-ko"! I'm still inexperienced member of my family business! From this point out forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better! He said firmly.

Gundam: What the hell… was that? He said in confusion.

Fuyuhiko: I-It's nothing, really… Just a greeting. He plainly.

Kazuichi: Um…that eye patch your…? He said in confusion and nervous.

Fuyuhiko: It's nothing. He said not caring.

Okuyasu: It look cool, ya know for a yakuza anyway. He stated making his presence know.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, should you really be moving after what happened? He said a bit concern.

Okuyasu: My wounds are all full, there nothing but a bit of soreness. He wave off.

Mikan: Y-You shouldn't p-push yourself t-to hard! She shout in worry.

Okuyasu: I'm fine, but what I curious about is why you're doing this and what with the eye patch? He ask Fuyuhiko looking in the eye.

Fuyuhiko: A…A… lot of stuff happened… and it after what… after what happened to Peko, and what you did for her… I should at least thank you. He sign looking to the ground.

Okuyasu: Okay but why the eye patch? He said not getting it.

Fuyuhiko: A payment for the person I was before I got a reality check. He said making it clear why he needed it now.

Okuyasu: What made do such a thing in the first place? He ask as he surpassed the shock.

Fuyuhiko: It was after Byakuya showed up.

_Flashback_

_Earlier when Byakuya ran from the fight:_

_Byakuya had ran all the way to the restaurant would Okuyasu to care of whoever was possessing Peko, he know Okuyasu wasn't going to make it out of it of scaved so he would need to retrieved Mikan at once!_

_When he made it he was practically flying up the stair with how fast he ran up them, and almost busted the door down. Everyone turn to see Byakuya pants slightly as he caught his and spoke._

_Byakuya: Mikan it important that you sent out your Stand. He said sternly surprising her._

_Mikan: Eep! Wh-What g-g-going on!? She stutter nervous._

_Byakuya: Okuyasu in fighting Peko, something happened to her and he doing all he can to help her, but know the physical gap between them it going to be hard for him. He said as he fixed his glasses._

_That shake everyone Fuyuhiko especially, Byakuya explained that he and Peko found a sword and when she open it a flash of light shine and then someone else was inside Peko controlling her, Okuyasu said it was a Stand and he was right now fighting it as they spoke._

_Akane: Then why do we pound beat it up and save Peko!? She said in frustration._

_Byakuya: It unwise to fight a opponent you know nothing about and plus you would only get in the way, and my even get Okuyasu killed. He warned._

_Sonia: Plus Peko may get hurt in the process._

_Akane: Grrrr!_

_Byakuya: Okuyasu will live but for know we must wait, Mikan can you tell what going with your Stand?_

_Mikan: I-I th-think I c-can. She said still nervous and now worried._

_Byakuya: Good keep it on stand incase Okuyasu needs._

_Fuyuhiko: Hey! You just left Peko with that guy! What if he killed her!? He said enrage._

_Byakuya: He won't, what I more worry about is him ending getting killed. Okuyasu will likely hold back but his foes won't which will end well. He calmly making Fuyuhiko grit his teeth._

_Fuyuhiko: Tch. He said in anger._

_Byakuya: Okuyasu will save her but until then we have to wait._

_Fuyuhiko: For a idiot to do the job, tch whatever. He said piss off._

_After the fight was over_

_Fuyuhiko had taken Peko to her cottage, he set her down as he wait for her to wake up. He saw how injured Okuyasu hell the guy look like he was going to drop dead any moment but not a scratch was on Peko._

_He acted like real asshole and just for today, lately he been like the even after Okuyasu save everyone life more then once, an still he act all high and mighty he even stated how much he kind about another person life._

_But when you hit in the face by reality you think things over like the things you said, how you treat the people around you, and how much of a dick you were. What made realise this? It what Byakuya said earlier, Okuyasu almost died to protect Peko and if he did croak everyone would be devastated. What would have to do with him? Nothing, but Peko like the guy he was someone you could just get used to._

_The point of this was he should wise up for Peko and everyone own sake. But he still felt like he own Okuyasu and group something something, so he what to the bathroom grab a knife look straight into the mirror and… stab out his own eye, more like he slashing it, still hurt like a bitch._

_Peko gain consciousness in to see Fuyuhiko clench his cut eye, after cleaning and patching up it was all better. She was shock of what he had done and he was totally silent about why the only thing he did say was._

_Fuyuhiko: I'll explain tomorrow. And he left for his own cottage_

_End Of Flashback_

Fuyuhiko: And that is why.

Okuyasu was silent through the hold thing as he thought over what he was told, he understood that he acting like a prick but he didn't get why he had to loss his eye, but maybe it was his way of making things up. He would have forgiven him he just said sorry but he didn't said anything about.

Okuyasu: Well if that all we can call ours self even, if this how your way of making up for your actions before then I wouldn't shit all over it, nice to meetcha Fuyuhiko names Okuyasu Nijimura. He said honestly as he hold his hand.

Fuyuhiko shook his hand and the two made peace, Nekomaru shed a few tears for the maly friendship created.

Ibuki: Hey Okuyasu now that this is out of the way who that girl that came up with you! Ibuki said pointed at Reimi, who blush from being the center of attention.

Okuyasu: She a friend of mine, she also lived in Morioh. He said casually.

Reimi: H-Hey I'm Reimi Sugimoto, a pleasure to meet you all. She said kindly.

Ibuki: Aaaaaaah! She so cute! She said with glee.

Teruteru: I got to say we quite the treat~. He said pervetly.

Kazuichi: She kind of pretty. He said quietly.

Byakuya: Okuyasu is she also a Stand USer?

Okuyasu: No, but she could see and even touch Stand at one point. He said plainly.

Sonia: Really? But what you said before?

Okuyasu: Oh, that was because she was a ghost before and sense ghost and Stand are both spirit it makes sense. He said plainly making everyone jaw drop.

Kazuichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! A GHOST!? He scream in panic.

Okuyasu: Don't worry about she a flesh and blood human now. He said casually.

Hajime: How can you so casual about this?

Gundam: A spirit back from the dead! How could this beeee!

Ibuki: OOOOOOOOH! Spooky!

Okuyasu: She was found by Koichi and Rohan in the ghost alley of Morioh.

Reimi: I-It g-good to be with the living again. She said a bit nervous.

Byakuya: How did you become a ghost in the first places. He said knowing what might have happened.

Reimi: It a long story. She said a bit said.

Okuyasu: But of like my story this one is just as true and has a worse ending. He said with a grim look.

Kazuichi: H-How d-does it go? He said in fear.

Reimi: One night a lone girl was sleeping in her room but then she woke to hear the sound a strange dripping that came from her parent room, but she could be sure. The sound puzzled her, Daddy! Mommy! She shouted out to her parent but was meet with only silences, however the girl wasn't scared, because she had her trusted guard dog with her, in the darkness she would put her hand under the bed and Arnold would offer he a whimper and lick, he was her protection. But the dripping the wake her up continue, and when she could stand listen to the dripping no longer she left to investigate what was going on, and to her horror she found Arnold hanging from the coat rack like a old pelt with his throat slit open! The sound of dripping was the blood of her beloved dog corpses! And then a voice from under her bed said "You hands are so sweet and tender sweetheart, I already murder your Mommy and Daddy" and then… he attack the girl killing her where she stooooooood! She shouted in a drama tone making almost everyone scream in fear.

Kazuichi: S-S-So th-the g-girl wa-was…?

Reimi: Yep the girl was me. She said plainly.

Sonia: How horrible! How could such a person do that to a girl!? She said with dread.

Okuyasu: Son of a bitch name is, Kira Yoshikage. He said with pure hatred.

Byakuya: Why would he kill this girl in the first places? What motive does he have?

Okuyasu: The twisted piece of shit did it just to please his sick desire for young girl hands! He scream enrage from thinking about it.

Kazuichi: WHAT!?

Okuyasu: That motherfucker got off of the severed hands of young girl he killed, and that was before he became a Stand User. He said with a darken look of rage.

Nekomaru: H-How could such a person existed…. And why would he did such horrible things?

Okuyasu: The worst part is he went on about having a peaceful life or some shit, and keep killing people in secret for his own gain, just thinking about him is pissing me off. He growl out.

Byakuya: But how did he become a Stand User? Did you absorb the only Arrow?

Okuyasu: I thought I did but there was another one and that one was used after Reimi's death to make Kira a Stand User, and his Stand was called  **Killer Queen**  whatever it touch turn into a bomb, and if that was worse it had a second bomb that was called  **Sheer Heart Attack**  that tracked the hottest thing and blow it up, but worse of all his ability was  **Killer Queen: Bite The Dust**  just like with my Stand, Kira was pierce by the Arrow twice as well and whenever it activated to turn back time by one hour. He said shocking everyone.

Reimi: Okuyasu how were able to beat something like that?

Okuyasu: It was a kid name Hayato Kawajiri, when Koichi and Jotaro busted him they were badly hurt but thanks to Jotaro, Kira was in bad shape but the slimy bastard got away and killed Hayato dead and took over is identity. If it wasn't for him we never find him. He signed.

Sonia: Could such a person truly existed to commit such action with no remorse. She said sadly.

Reimi: It only over thanks to you and Josuke. She said kindly.

Okuyasu: It not like I didn't anything after the shithead was found he had a ace up his sleeve, and if I hadn't scrape away the space between him and Josuke it wasn't going to end well. He said as he clenched the side that was blow out back then.

Byakuya: What happened, how he catch you off guard?

Okuyasu: He had a Air Bullet Bomb and it was meant for Josuke but I got it instead, and it hurt a lot the thing blow half I side away and almost killed me instantly. He said in anger for not being more uses.

Reimi: What? I-I Never know or saw your soul. How was he able to do such a thing?

Okuyasu: Using  **Stray Cat**  power to control the air, even after my body was fixed I was still out of it, my soul left my body for a short time, it was like a dream I walk through darkness then I saw my Bro again, he ask me what I was going to do, at first I thought about following him but then I needed to get back to Morioh and help Josuke, so I wake up and saw one of the Air Bullet Bombs about to attack Josuke so I scrape away from hims and got rid of it. He said as he signed from the memory.

Byakuya: That sounds like the experiences, how you deal with Kira?

Okuyasu: He was already beating up so I removed his source of power for the Air Bullets and with help me and Josuke pummeled him, with Koichi and Jotaro help he was beaten but out of nowhere an ambulance comes and crushes his head killing him. He said shocking everyone.

Fuyuhiko: Grim way to go.

Okuyasu: Honestly I was shock but I felt no pity for how he died only wish he suffered more for all the people he killed, like Reimi and our friends. He said sadly.

Reimi: I found his spirit was able have the ghost of the alley drag him somewhere else, safe for sure he'll never find peace. She said proudly.

Okuyasu: Good, thought I wish I was there, when Kira attacked you if I did he would have never kill you or everyone else we know. He said grimly.

Reimi: It was out of your power, but thank to you and the others that he finally gone, so thank you! She said kindly making Okuyasu blush and turn away.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He stutter as some of the girl felt a little bit envy.

Reimi: Speaking of cats whatever happened after you beat Kira dn get that Stand?

Okuyasu: I planted at home and he been there sense, he a moody sht but he better then nothing. He said look at the plant Stand.

Kazuichi: Geez, cheating death I can't tell who lucker Okuyasu or Nagito.

Okuyasu: That remain me you still have to get to know the other, remember what I said before. He whisper the last part.

Reimi: Right. She nodded.

Okuyasu thought he go off strong and have Reimi talk to Byakuya first to give a good first impression.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Byakuya Togami, and one the smartest and leveled-headed person I know. He said to her.

Byakuya: A please Ms. Sugimoto, I'm the  **Ultimate Affluent Prodigy**. He said politely.

Reimi: Nice to meet you, but you can just call me Reimi. She said kindly.

Byakuya: Very well. He nodded.

Okuyasu took Reimi took Reimi to another person he thought she could get along with, so he introduce her to Mahiru.

Okuyasu: This is Mahiru Koizumi, the  **Ultimate Photographe** r she good at taking photos and she next best level-headed person I know. He said kindly making Mahiru blushes a bit.

Mahiru: D-Don't say think l-like that so casually! She blush in embarrassed.

Okuyasu: What? It true. He said sounding like it was the most truest thing.

Reimi: Hehehe, Nice to meet you Mahiru. She said kindly as she laugh a bit.

Mahiru: N-Nice to meet you Reimi, if you not busy later I like to take a few photos of you. She said cheerfully.

Reimi: I like that. She smiled.

Okuyasu took Reimi and show her to the next person he thought would be good.

Okuyasu: Reimi this Hajime Hinata, he has no idea what his talent is but he still real nice guy.

Hajime: H-Hello, nice to meet you Reimi. He said nervously.

Reimi: Same it a pleasure I hope we get along. She smiled.

Hajime So you could see and touch Stands but you don't have one.

Reimi: Nope, I was never hit by the Arrow but once I become a ghost I could do so, but it got lonely so only Stand User could some. She signed.

Hajime: Sorry to hear that. He said sadly.

Reimi: It fine. She smiled.

Okuyasu saw that this going good but he was glad for Reimi being alive, he blush a bit. She was still attractive even in person, she was smaller than and shorter then him but he found still beautiful. Once he relieves he was staring he shake his head and took Reimi to talk another one of his friends, so he thought Peko would do nicely for someone as kind as Reimi.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Peko Pekoyama the **Ultimate Swordswoman** , she very fast and strong. Truth me I learn the hard way. He joked.

Peko: Greetings, it a pleasure to meet you Reimi Sugimoto. And Okuyasu please forgive me for what happened to you I hope you didn't get to injured. She said ashamed.

Okuyasu: I'm fine a little sore but fine. He said cheerfully.

Peko: Very well.

Reimi: It nice to meet well, it amazing to meet a strong woman like yourself. She said in awe.

Peko: Your words are too kind. She said a bit shy.

Okuyasu: Hey do you mind watching  **Stray Cat** , it just that my arm getting and a bit sore. He said as he move it to relax it.

Peko: N-No problem. She said a bit flustered as she took the plant Stand.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

As he and Reimi move on he saw Peko with a visible blush and a smile of excitement as she patted  **Stray Cat** , Okuyasu smiled at the sight.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess, and I'm just as surprised as you are learning that. He said as Reimi eyes widened in shock and awe.

Sonia: A great to meet you Reimi! I never meet a for ghost before, forgive me for asking but what is it like? She said curious.

Reimi: It nice to meet you too! And it feels like your one with the air or your moving through a fog of nothing. She said trying to put it into works.

Sonia: I see, and I terrible sorry for what happened to you, you truly look like a nice person! She said smiling.

Reimi: Thank you! And you are truly kind person and princess to say that! She said with a cheerful smile.

Okuyasu:  _This so sweet and nice I think i'm going to get tooth arch from looking at it._  He thought in shock as he felt himself going soft from just watching this.

Okuyasu was able to move Reimi on away from her no bestie and introduce her to another person he trusted.

Okuyasu: Reimi this Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu he the  **Ultimate Yakuza**  at first he wa sa bit of a asshole but as you saw he turn over a new leaf. He said patting the gangster back.

Fuyuhiko: Yo. Was all he said.

Reimi: Hello, I may not know what kind of person you where before but I'm glad to get to know you now! She said honestly.

Fuyuhiko: Th-Thanks. He said nervously.

Okuyasu thought it this was nice he wonder what were things were going to be like now with Fuyuhiko new change, he introduces Reimi to another Ultimate who he thought would do well.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is the  **Ultimate Nurse**  Mikan Tsumiki, she one of the Stand Users I told you about she as the person that keep saving my ass when I need it. He said cheerfully making Mikan blush from the praise.

Mikan: Th-Those w-w-words a-are to k-kind. She stutter.

Okuyasu: It true. He said rubbing his side.

Reimi: Nice to meet you Mikan it comforting to have someone will medical skill here especially some that the best at it. She said smiling cheerfully.

Mikan: T-Th-Thank you, th-that v-v-very ni-nice for y-you to s-say that. She said as smiling as well.

Okuyasu smiled he thought Mikan needed more friends so that she can have more confidence in herself, because all she needed was people to believe in her and for her to believe herself.

Reimi: So what does your Stand do? She ask in curiosity.

Mikan: Ah! W-W-Well i-it c-c-can h-heal p-p-p-pe-people. She stutter badly.

Okuyasu: More specially it has tears that can wounds and poison as well, it can reattach limbs and it called  **Voodoo Dolls**. He said as he rubbing his right hand.

Reimi: Really that sound amazing! To think that you have kind of power, it amazing. She said with starry eyes.

Mikan: Re-Really? She said in confused shock.

Reimi: Really! You must be a very kind person. She said softly.

Okuyasu: I told you that you were amazing. He said smiling.

Mikan: Th-Th-Thank y-y-yo-you! She said with a heavy blush.

Okuyasu rub his head as Reimi just smiled, at this point Mikan was silence as she was too flushed to speak, Okuyasu saw it was time to move on.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Akane Owari the  **Ultimate Gymnast** , she crazy fast and strong to boot she another Stand User.

Reimi: It nice to meet you Akane.

Akane: Nice to meetcha too!

Reimi: Are there other? She ask curious.

Okuyasu: Nope, just these two are the only ones not counting me. He said plainly.

Reimi: Okay. she nodding.

Okuyasu: She still really fast and strong even before she became a Stand User. he smiling.

Akane: Th-Thanks, your even more amazing thould. She said a bit flustered.

Okuyasu: No problem.

Reimi: That really cool you must be a great fighter. She said excitedly.

Akane: Yeah I want to fight a lot of strong people everywhere so I plan on getting stronger! She said with a fiery passion.

Okuyasu thought this was going well as it look like Reimi was getting along with almost everyone, so he move on to some with more spirit.

Okuyasu: This is Nekomaru Nidai his the  **Ultimate Manager**  he very strong dude and can lead about any team.

Nekomaru: It is sad for what happened to you only a sick coward strike a girl from behind! He said loudly.

Reimi: It is, but I'm glad it over with. She said proudly.

Nekomaru: I can't imagine how you felt but you have a strong spirit! And that what make so truly strong! He proudly.

Reimi: Thank you for those words. She smiled.

Okuyasu thought but he thought it was time for her to meet some of the more unique students, he just hope they didn't weird Reimi out.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Ibuki Mioda the  **Ultimate Musician** , but she is a bit… unique. He said with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: Ibuki is the one and alone! She said cheerfully.

Reimi: Nice to meet you, you have and very colorful sense of style, like your hair. She said point to the musician hairstyle and outfit.

Okuyasu: I guess she does. He said agreeing with Reimi.

Ibuki: Ibuki does this all on her own, even her hair! If you two want Ibuki can yours as well! She said with excitement.

Okuyasu: I'm good, I'll stick with what I have not matter how beat up it looks. He said as he stuff his hands in his pockets.

Reimi: I'll think about later it sounds fun! She said cheerfully.

Ibuki: Yeahooooo! She said excitement.

Okuyasu was actually surprise by how that when but he figure it was for Reimi so and positive personality that made easy for people to talk to her, he shake his head and got back to it what he was doing.

Okuyasu: Reimi this guy is Gundam Tanaka the  **Ultimate Breeder**. He a bit weird but he a nice guy onces you get to know him.

Gundam: Fuhahahaha! Tremble before me mortal! For I am the Lord Of Ice himself, Gundam Tanaka! Be grateful to be in my presence let speak to me! Former spirit! He said shouting dramatically as his hamster revealed themselves.

Reimi: It nice to meet you then, and I think it adorable that you have hamster with you at all time! She said as she found the hamster cute.

Gundam: Th-Thank you. He said shyly from the way he had before.

Again Okuyasu was stun in amazement with how Reimi deal with how the students introduction went so they moved on, well sense she dealt with Rohan for in his opinion he was a bit weird.

Okuyasu: This is Kazuichi Soda the  **Ultimate Mechanic** , he good with machines and he a pretty cool guy in my book.

Reimi: Nice to meet you Kazuichi, you must be very smart. She smiled brightly.

Kazuichi: Y-Yeah I-I g-guess. He said nervously.

Reimi: I never been that good with machines of all the stuff plus I'm not strong enough for the heavy ones. She signed.

Kazuichi: W-Well it n-not all about heavy lifting or b-being smart. Some of it is just me letting my mind drift. He said with a bit of pride.

Reimi: Amazing. She said with wonders.

Okuyasu thought this was good like this, he had hopes that Reimi wouldn't think to bad of these even if they deserve it.

Okuyasu: this is Chiaki Nanami the  **Ultimate Gamer** , she a bit to talk sometimes but she a kind person. He said as he pointed to the gamer who look to be sleeping would stand but awake to the sound of Okuyasu loud voice.

Reimi: It great to meet you.

Chiaki: *Yawn* It a pleasure to meet you as well *yawn* Reimi. She a bit drowsy.

Reimi: So from your title you enjoy gaming all right? She ask with a sweatdrop form Chiaki's drowsiness.

Chiaki: Yeah I do, there just so many generation and themes, I just can't help but want to scream when I'm near a new one. She said as she was red in the cheek with excitement.

Reimi: I never really play game before it was never my type of it seems like you have a great passion for it. She said kindly.

Okuyasu: She only ever excited when it comes to games. He said rubbing his head.

Reimi: I can see, again it was great meeting you Chiaki.

Chiaki: Same for *yawn* you Reimi/ She said as she close her eyes again making Okuyasu and Reimi sweatdrop.

Okuyasu know this was going to happened sooner or later to be frank he didn't enjoy being around these people that were left but he would have to nice about it.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Hiyoko Saionji the  **Ultimate Traditional Dancer** , she a bit of a bitch but she maybe okay, I think? He whisper the last part.

Reimi: A dancer? The incredible, and for so young that even more astounding. She said impressed.

Hiyoko: Hmph! Of course it incredible! Who else could do such a thing!? She said with smug.

Okuyasu sweatdrop as it clear Reimi just fed Hiyoko already overgrow ego and to do truthful he thought that she was just putting on a ct but then again he wasn't that smart so could just be she some spoiled picking whoever she pleases.

Reimi: I love to see you dance sometime if you do mind that is. She smiled sweetly.

Hiyoko: If you must I can show you later. She said still smug.

Reimi: Thank you I would enjoy that very much. She said happily.

Okuyasu: _I can't tell if this is a good thing or not_. He thought not sure to be nervous or not.

Okuyasu just move on as he figure this was as good as it was going to get.

Okuyasu: Reimi this is Teruteru Hanamura, he the  **Ultimate Cook**  or  **Ultimate Chef**  with ever want to call him his food is totally delicious, but he a bit of a perverted so want out. He mutter the last part into Reimi ears.

Reimi: I see, It a pleasure to meet you Teruteru.

Teruteru: The pleasure all my~, it is so rare to meet a angel like yourself~. he said in a flirting tone.

Reimi: Right, so if your food that good I like to tried to sometime. She said as she smiled but had a sweatdrop.

Teruteru: It was be my pleasure anytime anywhere Miss Reimi~.

Reimi: Okay. she still smiling with a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu:  _At least not being perverted._  He thought with his own sweatdrop.

And last of all this is the one person he doesn't want Reimi to be near but he had so that he could warned Reimi.

Okuyasu: And last but not least this is Nagito Komaeda the  **Ultimate Lucky Studen** t, fair warning he a bad news all around. He said openly glaring as Nagito continue to smiled.

Nagito: Even your intro is waste on garbage like me it still a pleasure to meet you Reimi. He said with his smiled.

Reimi: it nice it meet you Nagito but why would you call yourself garbage. She said with worry.

Okuyasu: Wouldn't be to far off from that. He growl.

Reimi: Okuyasu you shouldn't say such things! She shouted.

Nagito: Okuyasu is not wrong about what he said for someone like me, I'm totally waste of space. He said as look down at his hands smiling.

Reimi: Why…Why you said that about yourself? She said no understanding.

Okuyasu: Tch, this fcker tried to start up the killing game for his own twist belief in hope. He sneered.

Reimi: B-But…how could you want such a thing. She said in shock.

Nagito: It is true that "was" my original goal after my time of imprisonment and the info I learn I had time to think, and I have come across a even brighter hope one with the power to erase despair forever. He said with his blacken eyes and smile.

Okuyasu: I hope you understand that I don't trusted you for a second and if I see step out of line, your going to be the one erased. He glare with a sneered.

Nagito: I understand. He said still smiling.

Reimi: I-I still get why. She with pity in her eyes.

Okuyasu: Don't try just know that you should want your back with this guy. He glared.

Reimi: Okay. she a bit unsure.

Okuyasu: Jeez well now that everyone been introduce, I think it time to eat I'm crazy starving. He said as he signed.

And so everyone begin to eat as Reimi was amazed by the food taste after living for so long without tasting anything, she could help but smiling as a small tear fall to the floor. She didn't why or how she or Okuyasu came to be here but she was grateful for this second chance at life. At one point she and Okuyasu saw Peko fed  **Stray Cat**  some meat with a blush as she watch it purr.

As for Okuyasu he was thinking of a new way to fight, he Stand power is plenty destructive with his erasing ability but his punches are on the lacking side, they were powerful and pack a lot of force but common pair to  **Crazy Diamond**  or  **Star Platinum** , his  **The Hand**  wasn't strong enough his last enemy prove that, he got lucky that time and plus he didn't get out of scaved.

Wasn't not for Mikan or Byakuya he be dead, he catch keep letting himself get injured like that, it was damping his pride as a man and Stand User, what if the next fight is his last. Then all his work from before would be for nothing, and now that Reimi is here he has to work even harder to protect her. He needs to get stronger and he thinks he has a way to do it.

Okuyasu: _I'm not smart, so I don't know if it can work or if it even possible but I have t tried!_  He thought with determination.

He would need to train, he know the right person for the job, even if he still healing he has to try. As he done eating he get up and heads to Nekomaru, Okuyasu can count on him helping, even in his current form.

Okuyasu: Nekomaru I need your help with something. He said being straight forward.

Nekomaru: Okay which you need help with? He said curious.

Okuyasu: I need your help to train me to make me stronger. He said with a honest tone.

This caught not just Nekomaru but everyone who heard Okuyasu request to be trained. This make some confused and others curious and a few concerned.

Mahiru: Why would you ask that with the way you are now? She said with both concern and bit of anger.

Mikan: I-If you p-p-push yo-yourself t-to-too hard, y-you can open y-you w-w-wo-wounds! She said in a panic tone.

Okuyasu: Even if I do, I need to do this. He said unwavering.

Nekomaru: Why would you want to be train by me anyway? He said curious of Okuyasu decision.

Okuyasu: It simple, I need to be stronger and I have a way to do so but I need to be stronger for it to work.

Nekomaru: What are you planning anyway? Wanting to know more.

Okuyasu: Don't have a solid clue of what to call it or how or if it work but my gut is telling me to tried.

This was something giving the state Okuyasu is in, training would be the last thing to done. But Nekomaru looks at the fiery spirit of Okuyasu and his will and it was then and there he made his decision.

Nekomaru: Fine I'll train you, plus we never really got to hangout! He said proudly shocking everyone even Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: R-Really? He said a bit unsure.

Nekomaru: Really! But you better be ready, BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO BE TRAINING WITH NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIII! He shouted out loud with passion.

Okuyasu: Hell yeah I'm ready bring it on! Okuyasu with equal passion.

Nekomaru: Right then, let go to the beach. It the perfect places for us to train. But before either of them can go they were stop by another person voice.

Akane: Wait up! I want to train with you guy too! She said sounding pump.

Okuyasu: I don't see a problem. Okuyasu said but he look away to hide his face.

Nekomaru: Fine but don't think we're fighting, just "training". He said stretching the last part to sound clear.

Akane: Yeah yeah let get going! She shouted in excitement.

Reimi: Okuyasu! Reimi said as she ran up to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yo.

Reimi: Please but careful and don't push yourself to hard, please. She with worry in her eyes and the way she look made Okuyasu stutter and blush.

Okuyasu: S-Sure, I-I'll fine. He stutter as he about to leave he stop himself and to Reimi.

Okuyasu: I hate as but do you by you do you know how to sew and if you do, can you fix this thing. He said as he remove his torn clothing and show Reimi.

Reimi: Yes and yes, but it will take some time. She said sweetly.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks, and sorry for asking. He said rubbing his head and blush a little.

And so the three left, leaving a few worry and other wondering what would happened. Other wonder what goal Okuyasu is trying achieve and how training going to help, but whatever it was it was going to be something. As for others some of the girls felt a twitch in their hearts when they saw how Reimi and Okuyasu moment. Okuyasu chose to leave  **Stray Cat**  with Peko as she look to be enjoying the plant a lot despite it not being a real animal.

Byakuya: _What your planning Okuyasu I hope you can complete it safely._ He thought with concerned.

Byakuya was concerned as he had this feeling in his gut that something was going to happened and it was going to be bad. And from what he saw Okuyasu has yet to have a version in sometime which was also unnerving.

Byakuya: _I hope I'm just being over worry._  He thought with a sign.

* * *

At the beach Okuyasu was wearing only his white beater, Nekomaru in a tank top, and Akane in her regular clothes. Nekomaru look and saw the even Okuyasu white beater was cut up but he thought Okuyasu didn't want to be shirtless with a girl around him.

Nekomaru: So Okuyasu what is it that you need my help with?

Okuyasu: I want to strengthen my arms, more specifically my hands. There this nagging feeling in the back of my head of "what if my punches where stronger"? And I thought of a way to combine my Stand Power in a way to make me more deadly. He said seriously.

Nekomaru: And what would that be?

Okuyasu: I'm going to train my body to handle the destructive power of  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**  space adding ability.

Okuyasu know that it space adding was very destructive and was full of force, that could do a lot of damage if it was in the form of a punch. And that what he needed to train his body for, to handle the full power of his second ability and how to control it with in his fist! Nekomaru and Akane where more than shock as if it could work the power would be overwhelming but there where a lot of things that could go wrong.

Nekomaru: Are you aware of what could happen if you fail? He with a cold sweat.

Okuyasu: If I fail I can lost my left hand and the ability to add space but if I succeed I grow stronger. He said plainly as he had a honest tone but a cold sweat of his own.

Akane: Than why good for it if you can fail? She ask feeling very worried.

Okuyasu: So I can protect what I hold dear for once without get hard so bad. He said seriously looking Akane eyes making her blush a bit.

Nekomaru: Hmmm, very well but we can't just work in your arm strength, your hold upper body need to train to handle the recoil out such a attack, and then your lower body need to able to ground itself so it not get blow away. He said measuring Okuyasu chances of pulling this out.

Okuyasu: Right so where do we begin! He said ready.

Nekomaru: Well start with some push ups and pull ups, and I'll have you run to the end of the beach and back, and then your going to try to stop a punch from Akane with both hands, but your can move a inch. He said as Okuyasu nodded.

And so it begun Okuyasu did 20 push ups Nekomaru also had Akane sit on his back hold a big rock to add weight it was straining but Okuyasu tough it out, next he was doing 20 pull ups but had two big rocks with tie to his legs and Akane holding onto his back tightly he might add so much so that he could feel her large bust smoosh again it he blush red at this but continue, and then Okuyasu had to run 3 times would Akane was still holding his back btu Nekomaru had a backpack full up rocks Okuyasu was still blushing from the tight embrace and so was Akane but he continued, last he was in a stance with both his hands out ready to block.

Nekomaru: GO!

Akane rush Okuyasu and throwed a power blow which made him skid a bit but was still standing he was panting and sweaty but still ready his wounds ached but Okuyasu tough it out. For almost all day Okuyasu continue repeat the cycle with short breaks so Okuyasu didn't over work himself but one thing Okuyasu was sure he would never get used to Akane breast press up against his back, by the end of training Okuyasu had to remove hs white beater as he was sweating a lot and continue train, Nekomaru was impressed by Okuyasu strong solid figure of well place muscle, Akane was red as a tomato even if she and Okuyasu share a common lack of brain power there instinct made up for it.

Nekomaru had Okuyasu finish as he took his stance one more time, Okuyasu ready himself for Akane punch as she rush full speed and was about to attack Okuyasu plant his feet firmly into the ground and tighten his body, and took the full force of the attack feeling it flow through him, and to Nekomaru surprise Okuyasu held his ground.

And at that moment Okuyasu fall on his back panting from exhaustion and soreness but he had a smile on his face, Nekomaru look down with a proud smile of his along with Akane and her carefree smile, Nekomaru help him up as he had him a bottle of water he down in and was feeling much better.

Nekomaru: Gotta say, you did pretty good up there most people would have collapsed from exhaustion a long ago. He amazed.

Okuyasu: None of them would had the will to train for something other than themselves. He said plainly.

Nekomaru: Maybe but don't forget, there are people your friends that are willing to help you and don't want you to get hurt or worse, fighting for thing other than yourself it fine but don't let it be your end. He said giving his word of wisdom.

Okuyasu: Right thanks, you know your a lot smarter than you look, but coming from me it not much. He said rubbing his head.

Nekomaru: If it from you than it a great compliment. He said with a bright smile and pat his back a little to hard but Okuyasu still smiled.

Okuyasu: Well I think I'm going to clean myself up and my clothes, see ya. He said head to wash up.

Nekomaru just waved as he turn and what the sunset he thought about how Okuyasu effect everyone, truth be told if it wasn't for him and Byakuya time work who knows what could have happened or if Okuyasu haven't saved Byakuya life, Monokuma sick killing game would have begin and who knows how many lives that would have taking. Speaking of the bear every sense his arcade machines was smash, he been silent and Nekomaru has pick that up and he sure a few other have as well as much he enjoy not seeing the stuff animal it was unsettling in a way. He shake the feeling and turn to see Akane who was still looking in the direction that Okuyasu left in.

Nekomaru: You like him don't yea'cha? He said plainly shocking Akane who started to blush.

Akane: H-Ha? She said off guard.

Nekomaru: Your not the only one there a few and if you don't want to lost him, I know you hate, you better do something. He said continuing as he warn Akane and left.

Akane was confused but in her heart she know what was truth he even told herself that but for some reason she found it embarrassing if anyone know, she continue to look in Okuyasu direction as her heart beated faster.

Okuyasu had finish his wash up and finish cleaning his white beater which he show have Reimi also fix if she has the time do it, he got dress as he was about to leave, out of nowhere Ibuki appearing shocking Okuyasu.

Ibuki: Okuyasu! She said shouting out of nowhere.

Okuyasu: Aaaaahhhhh! Ibuki! What the hell was that for!? He shout in frustration.

Ibuki: Um…Ibuki doesn't get it either…but it looks like an…invitation was sent to everyone. She said looking a little nervous.

Okuyasu: A invitation? He said as she showed him.

Ibuki: See! She shouted in shock.

Okuyasu:  _I maybe an idiot but even I can tell this is a girl writing_. He thought.

It was said, Invitation Ticket at 9:00 P.M. at the  **Titty Typhoon**  for A Welcoming Party For Reimi Sugimoto.

Okuyasu: A party for Reimi? Who and why would do this? He ask in confusion.

Ibuki: I-I-I don't kn-know. She said more nervous as she look away.

Okuyasu: It you doing isn't it? He said with a sweatdrop.

Ibuki: I-I-I don't know what you're…talking about…at all…Ibuki just…just brought the invitation. She said with a nervous look on her face and a sweatdrop.

Okuyasu:  _It totally her!_ He thought a little offended that she thought he was that stupid.

Ibuki: Well then, Ibuki has some preparations so I'll go on ahead! I'll leave it to you! She said running before Okuyasu could questioning her.

Okuyasu: Good Grief, well I better show up she is doing this out of the goodwill of heart, damn and if I don't go it leave a bad taste in my mouth. Plus it for Reimi so the least I could do it and who knows it might be fun he said but his gut was sensing a omin of misfortune.

So he get up and walk out and to save time he teleported to the  **Titty Typhoon**  at the out of it he saw Nagito and Gundam.

Okuyasu: What you two doing here? He as the two.

Nagito: We were giving invites, something tells me it was Ibuki was behind it. All thought I still feel honor to join everyone in another party.

Gundam: Tonight is a celebration of the resurrection of Ms. Sugimoto, Fuhahahahahahahahaha! How idealiste! Now come and let us join the ceremony of darkness! He shout with excitement.

Okuyasu: I see well then get going no need to keep the others.

As they enter they saw everyone here and Okuyasu saw Reimi who was a little nervous, she was holding his jacket, so he approached her.

Okuyasu: Yo, Reimi how ya feeling?

Reimi: I'm fine, it just is this really necessary, I'm mean a party? She said a bit unsure.

Okuyasu: Ibuki made me a bit… much, but she has a good heart and very, very high spirit. So you should enjoy it. He said smiling at Reimi making blush.

Reimi: Okay, oh! Here I fixed your new clothes. She said showing him her handy work.

Okuyasu: Thanks, I missed wearing this. He said putting on his new fixed jacket.

Byakuya watch Okuyasu talking with Reimi from a distance, as he did he still felt an uneasy feeling, from the look everyone was here or so he thought.

Chiaki: It look like Akane not here. She voice Byakuya thought.

Byakuya: Hmm, where is that woman and is she doing? He thought with unease.

Nekomaru: Hopefully she staying out of trouble. He with his own concerned.

And after like a hurricane it appeared out of nowhere, the stage was lit up very brightly and what appeared was…Ibuki.

Sonia: Oh my!

Ibuki: Heeeey y'all! It's Ibuki Miodaaaaa! Thanks for coming out today! My specialty is making beef stew! Haha, I may not look like it but people tell me that I'm a nurturing type. So I'm gonna do my very best performance so I can make everyone feel better and welcomed. I hope you're all pumped! All right, let start singing this first song with full-on energy! So put your hands together for…" **From Me to You Too** "! She said full-on excitement.

Okuyasu: I can only imagine how her music sounds. He thought with a sign.

Reimi: This is going to amazing. She said with starry eyes

And at the moment they heard a scream and a blast of hard rock music with some dark mumbling. No one could understand her but they all realized how Ibuki came to but a one hit single. Okuyasu jaw was dropped and his eyes widened from what he was hearing, Reimi was the same but for her face was of excitement not dread. By the end everyone was speechless with silences.

Ibuki: Thank you everyone! She shouted.

Kazuichi: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I'm going get c-u-r-s-e-d! He said with dread.

Gundam: S-Such an overwhelmingly baleful resonances! Even my Four Dark Devas of Destruction look less lively than usual! He with shock.

Sonia: I-I too…am starting to feel chills…! She said with a shiver.

Mikan: With a title like " **From Me to You** ", I thought it was going to be a sweet love song! She said with tears.

Okuyasu: What the fuck, was that? He said with a stone face.

Hajime: I-If I recalled…the reason why Ibuki left he high school girl's band was. He begin.

Chiaki: Creative differences. She finish with a sweatdrop.

Reimi: No wonder! It was amazing she really is the Ultimate Musician! She said with a cheer.

Hiyoko: Yahoooooo! It's was awesome! That's a first time I've heard such a famous song! She said with excitement.

Okuyasu: I think my brain just what dull for a moment there. He said rubbing his head.

Mahiru: I-It was a-a very, enlightening experiences. She said with a sweatdrop.

Hiyoko: C'mon Ibuki! Hurry up and start the next song! She said cheering.

Reimi: Yeah please! Let heard some more! She said agreeing with Hiyoko.

Ibuki: Roger! Thanks for waiting! Let's go right ahead to the next song!

Nagito: Huh? There's still more? He said with lit dread.

Ibuki: Now that the welcoming party is in full swing, I've got a ballad prepared that fits the mood! Grab a partner and slow dance to…" **I Squeezed Out the Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father I** s".

Kazuichi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! He said with pure dread.

But just then Monomi appeared out of nowhere with a worry look on her as she was shock to see everyone here.

Monomi: H-Hey! What's everyone doing here!? She asked shocked.

Hiyoko: Heeey, don't interfere! Aw, and I was enjoying such a fun party too!

Usami: I wasn't invited to the party. She said sadden.

Hiyoko: Kyahahaha! Obviously not! You'd ruin the party if you were were here! She taunted.

Usami: Aaaaaw, But seriously, now not the time! Now not the time to enjoy a fun party! She shouted.

Reimi: Okuyasu who that? She ask a bit concerned.

Okuyasu: Usami she was original the one in charge but than that overstuff teddy to over.

Reimi: Ok.

Okuyasu: What the matter? He ask his gut getting another bad feeling.

Usami: A-Akane…Akane is…" She stuttered.

Okuyasu: Is what!? He shout from the dread in his gut.

Usami: Akane is dueling Monokuma! She shouted shocking everyone.

Okuyasu: WHAT!

Nekomaru: Wh-What did you say…?

Usami: A-At this point, Akane's gonna be in danger…Please…do something…to save her. She pleaded.

_Let go back in time to where Okuyasu was done cleaning himself:_

At the beach Akane was still standing there thinking about what Nekomaru said and her feelings on Okuyasu. She made not be as smart as other but she has her own gut feeling how what it could mean.

Akane: What does he mean? She ask herself.

She got lost in thought until she heard a familiar laugh that she wish she didn't have to heard.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu, what this training? Could Okuyasu be gunning for me a second time? Not that it do him any good. Taunted the bear making turn to glare at him.

Akane: What the hell do you want? She sneered.

Monokuma: Geez, you even sneer like him, but I came here to do nothing more then watch. After looking around for clue to who smash my arcade machine, I end up with nothing. He said with frustration,

Akane: Why don't you go look somewhere else and die. She said with anger.

Monokuma: Now that just rude! How can you said that to someone!? He said with mocked offended.

Akane: If it you, then I said it again "going somewhere and die already!" she shouted with anger.

Monokuma: Grrr, watch yourself when talking to me, who else that little punk of your can find himself dropping dead out of nowhere. He threat hinting to kill Okuyasu which Akane pick up which made her angrier.

Akane: Leave him out of this! Or I make sure that you any copies you have are trashed! She said enrage.

Monokuma: Oooooh did I touch a nerve, no matter ever since he gotten here all my plan have been ruin by him! I thought he drop dead by know from breaking a rules or some other means but he still kicking! Maybe I should end his life right now and how everyone be consumed by despair and finally begin the killing game! He said with a glee as his red eye glowed, making it the finally straw for Akane.

She rush him active  **Break Me**  and kick Monokuma square in the face sending fly across the beach hit the sand hard, and when he got up he his red eye was cracked.

Akane: You leave him alone or I'll turn into a pile of scrap! She said enraged as her aura flared.

Monokuma: Well well well, look like another person is breaking the rules and any who breaks the rules must be punishment. He said with a glare.

Akane: Than bring it! She shouted challenging the bear.

And from there Akane fight Monokuma using her Stand she was almost able to keep up with the machine but it prove faster than her but she did get a few hits. But compared to his fight with Okuyasu, Akane was not as much as a threat even thould she was a Stand User, her Stand was a close range and was base after her own speed so it didn't increase her speed. But even so her power was another thing as for everyone blow she landed was more powerful and the last.

Even if Monokuma couldn't see or even know she was a Stand User he was no pushover despite his look he was faster than Akane and unlike her, he didn't run out of energy so he didn't need to won the fight to punish her, he just needed to outrun her and wait until she ran out of steam. And as the fight continue for every punch, kick, and chop she throw he dodge them 3 out 5 for hit or graves him but that gap widened as he dodge more up to the point where she couldn't even hit anymore no matter what.

Akane:  _Dammit this thing fast, it look like I'm losing steam and attack are getting slower!_  She thought with frustration.

Monokuma: Puhuhu it look like someone getting tired, that the problem with you humans you all slow down as for I am machines so I never slow down! He taunted.

Akane: Shut up I'm still going scrap your ass, you tin-can teddy bear! She shouted with rage.

And she attacked but she still couldn't anymore as her were too slow to attack him now, and as he taunted she still tried but it was at the time where he was now getting bored with her and was planning on ending not before he show everyone especially Okuyasu he could want to see the look of despair on his face for failing his promise to everyone. And if he attack in a blind rage he would died with despair in his heart and soul then no one would ever define him again. Usami saw this fight and how tired out Akane was so she left to warned others.

_Now back at the present when she warned everyone of the Fight:_

Byakuya: So my feeling of a bad omen was true, dammit. He cursed his ignorance.

Chiaki: It look like…my bad feeling was corrected. She said with a sad face.

Okuyasu was frozen but the same time he was panic as his face sweated and his was panting and he was clutching his chest, he was getting flashback to his brother death and the Shigechi death wich he didn't even see and then his mind turn to a image of Akane dying and he almost fall but he stop himself.

Nekomaru: That stupid fool! No…I'm the one who was the fool… It was my mistake not to keep my eye on her! Tch…! As a team manager, I should've had a proper grasp of my athlete's private life…Dammiiiiiit! This failure will haunt me for the rest of my life, or my names isn't NEKOMARU NiDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! He cursed himself.

Sonia: N-Now is not the time for regrets! Let's us make haste!

Nekomaru: OF COOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSSSSE!

Okuyasu: Not again. He said with his eye shadowed.

Reimi: Okuyasu? She ask in concerned.

Okuyasu: Never…again. He said as he rise a bit.

Reimi: Wh-What are you saying? She ask starting worry.

Okuyasu: I'm never losing anyone else every fucking again! He said shouted enrage voice as he turn and ran full speed, almost broke the door down.

Everyone was having trouble with Okuyasu new enhance speed, as he ran his didn't even thought of teleporting he could only ran to where he thought she would be it almost inhuman of human of how fast he was running. He couldn't feel a thing his mind was just focus on one thing; get to Akane and save her! He keep going and once he saw her he saw the bear was about to was aiming at her making his blood run cold, and what worse his wound started to act up worse than before for being under so much strain.

Okuyasu: Shit not now! He curse as he slow doing wishing he could control the laws of time.

Hajime: A-Akane!

Everyone just barely made it to the beach as they saw Akane panting and Monokuma standing there smiling.

Monokuma: Looks like you barely avoiding fatal injuries… yep, at least your agility and strength are worthy of praise. But did you think you can truly defeat me, so where just showing me some sweet dances moves?

Akane: D-Dammit…! Even with all my power I couldn't beat him or even hit him! She cursed herself.

Monokuma: Well, you know…we're on complete different levels. That means we view the world differently. It's like a punk character from a manga challenging an enemy of a superpowered battle manga, and even if you gotten stronger your still nowhere near my level. Puhuhu, it obvious you can't win. He taunted.

Okuyasu:  _Shit of all time for my wounds to act up if I move the wrong way I could tear a opening!_  He curse with rage.

KazuichI: Is he serious about her not being strong enough!? I mean after she became a Stand User and all shouldn't she have the power thrash him!?

Okuyasu: He Stand work differently from my, it like I send her Stand a close range type and it power come from Akane own physical strength and speed. Okuyasu cleared.

Nekomaru: Monokuma is an advance machine…if it made for combat it must have endless power. But for Akane not to even beat him with new power is that even possible!?

Nagito: This situation is truly a difficult one, even something not done so a great despair will fall on all of us. He said and look to Okuyasu who look bad and gritted his teeth.

Okuyasu:  _It look I have no choice, sht and after Reimi come back too._  He thought as he could only think of one thing.

Monokuma: Now then, it look everyone's here, so might as well finish this! He said as he aim his bazooka.

Okuyasu eye where shadow as he begun to remove his jacket and then his white beater and was completely shirtless shocking many.

Okuyasu: Reimi I'm glad you get a second chance today, but please do me a favor help Peko watch over  **Stray Cat**  she grown a little to the little shit. He said as he voice was sad but with joy.

Reimi: O-Okay, b-but Okuyasu what are planning!? She said not liking the sound in his voice.

Okuyasu: Fuyuhiko, when we first meet and you talk like a asshole I wanted to punch you in the face and when you acting a dick again I wanted to do it twice as hard, but after today I'm glad you turn over a new leaf. He said as he turn to gangest.

Fuyuhiko: I don't blame you, but why are you saying that now? He said a bit unnerved.

Okuyasu: And Byakuya I still don't know a who lot about you, but I'm still glad you accepted me as your partner. He said as he wipe away a tear he had.

Byakuya: Ok-Okuyasu what are you planning!? He said with dread.

Okuyasu: For some time of my life I spend it alone or I was alway a step behind but not this time, I have friends that are dear to me, which is why I have to do this. But before I don't this I want to say this, Thanks for having a idiot like me as your close friend. He said as he finally turn to show a sad smiled and tears.

And before anyone could stop him or say a word he vanished using The Hand teleporting, but it clear at that moment what Okuyasu doing he was alway reckless.

Monokuma: Didn't I say I won't any rule violations against me? This…is what happens when you break the rules! Disappears! He shouted as he fired it at Akane.

But then a blur appear in front of her and then there was a stark white flash and world shaking shockwave.

Akane: Ah…ah… O-Okuyasu!

When it die down everyone blood went ice cold, as it revealed Okuyasu still stand but bloody and smoking a bit as he cover himself with his arms which where burned a bit he tried to block the blow with his Stand but it was not fast enough.

Okuyasu: *Pant*…*pant*…*pant*… H-Ha n-not…as tough…as the la-last one. He said with a smirk as he spit up blood.

Akane: O-Okuyasu… why did you…s-save…? She said in pure shock.

Okuyasu: I-It…would hurt…too much… I-I seen…and lost…people before…some v-very close. He said was he was lost balance.

Akane: G-Get hold of yourself! Okuyasu! She pleaded.

Okuyasu:  _S-Shit that was a powerful one, I think that blast did more than thought._ He thought as he look down and saw his healed wounds open and drop large amount of his blood, he glared at the bear.

Monokuma: Oh? Instead of the rule breaker Akane, I hit Okuyasu instead what a unseen turn of events. He said with curiosity.

Okuyasu panted heavily as he step over to the other more specially Byakuya and pull something out of pocket before thrusting his hand to his chest.

Okuyasu: Don't…let…him…get…it. He said as he almost fell but he stop himself and turn to Monokuma drag feet to the bear.

Byakuya look in saw it was the Stand Arrow he clenched his trembling palm as he want Okuyasu make his may across the sand that was getting soak with his blood. Okuyasu glare down at the bear

Okuyasu: I never…let you hurt…them you…heard me…you…overstuffed scrap heap. He said as he cover his mouth as he vomit up blood.

Monokuma: My my, your a sturdy one aren't you? And as defiant as always straight to the end. He said as he figure Okuyasu wasn't going to last much longer.

Okuyasu: Fuck… you. He said as he with venom.

Okuyasu then vomited up more blood before his vision got blurry and fall on his back as he did so time around him more so his mind slow down.

Okuyasu:  _This it for me, dammit and just as things were getting better. I'm sorry bro I failed you this was all I could do just when I found a way to get stronger._  He said as he hit the ground his eye close but for some reason he still had a smile on his face.

There a mute silence no said anything but it was so broken.

Kazuichi: A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okuyasu is dieeeeeeeeed! He said in shock.

Reimi: Okuyasu no! Reimi sadi as she rush to his body.

Byakuya: How could you do this? Why must you always make such choices. He said as he clench his trembling hands.

Chiaki: He choice to give his life to saves Akane. She said sadden.

Akane was still speechless as she look down at Okuyasu body that Reimi holding she put her hand on his chest. And she was shock she felt a faint beat she put her ear to his chest and shockingly his heart still beat with life.

Akane: H-Hold on… i-it's faint…but his heart still beating…! He not dead yet! Mikan can you still save him!?

Mikan: Eh!? H-His injured are t-too server! I-I can't heal like this! She sadiw tears.

Fuyuhiko: Monokuma you did this! Can't you do something to fix!?

Monokuma: Hmmmm. He said thinking.

Byakuya: Leave him, Okuyasu rather die than have this bear help, Nekomaru help get him to the hospital before it too late. He said firmly.

Nekomaru: Right!

And the two carry Okuyasu body to the hospital as fast as possible and they had Mikan in order to see if she can used the hospital equipment. Many follow them save Reimi and Nagito as he gave Monokuma a blank look and than he turn to Reimi and back to Monokuma.

Nagito: I maybe a waste of space and a piece of but at this moment and time your just lower than scum itself. He said with low hostile tone.

Monokuma: Oh? Why do you say that?

Nagito: For this setup of course. He said making Reimi look at him.

Reimi: Wh-What do you mean? She said wiping away her tears.

Nagito: I find it hard for Akane to just fight Monokuma out the blue, more with such fury. He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Monokuma: So what are you implying? He said with malice.

Nagito: Nothing at all, what would trash like me understand. It not like that Monokuma when and pick a fight with Akane to full our souls with despair or more Okuyasu, right? Not like he was that disparate. He said with a smile irritating Monokuma and making Reimi eyes widened with shock.

Monokuma: You count yourself lucky I need to repair myself. He said and left.

Nagito: It look like I was right, but this is a despairing turn of events.

Reimi: H-How did you know, and why say it in front of me? She said not understand Nagito actions.

Nagito: No reason, not like you'll tell the others, what I do is all so hope can shine and burn away the despair, and if that path is created by Okuyasu than so be it. He said with smile and left.

Reimi didn't understand Nagito at all she heard from Okuyasu that he was bad news but she made be crazy but she would have guess Nagito was upset with Monokuma for tricking Okuyasu into despair.

Reimi: I don't understand you Nagito and you maybe a and person but I think this path you want can help you somehow. She said as she run for the hospital.

Elsewhere on the beach and dark shadowy figure appears at the water and his eye open to reveal glowing red eyes as it watches Reimi leave.

* * *

**Chapter 9 End**

_To Be Continue!_

After things you ups with Reimi mysterious revival and strengthen everyone bonds, Monokuma turn the tide with a dark deception out dispersion to make Okuyasu despair, Okuyasu give his life and body to protect one his friends he holds dear suffers a fatal injury. Can things go well for everyone or will this new enemy appear sooner than everyone things?

* * *

Next  _Chapter 10: A Devil Of Despair! A Fight for the One She Loves? Back and Stronger than Ever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait I have school finals and Internship plus my family dealing with a rough patch. But tell what you thought of this chapter and what was your favor about it. As you can see action is going to happened next chapter. So how do you feel about Nagito choices to truth Okuyasu? Who do you think is fighting next chapter? And what do you think of Okuyasu training? Do you think this new unname technique will Okuyasu stronger? And how do you feel about Okuyasu sacrifice? Review me your answer, and as always thanks for your support, Peaces!


	10. A Devil Of Despair! A Fight for the One She Loves? Back and Stronger than Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one of my chapters and now I'm finally in the double digits and it thank you supporting my work and I promise I never let this story died. So please enjoy and review when your done. And I was given a idea for a Jojo and Akame ga kill fanfiction and I'll thank on it.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Danganronpa
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 10

**A Devil Of Despair! A Fight for the One She Loves? Back and Stronger than Ever!**

It was the next day after Okuyasu was place in the hospital after Mikan work to remove any debris with help of Usami, she stitch up the open wounds, and with help of her Stand she healed the less fatal damage and bandage up the rest of his body. His heart beat and breathing where now stable but he still remain unconscious.

Everyone was in the restaurant save for Mikan, as she was still at the hospital and Akane for no has seen her, it was dead silent not like anyone could say a thing. Even  **Stray Cat**  was quiet as it look to have gone into a sleeping stage until Okuyasu return. Reimi was sleeping sad but she was also feeling a bit awkward, she only meet this guy yesterday so she couldn't do much if only Okuyasu was here or at least up he know what to do. Reimi had left his white beater with him but his jacket was gone when she got to the hospital.

Reimi:  _Okuyasu, what would you do? How would you go about this?_ She thought to herself.

Reimi look to Byakuya who glass shine covering his eye, Reimi here the Okuyasu called him reliable plus he was the brains of the two, if there was any chance of getting everyone out of this damp atmosphere. But from what she could tell he was just as effected as everyone else Reimi couldn't tell how close he and Okuyasu where but if it was like his and Josuke friendship it be really be tough for him. She turn to Nagito she had learn he was very like and for good reason but after last night when he confronts Monokuma trickery to create a uproar, it maybe her imagination but it was almost like he was defending Okuyasu choice out of respect.

Reimi: _I don't know what his deal is I'm not even sure what he really thinking._ She thought with a sign.

It was now or never Reimi couldn't stand this no longer damping silence any longer, so she walk to Byakuya, she wasn't sure what to say but then again Okuyasu speak with with heart not with his head.

Reimi: Byakuya I know thing maybe hard now, b-but isn't wise for everyone to stay this. It may not be my place to say this but Okuyasu wouldn't want this. She said to him, he was silence but rise up and suck punch himself in the face shocking her.

Byakuya: Forgive me for the way I acted, your most right Reimi and if Okuyasu were to see like this he punch me in my face. He said with a smile.

Reimi: Right but what about the others?

Byakuya: This is a situation that need to talk out. He said fixing his glasses.

Reimi: Your right, I'll stand by you to help so you don't have to does. She said with a little determination.

Byakuya: Thank you Reimi, that means a lot to me. He said smile.

Reimi: No problem. She smiled.

Byakuya clear his throat loud enough for everyone to hear as all eyes are him he thought of what to say and but for once spoke from his heart.

Byakuya: I fail as both a leader and as a friend, it should have been me… I should have been the one to put his life one the line…but instead I just stood there, and watch my friend sacrifice his life and body…believe me, no more angry or sad than me. But if Okuyasu where to so me like this or any of us…he smack us and shout at us to get our act together. I'm still upset about what happened to him and I know you all are as well, but for his sake and our own, let not give Monokuma the pleasure of seeing us like this! He firmly and honest feeling a lot better.

It was quiet for sometime as a cold sweat ran down Byakuya cheek as he did a silent gulp, Reimi was nervous as well.

Chiaki: Byakuya is right, it would be a shame for Okuyasu to see like this after what he did. She said supporting Byakuya.

Hajime: Chiaki and Byakuya are right it wouldn't be right to play into Monokuma hand.

Fuyuhiko: Honestly if I have to listen to his loud voice again, I think my ear will bleed so might as well chin up to avoid that.

Kazuichi: He can be pretty scary and I don't want to know how it feel like to have the sense knock into you by him, so I'll do my best!

Mahiru: *Sigh* As always he over do things, he truly is a idiot. Guess someone is going to have to remind him that there other here to help.

Hiyoko: A real idiot, not like I care but I hate that bear more so seeing him fall apart from frustration would be funny!

Nekomaru: Okuyasu is a true man the thought of a simple bazooka taking him out if not even real! Once he come back he'll see how nothing changes! I won't show him who pathice I have become, for I am, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIII!

Peko: Okuyasu once saved me, and I would only shame his efforts by letting this get to me.

Gundam: Fuhahahaha! This is only but a fleeting moment, all is needed it time before the Master of the Void return from the brink of the dead! Fuhahahahahahaha!

Sonia: Gundam is right! Okuyasu will return to us, so let no fail or dishonor him by feeling sorry for ourselves!

Teruteru: He see me from myself so I will honor him by saving myself from this despairing feeling. But I wonder what Mikan so doing with Okuyasu all by herself~?

Ibuki: We can have another party when Okuyasu return, I can work on new songs as well, I bet he'll love it!

Nagito: Hahahahaha! What a splendid speech so full of hope! Even though we lost a friend the hope of his return and vibrant spirit keeps us from the pit of despair! He truly is the path to hope that I've sake! He said with his mad laughter.

Byakuya: Will if where in agreement let us continue a our day as usual. Reimi and I will talk to Mikan and Akane.

Reimi: Yeah!

And so the damp despairing atmosphere was lifted for the hope of there friend return, Reimi and Byakuya talk about who will talk to who.

Reimi: I don't know Akane or Mikan very well, but I feel like I be able to speak better with Akane. She said rubbing her arm.

Byakuya: Very well I would like to see if Okuyasu conditions have improve anyway, and it would wise to see Mikan. See to Nekomaru if you wish to know how to talk to her or for her location he know best aside from Okuyasu.

And so the two split up to find the rest of their friends in order to cheer them of and remind them of what Okuyasu would want them to do.

Reimi was walking along the beach looking for Akane she already tried her cottage but she wasn't there and she doubt she would in there it just didn't seem like her. As she keep walking along the sand she saw the burn mark in the sand and Okuyasu footprints the firmly sunk into them.

And Reimi saw Akane a few feet away it sitting the sand look at the horizon with a blank stare, but Reimi could tell she was crying from the tear stains on her face plus she was hold Okuyasu jacket close to her bust.

Reimi sat next to her not saying a thing yet, she look to Akane and figure she blaming herself for what happened to Okuyasu. She can't of think of anything to say to help Akane but then again she do what Byakuya did and what Okuyasu does all the time, and speak from her heart.

Reimi: I…I don't know how close you two where, and I can tell your trying to be strong for him…and that you blame yourself for what happened, but I don't think Okuyasu would want you to be like this. She said as she waited for Akane for reaction.

Akane: … … …" She remain silent, Reimi was sadden so she got up.

And hug her shocking Akane as she went widened and when Reimi pull back she had tear coming from her face.

Reimi: I wish it was me but I know that would only hurt him some other way. Your can't let that bear win, it his fault not your. She said honestly Akane was silent but then she raise clearly taller than Reimi and hug her back.

Akane: I'm not smart like the others…but I know, seeing Okuyasu like that hurt my heart. I never what to see that or feel this way ever again. And I'm not letting the fucking childrens toy get the glory of seeing me like this. She said honest with a sneer at the last part as she release Reimi.

Reimi: Nagito said he was desperate for getting everyone to fall into despair or make Okuyasu fall to despair.

Akane: He was going to use me…? I'm going to kill him. She sneered.

Reimi: Wait! Let not do anything reckless again, Okuyasu is breathing and that all that matters right now.

Akane: *Sign* Your right, but if Okuyasu doesn't scrap him, I will when the time comes. She said simply.

Reimi: Let goes so what the others are doing. She said walking with Akane.

Byakuya was walking to the hospital he could run there, despite his weight and size he was extremely fast. He was thinking, Okuyasu trusted him with the Arrow and to make sure to keep it out of Monokuma paws. But even in his hands two of the students were Stand Users and it out of of a desire to protect Okuyasu. But what about him? Was his desire for his friends safety not strong enough? Was he not worthy? Was but of  **other** problem? No, he wouldn't pierce himself Okuyasu was doing it for his and the other well been, and couldn't not even in spirit betray Okuyasu.

Byakuya made it to the hospital and walk to Okuyasu room, as he open the door he saw something unexpected, it was Okuyasu cover in bandages still sleeping peacefully but what shock a bit was Mikan sleeping on him, her bust press against his solid cover chest.

Byakuya: If you were up, you be red in the face and stuttering. Most men would love to be in your place, like Kazuichi or Teruteru. He signed and begun to wake her.

And when she saw what she was doing and screeched a bit and jump off Okuyasu with her face red as Mahiru hair. Byakuya give her time to collect herself, when she did Byakuya begun his questioning.

Byakuya: Have his conduction improved or are they the same?

Mikan: H-His conduction h-has been th-the same, be-besides increase of breathing. She stutter with a still smile blush.

Byakuya: *Sign* I see, please let me know if something changes.

Mikan: R-Right. She said as she turn to Okuyasu sleeping form with a sad look.

Byakuya: Mikan you did all you could, do not beat yourself up for this. He said with sympathy.

Mikan: I-If o-only I was faster o-or better…maybe he b-be able to walk…or at le-least be awake. She said with tears.

Byakuya: Okuyasu was more complicated than I thought, and as both his partner and friend I ashamed to not have tell until now. He was just so positive sometimes it had a way of getting to others. But one thing I know as his friend is that he wouldn't want to cry over his choice. He said as his put his arm her shoulder.

Mikan: … … … …" She was silent as she absorb what Byakuya told her.

Byakuya: Don't forget it was you who became the first Stand User and saved his life it was always you saving him when he really needed if it was for you, he be dead along time ago. He said you Stand was a had a very kind ability and was truly amazing, and I believe he right. He said as he turn to her with a smile.

Mikan look at Okuyasu and walk up to him and rub her hand against chest and move it up to his face as she cupped his cheek.

Mikan: I-I…I want to be strong like him to stand by his side when he needs it. I want to help him when he truly needs it's. She surprise Byakuya as that the first time he heard her speak without stuttering or sounding nervous.

Byakuya: If you as me you're already there, you just need more time. He said smiling.

Mikan: Th-Thanks. She stutter back.

Neither of them saw but for a brief moment Okuyasu smiled as if the tender moment reach him. Byakuya lead Mikan out to get some air as he thought she speak enough time with Okuyasu, he turn him.

Byakuya: I won't fail you again, I'll show you that your not alone and that you don't have to hide whatever left from us. He said with sympathy as he wipe a lone tear and turn to leave.

As Okuyasu left alone he move in his sleep as he look to be giving a vision at long last, but in his deep sleep he got only a gleams into on thing a red eye distorted laughing devil with a sickening smile on his face as a familiar pair of gloves are shown in his giant red claw all bloody and scratch up his laughter echoing sound close to Monokuma's as it fainted, Okuyasu face was sweat and had a look of displease for only a moment. But the shock got a reaction from his Stand left hand as it faint back inside the wall next to him was dented with a weird swirl.

* * *

Everyone was continue their day as usual Byakuya was keeping look out for anything suspicion and or Monokuma to see if he had a plan up his sleeve he would not let him get away with anything else.

Reimi was walking around she check on the other briefly even Nagito thought he was grateful he told her not to worry about garbage like him, which only worry her more, Chiaki was with Hajime talking about games, Kazuichi was watching Sonia and Gundam tried and wake  **Stray Cat**  as Peko watch a little to close with Fuyuhiko, Mahiru was taking picture of Hiyoko dancing as Ibuki made new songs Mikan was trying to help her, Teruteru was cooking, and Akane was training with Nekomaru doing what he had Okuyasu do only twice as hard with training weights they were on the beach.

Reimi was glad everything was going well, those she had a bad feeling like a sense of a hidden danger was among them, she thought it was just a chill from Monokuma disappearing, and decided to visit Okuyasu to see how he was doing and also return his jacket.

Reimi:  _I hope everything is fine the last time someone get this bad feeling was a very unpleasant surprise._  She thought with worry.

Byakuya was feeling the same thing and keep looking around to ease himself but he made sure not to worry the others, as he would not doubt his gut feeling this time.

Byakuya:  _Whatever is causing this I have to take care of it, not matter what it is and not matter what I have to do!_  He thought as he fail or lost anyone else.

Nekomaru told Akane to take a break and had her wipe out that sweat and rehydrate and rest her muscles. Her body feel more lighter and stronger, she was also faster as she throw a few kicks and punches.

Nekomaru: I'm going to see what the other are doing you coming?

Akane: Not yet, I want to enjoy this a little longer. She said acting as her old self.

Nekomaru: Fine just don't over work yourself. He said smiling and walk off.

Akane keep test out her body as feel like a new person, she test her Stand ability she activated  **Break Me**  and begun jumping and kicking trees and punching rocks. She panted a little be she was nowhere near exhausted or out of energy.

?: That a display of power if I even sense one. Said a mysterious voice.

Akane turn with a glare as she saw a grown teenage boy with dark brown hair, tan skin with hazel eyes. He was wearing a white under with a dark green long sleeve jacket, with light tan pants that where a little baggy and red and white shoes. His hold look was a little averge like Nagito save for the bandages she saw wrap around his arms the his jacket hid, plus despite his carefree smile Akane was getting nothing but bad news from this guy.

Akane: Who the hell are you? She glared with hostility.

?: Hey hey hey, isn't that a hostile? He said with his hands up and his eyes closed smiling.

Akane: Answer the question or your going to see hostile. She sneered.

Tanguki: Fine, my name is Tanguki Akuma the  **Ultimate Grappler**. He said still smiling.

Akane: Never heard of you or seen your around here, just where did you come from?

Tanguki: I got lost and was trap in some weird underground tunnels got for weeks, until I a way out. And just in time the exist was starting to feel with sand it completely disappeared. He said as he rub his head.

Akane: I never of such a thing.

Tanguki: There a lot of things that people won't know.

Akane: If you're a student of Hopes Peaks than how come you didn't wake up with the rest of us. She glared as she ready herself.

Tanguki: Well…ah…damn if I know you ask this may question I sure have come clean from the start. He said rubbing his head.

Akane: What are you planning? She sneered.

Tanguki: To make things clear and short, I'm here to kill Okuyasu Nijimura. He said smiling making Akane eyes widened.

Akane: Wh-What? She ask in shock.

Tanguki: I here to kill Okuyasu you know the guy that been wrecking Monokuma plans for a killing game, He been a real pest so I am to end him. He said plainly.

Akane: You better watch you say or else. She glared with hate.

Tanguki: And ju- He didn't finish as Akane rush him punching square in the face.

Akane: Or you'll end up in a world of pain! She shouted sending flying.

His body skid across the ground as he clench his face in pain grunting a bit as Akane was still using her Stand. She saw Tanguki get up as he reveal his face with a bloody nose he spit out blood rub his jaw.

Tanguki: Damn you punch like a freaking gorilla.

Akane: If you go anywhere near Okuyasu the next one is me breaking your legs. She glared.

Tanguki: Well if it going to be like that, I guess of I want to kill Okuyasu I'll have to breaks yours first. He said as his eyes where red and he had a smile now as he was surrounded by a crimson aura.

Akane sweat a bit from the level of hostile intent at her but she didn't back down. Tanguki aura begins to grow as it surround his body like and turn into armor, it was dark red as his whole body covered in it. As for his face it look like he had the face of the devil with glaring oranges eyes and small curve horns only his mouth was seen.

Akane: Wh-What? You a Stand User!?

Tanguki: Yep this is my Stand,  **Fight Like The Devil**! He said as is crimson flare out of him.

Akane: Doesn't change a thing I'm go smash you into the sand if you even think about going near Okuyasu! She shouted as her aura flare out as well.

Tanguki: Than tried it. He smirked.

As they both rush each other Akane prove to be face as she punch him the face again with more force as she dodge a punch from him and turn did a spin kick to his left cheek making his skid a bit. He was kick in the chest and then given a uppercut making stagger back. He spit out a bit of blood. Smirking as he rub his cheek and rush as he was moving faster than before as Akane barely dodge a uppercut and punch him in the face and back up as she sweated a bit.

Akane:  _This guy tough, but I won't let me get pass me!_  She thought.

He rush Akane with a right hook but she block it and kick him in the gut he grunt a bit but goes for his own kick but she blocks and goes to upwards kick getting his chin. He get up and as he about to attack Akane goes for a punch but he does the same and their fist clash, Akane told tell he had some power behind his blow they then start to clash fist for fist, leaving small shockwaves that shake the sand under them as Akane power increase from her Stand ability as she kick him the face a few more time and goes for a spin kick having him hit the ground. He cough up blood as he shakily get up and once he on his feet he kick back onto ground and jump and with all her increased power she presses both her feet on his chest make the armor crack a bit as he spit up more blood.

Tanguki:  _She a lot stronger than I thought, and her Stand only make her attack stronger as the battle continue!_  He thought as he get up spitting blood feeling as he make have a crack rib or two.

Akane: If you want to continue your welcome to, but I'll beatcha till your black and blue! She said clench her fist.

Tanguki: Hahahaha! This has the most fun I had in sometime but now it time to show you how out class you are. He said with a smirk as he wipe the blood from his lips.

She glare and ready herself, he rush as and goes for a punch but she block it but is kick in the chin having her cough a bit of blood and almost blackout as she staggers back but she is able to punches his face, he does the same with almost equal power she grunt and back up but he rush her going for a barrages of punch but Akane is still faster and dodges and goes for a gut punch making spit up blood but he grabs her wrist and waist and and pick her up and slam on to ground making her wheeze a bit, she roll out the way as a foot almost hit her she spins and get up and kicks his waist and then punches his in the face he get her across the right side of her face.

She grunt but is than kick in the gut as she spit up blood and he finish with a uppercut having her fall on her back panting and grunting from the pain, as he smirk he walk up to her and as he about to finish her off he feel like he falling as he see Akane is still conscious he but on the right side of his face get punch as more crack are formed on the armor he fall, Akane get above him and press both her feet on his face making him grunt in pain. He cough up blood as he get up shaking as he almost fall.

Tanguki: I be honest with you, I didn't think you were this strong but I was wrong, if things were different maybe you be a lot of fun. He smirked but was kick in the face again.

Akane: Just shut up already!

He get up and goes to a karate chop but Akane block it and chop his neck making him gasp a bit as Akane spin kick him away. As he staggers Akane take a breath before rush him as she fist are her aura and she delivers a killer barrage of punches beating down Tanguki as he treated like a punching bag and he finish powerfully hard punch making fly before he hit the sandy ground cough up a lot of blood his armor crack all over, Akane pants as she never punch that fast or hard before and the damage she took before is taking it toll on her.

Tanguki: *Cough* *Cough* Damn *Cough* I felt that one *Cough* *Cough* man your punches *Cough* are deadly. He said with a bloody smirk.

Akane: I won't let you hurt Okuyasu, I…I care about a lot I may even. She could the lost part.

Tanguki could only as he watch Akane, she shook her head and glare down at him.

Akane: Your done for so start talking. She demand.

Tanguki: Yeah a *Cough* few of my bones *Cough* are broken but *Cough* were just getting start. He said the last part with savage smiled.

At that moment Akane subconsciously back a few feet away as she sense a wave of killer intent as Tanguki body glowed as he laugh like a mad man. Elsewhere in Okuyasu's room at the hospital Okuyasu finger flinch and eye scrunch as he react to new threat his Stand slowly appeared.

Akane was almost paralyzed as when he glow died down it reveal Tanguki's Stand crack armor was fixed and thicker than before his horn where larger and his mouth was cover as devil open mouth smile was seen.

Tanguki:  **Fight Like The Devil, activated!**  He said a distorted voice that was full of malice.

Akane: Wh-What the…! Akane broke out in a cold sweat.

Tanguki: **Are you scared? Come on, where that fury fighting spirit you had before!?**  He with a distorted laugh that give Akane chills.

Akane: D-Damit! She shouted in anger.

She throw a left hook full force but to her shock it didn't do a thing, he smirk and did the same thing it almost took her head off with how power it was as she spit up a lot of blood clench her cheek.

Tanguki:  **My Stand ability grow stronger the more it fight, so the more damage I take the more power I get! This hold time as you beat me down my Stand was absorbing your blows and stocking on it, now that I use it my power is far above your!**  He said as Akane eye widened.

Akane: Wh-What!?

Tanguki:  **That right! Once I finish you off I'll show everyone the mangle corpse of your precious friend and watch as they face turn to despair at the lost of him! Hahahahahahahaha!**  He said screaming to the world with his mad distorted laugh.

Akane was froze she couldn't do it she give it her all even train and yet she fail again just like with Monokuma! As her face was covered in sweat she fell like a pit was pulling her in, she snapped out of it remember Reimi words and of promise, she never wanted to feel this way again! As she got on her feet she glared at Tanguki.

Akane: I told you if you go need Okuyasu, I break you fucking legs! I don't care how your ability works, I won't let you touch Okuyasu! She shout as her aura flared.

Tanguki:  **Then I guess I'll have to kill you, an she your corpse to your lover boy.**  He said with a sickening smile.

Akane: Try me. She sneered.

Both rush each other but Akane was at her limit and Tanguki was super charge so it was clear when they clash his he overwhelm her she block as best could from the barrage of punches, but they were like being hit by a sledgehammer from every direction. And any punches or kicks she got in he did even give flinch, and come out with his onslaught. Akane wasn't going to quiet just yet she fought back but she was damage more as she skid across the ground, her feet sunk in the sand as her cloth where torn her body bruised and bloody but she was still stand panting heavily.

Tanguki:  **After the show I figure you drop dead but your tougher than you look, you can dish it out and take it, is a shame you be so much fun to play with.**  He signed as he was ready to finish old to have a piece of blood and spit of his cheek.

Akane: Go…fuck…yourself. She panted with a smirk getting her stance.

Tanguki:  **Hmph.**  Was all he said.

He rush her and as she went for a punch in the face he dodge with ease and gut punch her making her cough up blood, and then punch her across the face bruising her cheek, and kick her side, and face with a palm thrust to her chest. She stagger back as her faze was blur but she refuse to fall as she throw a weak punch that didn't do a thing.

Tanguki:  **Your finish, now fall in the silent nothing of death.** He said plainly rising his fist.

Akane: Damn there really are strong people everywhere, Coach Nekomaru, Okuyasu, even Reimi. I wish I could be like you guys, I…wish…I...told…you, Okuyasu. She thought as she smiled clearing her eyes.

Tanguki:  **Die.**  He said with malice.

As Akane to her fate with grace but pride as if space was bent she did feel the killer finishing blow but a strong arm around her shoulder it was warm and familiar.

Okuyasu: You really are something Akane, if I know you this crazy strong I been done for! Said a voice she thought she never hear again.

Akane eyes open and to her shock was the face of Okuyasu, her eyes tear up with some many emotion swell up inside her.

Okuyasu: You fought well, but let me take care of this asshole. He said as he smiled at her.

Tanguki eyes widened in shock he thought Okuyasu was in critical condition, how id he up and moving. Now that he saw Okuyasu he saw his was still in bandages as but his white beater and jacket cover them. He smirk with a glee as he had the chance to kill two bird with one stone as bloodlust increased.

Akane: Okuyasu. She said as she touch his arm.

Okuyasu: Rest now, I'll have Mikan fix you up when we're done. He said as he rest Akane again a stone wall and turn to Tanguki as his clear face was now full of again and a bloodlust of his own.

Tanguki: **Your really are sturdy, but it look like your still not at full strength.**  He taunted.

Okuyasu: If your so sure why do you find out. I'm going to make you pay for hurting Akane you motherfucker. He glare angrily.

Tanguki:  **Your Stand wasn't nothing to her and I'm stronger than both of you, you'll be good as die!**  He said as he rush Okuyasu.

Okuyasu didn't move a inch as his left hand had a golden aura and air stand didn't to swirl around it, his Stand appeared as Tanguki as in range Okuyasu is about to give him a left hook to the face, and two both Tanguki and Akane as the punch landed it hurt, and hurt a lot, the blow was so powerful that it crack the armor side of his face and he was staggering.

Tanguki:  **Wh-What!?** He said in shock.

Okuyasu: Man I guess it a success, training with Nekomaru did wonders plus the time at hospital help as well. He said as his new move was complete.

_Earlier When Akane choices to stand her ground:_

Okuyasu had awaken as he breathe heavily from the voice it replay itself until Okuyasu finally regain consciousness cough a bit. He sense a dark feeling in the air his wheezed as his body was sore and somewhere still fresh but healed.

Okuyasu: Something wrong I need to get to where evert his terrible feeling is coming from. He said as he got out of bed but wheezed from pain.

He needed more time to heal but he couldn't, unless he tried to pull  **that**  off he was swamped as this wasn't going to easy unless he pull it off, and as he was know he be a deadman.

Okuyasu: I'll have to tried and get it done, I hope I don't blow my hand off in the process. He said with a cold sweat.

So for the time he focus on moving the energy of his second ability and didn't a punch with his Stand, he fail a few time or he added to little or too much, but after finally getting it down he did a few practice punches as his room was cover in swirl dents his left hand was sore but it was finally done, it was clear he would need time to improve it but that comes later.

Okuyasu: I finally did it, now time to see what the hell is give off the sick feeling. He said as he put on his clothes and uses  **The Hand**  teleporting to where it was coming from.

_Back To The Present:_

(Okuyasu's Theme Music)

Okuyasu: How do you like this is my new technique I thought of myself. He said with a smirk.

Tanguki:  **Wh-What is this? Your power should be nothing to me!**  He said in anger.

Okuyasu: This my new power  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** ,  **Shockwave Punch**! He said as his Stand appeared behind him.

Tanguki: **It was said that your right had was danger and to never get touch by it but to think you make your left hand just as dangerous, if I kill you now een with your new power, the despair will be all the sweeter!**  He said with a craze smile.

Okuyasu: Try me, next time I take your fucking jaw off.  _The recoil of this attack is freaking painful I need to end this without using_ _ **Shockwave Punch**_ _to many times._  He thought as it still need time to be truly complete.

Tanguki:  **I will your fucking moron!**  He said enrage.

He rush Okuyasu again he was hit with another  **Shockwave Punch**  in chest breaking the armor on his chest and leaving a bruise, he cough up blood clenching his chest but he was hit again by another  **Shockwave Punch**  across the face having fall face first into the sand.

Tanguki:  _This...This doesn't make any sense! How could he gotten so strong in such short time!?_  He thought as he rise from ground and turn to glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: If your done napping, I like continue beating your ass. He said plainly enragin him more.

Tanguki: **I'll fucking tear you apart!** He said in a enrage bloodlust.

Okuyasu erase the space above Tanguki and kick the back of his head and then repeatedly stomp on it and kick the left side of his head. As Tanguki got up bleeding from his mouth has saw Okuyasu about to scrape him away and roll out the way Okuyasu this up until he got him.

Tanguki gritted his teeth as he same a small chunk of his left leg missing, he glare darkly at Okuyasu, and with a blood curble scream rush him blindly until be uppercutted by Okuyasu right hand and stagger but tried to grab Okuyasu but was given a  **Shockwave Punch**  to the face knocking him done.

Tanguki:  ***Cough* H-How *Cough* can this be *Cough* *Cough* how are you strong than me?**  He said getting up shakily.

Okuyasu: It turn out the explosion snap my Stand into growing it power a little, for once that damn bear was helpful. He signed.

Tanguki:  **Every attack you do only make me stronger! And once I get upper hand I make watch as I make the girl scr-** He didn't finish as Okuyasu kicked his mouth full force knocking two of his right teeth and on left bottom tooth.

Okuyasu: You keep her name out or your filthy foul mouth you twist son of a bitch. He glared.

Tanguki rush Okuyasu, but he dodge his attack and counter, beating him with punches, chops, and kicks. At this point Tanguki Stand armor was covering dents and cracks, the damage was to great as he absorb the blow he was hit a great strike than his Stand could handle. Okuyasu give him another  **Shockwave Punch**  to his shoulder, as Okuyasu was about to beatdown Tanguki punch the ground making a sand cloud Okuyasu cover his eye but then they widened as his spit up little blood, he look and saw Tanguki fingers in his stomach they were not too deep but they hurt. Tanguki grin as he was about to grip Okuyasu stomach and tear it open he was kick in the spot the was missing his leg he let go in pain, as he turn and hit in the face with both feet showing it was Akane. Okuyasu give him  **Shockwave Punch**  to the head making it bleed and did give him and barrage of punches having him skid across the sand, as he rise he release inhuman scream with blood shot eyes.

Tanguki:  **AAAAAAAAHHHH! I'll fucking kill you! I'll tear out you organs and guts through your fucking mouths! You hear me, I am your death, your end, your despair!**  He said with a insane look in his eyes completely lost to rage and bloodlust.

Okuyasu: Your nothing more than a lunatic at the end of his rope, and it is screaming and making hollow threat is all you can do now? He said plainly.

Tanguki:  **You know nothing! You have no idea what you dealing with I am a devil of despair my power grow the more I fight, I'll kill you both in the most brutal despairing death you have ever seen!**! He scream rushing them.

Okuyasu: Akane get behind me. He warned.

Akane: Okay. She listened.

Okuyasu ready his right hand and as Tanguki throw a punch he stops as he was already done for. He cough up globs of blood and he stagger his legs shaking as it was revealed, a large chunk of left side of his body was gone only the surface though but still a fatal shot going from his shoulder to his stomach, he fall to his knees as he eye where widened both give blank stare at nothing.

(End of Theme)

Akane: Did you…?

Okuyasu: No I only erase the surface of his body like the skin a bit of muscle nothing more, though I took more than I want that this rate he'll bleed out. He signed.

Tanguki: So…this is despair…? The feeling of losing everything, after I give it my all…hahahaha it better and I ever imagine. He said will his sick smile but still had death eyes.

Okuyasu: Your a sick bastard but I had a lot of time to ready myself for this. He said with a grim look.

Tanguki: Say what you want cause so you will feel a even deeper despair than the one I feel right now. He said plainly.

Okuyasu: Tch, in your fucking dreams.

Tanguki use smirk as he look at Akane before jumping at her using the last of his strong to try and hit her but he got punched in the face having him hit the ground.

Okuyasu: You never learn but sense you still the power to move I guess I'll have to make sure you can't. He said with dark glare.

Akane: Don't forgive I promise I break your legs, and I meant it. She glare as well cracking her knuckles.

Okuyasu call out  **The Hand**  as Akane call out  **Break Me**  both of them sent a barrage of powerful punches knocking Tanguki around as Okuyasu give him his final Shockwave punch and Akane a strongest punch in his face he soar through the air hitting the rock all leaving a huge dent as his Stand is release and he bad to normal cover head to toes in bruises and his own bleed having a black eye and a broken nose and losing a few more teeth. But even after all that he had the will to left his head and give them a bloody toothy smile.

Tanguki: It clear…I lost…but…how long…can you keep these…wins? There are…more of us, I have friend coming to take…your head, Okuyasu Nijimura…or die trying. He said with his smile.

Okuyasu: Well you can tell me all about them and what there Stand ability are. We'll find a way to make you talk. He glared.

Akane: Your not going to get your way.

Tanguki: We may or not but  **The Judges Of Despair**  will show you all tried despair! He said as if the wall had a mind of it own wrap around him.

Crushing him as he cough up blood he keep his smile of his face as the well begin to suck him in the muffle sounds of flesh and bones being crush heard as he disappeared in the wall like nothing happened. Leaving both Okuyasu and Akane shock a bit horrified the thought of dying like that was a very painful way to go out and he was still smiling would that was happened was just show how far this people are willing to go.

Stand:  **Fight Like The Devil**

User: Tanguki Akuma

**[RETIRED!]**

What Okuyasu saw that was left was a golden disc as he pick up he look at it he felt a weird connection to it as it hit his head his eyes widened as he was hit with a vision but this was different.

" _Okuyasu: Jeez, you need to be more careful! If I wasn't these god know would could have happened. He saw himself cussing out the girl he saw in the photo._

_?: Whatever! What can a crude street punk like you understand! She shouted with tears._

_Okuyasu: I know I would be letting the people care about in pain for dying over some dumb sht like this! He saw himself shouting as he pointed at her shocking her._

_She turn away to as she keep away crying, he signed as he walk behind her and put a hand on her shoulder making her flinch and turn to him as he had a soft look on his face._

_Okuyasu: He not going anywhere so stop worrying about him surpassing and force on making yourself stronger, Natsumi. He said soft."_

He save he had the scar but it still look fresh and who was Natsumi? What was this, a vision of the past or future? He also saw Hajime with some green hair girl whoever unconscious. After that he was back when was and the disc was gone.

Okuyasu: Wh-What was that, who is Natsumi? Why does my head fuller. He signed as he tried to swallow what happened.

As he rubbed his head he felt a something on his side and turn to see Akane hugging him and his are get sandwich between her breast, he blush as he was about to stutter for her to move but than he saw a tear leave her eye making him stop let her have this moment. He would need to save what he just saw for later.

Okuyasu: Are you okay? He ask in concerned.

Akane: I should asking you that. She said half joking.

Okuyasu: Like before sore but fine save for the stomach wound I'm good. He said smiling.

Akane rub her eyes as she smiled, Okuyasu sit down resting as he breath out pushing himself. He signed his left hand was killing him as he saw the it was a bit swell and was sore. He wheezed at this seeing he still had walk to do.

Akane: What was with that new move, was that why you where training?

Okuyasu: Yep  **Shockwave Punch**  was made to deliver a lot of power, I can punch with the power of a shockwave, it hurts like hell though.

Akane: Man! I didn't think you get this crazy strong! She praised making Okuyasu blush and rub his head.

Okuyasu: I'm just trying to stay ahead of the enemy is all.

Akane: Should we see the others and tell them, about you know what?

Okuyasu: Properly but I'll tell Byakuya first and than see where to go from there. He said as he got up rubbing his side.

Okuyasu and Akane headed for the restaurant, where Mikan was frantically move around as she was panicking over Okuyasu body disappears and the dent made in his room. Ibuki and Reimi were trying to calm her down as Byakuya took Nekomaru and Gundam with him to find him the weird thing s was that the bad feeling they had was gone. When Byakuya and other return it was clear they didn't find anything.

Reimi: How could Okuyasu body disappeared?

Byakuya: By what Mikan told me, his conditions haven't changed, unless- As he going to finish his sentences.

Okuyasu: Yo, how have things been sense I was napping. Okuyasu voice rung shocking everyone.

They turn to see Okuyasu next to a bloody Akane this was overwhelming as some of them tears up without even knowing and  **Stray Cat**  opened its eyes. It was silent until it was broken by…

Ibuki: Okuyasu! She shouted almost flying at him as she hugged him crying.

Okuyasu: Ah! Take easy my body is still pretty sore. He wheezed.

But more join in the group hug such as Reimi, Mikan, Sonia, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Chiaki. Okuyasu was trying not to wheeze or flinch in pain but it was hard with being hugged in every direction.

Okuyasu: Ah! Ow! Grr! Ah! H-Hey take it easy! Fuck! It great to see you all to! He said in pain but smile through it.

Mahiru: Alright come on let him have his space now! She said getting them off him.

Okuyasu: Thank Mahiru. He said only for her to slap his arm.

Okuyasu: Ow! The hell!?

Mahiru: That for be so selfless and getting hurt! It was really hurt everyone seeing like that! So how about trying to less reckless, okay. She shouted at first but her voice got softer.

Okuyasu: Well fuck, when you say it like that I'm sorry for putting guy through that. He said rubbing his head signing.

Reimi: What matter is your alive and well.

Okuyasu: For the most part, I'm still sore but I came back stronger. He said smirking.

Akane: He got this crazy power new move!

Nekomaru: So you training did something? That great!

Okuyasu: It all thanks to you, Nekomaru and Akane. Once I'm heal up, let train again! He said with a fiery passion.

Nekomaru: You bet! I'll train you so hard you'll never know who you are ever again!

Akane: Hell yeah! I'm get stronger and beat down anything or anyone!

Sonia: My such hot blooded passion, be at least where whole again.

Gundam: Fuhahahahahahaha! Our comrade has return from the dead stronger! The Lord of Ice would expect nothing less! He said with drama and passion.

Ibuki: Since Okkie back let celebrate! She said with cheer.

Teruteru: I already finish most the food!

Okuyasu got up as he smiled he rub his eyes as he had tears coming from them.

Okuyasu:  _I have no idea how I got to be friends with such great people! But thank you whoever did this_! He thought as Byakuya smile at Okuyasu.

Byakuya: I fail to be the best friend and partner but it will not happened again, you can true me with any and more you can count on me to have your back!

Okuyasu: Thanks.

They celebrate but Mikan and Mahiru had Okuyasu sit down so he would force himself or pull anything he was eating like he was starve for a week. As he pale hear more of Ibuki music but than he enjoyed the one she and Mikan made which was pretty nice she called it " **The Heart Of a Lone Fighter** ", Mikan freak out about Akane's wounds and heal at the double, Okuyasu said he explained later, he explained how he new attack the  **Shockwave Punch**  worked.

As everyone o was calling it a night he saw Byakuya on that the top of the steps he walk up and stand next to him, as they look at the moonlight sky.

Okuyasu: It good to be back.

Byakuya: It great to have you back.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

Byakuya: Okuyasu, may I ask you something?

Okuyasu: Shot.

Byakuya: Why are you always trying to take on so much of the pain and burden by yourself? I don't think your wrong for trying to protect us but…who going to protect you?

Okuyasu: *Sign* I spend most of my life being protected by my Bro and all I wanted to do is protect him back, by I fail and wanted him dead before my eyes. Than I lost my friends to a sick son of a bitch, I could have saved him if I was there but he did counting on me and Josuke to save him. I lost two people who I care about, and if I were to loss another…the pain would be too much. I hurt more losing those I care about than giving my all to save them. He said as he let his tear fall from his face staring at the moon.

Byakuya: I see, but remember this…you always have us and we'll never leave your or betray you, because losing you would be worse anything Monokuma can cook up. So please life for us and will live for you. He said hold out his hand as Okuyasu shaked it.

Okuyasu: Alright, there one more thing I like to tell you. Today Akane was attacked by unknown Stand User he was sick and twisted almost like Monokuma. He said with a serious tone.

Byakuya: What was he doing here more importantly how did he get here? He said narrowing his eyes.

Okuyasu: No idea you'll have to talk to Akane about that, but he called himself and his group  **The Judges Of Despair,**  and there goal is to see me dead, mostly are Stand User far strong than the one today. He said in a grim tone.

Byakuya: Things some to get hurter and more tricky everyday, we need to do something about this. He said seriously.

Okuyasu: If thing get this serious I have no choice but to let it go all out. He signed.

Byakuya: You don't mean. He said a little shock.

Okuyasu: We'll fight Stand Users with Stand Users, by letting the Arrow going all out! He shouted seriously.

* * *

Stand:  **Fight Like The Devil**

User Tangiku Akuma

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: B

Potential: A

Talent:  **Ultimate Grappler**

Ability: The more damage it take the stronger and more durable it grows as time passes.

 **Fight Like The Devil**  by Onlap

* * *

**Chapter 10 End**

_To Be Continue!_

With the defeat and death of powerful enemy, Okuyasu who survive a explosion returns stronger than ever! After his reunion with his friends he make a decision in order to live for his friends he has to continue to grow stronger but not just him, he has to make sure his friend have the power they need to protect themselves and Okuyasu!

* * *

Next  _Chapter 11: A Despair Disease!? A Two For One Fight! The Nurse He Care For!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Tell your were feeling the hype and tender moment in this, because I was! Please tell what you thought about this chapter, what was your favor part. What do you think of Okuyasu's Shockwave Punch? What did you think about the Judges Of Despair? How do you think Okuyasu is going to react to the Despair Disease and the people effect? How strong do you think Okuyasu is now? How do you think Okuyasu knows Natsumi, and how will the other react to this? Please review your answers and as always thanks for the support! Peaces!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update but only when it done, I don't have a update schedule. Comment and share if you like this.


End file.
